Le coeur des loups
by berangere
Summary: Jon Targaryen est un patron froid et inflexible ( en apparence ) d'une maison d'édition. Chaque année, il a l'habitude de recevoir les meilleurs talents chez lui. Quand Sansa Stark, qui est la meilleure élève de sa promotion décide de ne pas travailler pour lui mais pour l'horrible Balon Greyjoy, il est déconcerté. Il décide de déchiffrer cette énigmatique fille du Nord.
1. Chapter 1

Jon Targaryen poussait un soupir pour la centième fois. C'était un soupir d'ennui et d'agacement. Chaque année la même chose. Chaque année le même bordel. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté le poste offert par son père. Même si beaucoup ont considéré Jon comme un jeune incompétent qui ne devait sa position de patron de maison d'édition qu'à son papa, beaucoup se sont vite aperçus que ce n'était pas le cas. Jon est bien devenu patron grâce à son père mais son instinct pour dénicher les talents d'écrivains et les livres et articles pour lesquels il a été récompensé, il ne le doit qu'à lui-même.

Rhaegar Targaryen était un écrivain réputé. Certains de ses livres sont souvent étudiés pendant la formation des étudiants. Mais il était surtout réputé pour sa poésie. Sa façon très particulière de jouer avec les mots, de décrire les émotions. Talent et passion dont a hérité Jon. Son frère, Aegon et sa sœur, Rhaenys travaillent aussi pour leur père mais pas dans la partie écriture. Aegon s'occupe du cadre de la maison d'édition et Rhaenys s'occupe de tout ce qui concerne la finance. Quant à leur mère, Naelys, son talent est axé sur la peinture. Ce sont souvent ses œuvres qui apparaissent en couverture des écrits de Jon et Rhaegar.

Ecrire était plus qu'une passion pour Jon. C'était un exutoire. Tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire, que ce soit par embarras ou timidité, il parvenait à l'étendre par écrit. Ses craintes, ses envies, ses doutes, ses peines, ses rêves. C'était l'avantage d'être écrivain. On pouvait faire passer quelque chose de réel pour quelque chose d'imaginaire et inversement.

Mais cela avait un prix. Un prix qui devenait lourd à payer pour Jon. Chaque année, tout les étudiants en littérature de Westeros postulait pour entrer dans l'une des plus grandes maisons d'édition de King's Landing. Sur les centaines de candidatures, les seize meilleurs étudiants étaient élus pour étudier pendant un an dans l'une des quatre plus grandes maisons de King's Landing. Les choix se faisaient dans l'ordre. L'étudiant qui était le premier avait l'honneur de choisir en premier, ensuite le deuxième et ainsi de suite.

La maison Targaryen était la plus grande maison d'édition. C'était donc toujours des meilleurs étudiants dont la maison Targaryen héritait. Sauf quand il y avait des liens familiaux en jeu. Par exemple, il y'a trois ans, Loras Tyrell avait été deuxième sur la liste et avait choisit la maison Tyrell.

La maison Lannister était la deuxième à être la plus plébiscitée. Cersei Lannister dirigeait sa maison avec la sévérité et l'efficacité digne des plus grands patrons. Une main de fer dans un gant de fer. Son frère jumeau, Jaime était toujours à ses cotés. Tyrion, le " lutin " était sincèrement intéressé par la découverte de jeunes nouveaux talents. Tout ce que voulait Cersei, c'était de faire le plus de bénéfices possible. Le fait de passer après les Targaryen avait toujours été dur à accepter pour elle. Même si elle ne l'a jamais clairement admis, tout le monde en avait conscience.

La troisième maison était la maison Tyrell, dirigé officiellement par Mace Tyrell. Officiellement car ce n'était un secret pour personne que la mère de Mace, Olenna, était celle qui tirait les ficelles. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en cachait. Willas et Loras avait suivit les traces de la famille mais pas la plus jeune des enfants Tyrell, Margaery. Margaery travaillait dans la mode. Elle voyageait énormément mais étant très attachée à sa famille, il n'était pas rare de la voir dans le coin.

La quatrième et dernière maison était la maison Greyjoy. Dirigé par l'imbuvable Balon Greyjoy. Non seulement, il se désintéressait des talents qui venaient chez lui mais en plus ils ne leur témoignaient aucun respect. Jon avait étudié en même temps que son fils, Théon. Il n'avait pas la méchanceté de son père mais il avait la même désinvolture et le même mépris envers ceux qu'il considérait en dessous de lui. Jon n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer.

En théorie, Jon n'avait rien contre ce mode de fonctionnement. Il était même pour qu'un tel système existe. Le problème était que la maison d'édition Targaryen se trouvait être aussi le domicile de Jon. Le grand penthouse dans lequel Jon vivait était magnifique. Aussi grand que beau. Sans mentionner la vue magnifique qui donnait sur la ville. Il y avait cinq chambre. Celle de Rhaegar et Naelys, celle de Jon, celle d'Aegon, celle de Rhaenys. celle qui servait à accueillir parfois Daenerys ou Viserys, ses cousins et la dernière chambre. La dernière chambre était immense et comportait quatre lits pour les quatre étudiants.

C'était ce que Jon détestait dans son travail. Il avait grandi dans une bulle avec sa famille mais depuis que ce système avait été mis en place, il devait partager cette bulle avec des inconnus. Des inconnus qui était ses employés qui plus est. Jon était d'un naturel taciturne mais il avait franchi un nouveau cap depuis le début de cette cohabitation permanente. Il était connu pour être froid et distant et les étudiants l'évitaient le plus possible. Sauf quand ils essayaient de lui lécher les bottes.

Juillet et aout sont les seuls mois ou sa maison n'est pas infesté d'étudiants. Les seuls mois ou il pouvait respirer et être avec les seules personnes qu'il supportait en dehors de ses amis. Mais septembre venait d'arriver et ce soir allait arriver les quatre petits nouveaux écrivains en herbe.

\- Jon ?

Jon levait les yeux vers la porte. Sa mère se tenait dans l'embrasure, un air inquiet sur son doux visage.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je termine de préparer les dossiers.

\- D'accord. Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ?

\- Non, merci.

Sa mère lui fit une sourire tendre et le laissait de nouveau seul. Il regardait la longue chevelure brune s'élever au rythme de ses pas. Comme lui, sa mère n'avait rie du physique atypique des Targaryen. Pourtant, elle en était une. Elle était la cousine germaine de Rhaegar. Au lieu de posséder les cheveux argentés et les yeux violets caractéristique des Targaryen, elle avait les cheveux noirs ébène et de grands yeux marrons. Jon était son portrait craché. Quand il était petit, il aurait voulu ressembler au reste de sa famille. Mais en grandissant, il a appris à accepter sa différence et même à l'apprécier.

Son téléphone vibrait sur son bureau et il sortit de ses pensées. Il jetait un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran et soupirait une fois de plus.

Ygritte.

C'était un simple texto. Un texto qu'il avait reçu au moins une vingtaine de fois déjà. Elle voulait qu'ils parlent sérieusement, qu'il écoute ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il l'avait déjà écoutée. Ils avaient déjà parlé sérieusement, plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, Jon avait été très clair avec elle.

Ils avaient été ensemble pendant deux ans. Ygritte avait été la première et la seule femme dont il ait été amoureux. Il n'avait que vingt-huit ans à l'époque, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait. Mais pas Ygritte. Au bout de deux ans, elle a décidé de rompre leur relation. Elle avait exprimé le désir de découvrir d'autres choses, de nouveaux endroits. Et elle voulait le faire seule. Pendant un an, il n'a pas eu de nouvelles. Elle est partie sans se retourner. Et même si cela à été douloureux, Jon est parvenu à passer à autre chose.

Mais Ygritte a décidé de revenir il y'a environ un mois. Et la première chose qu'elle a faite à son arrivée à été de venir chez lui pour s'excuser. Lui dire qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, qu'elle était désormais sûre d'elle. Jon l'a écoutée et écoutée mais sa décision avait été prise à la seconde ou il lui avait ouvert la porte. Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Et même si c'était le cas, il avait vécu leu rupture comme une trahison. Il aurait pu lui pardonner de le quitter. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'être partie et de l'avoir laissé comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si elle n'avait pas passé deux années avec lui.

Il avait beau le lui expliquer, elle ne lâchait pas. Elle continuer de lui rendre visite, de l'appeler, de lui envoyer des messages. Le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Dany et que celle-ci rêve de les voir se remettre ensemble car selon elle, c'est une évidence, n'aide pas Ygritte à garder ses distances. Daenerys aussi fait pression sur Jon pour qu'il passe l'éponge. Jon ne sait plus qui il supporte le moins entre les deux.

Il fermait son téléphone et sortit de son bureau. Il prit sa veste et tombait sur Gilly.

\- Salut Jon ! Tu te sauve encore avant la visite ?

\- Tu me connais. Appelle-moi quand ce sera fini.

Avant de prendre leur décision, les seize étudiants passait la journée à visiter les quatre maisons d'édition. Au début, Jon assistait à la visite. Histoire de se montrer. Mais très vite, il a arrêté cette comédie.

\- Ok. A tout à l'heure.

Jon lui sourit et sortit de la maison. Il aimait beaucoup Gilly. C'était sa seule amie fille. Elle était avec Sam depuis quelques années maintenant. Quand Sam est arrivé à King's Landing, il a immédiatement trouvé du travail dans une des plus vieilles bibliothèques de la ville mais c'était plus compliqué pour Gilly. Jon n'a pas hésité à l'embaucher comme assistante. même si son père n'approuvait pas particulièrement. Le boulot de Gilly consistait principalement, de prendre ses rendez-vous et de s'occuper des visites annuelles comme celle d'aujourd'hui.

Jon montait dans sa voiture et partit en direction du bar qui se situait à l'autre bout de la ville. Ce bar à la particularité d'être sur la limite entre King's Landing et la partie nord de Westeros. Tormund, qui en était le propriétaire était fier de ne pas entièrement faire partie de cette capitale à la con, comme il le dit si bien. Jon savait qu'Ygritte était en ce moment chez Dany, il n'y avait donc aucun risque de tomber sur elle.

\- Tiens donc, le corbeau ! S'exclama Tormund.

Jon levait les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur un des tabourets. Tormund lui servit sa bière préférée.

\- Alors ? Prêt pour la rentrée ?

\- Très drôle.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi çà te rebute autant. L'idée que quatre potentielles jolies gonzesses viennent vivre chez moi pendant un an me ferait devenir dingue.

Jon n'en doutait pas.

\- C'est rarement quatre jolies gonzesses. Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que çà change ?

\- T'es sérieux là ? Qu'est-ce que çà change ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je suis leur patron, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. Quand bien même je le voudrais.

\- Le principe d'être patron c'est de faire ce que tu veux, non ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Tormund éclatait de rire.

\- C'est vrai que si on venait à apprendre que Jon Targaryen tringle ses étudiantes, la réputation de ta maison en prendrait un sacré coup.

Jon se forçait de ne pas grimacer devant le langage de son ami.

\- A ce propos, j'ai vu Ygritte hier soir.

Jon poussait un grognement.

\- Non, arrête. Je vais faire une overdose là.

Tormund levait les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Ok, ok.

Jon passait presque trois heures à discuter de tout et de rien avec Tormund. Gilly l'avait appelé pour lui dire que la visite était finie mais il était resté un peu plus longtemps. Il était vingt-heure quand il sortit du bar. Les étudiants avaient du chosir leur maison et devaient être en train de s'installer. Il choisit ce moment pour rentrer. Les étudiants seront occupés à défaire leurs valises et il pourrait échapper à leurs regards inquisiteurs.

Gilly l'attendait et lui donnait immédiatement les quatre dossiers dès qu'il fut rentré.

\- Il y'a du nouveau cette année. Ni le premier ni le deuxième étudiant n'est venu chez nous.

Jon fut surpris à cette annonce. Il prit la liste que lui tendait Gilly et l'étudiait rapidement. La deuxième de la liste était Myrcella Barathéon. Etant la fille de Cersei Lannister, Jon comprit qu'elle ne soit pas venue ici mais le premier nom ne lui disait rien.

Sansa Stark.

Il arrivait que certains étudiants préfère la maison Lannister à la maison Targaryen. La maison Lannister était un manoir du dix-huitième. Il était parfois difficile de passer à côté d'un si bel endroit. Ce sont des étudiants qui privilégie le confort à leurs études. En général, ils ne vont pas très loin dans le métier. Et ce sera le cas pour cette Sansa.

\- C'est Cersei qui doit être contente. Les deux meilleurs étudiants dans sa maison. Je crois que ce n'est jamais arrivé.

\- Euh non. Sansa Stark a choisi la maison Greyjoy.

Jon se figeait net. C'était quoi ce bordel ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa se retrouvait cernée par quinze étudiants en littérature, comme elle. Ils avaient tous l'air excités et heureux d'être là. Sansa plaquait un sourire sur son visage pour ne pas avoir trop l'air en décalage avec le groupe. Elle avait rêvé de cette journée, autrefois. Quand sa vie était parfaite et ennuyeuse. Elle avait rêvé de changement et d'aventures.

Et le destin lui en avait donné. Mais pas le genre qu'elle avait souhaité. Le changement s'était avéré désastreux et les aventures, traumatisantes. Et depuis, sa joie de vivre s'était transformé en désespoir et sa confiance en elle avait été réduite en cendres. Oh elle avait toujours conscience de ses qualités mais cela ne changeait rien. La seule chose positive qui avait persisté était son goût pour l'écriture.

Quand elle écrivait, Sansa parvenait à couvrir le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Elle transmettait son chagrin, sa souffrance à ses personnages et prétendait que cette douleur ne lui appartenait pas mais qu'elle appartenait bien à ses personnages. Et pendant un moment, elle y croyait. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne la transperce de nouveau. C'est pour cette raison que Sansa n'a jamais abandonné sa passion ni ses études. Elle avait besoin de çà. Si on lui retirait ces moments de répits, c'était terminé. Elle sombrerait pour de bon.

\- Bonjour !

Sansa sursauta quand une jeune fille se plaçait devant elle.

\- On ne se connaît pas. Je m'appelle Shireen Barathéon. Et toi ?

\- Sansa Stark.

\- Oh ! Alors c'est toi la première de la promotion ?

\- Oui. Répondit Sansa avec un petit sourire.

Sansa n'avait pas tant été surprise que çà d'obtenir la première place du classement. Son travail a toujours été admiré par ses professeurs. Mais la première place était convoitée pour le choix qu'il offrait. La maison d'édition. Et tout le monde voulait la meilleure. La maison Targaryen. Et cette maison était à portée de main pour Sansa. Mais elle s'en moquait royalement. Les quatre maisons offraient un avenir aux meilleurs d'entre eux. Peu importe la maison, Sansa savait que si elle continuait son travail tel quel, elle aurait un bel avenir professionnel devant elle.

\- Je suis troisième. Ca veut dire que nous serons dans la même maison. Enchaînait Shireen.

\- Sansa !

Sansa s'excusait auprès de Shireen et partit vers Myrcella Barathéon. En toute logique, Sansa était censée détester cette fille. Elle était la fille de Cersei Lannister. Cersei qui avait toujours méprisé sa famille.

Son défunt mari, Robert Barathéon, était le meilleur ami de son père. Tout les ans, il venait leur rendre visite avec toute sa famille. Chose que Cersei détestait. Elle détestait Winterfell, elle détestait le Nord en général et ne se privait pas de le faire savoir à coups de sous-entendus désagréables. Malgré çà, Sansa l'avait admiré. Pas parce qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue mais parce qu'elle avait sa propre maison d'édition. Parce qu'elle était une mère de trois enfants, une épouse, une sœur, une fille et une patronne. Sansa avait cru pendant longtemps que si elle était capable d'être tout çà, c'est qu'elle était forcément une femme bien.

Elle s'est aperçue trop tard à quel point elle s'était trompée. Sur Cersei ainsi que sur son fils aîné, Joffrey. Sansa en était tombé amoureuse et a cru que c'était réciproque. Pendant un an, elle a supporté ses critiques, ses insultes et ses railleries. Ca lui a prit un an pour ouvrir les yeux sur lui. La rupture s'est déroulée comme leur relation. Ca a été sale et sans respect.

Malgré tout çà, une solide amitié s'est tissée entre Sansa et Myrcella. Myrcella qui n'a en commun avec sa mère que son apparence. Et cette fois, Sansa est sûre de ne pas se tromper. C'est Myrcella qui a imploré ses oncles de calmer Joffrey après leur rupture. Les menaces devenant de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes.

Mycrella était deuxième du classement. Sansa savait bien évidemment qu'elles ne seraient pas dans la même maison.

\- Les visites vont commencer, viens !

Myrcella la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans le bus. Elle s'installèrent au fond ou se trouvaient déjà une fille et un garçon. Sansa les reconnut immédiatement. Trystan et Nyméria Martell. Elle connaissait surtout Trystan grâce à leurs cours en communs.

Sansa réalisait qu'elle connaissait peut de personnes du groupe. Myrcella. Trystan. Lyanna Mormont, qu'elle aperçut à l'avant du bus. Lyanna était comme elle, une fille du Nord. Sa famille avait été proche de la sienne. Elle reconnut aussi Edric Ombles et Alys Karstark. Deux gens du Nord, eux aussi. Etrangement, cela la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Elle voulait se créer une nouvelle vie, ici. Ca allait être difficile de prendre un nouveau départ si elle était entourée de personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Durant le trajet, Sansa tentait de participer aux conversations mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers sa famille. Enfin ce qu'il en restait.

Arya et Bran.

Arya était entrée dans une école de police et Bran était encore au lycée. Il voulait devenir professeur d'histoire. Oncle Edmure et tante Roslin était fiers et heureux de voir qu'ils s'en sortaient si bien. De voir qu'ils parvenaient à être heureux malgré la tragédie. Parfois, Sansa enviait leur naiveté. Naiveté qu'elle avait perdue avec le rester de sa famille.

Arya gardait la tête hors de l'eau uniquement grâce aux coups qu'elle donnait et à ceux qu'elle recevait. Grâce à l'adrénaline que lui procurait ses entrainements. Quant à Bran, il s'était jeté corps et âme dans ses études. Il ne lèverait pas la tête de ses bouquins si la maison était en feu. Ils s'étaient tous trouvé une échappatoire. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Une façade. Un moyen d'ignorer l'absence des disparus. Leur absence était pesante. Leur silence était plus assourdissant que leur cris ou leurs rires. C'est pour cette raison que Sansa est venue à King's Landing. Pas pour réaliser son rêve d'enfant mais pour fuir la désolation qu'est devenue sa maison.

\- On est arrivé. S'écria un des garçons.

Sansa prit une profonde inspiration et sortit du bus, accompagné de Myrcella, Trystant et Nyméria. La maison, ou plutôt le penthouse, était splendide. Sansa avait vu des photos mais elle ne rendait pas justice à l'architecture devant ses yeux.

Une jeune femme du nom de Gilly les accueillit. Les étudiants prirent l'ascenseur par petits groupes. Une fois tous arrivés au dernier étage, Gilly les fit entrer à l'intérieur.

Tout le monde poussait des exclamations enjouées, admiratives et certains, envieux. Sansa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. La moitié de ce groupe savait d'avance que cet endroit ne leur était pas accessible. C'était cruel de le leur faire visiter en sachant ce fait.

\- Jon Targaryen n'est pas là ? S'enquit une fille au longs cheveux bruns.

Myrcella lui susurrait qu'il s'agissait d'Amerei Frey.

\- Non, il est malheureusement occupé. Mais il sera là dans la soirée pour vous accueillir. Répondit Gilly.

Sansa connaissait le travail de Jon Targaryen ainsi que celui de son père. Elle a lu plusieurs de leurs écrit et en avait étudié certains. Ils avaient une plume très poétique, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle connaissait aussi la réputation de Jon Targaryen. Il était apparemment du genre à ne pas trop calculer ses employés. A tel point que ses employés n'osaient pas le solliciter.

Gilly commençait par leur faire visiter la chambre. Une chambre de quatre lits. Sansa fermait les yeux et ravalait sa déception. Elle priait pour que les autres maisons leur offre une chambre individuelle. Sansa ne voulait pas d'une chambre commune, c'était hors de question. Pas parce qu'elle était précieuse mais parce qu'elle tenait à son intimité et surtout parce qu'elle tenait à sa solitude. Le fait de vivre en communauté ne lui plaisait déjà pas vraiment mais si en plus il fallait qu'elle dorme avec eux, ce ne serait pas possible.

Pendant que les autres visitaient le reste du penthouse, Sansa se dirigeait vers l'une des grandes baies vitrées du salon. La vue lui coupait le souffle. Elle pouvait voir presque tout King's Landing d'ici. Elle imaginait ce que çà devait donner la nuit, avec les lumières, les phares. Elle regrettait vraiment cette histoire de chambre.

\- Ca me donnerait presque envie de venir ici ! Tu a de la chance. S'exclamait Myrcella qui venait de la rejoindre.

\- Je ne vais pas venir ici. Dit Sansa en se détournant de la vue.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux une chambre pour moi toute seule.

Myrcella allait répliquer mais se reprit au dernier moment. Elle savait que Sansa avait besoin de sa solitude, qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être cerne en permanence.

\- Tu va donc choisir la troisième maison ? Tu es première du classement, çà va faire parler.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Sansa partit rejoindre le reste du groupe qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle captait certains regards envieux et mauvais. Cela la fit rire intérieurement. Si ils savaient qu'elle avaient déjà fait une croix sur cet endroit, ils ne feraient certainement pas cette tête.

Vint le moment qui angoissait le plus Sansa. La visite de la maison Lannister. Myrcella restait à ses côtés, son bras autour du sien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas là. Oncle Jaime me l'a promis.

Sansa envoya un sourire de gratitude à son amie. Certes, elle ne verrait pas Joffrey mais elle verrait Cersei. Le manoir des Lannister était somptueux. Sansa préférait ce genre d'endroit au penthouse malgré sa vue. Mais pour rien au monde, elle viendrait passait un an entourée par les Lannister. Même si Tommen était gentil, même si Jaime et Tyrion ne lui avait jamais rien fait, Sansa mettait un point d'honneur à rester le plus loin possible de cette famille. Hormis Myrcella.

\- Je suis ravie de vous accueillir chez moi. Je suis sûre que vous vous plairez ici. La voix de Cersei évoquait du doux velours aux oreilles de Sansa.

Elle se tournait et aperçut Cersei sur les marches qui reliait le salon à la salle à manger. Ses yeux de chats étaient fixés droit sur elle. Mais ils ne clouaient pas Sansa sur place comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Sansa ne l'avait pas revue depuis presque cinq ans et les années n'entachait en rien sa beauté. Sansa se demandait sérieusement comment une personne si belle en apparence pouvait être si moche à l'intérieur.

Sansa restait collée à Myrcella pendant toute la visite. C'est qu'une fois sortie du manoir qu'elle recommençait à respirer normalement. Comme Myrcella l'avait promis, Joffrey n'avait pas été là. Mais la présence de Cersei avait été suffocante. Et la présence de ses deux frères n'avait rien fait pour la détendre.

La maison Tyrell posait le même problème que la maison Targaryen. Chambre commune. Même si Lady Olenna avait l'air d'être une femme intéressante à côtoyer, cela ne fit pas flancher Sansa. Margaery ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression. Elle avait l'air d'être superficielle et vaniteuse. Puis Sansa se souvint de ce qu'elle même était il y'a quelques années et se gardait de la juger trop rapidement.

La maison Greyjoy représentait son dernier espoir. Sansa priait intérieurement pour y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. La tranquillité. La maison Greyjoy se trouvait en bord de mer, du côté rocheux. Sansa regardait les vagues se heurter contre les rochers tandis que l'odeur salée de l'eau lui montait aux narines. Cette maison ressemblait plutôt à une tour. Une tour toute en pierre. Cette tour lui rappelait Winterfell, de part son allure brute et austère.

Balon Greyjoy les accueillit avec autant de chaleur dont il était capable. Il parlait à peine et quand il parlait c'était pour leur donner des consignes. Il n'était pas curieux, ce qui était un bon point pour Sansa. Lorsque Balon entreprit de faire visiter l'étage, il ouvrit une porte et les fit entrer. Sansa aperçut un lit, une table de chevet, une commode, un bureau, une chaise et un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre.

\- Toutes les chambres sont comme celle-ci. La deuxième est au bout du couloir et les deux autres sont à l'étage au-dessus.

Sansa sentit la tension quitter son corps. Elle n'écoutait plus ce qui se disait. Elle commençait à regarder autour d'elle. La maison Greyjoy était la dernière sur la liste et Sansa était la première du classement. De quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle choisissait de venir ici ? Comme elle l'a dit à Myrcella. Elle se fichait de ce que les gens diraient. Après tout, elle avait le loisir de choisir, son choix lui appartenait. Et puis elle ferait un heureux. Une personne du groupe aurait droit à sa place chez Jon Targaryen.

Balon Greyjoy était un homme rustre qui se foutait de ses élèves mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tienne la main. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Au contraire, elle préférait quelqu'un qui l'ignore à quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à elle d'un peu trop près. Et puis ce lieu n'était pas si désagréable. Elle aimait la mer déchainée plus que les plages de sables fins. Elle aimait la pierre plus que les dorures sur les murs.

Le groupe se regroupait devant le bus et Lyanna Mormont prit en charge la dispersion du groupe.

\- Bon, c'est le moment de se décider. Je note chaque nom à côté de la maison de son choix.

Elle cherchait la liste dans sa pile de dossier.

\- On commence par le premier. Sansa ?

Tout les yeux se tournaient vers elle.

\- Maison Greyjoy.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon était sur le point de questionner Gilly quand les étudiants sortirent de leur chambre. Deux filles et deux garçons. Il soupirait avant de s'avancer vers eux.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là lors de la visite. Soyez les bienvenus ici. Vous commencerez officiellement le travail lundi. Profitez du week-end pour vous installer et faire connaissance avec les étudiants des autres maisons.

Sur ce, il les laissa entre les mains de Gilly et partit dans son bureau. Il s'installait et commençait à lire les dossiers de ses nouveaux employés.

Shireen Barathéon était la troisième du classement. Jon fut surpris de réaliser que cette fille était la cousine de Joffrey Barathéon. Tyrion lui avait parlé d'elle. En apparence, elle n'avait rien en commun avec ses cousins. Jon était bien placé pour savoir que cela ne voulait rien dire. Les enfants Lannister avaient tout pris de leur mère comme Jon a tout pris de la sienne.

Podrick Payne était quatrième. Ensuite Lyanna Mormont et Gawen Boisleau. Cinquième et sixième. De mémoire, Jon ne se souvenait pas que sa maison ait accueillie quelqu'un qui n'avait pas au-moins atteint la cinquième place. Ce qui agaçait Jon, profondément.

Il ne savait pas qui était cette Sansa Stark. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ni même entendu son nom auparavant. Si elle avait un lien étroit avec l'une des maisons, il en aurait forcément entendu parler. Le choix de Myrcella lui paraissait évident mais celui de Sansa Stark ? Elle était première bordel ! Le fait qu'elle ne choisisse pas la maison Targaryen foutait un coup à Jon mais le fait qu'elle choisisse la maison Greyjoy le laissait pantois. C'était une maison qui garantissait un avenir malgré tout mais tout le monde savait que cette maison était beaucoup moins prestigieuse que les trois autres.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi une fille qui a dégommé tout ses concurrents préférait aller s'enterrer dans cette tour glauque ? Jon se massait la tempe de frustration quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Bonjour cousin !

Jon levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Toujours aussi prévenante à ce que je vois.

Dany poussait un gloussement enjoué et s'assit en face de lui.

\- J'ai vu tes nouveaux petits monstres.

\- Moi aussi. Grognait Jon.

\- Sois gentil tu veux ? Souviens-toi quand tu faisais tes études. Tu aurais aimé être bien traité si tu n'avais pas été un Targaryen.

Jon retint de justesse une réplique cinglante. La plupart des gens, y compris Dany, pensait qu'être le fils de Rhaegar lui avait rendu la tâche plus facile pendant ses épreuves. Au contraire. Il était attendu au tournant par tout le monde. Tout ses professeurs voulaient voir s'il était bien le fils de son père.

\- Je n'ai jamais maltraité mes employés. Dit-il froidement.

\- Je sais. Ah au fait, j'ai entendu dire que cette année la pêche n'a pas été bonne. La première et la deuxième t'ont filé entre les doigts.

\- Je suis au courant, merci.

Jon allait en rester là mais il ne pût retenir sa curiosité.

\- Sansa Stark. Cà te dit quelque chose ?

Dany réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non, çà ne me dit rien. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est elle la première. Elle est parti chez Greyjoy.

Elle eut l'air surprise.

\- Chez ce vieil abruti ?

Jon hochait la tête.

\- Peut-être qu'elle le connaît. Lui ou ses enfants.

\- Peut-être, oui.

Jon n'était pas convaincu. Quelqu'un qui finissait premier au classement faisait forcément preuve d'un travail remarquable. C'était quelqu'un qui prenait ses études et son travail au sérieux. Il était ridicule de croire que cette fille soit allée dans la plus basse maison sous prétexte qu'elle s'entendait bien avec un membre de la famille du patron.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir chez moi ce soir. J'ai invité quelques amis. Histoire de faire une dernière soirée avant de reprendre le boulot.

Jon haussait les sourcils.

\- J'imagine que quand tu dis amis, tu veux dire Ygritte.

\- Jon. Soupirait Daenerys.

\- Ne recommence pas.

\- Il va bien falloir vous parler à un moment.

\- On a parlé. A plusieurs reprises. Elle veut pas entendre ce que je lui dis.

\- Elle t'aime. Elle ne veut pas que votre histoire soit terminée.

\- Notre histoire est terminée depuis plus d'un an. Et je te rappelle que c'était sa décision.

Dany allait répliquer mais Jon l'interrompit.

\- j'ai du travail Dany. S'il te plaît.

Elle se levait d'un bond.

\- Très agréable. Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Jon aimait Daenerys, sincèrement. Mais dans ces moments là, elle l'insupportait. Il comprenait son amitié avec Ygritte et il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne ses distances à cause de leur rupture mais il voulait qu'elle reste à sa place. Et il en voulait à Ygritte de demander à Dany de se parler en sa faveur. Cela créait des tensions entre eux.

Jon décidait de jeter un coup d'œil au dossier de ses employés. Pas juste regarder leurs noms et leur rangs dans le classement mais voir un peu le genre de travail qu'ils avaient accomplis, tenter de voir qui ils étaient à travers les lignes sous ses yeux.

Shireen était clairement admirée par tout ses professeurs. Son style de prédilection était la fantaisie et parfois, la romance. Elle est décrite comme une fille timide, qui ne cherche pas à se mettre en avant mais qui ne rechigne pas à prendre des initiatives. Jon était content d'avoir une recrue comme elle dans sa maison. Il a toujours estimé que les gens effacés étaient meilleurs écrivains que les gens exubérants. Ce n'était que son point de vue.

A l'instar de Shireen, Podrick était un garçon timide. Le peu de points négatifs à son égard sont à propos de sa maladresse. Il a du mal à s'exprimer clairement à l'oral. Il est assez éclectique dans son travail. Il s'intéresse à tout type d'histoire et de sujet.

Lyanna Mormont était l'exacte opposé de Shireen. Selon son dossier, du moins. Ses écrits étaient surtout portés sur le genre thriller. Elle aimait inventer des histoires sombre et mystérieuses et était apparemment douée pour çà. Ce qui colle assez bien avec son caractère brut et franc que décrivent ses anciens professeurs.

Et enfin, Gawen Boisleau. Adepte d'écrits comiques et horrifiques. Il a participé à beaucoup de conventions et a souvent assisté ses profs lors de cours ou de représentations. Bref, l'opportuniste dans toute sa splendeur.

Jon refermait les dossiers et sortit de son bureau.

\- Jon. J'allais partir. Tu n'a besoin de rien ? Demandait Gilly en enfilant son manteau.

\- Tu pourrais me ramener le dossier de Sansa Stark pour demain ?

\- Oui bien sûr. J'étais certaine que tu cogiterais là-dessus.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de partir.

Evidemment qu'il allait cogiter là-dessus. Jon se trouvait ridicule d'être aussi troublé par cette fille. Une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Jon se consolait en se disant que c'était elle qui était perdante dans l'histoire. Des talents, il en avait tout les ans chez lui. Mais cette fille avait eu une chance de faire partie de la meilleur maison d'édition du pays. Une chance, une seule. Et elle l'avait foutue en l'air. La pauvre fille s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard.

\- Monsieur Targaryen ?

Jon se retournait vivement. Il fut tenté de sourire en voyant Gawen s'approcher de lui. Il n'aura pas perdu de temps à tenter de l'amadouer.

\- Je tenais à vous dire que je suis vraiment honoré de travaillé pour vous. J'ai lu tout vos écris ainsi que ceux de votre père. Ils ont été une véritable inspiration pour moi.

Jon avait envie d'éclater de rire. Ses romans et ceux de son père n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'univers comique et horrifique. En quoi ils avaient été inspirant ?

\- Merci beaucoup. J'ai hâte de voir ce dont tu es capable.

Jon lui tapota doucement le bras et partit en direction de sa chambre. A peine entré, il se jetait sur son lit. Il était fatigué. Fatigué par cette journée et fatigué par toutes celles qui allaient suivre. Il décide de se poser quelques minutes mais il tombe rapidement dans un lourd sommeil.

* * *

La porte d'entrée réveille Jon en sursaut. La lumière du jour l'aveugle quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il est encore tout habillé. Il prend une douche rapide avant d'enfiler un costard noir et une cravate rouge sombre. Il attache ses cheveux comme il a l'habitude de le faire et sort de sa chambre.

Les étudiants sont en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner accompagnés par Rhaenys, ce qui mit du baume à son cœur. Jon aimait chaque membre de sa famille mais sa sœur avait une place particulière. Il se baissait pour lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et saluait les personnes présentes.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être. Je suis vraiment curieuse à propos d'Olenna Tyrell et Cersei Lannister. Dit Lyanna.

Jon jetait un regard interrogateur à sa sœur.

\- On parle du dîner de ce soir. Tu sais ? Celui qui est censé être obligatoire pour tout le monde ? L'informait-elle.

Ils appelaient çà le diner de bienvenue. C'était pour les étudiants que c'était obligatoire. Tout les ans, les Tyrell accueillaient les employés et leurs patrons pour faire connaissance. Ils les accueillaient dans leur immense et magnifique jardin rempli de fleurs. Jon avait assisté une fois à cet évènement et çà avait été une fois de trop.

Les amis étaient aussi invités lors de l'évènement. Ce qui faisait que le nombre d'invités pouvait parfois atteindre un niveau absurde. Rhaenys adorait y aller. Elle adorait Margaery et Loras, elle adorait les soirées mondaines et elle adorait les fleurs. Tout était réuni pour faire son bonheur. Mais pour Jon, c'à avait été une corvée. La présence d'Olenna et Tyrion avait rendu la soirée un peu plus supportable mais pas assez pour qu'il y retourne.

Jon était resté debout pour boire son café quand Gilly arrivait. Ses yeux se fixaient immédiatement sur le dossier qu'elle serrait contre elle. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait demandé et était rassuré de constater qu'elle n'avait pas oublié non plus.

\- Bonjour ! Lançait joyeusement Gilly à tout le monde.

Et tout le monde lui répondirent en chœur. Elle s'approchait de Jon et lui tendit le dossier qu'il attrapait un peu trop avidement. Jon s'ordonna à lui-même de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un dossier. Il prit s'assit sur le canapé du salon et posait sa tasse de café sur la table basse transparente.

Il ouvrit le dossier et commençait à le parcourir des yeux. Plus il avançait et plus son agacement grandissait. Son agacement et sa déception. Il n'y avait aucune mention sur sa personnalité. La seule chose qui y ressemblait était le point qui mentionnait qu'elle était toujours assidue et ponctuelle. Une info niaise et sans intérêt. Mais rien qui qui mentionnait quelle genre de personne elle était. Si elle était timide ou exubérante. Si elle était passive ou agressive. Rien du tout.

Par contre sur son travail, les commentaires étaient nombreux et ils étaient tous élogieux. Et le pire de tout. Cette fille avait visiblement un don pour la poésie. Ces écrits pouvaient parler de romance ou de suspense mais ils contenaient tous une touche poétique et une note, un fond sombre qui donnait du relief à ses histoires. Tout ce que Jon voulait chez ses étudiants. Tout ce qu'il cherchait dans un récit à lire.

Lui et son père étaient réputés pour leur poésie, elle le savait forcément. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ici bon sang ? Jon éprouvait du ressentiment envers cette fille. Même s'il avait conscience que ce n'était pas le cas, il prenait son choix comme un affront personnel. Comme si sa maison n'tait pas assez bien pour elle, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler pour eux. Il voulait la voir. Voir si elle se montrerait si hautaine devant lui, si elle oserait. Il réalisait qu'il avait une opportunité de faire cela. Contrairement à elle, il n'était pas du genre à gâcher une chance offerte.

Jon soufflait d'énervement et finit son café d'une traite. Il se leva pour aller mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. Il se tourna vers Rhaenys et lui sourit.

\- Je crois que cette année je vais venir à ce dîner.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa attrapait sa valise dans le coffre du bus et suivit les trois autres étudiants de la maison Greyjoy. Son groupe était composé de Yara Greyjoy, Gerold Ferboys et Alysanne Corbois. Alysanne était la dernière du classement et Gérold, avant-dernier. Yara était septième mais étant la fille de Balon, elle avait évidemment choisi sa maison.

Tout le groupe avait été choqué par le choix de Sansa. Elle trouvait leur réaction normale et à la fois stupide. Normale parce que c'était une rareté de voir un premier du classement choisir la quatrième maison et stupide parce que même si elle était quatrième, la maison Greyjoy restait l'une des plus grandes maisons d'éditions du pays et Sansa ne voyait rien de déshonorant à étudier ici.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas aussi lugubre que ce qu'on raconte. Dit Yara en menant le groupe dans la tour.

Sansa voulait rester seule derrière ses trois collègues mais Alysanne ralentit le pas pour l'attendre. Une fois que Sansa l'ait rejointe, elle se pencha pour murmurer.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Rétorquait Sansa avec une fausse innocence ?

Alysanne la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Juste parce que la maison Targaryen est le rêve de tout étudiant en littérature ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rêvé de travailler chez eux.

Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Avant ses désillusions, Sansa rêvait de travailler chez les Lannister. Vivre auprès de Joffrey et pouvoir suivre l'exemple de Cersei. Une fois les désillusions apparues, Sansa voulait juste quitter Winterfell et se jeter dans sons travail. Peu importait ou elle irait du moment que ce n'était pas chez les Lannister. Certes, elle était admirative des Targaryen mais son but ultime n'avait jamais été de faire partie de leur maison. Son but ultime était d'écrire, tout simplement. Ecrire pour elle et pour les gens qui aimerait et comprendrait ce qu'elle avait à dire dans ses histoires.

Alysanne continuait de raconter combien elle aurait aimé aller chez les Targaryen.

\- Jon Targaryen est un merveilleux écrivain. Et puis il est tellement beau. Lyanna et Shireen ont une chance folle.

Sansa ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles de sa collègue. Elle avait entendu des filles parler de Jon Targaryen, de son charme, de son charisme. Sansa ne l'avait jamais vu, pas même en photo. C'est pas comme si que cela changeait quoi que ce soit. Sansa n'était pas superficielle de faire ses choix en fonction du physique de son patron. La Sansa d'avant, peut-être mais pas celle d'aujourd'hui.

C'était ironique sachant pourquoi elle avait déclinée les maisons Targaryen et Tyrell. Pour une histoire de chambre. Mais cela n'avait rien de superficiel. Sansa avait besoin de sa solitude, besoin d'être dans sa bulle. Si elle était constamment oppressée, cela se ressentirait dans son travail.

Sansa inspirait une dernière fois l'odeur iodée de la mer et entrait dans la tour Greyjoy. Les pierres lui rappelait définitivement Winterfell mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'était familier mais rien ici n'était emprunt des souvenirs de sa famille. Elle ne revivait pas de vieux souvenirs à chaque coin d'une pièce ou au détour d'un couloir. Ca avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de réconfortant.

Ce qui n'avait rien d'apaisant ni de réconfortant, c'était la façon dont ce garçon louchait sur elle. Il se tenait en plein milieu du salon et avait un sourire goguenard tandis que ses yeux clairs la fixait d'un air malicieux.

\- Je vous présente mon frère, Théon. Dit Yara.

\- Ravi de vous accueillir chez moi. Dit-il en bombant le torse.

Sansa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle voulait aller dans sa chambre, le plus vite possible. Yara les présentait rapidement et les menait à l'étage. Même de dos, Sansa sentait les yeux bleus du fils Greyjoy la poursuivre. La répartition des chambres se fit très vite. Sansa décida de prendre celle avec une vue sur la mer, au deuxième étage. Comme celle qu'elle avait visité tout à l'heure, cette chambre était très simple. Elle posait sa valise sur le lit et s'assit, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir le soleil scintiller sur les vagues. C'était une vue quasi hypnotique.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule, la tension retombait petit à petit. Sansa sentait le stress diminuer. Elle se mit à défaire sa valise et à ranger ses affaires dans la commode. A part ses vêtements et ses dossiers, elle n'avait rien emmené de personnel. Pas de photos, pas d'objet rappelant sa vie à Winterfell, rien du tout. Arya et Bran était dans sa tête et dans son cœur, elle n'avait pas besoin de quelconque rappel en plus.

Le répit fut de courte durée. On toquait à la porte et Sansa se forçait à paraître joviale ouvrant la lourde porte en bois.

\- Hey ! Je peux entrer ? Demandait Yara.

Sansa se reculait pour la laisser passer et fermait derrière elle.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Sansa.

\- Oui, on va bientôt manger.

C'est seulement là que Sansa réalisait qu'elle mourrait de faim. La journée avait été longue et les visites s'étaient éternisées. Toutes sauf pour la tour Greyjoy qui n'intéressait pas grand-monde.

\- Ok.

Yara s'assit sur le lit et contemplait les dossiers de Sansa.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis curieuse. Qu'est-ce qui t'a motivée à choisir ma maison ?

Sansa sourit devant la fierté de Yara. Ce n'était pas la même fierté que celle de son frère. Pas une fierté arrogante. Sansa se doutait que Yara avait conscience que ce n'était pas un choix fait par conviction ou par pur désir de travailler pour Balon Greyjoy. A quoi bon lui mentir ?

\- Pour l'intimité. Je ne voulais pas partager ma chambre avec les autres étudiants.

\- La maison Lannister avait des chambres individuelles. Et tu a l'air proche de la fille là. Euh.. Myrcella.

Sansa grimaçait légèrement. Oui, quatre chambres magnifiques avec des lits en baldaquins.

\- J'ai eu des histoires avec les Lannister. Myrcella est la seule que j'apprécie.

Sansa ne savait pas pourquoi elle déballait ces choses à Yara. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle saurait si on lui mentait.

\- Tu va rentrer dans l'histoire. J'ai entendu mon père dire que c'était la première fois qu'un élève premier du classement venait dans notre maison.

\- Contente de lui faire plaisir. Dit Sansa en souriant.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre. Une lueur étrange luisait dans le regard de Yara mais elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- Bon, on y va ? Dit-elle en se levant.

\- Allez. Dit Sansa en ouvrant la porte.

La salle à manger était immense. Des lustres pendaient du plafond. Des lustres anciens avec des bougies. Sansa trouvait çà génial. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un lieu du moyen-âge. Balon Greyjoy était assit en bout de table. Théon et Gerold était assis face à face en train de discuter avec animation. Yara s'installait à coté de son frère et Sansa prit la place en face d'elle, à côté de Gérold. Alysanne arrivait en dernier et s'installait à coté de Yara.

\- Bienvenue à tous et espérons que cette année sera aussi fructueuse que les précédentes. Dit Balon en levant son verre.

L'intonation de sa voix jurait avec ses paroles. Pas une once de sincérité. Cela n'empêcha pas Sansa et les autres de lever leur verres à leur tour. Le repas se passait presque entièrement dans le silence. Sansa espérait que cela dure mais Théon brisait ses espoirs au moment du dessert.

\- Cette année risque d'être meilleure que les précédentes. Sansa nous a fait l'honneur de nous choisir pour ses études. Dit-il en la regardant par dessus son verre.

Sansa ne supportait déjà plus ce garçon. Elle ravalait son dégoût et fit preuve de politesse.

\- L'honneur est pour moi. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de la maison Greyjoy.

\- Ou çà ? Nous sommes considérés comme des bouseux par les autres maisons. Grommelait Balon.

\- A Winterfell.

\- Ah ! Une fille du Nord ! Il y'en a quelques une cette année. S'écriait Théon d'un ton enjoué.

\- Lyanna Mormont et Alys Karstark. Edric Omble vient du Nord aussi. Intervint Alysanne.

Sansa la remerciait intérieurement. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention.

\- Quatre personnes du Nord ? Cà aussi, c'est une nouveauté. Dit Yara.

\- Ils feront l'attraction au dîner de demain ? Répliquait Théon.

Sansa releva doucement la tête. De quel dîner parlait-il ? Gérold la prit de court en posant la question à sa place.

\- Le dîner chez les Tyrell. Tout les étudiants doivent y aller. Les patrons et leurs proches sont aussi invités. Répondit Yara.

Sansa sentit immédiatement une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette coutume. Peut-être était-ce nouveau ? L'idée de passer la soirée avec autant de gens lui déplaisait totalement. Ce n'était pas comme sortir boire un verre entre amis. Comme Théon l'a fait remarquer, ils seront au centre de l'attention. Sansa tentait de se calmer en se disant que ce n'était l'histoire que d'une soirée. Une simple soirée, un simple dîner.

Une fois le repas fini, Balon se levait de table et quittait la pièce sans un mot. Théon proposait à tout le monde d'aller au salon pour faire plus ample connaissance mais Sansa lui répondit qu'elle était fatiguée. Pour sa défense, elle l'était. Physiquement et moralement. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et retournait dans sa chambre. Elle était tentée de fermer à double tour mais se ravisait.

Sansa était contente de constater que sa chambre donnait directement sur une salle de bain. Elle prit une douche et se mit un short blanc en coton et un débardeur de la même couleur. Elle admirait une nouvelle fois la mer avant de se coucher. La reflet de la lune sur les vagues était encore plus hypnotisant que celui du soleil.

Sansa tentait de visualiser l'année qui l'attendait. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix mais elle redoutait les prochains mois dans cet endroit. Le désintérêt de Balon lui était égal mais l'intérêt de Théon la dérangeait profondément. Elle connaissait ce genre de regard. Cette lueur vile et arrogante. Elle avait vu la même dans le regard de Ramsay. Ramsay qui avait été tendre à leurs débuts et qui avait fini par se servir d'elle comme d'un punchingball.

La violence dont avait fait preuve Ramsay l'avait paralysée de terreur mais la souffrance physique qui en découlait anesthésiait la souffrance émotionnelle qui l'étouffait de l'intérieur. Alors elle l'avait laissé faire. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus suffisant. Jusqu'à ce que son corps de supportait plus les coups. Ramsay ne touchait jamais à son visage mais le reste du corps de Sansa avait été marqué, griffé,

Leur sexualité avait été des plus violentes qu'on puisse imaginer. Du moins de ce que Sansa pouvait imaginer. Mais elle avait toujours été consentante. Elle n'tait pas fier de tout ce qu'elle avait laissé Ramsay lui faire mais elle était prête à tout. Tout pour ressentir autre chose que ce chagrin accablant. Ironiquement, c'est Ramsay qui lui a donné le goût de l'écriture. Il aimait entretenir un carnet dans lequel il écrivait ses fantasmes les plus glauques et avait conseillé Sansa de faire de même. Pour lui c'était un de ses jeux pervers mais pour elle c'était une révélation.

C'est là qu'elle a décidé de quitter Ramsay. Elle a avoué à Arya tout ce qui s'était passé avec lui, y compris sa propre part de responsabilité et Arya l'a menacé de venir après lui. Sachant qu'elle ferait un jour partie de la police, Ramsay avait eu l'intelligence de rester loin de Sansa. Depuis Sansa s'était jetée dans l'écriture et s'était découvert un talent jusque là ignoré.

Sansa savait que son travail était sombre même quand il traitait de sujet plutôt joyeux. Les souffrances provoquées par la perte de sa famille, la méchanceté gratuite de Cersei et Joffrey et sa relation destructrice avec Ramsay en était la cause. Elle avait vu, ressenti et enduré des moments atroces, C'était évident que cela transparaisse dans ces écrits. Sansa avait honte de son temps passé avec Ramsay et elle savait pertinemment que son consentement en disait plus long sur elle que sur lui. Mais c'était du passé, désormais. Elle ne ressentait plus le besoin de souffrir, elle ressentait juste le besoin d'exprimer ces émotions.

Avant de s'endormir, Sansa se promit de ne plus jamais tomber aussi bas mais elle se promit aussi de tout faire pour remonter le plus haut possible.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Tu veux venir ? S'éclamait Rhaenys.

Jon lui sourit tendrement.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Cà fait deux ans que je n'y suis pas allé.

\- Six ans. Cà fait six ans que tu n'y es pas allé.

Jon le savait très bien mais il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer encore plus. Les jeunes étudiants en profitaient surtout pour faire connaissance et s'amuser comme des jeunes de leur âge. A trente et un an, Jon n'était plus à ce niveau là. Il ne se sentait pas supérieur, il était juste devenu plus mature. Mais l'occasion de questionner Sansa Stark était trop belle et il ne voulait pas passer à côté.

\- C'est une bonne idée, monsieur. Cela prouve que vous vous préoccupez de l'intégration de vos étudiants. Dit Gawen.

Jon aperçut Lyanna lever les yeux au ciel et dût réprimer son sourire. Pour l'instant, Gawen le faisait rire mais c'était une question de temps avant qu'il ne commence sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

\- J'ai eu Aegon au téléphone au fait. Il rentre demain. Dit Rhaenys.

Jon hochait la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Son frère avait pris un mois de vacances pour aller dans les cités libres. Il adorait cet endroit. Aegon était le contraire de Jon. Extraverti, dragueur invétéré, jouissant d'une immense confiance en lui. Sa présence était agréable, légère et Jon avait hâte de le retrouver. La fratrie vivaient ensemble depuis des années dans ce penthouse. Bien que leurs parents avaient une chambre, ils avaient leur maison à part. Naelys venait parfois rendre visite à ses enfants, comme hier et Rhaegar aussi mais également pour voir comment leur travail évoluait.

Jon aimait la présence de sa famille mais il souhaitait parfois son indépendance. Il était indépendant mais il voulait un endroit à lui. Un endroit ou il pouvait être seul quand il le voulait et entouré quand il le voulait. Toute cette organisation avec la famille et les étudiants était le revers de la médaille. Jon avait les rênes de la maison mais il avait l'impression d'avoir les mains liées.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de dîner avant. Dit timidement Shireen.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant çà fait un moment que c'est comme çà. C'est plus une tradition qu'autre chose. Répondit Rhaenys.

Une tradition obligatoire pensait Jon. Il trouvait bénéfique pour les étudiants de découvrir les gens du milieu. Certains deviendraient leurs collègues, d'autres des concurrents. Mais il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de leur forcer la main. Si çà ne tenait qu'à lui, ses employés ne serait absolument pas obligés de se coltiner des évènements de ce genre. Mais en général, ils raffolaient de ce genre d'opportunités.

Et il était prêt à parier que cette Sansa Stark n'échappait pas à la règle.

* * *

Jon avait passé la journée à régler les derniers détails du programme qu'il avait prévu pour ses étudiants. Si la curiosité ne le titillait pas autant, il serait volontiers rester chez lui sans rien faire.

Il se garait dans la grande allée des Tyrell et sortit de sa voiture. Il devait reconnaire que les Tyrell possédait une très belle maison. Un peu trop féminine à son goût mais très belle quand même. Il ne prit pas la peine de passer par la porte d'entrée, il longeait la longue allée et arrivait devant le grand portail qui donnait sur le jardin. L'odeur entêtant des fleurs l'agressait presque.

\- Jon Targaryen ! En chair et en os.

Jon sourit à Tyrion Lannister et lui serrait la main. Leur relation n'était pas exactement amicale mais elle était respectueuse et chacun admirait l'autre. Tyrion était l'un des rares dans le métier à ne pas prendre la compétition trop au sérieux. Comme Jon, il vivait ce travail comme une passion, peu importe s'il était le meilleur ou pas. Jon était évidemment fier et heureux d'appartenir à la plus grande maison du pays mais s'il ne l'était, cela n'entacherait en rien son plaisir d'écrire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? Demandait Tyrion d'un air moqueur.

\- J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

Jon lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule et partit vers le monde qui se trouvait déjà dans le jardin. Une vingtaine de personnes était déjà assise autour de l'immense table de jardin décorée avec raffinement. Il reconnut la plupart des visages. Rhaenys était déjà là avec ses étudiants. Dany et Margaery discutaient avec eux. Parmi les visages inconnus, il se concentrait sur ceux des filles. Il vit une fille avec de longs cheveux châtains, une autre brune et mat de peau, une avec de long cheveux blonds qui était sans aucun doute Myrcella Barathéon, une avec des cheveux roux très clairs qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules. Laquelle était Sansa Stark ?

Il remarquait que Balon Greyjoy n'était pas là. Il fit le compte dans sa tête et réalisait qu'il manquait quatre étudiants. Ils allaient sûrement arriver en même temps.

\- Jon ! S'écriait Rhaenys en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Il prit place à côté d'elle tout en saluant polimment Margaery Tyrell.

\- Tiens donc. Le grand Jon Targaryen daigne se joindr un nous. Dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

\- Je me suis dit que p...

\- Ah Balon ! S'exclamait Olenna.

Jon ne finit pas sa phrase. Il tournait la tête vivement vers le portail et regardait les nouveaux venus. Il reconnut immédiatement Balon et son fils, Theon, ainsi que Yara. Trois autres personnes se tenaient à leur côtés. Un grand garçon aux cheveux blonds clairs, une fille avec des cheveux très courts et une...

Jon eut l'impression que l'air venait de quitter ses poumons et sa gorge semblait se serrer, douloureusement. Elle était grande avec de longs cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Ils étaient d'un roux foncé et brillant. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu incroyable et sa peau était aussi clair que la lune qui se reflétait sur elle. Et son visage était aussi doux que beau. Le cerveau de Jon se déconnectait quelques secondes.

Comme au ralenti, il vit la fille s'approcher et s'asseoir en face de lui, en diagonale. L'autre fille s'assit juste en face de lui mais il l'enregistrait à peine. Reprenant brutalement ses esprits, il tournait la tête vers sa sœur et sa cousine.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une transe.

\- Tu nous les présente ? Demandait Olenna.

Jon reportait son attention sur Balon qui se mit à désigner chaque étudiant de la main en même temps qu'il citait leur nom. Jon se prit à espérer que cette fille ne soit pas Sansa Stark. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il voulait parler à Sansa, à cette fille qui avait fait la bêtise de ne pas venir chez lui, à celle qu'il voulait confronter. Pas à cette créature qui lui avait coupé le souffle.

Ses espoirs se brisèrent en un quart de seconde quand Balon tendit la main vers elle.

\- Sansa Stark qui comme tu le sais, est première du classement.

Le désintérêt de Balon était mélé à une sorte de fierté qui dégoutait Jon. Mais Jon était plus préoccupé par le désespoir qu'il ressentait. C'était elle. Il devait trouver un moyen de se reprendre s'il voulait l'aborder et la questionner sur son choix.

\- La fameuse Sansa Stark. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi avoir fait ce choix, ma chère ? Lui demandait Olenna.

Sansa levait la tête vers Olenna et lui fit un sourire timide. Jon jurerait entendre les battements de son propre cœur.

\- - J'avais déjà pris ma décision avant de venir. On m'a beaucoup parlé de cette maison et je voulais y être. Pas que je ne voulais pas travailler avec vous.

Son malaise était évident. Elle rougissait sous l'attention qu'on lui portait. Mais e que Jon percevait plus que sa timidité était son mensonge. Elle semblait réciter une poésie apprise par cœur. Pourquoi mentait-elle ? Si ce n'est pas l'envie de travailler avec les Greyjoy, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussée à aller chez eux ?

\- C'est pas comme si que tu étais une perte pour nous. J'imagine que si tu n'avais pas choisi la maison Greyjoy, tu aurais choisi celle des Targaryen. Pas trop déçu, Jon ?

Jon regardait Olenna pendant une seconde et reporta son attention sur Sansa. Elle le regardait dans les yeux pour la première fois et Jon entendit ses oreilles bourdonner. Il surprit une lueur surprise dans son regard puis sa timidité reprit le dessus.

\- Si mademoiselle Stark a jugé bon de ne pas venir chez nous, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons.

Jon se félicitait d'avoir parlé d'une voix claire et froide. Il s'attendait à voir Sansa avoir un mouvement de recul, comme la plupart des gens mais elle se contentait de lui envoyer un sourire contrit et détournait le regard.

Jon en était bouche bée. C'est tout ? Elle n'allait pas s'excuser ? Même si elle n'avait pas à le faire, elle pourrait au moins lui fournir une explication. Une vraie explication. Mais non. Elle se mit à discuter avec Yara et Myrcella, comme si de rien n'était.

Le dîner se passait dans une bonne ambiance. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde, partageait leur expérience, leurs goûts, leurs rêves d'avenir. Mais Jon était plus tendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. A sa grande satisfaction, Sansa l'était aussi. Elle avait beau faire bonne figure, Jon voyait la façon dont elle se frottait nerveusement les mains ou se touchait souvent les cheveux. Elle avait surtout l'air absente. Comme si ses pensées se trouvaient à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

Elle ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas les regards que Jon lui lançait toutes les dix secondes, elle ne voyait pas la façon dont Théon Greyjon bavait sur elle. Lui et la plupart des garçons de cette table. Alors que Jon remarquait les œillades que les filles lançaient vers lui. Sans se vanter, Jon y était habitué. Et à chaque fois, cette attention le dérangeait.

Après le dessert, tout le monde s'éparpillait dans le jardin. Certains restaient à table, d'autres allaient sur les bancs ou dans les allées fleuries. Jon pensait que Sansa allait rester assise mais elle se levait soudainement.

\- Ou tu va ? Lui demandait Yara.

\- Faire un tour. Je reviens.

Sa voix était grave et suave. Elle avait parlé gentiment mais fermement, histoire de faire comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule. Et bien çà n'allait pas arriver. C'était le moment ou jamais pour Jon. Il suivait discrètement Sansa des yeux. Elle se dirigeait vers le fond du jardin et s'arrêtait à coté d'un grand chêne.

Jon se levait à son tour et se dirigeait vers son groupe d'étudiants. Il ne voulait pas qu'on remarque son intérêt pour Sansa. Il demandait à Lyanna si elle passait un bon moment, ainsi qu'à Shireen et les laissaient seules. Il s'avançait doucement et s'arrêtait quelques pas derrière Sansa.

\- Pas envie de faire connaissance avec vos futurs collègues ?

Elle se retournait vivement et posait une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Désolé. Dit Jon en levant une main devant lui.

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je connais déjà la plupart de ces personnes. J'ai du temps devant moi pour connaître les autres.

Jon haussait un sourcil.

\- Vous savez quel était le but de ce dîner, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je sais. Je préfère que çà se fasse naturellement.

Jon l'avait mal jugée. Il pensait qu'elle était hautaine mais pas du tout. Elle était timide et fermée comme une huître. Et clairement, elle n'était pas opportuniste. Le problème dans ce métier, c'est qu'il fallait avoir des contacts. Il fallait être en mesure de communiquer, ne serait-ce qu'avec son patron, ses collègues et ses lecteurs. Si elle ne prenait pas la peine de s'intégrer ou d'apprendre à connaître les gens du milieu, elle n'irait pas très loin.

Jon se surprit à s'en inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire qu'elle réussisse ou pas ? Des centaines d'écrivains restaient sur le bas de la route. C'était pareil partout. Le talent pour l'écriture ne suffisait pas toujours, malheureusement.

Il était en colère contre elle. Elle n'était personne pour lui et ne lui avait rien fait. Mais elle le dérangeait. Il était plein de curiosité à son sujet et elle n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde curieuse à propos de lui. La preuve. Il était là à lui parler et elle ne lui posait aucune question. Presque tout les étudiants lui avaient posé des questions durant le dîner. Mais elle, elle semblait s'en moquer royalement. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à son expérience, elle ne cherchait pas des conseils de sa part. Jon n'était pas habitué à un tel désintérêt.

Il décidait d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot et d'y aller franchement.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi la maison Greyjoy ?

Elle lui lançait un regard surpris.

\- J'ai déjà dit à Olenna que je...

\- Je sais ce que vous lui avez dit. Mais c'était un mensonge.

Elle se raidit immédiatement et son regard devint dur, implacable.

\- Pardon ?

Son ton désarçonna Jon mais il luttait pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi avoir choisi les Greyjoy mais ce n'est pas pour la raison que vous avez donné à Olenna. Alors pourquoi ?

Elle se mit un sourire. Un sourire froid et énigmatique.

\- Je préfère travailler avec des gens qui se mêlent de leurs affaires. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je suis fatiguée.

Et elle partit sans se retourner.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa remerciait Olenna pour le dîner et s'excusait de son départ précipité. Elle avait redouté cette soirée et à juste titre. Elle espérait que Yara ou Myrcella soit d'accord pour la ramener dans la tour. Elle était même prête à rentrer avec Théon. Heureusement, Yara acceptait immédiatement. Elle avait remarqué son malaise pendant le repas. Sansa serrait Myrcella dans ses bras et partit avec Yara jusqu'à sa voiture.

Le trajet se déroulait en silence, au profit de Sansa. Elle ressassait la soirée. Joffrey avait été là. Il s'était retenu de l'aborder devant tout ce monde mais ses regards assassins avaient été difficiles à ignorer. Garder ce sourire ridicule de façade la faisait encore souffrir. Mais le clou du spectacle avait été Jon Targaryen.

Dès l'instant ou elle avait croisé son regard, elle avait su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Cà la tuait de l'admettre mais elle n'aurait jamais pu se concentrer sur son travail si elle vivait chez lui. Dire qu'il était mignon était stupide. Elle avait croisé un bon nombre d'hommes charmants dans sa vie mais aucun d'entre eux ne rivalisait avec la beauté sombre et le charisme puissant de Jon Targaryen.

Il était vexé. La façon dont il avait répondu à la question d'Olenna Tyrell ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il s'était exprimé froidement et l'avait toisée. S'il avait cherché à l'impressionner, c'était raté. Son talent impressionnait Sansa. Sa poésie et sa créativité. Mais pas lui en tant qu'homme. Après Ramsay, elle était revenue de tout. Elle avait décidé de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Après tout, elle était libre de choisir ou elle voulait étudier. Elle ne devait se justifier auprès de personne.

Stupidement, elle avait pensé qu'il se contenterait de l'ignorer. Grosse erreur. Elle avait voulu s'éloigner pour respirer un peu mais çà avait été de courte durée. Il l'avait rejointe pour la questionner de nouveau sur sa décision. Quand il l'a accusée de mentir, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pas honte d'avoir menti, elle avait honte d'avoir été si facile à lire.

Alors comme d'habitude, elle s'était complètement fermée. Et quand il l'avait interrogée à nouveau, elle lui a fait comprendre que ses raisons ne le regardait en rien. Ce qui était le cas. S'il avait eu l'air simplement curieux, elle aurait gardé son calme. Mais il était accusateur. Comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Et même si c'était le cas ? Même si elle avait fait un mauvais choix ? Ce serait elle qui en paierait les conséquences, pas lui. Alors de quoi il se mêlait ?

\- Cà va ? Tu a l'air préoccupée.

Sansa se tournait vers Yare qui avait les yeux fixés sur la route.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en avais juste marre.

\- Rien à voir avec Jon Targaryen ?

Sansa se figeait.

\- Pourquoi tu demande çà ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il t'a adressé la parole ? Ou que tu avais l'air énervé après lui ?

Visiblement, Jon n'était pas le seul à la trouver transparente. Mais cela, ne la dérangeait pas venant de Yara.

\- C'est rien. Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire.

\- Il t'a fait une réflexion ?

\- Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai choisi ta maison.

Yara poussait un soupir.

\- Je le comprends. C'est une question que tu va entendre souvent.

Sansa en avait conscience. Elle se moquait de susciter la curiosité mais l'animosité de Jon était déplacée.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu n'est pas tombée sous son charme ? Demandait Yara.

Sansa eut un petit rire. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas tomber sous le charme de Jon Targaryen. C'était probablement la chose qui l'énervait le plus à son sujet. La façon dont elle avait eu le sensation d'un coup vicieux à l'estomac quand elle avait croisé son regard sombre. Le point positif était qu'elle n'aurait pas à le revoir. Elle ne mettrait jamais les pieds chez lui et les chances pour qu'il se ramène à la tour Greyjoy étaient très minces.

\- Pas toi ? S'enquit Sansa.

\- Non. Mais c'est probablement dû au fait que je suis insensible aux hommes en général.

Oh. Celle-là, Sansa ne l'avait pas vu venir. Pas que çà la dérangeait.

\- Tu a une copine ?

\- J'en ai plein. Mais rien de sérieux.

Sansa rit de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à King's Landing. Elle imaginait Yara quitter le lit d'une femme différente chaque matin.

\- Et toi ? Pas de petit-copain ?

\- Non. Que des ex aux regards meurtriers.

\- Quoi ?

Sansa hésitait avant de se lancer.

\- Jofrrey Barathéon.

Yara l'a regardait, choquée.

\- Non. Toi et Joffrey ?

C'était il y'a longemps. On était des ados.

\- Merde. J'aurais jamais deviné.

\- Un point partout.

Yara éclatait de rire.

\- Ok. Ok. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu a bien pu trouver à ce petit con ?

\- J'étais stupide. Mais j'ai fini par réaliser ce qu'il était.

\- Cà à duré combien de temps ?

\- Un an.

Yara prit un air dégouté.

\- Un an avec Joffrey Barathéon. Tu mériterais une médaille.

Si elle savait pour Ramsay...

\- Je sais.

Sansa était contente d'avoir Yara. Elle était facile à vivre et très drôle. Sa présence lui faisait du bien. Elle avait besoin de cette légèreté dans sa vie. Myrcella lui ressemblait un peu au niveau du caractère mais Myrcella savait tout ce par quoi Sansa était passée. La légèreté ne faisait pas partie de leur amitié. Il y avait toujours cet éléphant dans la pièce avec elles. Pour Yara, Sansa était une fille comme les autres et c'était très agréable.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la tour, Sansa souhaitait une bonne nuit à Yara et partit dans sa chambre. Elle se plaçait devant la fenêtre et posait une main sur la vitre. La vue des vagues l'apaisait. Son esprit dérivait vers sa famille. Que faisaient Bran et Arya en ce moment ? Elle pouvait facilement imaginer Bran réviser ou lire un bouquin dans son lit jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Et elle imaginait parfaitement Arya rire et boire un verre avec ses collègues. Arya n'avait jamais eu de mal à se faire des amis. Elle était un vrai garçon manqué qui riait de tout et avec qui il était facile de parler. C'est sûrement pour çà que Sansa appréciait autant Yara. Les deux filles étaient très similaires.

Sansa sentit la mélancolie l'envahir. Elle était vraiment en conflit intérieur en ce qui concernait son frère et sa sœur. Elles les aimaient plus que tout et une part d'elle voulait retourner vers eux. Mais être avec eux lui rappelait ceux qui n'étaient plus là. Son père. Sa mère. Robb et Rickon. Un éclair de douleur transperçait son corps tout entier. Elle s'empêchait de penser à eux. Elle refusait de prononcer leurs noms, même dans sa tête. En ce qui concernait Sansa, le temps n'avait pas diminué sa douleur. Les années n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Elle ressentait leur perte comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille.

Sansa prit sa mallette et sortit quelques livres. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées et tout de suite. Elle cherchait parmi la pile de livres et tombait sur l'une des œuvres de Jon Targaryen.

" Les cris d'Irlande ".

C'est l'un des premiers livres que Sansa a étudié pendant sa formation. Elle se rappelait clairement des émotions qu'elle avait ressenti en le lisant. C'était une histoire bouleversante avec une fin tragique mais la note subtile de lumière, d'espoir qui suintait entre les lignes rendait le contenu beaucoup moins déprimant. C'était le cas dans pratiquement tout les livres de Jon Targaryen qu'avait lu Sansa.

Elle réalisait qu'ils étaient à l'opposé. Sa griffe était ce sentiment agréable et positif qu'il cachait dans ses œuvres. Sansa à l'inverse, insérait une certaine noirceur. Un peu comme un monde féerique et enjôleur qui serait cerné par les ténèbres. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sansa était fascinée par les écrits de Jon. Et il était difficile de faire le lien entre l'auteur imaginé et l'homme rencontré mais c'était sans importance. Elle n'était pas intéressé par l'homme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire.

Elle se mit rapidement en pyjama et se glissait sous les couvertures après avoir pris le livre de Jon avec elle. L'envie de relire ce bijou lui était irrésistible.

* * *

Sansa se réveillait tranquillement. Elle remarquait le livre couché sur sa poitrine en ouvrant les yeux. Elle ressemblait plus à Bran qu'elle ne le pensait. On était dimanche aujourd'hui. Demain commencerait vraiment le travail et Sansa s'en réjouissait. Elle avait hâte de se fondre dans le boulot et d'écrire à nouveau. Pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas écrire en attendant mais depuis quelques semaines, les idées lui manquaient.

Elle posa le livre sur sa table de chevet et prit une longue douche avant d'enfiler un simple jean et un pull noir en laine. Elle attachait ses cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval et partit en direction du salon.

Théon et Alysanne discutaient sur le canapé et avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Visiblement, Alysanne était plus réceptive que Sansa aux avances de Théon. Si cela pouvait l'éloigner d'elle, Sansa ne pouvait que l'encourager.

\- Bonjour, Sansa ! Dit joyeusement Alysanne.

\- Bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ? Demandait poliment Sansa.

\- Oui, très bien et toi ? Demandait Théon.

Elle hochait la tête en souriant.

\- Yara et Gerold ne sont pas là ?

Théon attrapait un dossier qu'il tendit à Sansa.

\- Yara est parti avec mon père voir un client et Gerold est parti en ville. Tiens, mon père m'a demandé de te donner çà. C'est une partie du programme pour l'année.

Sansa le remerciait et partit s'installer dans la salle à manger. Elle ouvrit le dossier et le feuilleta. Ils devaient écrire de courtes histoires sur des sujets spécifiques. La vie, la mort, l'amour, la souffrance... Des sujets bateaux mais efficaces. Ils devaient aussi écrire un texte de cent pages avant la fin de l'année. Un texte qui sera édité et publié si Balon Greyjoy approuvait.

C'était le but ultime d'un écrivain. Sansa avait déjà été publiée dans toutes sortes de revues, journaux. Comme tout les étudiants présents. Mais avoir une des œuvres éditées étaient leur rêve à tous. Voir son œuvre paraître en libraire, être lue par des professionnels du métier était quelque chose de grisant. Comme une consécration. Les prix et les récompenses étaient d'un tout autre genre de consécration mais Sansa ne visait pas si haut. Elle voulait juste faire partager au monde ses histoires.

Et pour y parvenir, elle avait besoin d'être concentrée, d'être en maîtrise d'elle-même. Et cela commençait par faire sortir Jon Targaryen de sa tête. Cà avait l'air facile, dit comme çà. Mais les yeux marrons dansaient dans sa tête. Son corps musclé que le costume hors de prix ne parvenait pas a masquer. Les épaules massives et épaisses. Les boucles noires qui semblaient soyeuses. Et cette bouche...

Sansa se frottait le front d'un geste nerveux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la Sansa de Joffrey. Celle qui s'amourache d'un physique et d'un fantasme malgré un comportement déplacé à son égard. Elle n'était plus comme çà. Jon Targaryen l'avait simplement prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le rencontrer, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si attirant et elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir un argument avec lui. C'est pour çà qu'elle était encore troublé par lui.

Cà s'arrêtait maintenant. Elle avait quitté sa maison, ses proches pour venir vivre ici. Elle n'allait pas compromettre ce sacrifice en s'amourachant d'un homme. Elle n'allait pas risquer de passer à côté de son travail pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Non. Jon Targaryen était définitivement à éviter.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! J'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je sais que cette histoire est très éloignée du monde de Game of Thrones, à part ses personnages. Je vous remercie vraiment de lui laisser une chance et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

Bises à bientôt ! B.

: Merci pour tes belles reviews. J'espère que cette histoire te plaît autant que les autres. J'apprécie toujours autant d'avoir ton avis.

 **lolostark :** Merci pour tes compliments. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense de la suite.

 **Lilicastagnette :** Merci pour cette review constructive. J'essaierai d'appliquer tes conseils. Je sais que j'ai donnée beaucoup d'informations dès le premier chapitre mais j'en avais déjà laissé pleins de côté pour la suite de l'histoire.

 **kpop2012** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu devrais donner une chance à la série. Ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même ^^.

 **Almayan :** Je ferais attention à l'orthographe. Ce n'est pas mon point fort. Merci pour ta review !

 **PetitKiwie :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que çà continuera.

Merci aussi à tout les autres. Je vous répondrais personnellement au prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapter 7

Jon se réveillait de mauvaise humeur. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, son esprit était trop occupé à ressasser sa conversation avec Sansa. Si on pouvait appeler çà une conversation. De son point de vue, çà ressemblait plus à une dispute. Son égo en avait pris un coup. Pas parce qu'il voulait qu'elle se sente inférieure à lui. Il voulait garder une distance entre lui et ses employés mais pas parce qu'il se sentait supérieur à eux. Mais il était habitué à susciter de l'intérêt, de la curiosité et parfois même de l'envie. Il n'avait perçu aucune de ces choses chez Sansa. Seulement une envie d'être loin de lui.

Mais sa vexation n'était pas aussi puissante que son incompréhension. Elle était parfaitement dans son droit de choisir la maison Greyjoy et elle était dans son droit de garder ses raisons pour elle mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui parler comme elle l'avait fait. Jon se forçait à se rappeler qu'il l'avait ouvertement accusée de mentir et qu'à sa place, il aurait sûrement réagi avec la même agressivité mais cela ne le calmait pas, au contraire. Il se trouvait des points communs avec cette fille et pas seulement dans leur façon d'écrire. Comme lui, elle était mal à l'aise en société. Comme lui, elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention et comme lui, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée.

Après lui avoir clairement fait comprendre de se mêler de ses affaires, elle l'avait planté là et était partie avec Yara Greyjoy. Jon était resté abasourdi quelques minutes, à se demander pourquoi avait-elle réagi si froidement. Il avait fini par rejoindre sa sœur qui avait remarqué son changement d'humeur. Jon lui avait fait signe de laisser tomber avant qu'elle ne puisse le questionner. Il n'avait tenu que quelques minutes de plus à cette soirée ridicule avant de rentrer chez lui.

Jon n'était pas un homme superficiel. Dans son boulot, qu'il ait affaire à un vieillard ou à une jolie fille, il était toujours droit et impartial. Toujours. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à Sansa Stark. Son instinct lui murmurait de se comporter avec elle comme il se comportait avec les autres. Elle n'était après tout qu'une étudiant et elle n'était pas la sienne. Mais un autre instinct, un instinct beaucoup plus primal, lui criait de ne pas en rester là. Il ressentait un besoin irrépressible de la revoir, de la déchiffrer.

Une fois lavé et habillé, Jon partit dans son bureau. Il sortit les programmes qu'il avait préparé avec Olenna, Cersei et Balon et les emmenaient avec lui dans la cuisine. Demain commençait le travail. Jon était blasé de leur donner des sujets aussi niais que ceux choisis majoritairement mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait lu assez de romans de ce genre pour en faire une indigestion. Mais ces sujets plaisaient et plairaient toujours au grand public. Et en tant qu'étudiants en littérature, ils se devaient de maîtriser ces sujets.

\- Tenez. Ce sont les sujets dont vous devrez traiter au cours de l'année. Vous aurez les autres sujets plus tard. Vous pouvez utilisez la bibliothèque ici et la bibliothèque Oldtown qui est en centre ville. Et si vous avez la chance de créer des liens avec les membres des autres maisons, je vous conseille de profiter de ce qu'ils ont dans leurs bibliothèques aussi. Dit Jon en leur donnant un dossier à chacun.

C'est sûrement le discours le plus long qu'il leur ai donné jusque là.

\- La bibliothèque Oldtown possède de très anciens récits. On peut y accéder aussi ? Demandait Shireen.

\- Oui mais vous devrez rester sur place. Samwell Tarly s'occupe de cette partie de la bibliothèque. Il vous laissera vous servir mais aucun livre ne doit quitter la pièce.

Jon avait écouté Sam parler inlassablement des trésors qui se trouvaient à Oldtown. Des livres allant jusqu'à dater de deux siècles. Jon avait cédé à la curiosité et s'y était rendu à plusieurs reprises. Il comprenait pourquoi Sam adorait y passer ses journées.

Jon entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vit Rhaenys débouler dans la cuisine, suivie d'Aegon.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclamait son frère.

Jon s'avançait vers lui et lui donnait une accolade.

\- C'était bien, ces vacances ?

\- C'était génial ! Je crois vraiment que je finirais par immigrer là-bas.

Jon n'en serait pas surpris. Son frère adorait les cités libres depuis leur enfance. Rhaegar les avaient emmenés à plusieurs reprises dans leur enfance. Jon trouvaient ces cités particulièrement belles mais il n'avait jamais été tenté d' y retourner.

\- Tu nous présente ? Dit Aegon en mentionnant les étudiants de la tête.

Jon lançait un regard entendu à son frère. La deuxième chose qu'aimait le plus Aegon, après les cités libres, étaient séduire les filles. Jon fit rapidement les présentations. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Shireen et Lyanna était très mignonnes mais Jon savait qu'elles n'étaient pas le genre de son frère. Tant mieux. Il n'en pouvait plus des étudiantes qui passaient dans le lit d'Aegon.

\- J'ai entendu dire que la maison Greyjoy avait hérité de la première du classement. C'est vrai ? Lui demandait Aegon en s'asseyant à côté de Podrick.

Jon retint un grognement. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et surtout pas devant les autres. Il se contentait d'hocher sèchement la tête et son frère comprit le message.

Le reste de la journée passait rapidement. Aegon racontait à Jon tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses vacances et Rhaenys lui fit le compte rendu de tout ce qui s'était passé ici. Sansa avait été mentionnée à une ou deux reprises mais Jon ne s'était pas éternisé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache l'ampleur de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être embarrassé. Embarrassé car il avait conscience que son intérêt n'était pas uniquement dû à des raisons professionnelles.

\- J'ai envie d'aller boire un verre chez Tormund. Cà vous dit de venir ? Demandait Rhaenys.

Aegon était trop fatigué par son voyage mais Jon avait envie de sortir de la maison.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Dit-il en attrapant son manteau.

Rhaenys proposait aux étudiants de les accompagner et seul Gawen acceptait de les suivre. Le garçon ne voulait pas manquer une chance de passer du temps avec Jon, ce qui l'exaspérait. Il ne lui ferait aucun traitement de faveur. Si c'était ce qu'il espérait, il serait déçu.

Le bar était presque vide, ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour un dimanche soir. Tormund était ravi de voir Rhaenys et la serrait dans ses bras.

\- Comment va ma blonde préférée ?

\- Très bien. Tu me ferais pas un de tes fameux cocktails ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Jon aurait pu croire que Tormund en pinçait sérieusement pour Rhaenys. Mais Rhaenys n'était définitivement pas sa blonde préférée. Jon savait que son ami n'avait d'yeux que pour Brienne de Tarth. Brienne travaillait pour les Lannister. Plus particulièrement pour Jaime Lannister. Elle était son assistante mais ils se comportaient comme des associés. Il était clair pour tout le monde que Brienne était amoureuse de Jaime mais Tormund ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ou il refusait de s'en rendre compte.

Gawen s'installait à côté de Rhaenys et demandait une bière. Jon s'assit à la gauche de sa sœur et demandait son verre de bourbon. Il buvait rarement d'alcool mais quand c'était le cas, il buvait presque toujours la même chose.

Ils restèrent presque une heure à parler de tout et de rien quand Dany et Ygritte entrèrent dans le bar.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? S'exclamait Dany.

Rhaenys levait son verre dans sa direction.

\- A ton avis ?

Dany levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous auriez pu nous inviter.

\- Tu nous a invités, peut-être ?

Les deux cousines s'éloignaient de Jon et Gawen tandis qu' Ygritte s'approchait. Elle s'installait sur le tabouret libéré par Rhaenys et se tournait vers Jon.

\- Tu va bien ?

\- Cà va. Répondit-il d'un ton formel.

\- Tu n'a pas répondu à mes appels. Ni à mes messages.

Elle tentait de garder un ton léger mais Jon perçu un léger accent de reproche.

\- J'étais occupé.

\- Tu n'a pas l'air occupé tant que çà.

\- Ygritte... Soupirait Jon.

\- Combien de temps tu va m'ignorer encore ?

Jon se pinçait l'arête du nez. Cà devait bien arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Ygritte agrippait sa main et la serrait très fort.

\- Je suis désolée, Jon. D'accord ? Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai fait une connerie en partant, je le sais. Mais tu sais très bien que je t'aime encore. Et je sais que tu m'aime aussi.

Jon n'en pouvait plus de faire çà encore et encore. Il l'avait aimée, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais elle se trompait. Il ne l'aimait plus. Pas parce qu'il était encore blessé ou furieux après elle mais parce qu'il était passé à autre chose. Il ne la désirait plus. Il n'était plus attiré par elle.

Le visage de Sansa apparut brutalement dans sa tête. Il retirait sèchement sa main de celle d'Ygritte et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Il faut que tu arrête çà, Ygritte. Je te l'ai dit, c'est terminé. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. Je suis passé à autre chose et tu devrais en faire autant. Lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es en colère, c'est tout.

\- Non. Je ne suis plus en colère. J'en ai juste fini avec toi. Je ne regrette pas tout ce qu'on a vécu mais c'est terminé maintenant. Alors arrête tout çà, s'il te plaît. Et arrête d'y mêler ma cousine.

Jon déposait un billet sur le comptoir et partit jusqu'à sa voiture. Dany ne verrait aucun soucis à ramener Gawen et Rhaenys.

Il réalisait qu'il avait dit à Ygritte la pure vérité. Il n'était plus en colère après elle. Il s'en moquait simplement. Qu'elle reste en ville ou qu'elle parte à l'autre bout du monde ne changeait rien. Il réalisait aussi qu'il pensait à Sansa à des moments impropices. Il pensait au désir et à l'attirance qu'il ne ressentait plus pour Ygritte et Sansa était apparue dans sa tête. L'idée de la revoir, de lui parler, de poser ses mains sur elle le rendait presque sauvage. L'attirance qu'avait provoqué chez lui Ygritte, autrefois était réelle mais elle était simple et normale. Celle qu'il éprouvait pour Sansa avait quelque chose de compulsionnel, de bestial.

Il devait la revoir. Il devait trouver un moyen de la revoir. Mais il devait le faire sans éveiller les soupçons.

Jon rentrait chez lui et tombait sur Aegon et Lyanna qui discutaient sur le canapé du salon. Un mauvais pressentiment le titillait mais il l'ignorait. Aegon parlait de son travail, de ce en quoi il consistait. Lyanna avait l'air à l'aise mais elle n'avait pas l'air aguicheuse ou intimidée comme les autres filles l'ont été avant elle.

Aegon avait toujours préféré les filles du genre de Margaery Tyrell. Le genre que Jon détestait. Vaniteuse, superficielle, ambitieuse et arrogante. C'était en général le genre de fille le plus facile à séduire. Mais Jon savait qu'Aegon avait besoin d'une fille sérieuse. Une fille avec du caractère et de l'aplomb. Si Lyanna n'était pas son étudiante, Jon aurait conseillé à son frère de tenter le coup.

Jon partit dans la cuisine et trouvait Shireen derrière les fourneaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Des lasagnes. Ce n'est pas un problème ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et Jon fut prit d'un élan de culpabilité. C'était peut-être sa maison mais ces étudiants étaient là pour une année. Ils avaient le droit de se sentir à l'aise.

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu cuisine souvent ?

\- Oui. Le meilleur ami de mon père m'a appris. Davos à son propre restaurant.

L'affection avec laquelle elle s'était exprimée fit sourire Jon. Il devait avouer qu'elle était attachante. Sa façon et sa gestuelle était aussi douce que son apparence. C'était difficile de rester de glace face à elle.

\- Tu pourrais donner une leçon à ma mère. Plaisantait Jon.

Naelys insistait toujours pour préparer des petits plats à ses enfants quand elle leur rendait visite et aucun d'entre eux n'avait le cœur à lui dire que c'était vraiment pas son point fort.

\- Humm çà sent bon ici !

Jon se tournait et vit Aegon les rejoindre ainsi que Lyanna. Une fois les lasagnes prêtes, tout le monde s'installaient à table. Shireen laissait deux parts de côtés pour Gawen et Rhaenys. Podrick fût le dernier à arriver à table. Le garçon ne disait presque pas un mot, ce qui inquiétait légèrement Jon.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse finir mon assiette. J'ai encore mal au ventre après tout ce que j'ai mangé hier soir. Dit Lyanna.

Aegon eut un petit rire.

\- Les Tyrell ont toujours aimé gaver leurs invités. De toutes les façons possibles. J'aurais quand même aimé être là.

\- Tout les étudiants étaient ravis d'être là. Dit Shireen.

Et voila. Le visage de Sansa hantait de nouveau son esprit. Shireen avait tort, tout les étudiants n'étaient pas ravis d'être là. Sansa avait été mal à l'aise durant tout le repas. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à pratiquement personne. Elle s'était presque enfui en courant. Elle. Elle. Elle. Elle !

Oui. Il devait la revoir. Et le plus vite possible.

* * *

 **ellyssa-cournoyer** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis touchée que tu lise avidement mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que les autres. Bisous !

 **RageAgainstTheGhosts :** J'essaie de manier les cliffangher aussi bien que je peux ^^ Bises !

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci pour ta review. Je comprends ton opinion sur les points de vue des personnages. J'ai pris l'habitude d'écrire de cette façon. Je n'ai jamais aimé lire plus PDV dans un seul chapitre. Quand je me plonge dans la tête d'un personnage et que je me retrouve dans la tête d'un autre tout de suite après, j'ai l'impression d'être coupée dans mon élan. Et je pense que plus on passe de temps sur un personnage ( un chapitre tout entier ) plus on peut le développer. J'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite. Bises !


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa s'installait à la grande salle à manger. Yara, Alysanne et Gerold étaient déjà prêts à commencer. Ils s'étaient mis d'accords pour travailler ensemble. Chacun choisissait sa propre façon d'aborder les sujets d'écriture, histoire de ne pas marcher sur les plates-bandes des autres, à condition qu'ils partageaient leurs idées, leurs expériences et leurs conseils. Sansa avait eu envie de refuser. Elle travaillait mieux seule pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était la seule méthode de travail qu'elle connaissait. Mais elle avait décidée de mettre ses habitudes de côtés et de se joindre aux autres.

\- Bon, on s'y met ? Demandait Yara.

Tout le monde acquiesçait et étalait les bouquins qu'ils avaient choisis dans la bibliothèque. Sansa avait opté pour les romans d'amour en premier. C'était un sujet ambivalent pour elle. Malgré son passé, Sansa était toujours attirée par la notion d'amour intense et passionnel. Elle détestait l'admettre mais dans le fond, elle rêvait toujours de rencontrer le prince charmant. Mais ses expériences lui donnait conscience que même si les princes pouvaient exister, les monstres aussi. Elle en avait fait les frais. Et l'amour était devenu un fantasme inconscient, une chose qu'elle pouvait entrevoir mais qui lui était finalement inaccessible. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle voulait traiter ce sujet en premier. Elle voulait s'en débarrasser avant de pouvoir vraiment apprécier les autres sujets.

Gerold décidait d'aborder le sujet de la mort en premier. Le plus morbide sujet qui soit, selon lui. Sansa n'était pas d'accord sur son jugement mais se gardait de le lui dire. Yara et Alysanne se sont attribuées la souffrance. Peu importait s'ils ne s'attaquaient pas aux mêmes sujets en même temps, cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'entraider.

\- La bibliothèque de ton père est géniale mais on devrait aller à celle d'Oldtown un de ces quatre. Dit Gérold à Yara.

Sansa connaissait la réputation de cette bibliothèque et elle avait hâte de s'y rendre.

Les heures défilaient rapidement. Sansa n'avait pas commencé à écrire mais elle savait dans quelle direction mener son histoire. Elle s'était déjà fait une bonne idée des personnages à y insérer et de leurs personnalités, leurs failles et leurs envies. La créativité était la partie la plus fragile dans l'écriture. Une fois qu'on avait trouvé sa trame, les mots venaient presque tout seuls mais la difficulté était de trouver LA trame. L'idée originale qui ne ressemblait pas à une autre ou alors de très loin. La poésie et la touche personnelle qui découlait d'un roman ne s'apprenait pas. C'était quelque chose qui venait du plus profond de l'auteur. Quelque chose qui venait de ses émotions et de son vécu. Ce qui faisait que chaque travail était, au final, différent de celui des autres.

Travailler en groupe n'était pas une si mauvaise expérience. Sansa se surprit à apprécier d'échanger ses idées et de recevoir celles de ses collègues. Alysanne était moins niaise qu'elle en donnait l'impression et derrière son apparence rustre, Gerold possédait une certaine sensibilité. Quant à Yara, elle avait une vision brute et honnête des choses. Peut-être un peu trop pessimiste mais elle l'exprimait avec une telle franchise que cela passait sans problèmes.

Alysanne et Gérold avait mis un moment avant de se détendre. Sansa pensait qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise de travailler en groupe mais elle s'était vite aperçue qu'ils étaient impressionnés. Etant première du classement, Sansa savait qu'elle était la meilleure des seize étudiants mais elle ne se sentait pas meilleure. Elle se sentait juste différente. Et pour être honnête, elle était impressionnée par leur travail aussi.

Elle se surprit à détester ce classement. Elle mentirait en affirmant qu'elle n'était pas fière d'être première mais cela n'aurait pas été un problème pour elle si elle ne l'avait pas été. Gérold et Alysanne avaient clairement du talent et ils se sentaient inférieurs à elle, à Yara et à tout les autres à cause de ce stupide classement. C'était une nouvelle raison pour Sansa de ne pas regretter sa décision d'avoir choisi la maison Greyjoy.

\- J'ai besoin d'une pause. Dit Yara en fermant brutalement un des bouquins.

Sansa soupirait de soulagement. Elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était 18h30.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre. Il est temps de vous emmener dans mon bar préféré. Enchaînait Yara en se levant.

Sansa acceptait volontiers. Elle aimait l'ambiance qui régnait dans les murs de cette tour mais elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ils rangèrent tous leurs affaires et suivirent Yara jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle les emmenaient dans un petit bar de quartier. L'intérieur était sombre et intimiste. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de clients à l'intérieur.

\- Bréa ! S'exclamait Yara.

Sansa la regardait enlacer la serveuse blonde et lui donner un baiser langoureux.

\- Je te présente Sansa, Alysanne et Gerold. Les nouveaux étudiants de la maison Greyjoy !

La serveuse leur serrait la main à chacun. Sansa l'a trouvait très jolie, dans un genre atypique. Elle avait un tatouage sur le côté gauche du visage, deux piercings à l'arcade sourcilière et un entre les narines. Sansa était prête à parier que d'autres tatouages étaient cachés sous sa robe noire et rose bonbon.

\- Enchantée. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Sansa commandait une bière blonde avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets. Yara s'assit à côté d'elle et Sansa ne put se retenir de la taquiner.

\- Une de tes fameuses conquêtes ? Dit-elle en désignant Bréa de la tête.

Yara éclatait de rire.

\- Oui. Et l'une de mes préférées.

C'était au tour de Sansa de rire. C'était à la fois étrange et réconfortant. Elle avait arrêté depuis longtemps de se détendre de cette manière et elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant combien cela lui avait manqué.

Deux garçons s'approchaient de leur groupe et Yara les accueillit chaleureusement. Elle fit à nouveau les présentations. Le grand roux tout mince s'appelait Jared et le grand brun baraqué s'appelait Cedrik. Bien qu'ils eurent l'air sympa, Sansa restait sur ses gardes.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Sansa entendit la porte du bar s'ouvrir mais elle était prise dans sa conversation avec Bréa et Gérold. Cependant, Yara se retournait pour voir les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai. Voilà la bande d'abrutis. Dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

Sansa se tournait à son tour et se figeait quand elle vit Joffrey accompagné de deux garçons. Evidemment. Elle passait un trop bon moment pour que cela puisse durer. Elle se tournait de nouveau vers Brea en priant très fort que Joffrey ne la remarque pas. Mais quand la malchance était votre meilleure amie...

\- Tiens, tiens. Sansa Stark, mesdames et messieurs !

La voix traînarde de Joffrey faisait courir un frisson désagréable dans le dos de Sansa. Elle inspirait profondément avant de le regarder.

\- Joffrey. Le saluait-elle froidement.

\- Tu daigne enfin à te joindre au commun des mortels ?

\- Fous-lui la paix. Intervint Yara.

Sansa posait une main sur son bras. La dernière chose à faire était de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Oh regardez çà les gars. Elle s'est trouvée un chien de garde.

Les deux copains de Joffrey se mirent à rire bêtement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de chien de garde, Joffrey. Dit Sansa, le plus calmement possible.

\- Non ? Donc tu ne vois aucune objection à ce qu'on discute toi et moi ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- C'est dommage parce que moi si.

Tout le monde regardait leur échange en silence. Sansa savait que çà allait dégénérer. Elle connaissait Joffrey et son goût pour les embrouilles.

\- On devrait y aller. Dit-elle en regardant Yara.

Celle-ci hochait la tête. Gerold et Alysanne se levèrent également et s'apprêtaient à les suivre mais Joffrey n'était pas si facilement découragé.

\- Oh allez. On peut s'amuser un peu, non ? Dit-il en leur barrant le passage.

\- Arrête, Joffrey. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi.

Son sourire devint froid et malsain.

\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je me foutais de ton opinion. Tu a toujours réussi à te planquer derrière tes parents ou ton grand frère mais ils ne sont plus là pour te protéger maintenant, si ?

Sansa sentait son sang se glacer. Son cœur battait à vive allure et elle luttait contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il lui avait déjà dit un tas de saloperies auparavant mais il n'avait jamais été aussi loin.

\- Reparle d'eux encore une fois et je t'arrache les yeux. Je me fous que tu sois le fils de la grande Cersei Lannister et je me fous que tu sois le frère de ma meilleure amie.

Une rage aveugle montait en elle. Son corps était comme paralysé mais elle savait que si elle bougeait un muscle, elle se jetterait sur lui comme une bête sauvage.

\- J'ai cru entendre une menace. Dit-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

\- C'est marrant parce qu'on a rien entendu. Dit Yara.

Sansa entendit les autres confirmer.

\- Vous feriez mieux de sortir d'ici. Intervint Bréa en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Excuse-moi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je vais ou je veux.

Joffrey commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Sansa voyait la situation s'aggraver mais les mots qui lui avaient lancés la brûlaient encore trop pour qu'elle puisse agir de façon rationnelle.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est mon bar. Et je décide de qui reste ou non.

Joffrey tournait ses yeux cruels vers Sansa.

\- Et encore une fois, tout le monde protège la jolie et fragile Sansa Stark. Tu n'en a pas marre de passer pour une victime ?

Il s'approchait d'elle et l'agrippait violemment par le bras.

\- Lâche-la ! Criait Yara avant que Sansa n'eut le temps de se dégager toute seule.

Yara repoussait Joffrey brutalement et ses deux copains s'avançaient vers elle d'un pas menaçant. Et c'est là que tout partit en vrille. Jared et Cédric se jetèrent sur les deux gorilles de Joffrey avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher Yara. Et quand Joffrey tentait de s'avancer de nouveau vers Sansa, c'est Gerold qui intervint. La situation virait rapidement à la bagarre générale.

Alysanne tirait Sansa en arrière tandis qu'elle regardait le spectacle, horrifiée. Sansa se sentait coupable. Même si elle n'avait rien fait pour envenimer la situation, elle n'avait rien fait pour la calmer non plus.

\- J'appelle les flics. Dit Bréa en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Sansa ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Joffrey était un Lannister. Il s'en tirerait sans aucun problème. Yara aussi probablement. Mais Jared, Cedrik et Gerold auraient sûrement moins de chances. Mais Bréa était propriétaire de ce bar. Si elle ne signalait pas ce genre de violence, cela signifiait à la tolérer et elle pourrait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

La police ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver. Tout le monde se calmait automatiquement sauf Joffrey qui hurlait aux policiers d'arrêter le groupe de Sansa. Il était le plus amoché. Son œil était enflé, un bleu se formait déjà sur sa pommette et sa lèvre était fendue. Mais tous s'était pris quelques coups mal placés.

\- Ils m'ont sauté dessus ! Je voulais juste lui parler et ils m'ont sauté dessus. Dit Joffrey en pointant Sansa et le groupe du doigt.

\- N'importe quoi ! Il l'a menacée et l'a agrippée. On l'a juste défendue. Dit Gérold.

Sansa semblait sortir de sa torpeur.

\- C'est vrai. Nous voulions quitter le bar et Joffrey est devenu agressif envers moi. Intervint enfin Sansa.

\- Elle ment !

Joffrey devenait hystérique. Bréa leur expliquait que c'est elle qui les avaient appelés et elle confirmait la version du groupe de Sansa. L'un des policiers finit par craquer.

\- On les embarque. Je préfère leur parler séparément.

\- Sérieusement ? C'était juste une bagarre. Dit Yara.

\- C'est une agression. Plusieurs agressions. Vous venez avec nous.

Sansa crût qu'elle allait faire une crise de panique. Ils allaient être emmenés au commissariat. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Elle serait d'abord virée, elle, Gerold et Alysanne. Joffrey allait sûrement porter plainte contre elle et s'en tirer grâce à son nom de famille. Et tout çà était indirectement de sa faute. Elle avait juste voulu sortir prendre un verre avec son groupe et ils se retrouvaient tous en route chez les flics.

Personne ne dit un mot durant le trajet. Sansa était à l'arrière de la voiture de police avec Yara et Alysanne. Joffrey et ses copains étaient dans la deuxième tandis que Jared, Gerold et Cédrik étaient dans la troisième. C'était à n'en pas croire ses yeux. Comme Yara, Sansa trouvait exagéré de déplacer tout ce monde pour une bagarre dans un bar.

A peine arrivée au commissariat, Yara demandait son coup de fil pour appeler son père. Sansa était sûre que Joffrey n'allait pas attendre non plus pour appeler sa mère. Sansa fut emmenée dans une grande cellule avec les autres.

\- C'est une blague ? S'exclamait Alysanne.

\- C'est un commissariat. Ils n'ont pas de salle d'attente. Dit Jared en riant.

Sansa admirait son calme. Elle hurlait, intérieurement. De peur, de colère et de honte.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

Ils l'a regardaient d'un air surpris.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû menacer Joffrey et...

\- Whoa ! Qu'on soit bien d'accord, tu n'a menacé personne. D'accord ? Si tu dis çà aux flics, on est foutus. Dit Cédrik.

Sansa levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais bien que je ne dois pas leur dire çà. Je veux juste vous dire que si je ne l'avais pas cherché, on ne serait pas là.

Gerold lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Dans quelques jours, on en rigolera.

\- Voilà l'esprit !

Jared lui donnait une grande tape dans le dos. Au moins ce soir aura peut-être vu la naissance d'une amitié.

Yara fût amenée dans leur cellule et leur dit que son père venait pour discuter avec les flics.

\- Prépare-toi à une engueulade. J'ai dû lui expliquer les détails. Lui dit Yara.

Sansa ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait foutu tout son groupe dans les ennuis, elle méritait au-moins de se faire crier dessus un bon coup.

Un par un, on venait les chercher pour les interroger. Heureusement, chaque entrevue ne durait pas plus de cinq minutes. Sansa était emmenée juste après Alysanne. On l'emmenait dans une petite pièce avec une table et trois chaises. Elle s'assit face aux deux inspecteurs de police.

\- Bon. Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Sansa racontait presque toute l'histoire comme elle s'était déroulée.

\- Joffrey Barathéon et ses amis ont affirmés que vous l'avez menacé.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je lui ai dit de nous laisser passer pour quitter le bar mais il a commencé à devenir agressif. Il m'a agrippé le bras et Yara l'a repoussé. Et tout s'est aggravé très rapidement.

Elle espérait berner les deux agents qui la regardait attentivement. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de poser la question qui l'angoissait le plus.

\- Est-ce qu'il va porter plainte ?

Le policier en face d'elle se frottait les yeux.

\- Non. Il sait que s'il le fait, de votre côté vous porterez plainte également.

Sansa hochait la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait. Certes elle l'avait menacé, mais il l'avait bel et bien agressée.

A son grand soulagement, les policiers lui dirent qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. Elle retournait à l'accueil, ou se trouvait tout le monde. Elle vit Cersei Lannister près de son fils et Balon Greyjoy qui s'approchait d'elle à grand-pas. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il l'a gifle mais heureusement, il s'arrêta juste devant elle et se mit à lui aboyer dessus.

Mais Sansa n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Son attention était concentré sur Jon Targaryen qui était là aussi.

* * *

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci ! J'écrirais très bientôt la fin de la reine de cœur. Je ne sais pas si cette fic sera aussi longue. J'ai une trentaine de chapitres en têtes, il ne me reste plus qu'à les écrire ^^. Bisous !

 **:** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais un jour sur l'accouplement des escargots mais j'y songerai. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Gros bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Jon avait pris sa décision à propos de Sansa. Il allait la revoir, même si c'était pour seulement quelques minutes. Le tout était de savoir comment. Il ne pouvait pas juste débarquer à la tour Greyjoy comme çà. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Sansa pour qu'elle accepte de venir chez lui ou dans un autre lieu. De toute façon, elle aurait sûrement refusé. Et il ne pouvait pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de lui arranger une entrevue avec elle. Il savait que son obsession était bizarre et il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque.

Les étudiants de Jon travaillaient dans la librairie du penthouse. Seul Aegon se trouvait dans le salon à regarder la télé. Jon s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'a pas de boulot, aujourd'hui ? Demandait Jon.

\- Je reprends la semaine prochaine. Ces vacances m'ont épuisé.

Jon riait doucement. Aegon était bien du genre à avoir besoin de vacances après avoir pris des vacances.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je dois voir les autres patrons cet après-midi.

Jon redoutait ce moment. Olenna, Cersei, Balon et lui se retrouvait deux fois par an pour se mettre d'accord sur les thèmes à donner à leurs étudiants. Ils s'étaient occupés du programme de la première moitié de l'année et maintenant, il était temps de s'occuper de la deuxième. Ils séparaient les programmes en deux parties pour ne pas accabler les élèves de travail. S'ils recevaient d'un coup tout les différents sujets à traiter, ils pouvaient facilement s'éparpiller.

Ce genre de réunion se passait toujours de la même manière. Balon ne prenait pas la peine de s'intéresser au débat, il acceptait tout ce qu'on lui proposait. Olenna et Cersei s'envoyaient toutes sortes de piques désagréables et Jon tentait de prendre son mal en patience. Il évitait généralement de prendre parti mais quand il y était obligé, il prenait toujours celui d'Olenna. Ses idées n'étaient pas toujours les meilleures mais elle étaient motivées par un réel intérêt littéraire alors que celles de Cersei étaient motivées par l'appât du gain.

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu t'inflige tout çà. Je ne peux pas supporter ces abrutis. A part peut-être la vieille Tyrell. Dit Aegon.

\- Cà fait partie des inconvénients. Tu n'aime pas tout les aspects de ton travail, si ?

\- Non. Admit son frère.

Jon devait admettre que tout ces inconvénients étaient vraiment pesants. Il aimait écrire, il aimait créer, encore et encore. Et même si pendant un temps, il avait souhaité prendre le flambeau de son père, maintenant que c'était fait, il prenait de moins en moins de plaisir à son travail. Rhaegar était un écrivain hors-pair mais il était avant tout un patron. Un homme qui aimait être à la tête de ses sociétés.

La maison d'édition était la plus grande et fructueuse société que possédait Rhaegar Targaryen mais elle n'était pas la seule. Il possédait également une société de gestion et une société de service. Rhaegar a choisi de laisser le contrôle de la maison d'édition à Jon pour s'impliquer d'avantage dans ses autres sociétés.

Mais Jon ne parvenait pas à prendre goût à ce genre de pouvoir. Il n'avait pas l'ambition d'un patron. Il avait juste celle d'un écrivain. Mais ni Aegon, ni Rhaenys ne possédait son talent pour l'écriture. Si Jon changeait d'avis, qui prendrait sa place de patron ? Sans parler de la déception que cela causerait à ses parents. Non, Jon avait fait son choix. Il avait accepté le siège de son père, il n'allait pas le rendre sous prétexte que le poste ne lui convenait pas.

Jon fut tiré de ses pensées par la présence de Lyanna.

\- Désolée. Je suis juste venue prendre quelque chose à boire.

Jon hochait la tête et reportait son attention sur la télévision. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Aegon suivre Lyanna des yeux.

\- Ne commence pas. L'avertit Jon.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est une étudiante.

\- Une étudiante adulte. Il n'y aurait rien de mal.

Jon le fusillait du regard.

\- Détends-toi. C'est pas mon genre. Elle ne serait pas le tien par hasard ?

Jon poussait un léger grognement.

\- Si çà se trouve, c'est pour çà que tu ne veux pas que je l'approche.

Jon préférait ignorer les commentaires de son frère. Aegon savait bien que Jon n'était pas du genre à toucher aux étudiantes. Si il savait combien Jon pensait à Sansa, il ne serait plus aussi sûr. Jon se passait une main sur le visage avant de se lever.

Il avait envie de parler de Sansa à son frère. Il ne le jugerait pas. Mais Jon n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir s'exprimer correctement. Il ne se l'expliquait même pas à lui-même. Il préférait y voir plus clair avant de se confier à une autre personne.

Jon était tenté de faire des recherches sur Sansa. Il en avait les moyens. Il voulait savoir des choses sur elle. Sa curiosité ne se limitait plus qu'à sa décision d'être partie chez les Greyjoy. Il avait essayé d'en apprendre plus lors du dîner mais il était reparti avec encore plus de questions. il avait vu qu'elle avait l'air proche de Yara et il avait envisagé que c'est cela qui avait motivé sa décision mais il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle était également proche de Myrcella Barathéon. Si c'était les liens qui l'intéressait, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi la maison Lannister dans ce cas ?

Non, son choix s'était basé sur autre chose. Quelque chose de personnel. Et Jon savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait pas à simplement deviner, ce qui augmentait sa frustration. S'il voulait des réponses à ses questions, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui parler. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il ressentait le besoin de la revoir et ce besoin se fit de plus en plus pressant.

Jon se fondait dans son travail jusqu'à l'heure de son rendez-vous. Quand ce fût le moment, il prévint son frère de son départ et l'intimait de l'appeler en cas de problèmes. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il y'en aurait. Tout les étudiants ne savait pas gérer proprement la pression et il n'était pas rare de voir des disputes éclater entre élèves. C'était rare que cela aille jusqu'à virer quelqu'un mais c'était déjà arriver une ou deux fois. Pour la maison Targaryen, du moins. Les Lannister détenaient le record d'éclats incontrôlables dans leur maison. Jon aurait probablement craqué aussi s'il avait dû répondre aux exigences parfois démesurées de Cersei.

Et comme si Jon n'avait pas assez de raisons de la détester, cette réunion avait lieu chez elle. Elle y tenait depuis que les Tyrell avaient eu l'idée d'organiser un repas d'accueil chez eux. Cersei était profondément jalouse. Peut importe ce qu'elle possédait déjà, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de loucher avec envie sur ce qu'avait son voisin. C'était mesquin et ridicule mais Jon préférait la laisser obtenir gain de cause. Il n'aurait pas été plus ravi de voir sa tête ailleurs, alors à quoi bon se battre là-dessus ?

Jon fût accueilli par Tyrion au manoir des Lannister.

\- Jon ! Prêt pour le grand débat ?

\- Comme toujours. Répondit Jon en lui serrant la main.

En traversant le salon, Jon passait devant Jaime et Brienne et les saluaient d'un signe de tête poli. Il ne comprenait pas le lien qui unissait ces deux personnes. Jon avait beaucoup d'estime pour Brienne. Elle était droite, honnête et possédait un grand cœur. Aux yeux de Jon, elle était l'opposé de Jaime qui ressemblait un peu trop à sa sœur.

Jon se rendit dans l'immense librairie ou étaient déjà installés ses trois collègues.

\- Toujours le dernier arrivé. Dit froidement Cersei.

\- Toujours pile à l'heure, à vrai dire.

Jon se retint de lui dire qu'il venait à reculons dans cet endroit. Lors de sa première visite, il avait été impressionné par tout le luxe de ce manoir mais maintenant, cela le rebutais plus qu'autre chose. Les Lannister avaient toujours aimé étaler leur fortune. Jon avait grandi dans une famille aisée et même si le penthouse était luxueux en soi, l'intérieur était beaucoup plus sobre que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre.

Il s'installait à côté d'Olenna et sortit les dossiers de sa mallette et se mit, à son plus grand désespoir, à écouter les autres.

La réunion devenait beaucoup trop longue et il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a de mal avec ce sujet ? S'exclamait Olenna.

\- Nous formons des adultes. Vous voulez vraiment les faire écrire sur un sujet aussi puéril que la sorcellerie ? Qui s'intéresse aujourd'hui encore à des histoires de sorcières ? S'énervait Cersei.

\- Plus de gens que vous pensez. Et pour info, c'est vous qui m'avez inspiré cette idée.

Jon posait un doigt devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire. Objectivement, Olenna avait raison. La sorcellerie faisait partie du genre fantasy. La fantasy avait un large public. Peut-être plus jeune que la plupart des autres sujets mais un large public quand même.

Le téléphone de Balon sonnait et il se levait pour décrocher.

\- Je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton. Dit Cersei d'un ton glacial.

\- Très bien. Mais n'empêche que...

\- Quoi ?

La voix de Balon couvrait entièrement celle d'Olenna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Jon levait les yeux au ciel. Entre les pics et les cris, il allait piquer une crise.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es mêlée des histoires de Sansa ? Tu réalise si çà vient à se savoir ?

Jon se figeait complètement. Il tentait de garder un visage impassible tandis que son esprit fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que Sansa avait fait ?

\- J'arrive. Dit Greyjoy avant de raccrocher.

Il se tournait vers Cerseil et lui lançait un regard mauvais. A cet instant, le téléphone de Cersei se mit à sonner à son tour.

\- C'est probablement ton fils. Lui dit Balon.

Jon et Olenna échangeait un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Surtout reste calme, Joffrey. J'arrive.

Cersei se levait brutalement. Son visage était déformé par la fureur.

\- Cette fille est une vraie garce. Dit-elle.

\- Qui çà ? S'enquit Olenna.

\- Sansa Stark. Elle a crée une bagarre dans un bar et Joffrey est au commissariat.

\- Ainsi que ma fille. D'après Yara, il les a agressés.

Jon se levait à son tour.

\- Nous devons aller les chercher. Dit Balon en sortant de la librairie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandait calmement Olenna.

Cersei inspirait un grand coup en sortant à son tour, suivie de Jon et Olenna.

\- Joffrey est tombé sur Sansa, Yara et leur bande de copains dans un bar. Sansa l'a menacé et ses sauvages de copains ont agressé mon fils et ses amis. Cette fille ne lui fichera jamais la paix.

\- Tu l'a connais ? Demandait Jon.

\- Joffrey et elle sont sortis ensemble pendant un an. Il l'a quittée et elle ne l'a jamais accepté. Elle s'est liée d'amitié avec ma fille pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Dès qu'elle peut lui pourrir la vie, elle n'hésite pas.

Jon sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Et à sa plus grande surprise, une pointe de jalousie. Sansa avait été avec Joffrey ? Ce garçon était un abruti fini. Et d'après Cersei, elle continuait de lui courir après ? Sauf que si c'était vrai, elle aurait choisi la maison des Lannister. L'idée que Sansa puisse être vicieuse et manipulatrice, comme l'a décrit Cersei, lui paraissait insensée. Ce qui était stupide, vu qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Mais il refusait de croire que Sansa soit ce genre de personne.

Jon voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il voulait entendre la version de Sansa. Il rattrapait Balon avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture.

\- Je te suis. J'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

Il n'attendait pas que Balon lui réponde et grimpait dans sa voiture. Ils arrivèrent au commissariat en quelques minutes.

Jon était surpris de voir le nombre de personne impliquées. Il vit Yara et Joffrey. Il reconnut deux autres étudiants et il y avait quatre garçons qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Ce n'est pas notre faute, je te le promet. Dit Yara à son père.

Jon levait la tête et vit Sansa apparaître. Elle avait l'air embarrassée et coupable. Balon ne prit pas la peine d'écouter sa fille et allait directement parler à Sansa.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je ne sais pas quels problèmes tu a avec ce Lannister mais ne t'avise plus de mêler ma fille à tes histoires.

Sansa regardait par dessus l'épaule de Balon et son regard se posait sur celui de Jon. Tout disparut en cet instant. Tout sauf ces yeux enchanteurs qui semblaient sonder son âme. Son regard n'était pas méfiant et indifférent comme lors du dîner. Il y lisait de la surprise, de la peur et de la tristesse. Jon fût pris d'une sérieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener loin d'ici.

\- Papa, écoute-moi. C'est Joffrey qui nous a agressés. Sansa voulait partir et il l'a attrapée violemment par le bras.

Les mots de Yara résonnaient dans la tête de Jon. Il imaginait Joffrey s'en prendre physiquement à Sansa. Ses poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes. Jon s'avançait et s'interposait entre Balon et Yara.

\- Vous devriez peut-être en parler ailleurs qu'ici. Dit-il calmement à Balon.

Balon regardait autour de lui et acquiesçait.

\- Montez dans la voiture. On va régler çà à la tour.

Sansa allait suivre Balon mais Jon mit sa main sur son bras. Il ignorait la chaleur qui se répandait en lui à son contact et gardait son regard sur Balon.

\- Si çà ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais ramener Sansa.

* * *

 **:** Merci Elisa ! J'espère que tu prends autant plaisir à lire ma fic que j'en prends à lire tes reviews. Gros bisous ! Au fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi ton pseudo ne veut plus rester affiché.

 **RageAgainstTheGhosts :** Tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur dans quelques chapitres...

 **PetitKiwie :** J'espère que tu aimera toujours autant mes fics. J'ai pleins d'autres idées d'histoires. Bisous !

Je tiens particulièrement à remercier **Fladhril** qui m'a aidée à corriger mon texte. Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes et je vais faire un effort. J'espère en tout cas, que cela ne gâche pas votre plaisir de lire.

Merci aussi aux autres personnes qui ont laissé des reviews ! Je vous répondrais au prochain chapitre.

Bises à bientôt ! B.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Si çà ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais ramener Sansa.

Sansa regarda Jon d'un air interdit. Pourquoi voulait-il la ramener ?

\- Comme tu veux. Répondit Balon.

Sansa avait envie de lui crier de refuser, d'insister pour qu'elle rentre avec eux mais il avait l'air de se foutre complètement de son cas. En même temps, c'était un peu normal. Elle était indirectement responsable de cette situation.

Jon se tourna vers elle et la fixa de ses yeux sombres.

\- On y va ?

Sa voix était calme et douce mais elle ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Elle pouvait s'y opposer et affirmer qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule mais elle ne ferait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et suivit Jon.

Cersei qui était toujours présente se mit entre elle et Jon juste avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir du poste de police.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'en prendre à mon fils. Je te promets que tu ne t'en tirera pas aussi facilement la prochaine fois.

Sansa était tentée de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais elle se contenta de la toiser froidement. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser intimider par Cersei ou Joffrey. Par plus aucun Lannister, à vrai dire.

\- Sansa. L'appela Jon qui tenait toujours la porte.

Sansa contourna Cersei et sortit enfin de cet endroit. L'air frais lui arriva en pleine figure et elle inspira profondément. Elle n'était restée que deux heures là-dedans et çà avait été deux heures de trop. Elle suivit Jon en silence jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui ouvrit la portière et elle s'installa sur le siège en cuir noir. La galanterie de Jon fit battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement et elle tenta de se reprendre. Jon s'installa à son tour, démarra la voiture et sortit du parking.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait dans ces conditions. Dit-il.

Sansa leva les yeux vers lui. Il était beau. Vraiment, vraiment beau. Pas le genre de beauté classique qu'on trouve partout. Une beauté sauvage et virile. Et en même temps, il se dégageait une douceur, une gentillesse chez lui. Ce qui contrastait avec le caractère froid dont il faisait preuve. Tout ces paradoxes attirait profondément Sansa.

\- Je suis désolée.

C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire. Elle n'avait pas à l'être. Pas auprès de lui, en tout cas. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, à se montrer plus aimable et avenant que la dernière fois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. Comme si elle lui avait nui, personnellement. Ce qui était totalement absurde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

Il lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autres. Elle hésitait avant de parler. Cà ne le concernait pas. Les conséquences de cet incident ne lui retomberaient pas dessus, elle ne lui devait rien. Alors pourquoi ce désir de se confier à lui ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas fautive, du moins pas entièrement ?

\- J'étais dans un bar avec mon groupe et deux amis de Yara que nous avons rencontrés là-bas. Ensuite Joffrey est arrivé avec deux copains et il a commencé à me lancer des réflexions. Quand j'ai voulu quitter le bar, il m'a bloqué le passage et m'a agrippé le bras. Yara l'a repoussé, les copains de Joffrey ont tenté d'intervenir et ca a dégénéré.

Il hochait la tête doucement tout en l'écoutant. Il avait l'air de vouloir déchiffrer quelque chose.

\- Cersei dit que tu a menacé Joffrey.

Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité.

\- Disons que je lui ai demandé de nous laisser tranquilles de façon agressive.

Sansa savait qu'elle aurait dû mentir. Rien que pour protéger Yara et les autres mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle ne parvint pas non plus à dire la vérité. Parce que si elle avait avoué l'avoir menacé, Jon aurait demandé pourquoi et Sansa aurait dû soit trouver un nouveau mensonge, soit répéter les propos qu'il a tenu envers sa famille et çà, c'était hors de question. Les mots de Joffrey la hantaient encore et ils allaient la hanter pour un bon moment.

\- Toute cette histoire pour une querelle d'amoureux. Soupirait Jon.

Sansa était abasourdie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Toujours d'après Cersei, Joffrey et toi avez été ensemble pendant un an et tu n'aurais toujours pas accepté votre séparation. Elle dit que tu cherche n'importe quel moyen pour lui causer des problèmes.

\- Si Cersei le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

Sansa était elle-même surprise par la dureté de sa voix. Jon lui lança un regard étrange. A quoi bon lui poser toutes ces questions s'il se fiait à une personne comme Cersei ? Il voulait quoi au juste ? Recueillir des aveux et les offrir à Cersei ?

\- Je ne t'accuse de rien, Sansa.

\- Ca y ressemble.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il semblait aussi nerveux qu'elle. Sansa luttait pour ignorer l'émotion qu'avait provoqué Jon en prononçant son nom.

\- Je connais Cersei et je connais la réputation de Joffrey. Crois-moi, je ne t'accuse pas.

Alors quoi ? Sansa ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait tout ça ?

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venu au commissariat ?

\- Tutoie-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu au commissariat ?

Sansa s'était exprimé plus timidement. Qu'elle l'admette ou non, elle était impressionnée par Jon. Pas beaucoup mais assez pour être mal à l'aise en sa présence.

\- J'étais avec les patrons quand Balon et Cersei ont reçu leurs appels. Quand j'ai entendu que tu étais aussi au poste, je suis devenu curieux.

\- Curiosité satisfaite ?

Ils venaient d'arriver à un feu rouge et Jon en profitait pour la fixer longuement. Sansa n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. L'angoisse dans son ventre laissait place à une chaleur particulière et des picotements l'assaillaient de toutes parts.

\- Non. Pas du tout.

Leur échange fût brisé par un coup de klaxon. Le feu était passé au vert. Sansa gardait les yeux rivés sur la route pour essayer de contrôler son pouls. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle préférait encore que Jon soit désagréable avec elle comme il l'avait été à leur rencontre. Cela lui donnait une raison pour vouloir rester loin de lui. Mais quand il était posé et gentil, comme maintenant ? Elle voulait rester près de lui. Elle voulait sa présence rassurante. Et c'était tout sauf bon signe.

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle. Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire mais ne trouvait rien qui ne l'a ferait pas passe pour une idiote. Heureusement, elle n'eut plus besoin de chercher plus longtemps.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement lors du dîner chez les Tyrell. Je n'avais pas à t'accuser de mentir.

Sa confession semblait sincère. Et elle eut pour effet de provoquer une onde de culpabilité chez Sansa.

\- C'est rien. Je suis désolée aussi. Je n'avais pas à vous répondre comme çà.

Jon lui lança un regard appuyé.

\- A te répondre comme çà. Se reprit-elle.

Sansa se doutait qu'il était toujours curieux au sujet de son choix. Elle pouvait lui dire, non ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à lui avouer la vérité. Mais elle avait trop peur de passer pour une princesse. La fille qui se croit trop bien pour partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un. Après tout, elle avait été ce genre de fille. A l'époque ou elle était avec Joffrey, elle se sentait supérieure à la plupart des gens et ne s'en cachait pas. Joffrey le savait. Il lui avait fait des réflexions là-dessus dans le bar.

La vérité est que même si Sansa savait qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune adolescente à l'époque, elle avait honte de son comportement. Les expériences traumatisantes l'ont fait retomber brutalement sur terre et elle avait commencé à se sentir inférieure. L'humilité et la tolérance étaient venues avec les souffrances et les années. Mais l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle détestait Joffrey était que, à ses yeux, elle était toujours cette fille superficielle et prétentieuse. Et cela l'insupportait.

Malgré tout, Sansa se sentit le besoin de fournir une réponse à Jon.

\- Je n'ai rien contre ta maison. J'ai choisi la tour Greyjoy pour des raisons personnelles. Dit-elle gentiment.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jon. Sansa s'intima de rester impassible.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu aller chez les Lannister.

Sansa allait répliquer mais Jon reprit la parole.

\- Je peux juste te demander si tu avais déjà pris ta décision ? Avant les visites, je veux dire.

\- Non. Je l'ai prise après.

Sansa se gifla mentalement. Sa réponse était sortie avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir.

\- Donc quelque chose ne t'a pas plu chez moi ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sansa se demanda s'il parlait de sa maison ou de lui-même avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas été présent lors de la visite.

\- Non, ce n'est pas çà.

Si, c'était exactement çà. Elle se sentait tiraillée entre son besoin de se confier et son envie de garder ses raisons pour elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche. J'essaie juste de comprendre.

\- Jon. Soupira-t-elle doucement.

Elle vit Jon se raidir et inspirer brusquement. Elle se demanda si elle avait dit ou fait quelque chose mal.

\- J'ai lu ton dossier. Tu as une affection particulière pour la poésie. Tu sais très bien que c'est le domaine de la maison Targaryen.

Il avait beau affirmer qu'il ne lui reprochait rien, son ton laissait entendre le contraire. Mais Sansa choisit de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Je le sais. Comme je t'ai dit, mes raisons sont personnelles.

Si Jon était aussi têtu qu'elle, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Sansa savait que la question continuerait de le tarauder et elle s'en voulait de lui infliger çà. Elle se promit de le lui avouer, un jour. A la fin de l'année, par exemple. Quand tout sera fini, elle lui expliquera les raisons de son choix. Une fois son année finie, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils se revoient.

Sansa sentit le regret l'envahir, ce qui la laissa perplexe. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait lui manquer. Ils ne s'étaient vus que deux fois.

\- J'ai commencé à relire un de tes livres, hier soir. Dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Elle avait besoin de changer de sujet. Pour elle comme pour Jon.

\- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

Sansa sourit devant sa mine étonnée.

\- Les cris d'Irlande. Je crois que c'est mon préféré.

\- Pour moi aussi. Dit-il d'une voix troublée.

De tous les romans de Jon Targaryen, ce n'était pas le plus célèbre mais pour Sansa, c'était de loin le plus beau.

\- Tu as lu beaucoup de mes écrits ? S'enquit-il.

\- Quelques-uns, pas tous. Mais je lirais les autres aussi un de ces jours.

Jon avait vraiment l'air ému par ses paroles. Pourtant, il devait être habitué à ce genre de compliment.

\- Je me souviens du moment ou ce livre est paru. Il n'a pas fait l'unanimité. C'est le plus sombre que j'ai écrit.

\- Justement. Dans toutes tes histoires, il y'a un arrière-goût de positivité, de promesses, de bonheur. Le contraste avec cette histoire sombre est fascinant.

Jon la regardait comme s'il était fasciné par ses propos. Son regard intense clouait à nouveau Sansa sur place. Elle ne sut dire si elle l'avait flatté ou froissé. Sansa ne supporta plus ce regard pénétrant et elle fixa de nouveau la route. Elle s'aperçut avec déception qu'ils étaient arrivés à la tour. Jon s'arrêta juste devant le grand portail et coupa le moteur.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

Jon poussa un long soupir et posa sa tête contre le siège. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Je t'en prie. Dit-il en les rouvrant.

Sansa était sur le point d'ouvrir la portière quand il s'exprima de nouveau.

\- Pour info, si tu étais venue chez moi, tu ne risquerais pas tout ces problèmes.

\- Quels problèmes ?

\- Balon Greyjoy n'apprécie pas qu'on lui fasse du tort. Il n'hésitera pas à te pousser sous un bus pour protéger la réputation de sa fille.

Sansa le fixait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne me serait pas arrivé dans la maison Targaryen ?

\- Parce que nous prenons soin de nos étudiants. Tu n'es pas stupide, tu vois bien que Balon se moque complètement de toi et des autres membres de ton groupe.

Sansa médita sur ce que venait de dire Jon. Evidemment que Balon la sacrifierait pour protéger l'image de sa fille mais c'est normal, non ? Sansa imagina ce que son père aurait fait s'il avait été à la place de Balon. Eddard Stark était un homme honorable en toute circonstance, sauf quand sa famille était impliquée. Sansa ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il l'aurait protégée. Penser à lui fit l'impression d'un coup de poignard au cœur.

\- C'est un père. C'est son boulot de veiller sur elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, Sansa sortit de la voiture.

* * *

 **RageAgainstTheGhosts :** Lol ! Ce ne sera pas exactement ce que tu pense mais ce sera assez sombre et dangereux ^^. Bisous !

: Merci beaucoup, Elisa ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis, comme toujours. Gros bisous !

 **Gwendo :** Merci pour ta review au précédent chapitre. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant. Bises à bientôt !

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci ! J'avoue que je prends plus de plaisir à écrire les chapitres de Jon. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont moins lourds en émotions. Je suis toujours un peu triste quand je me plonge dans le monde de Sansa. Bisous !

Et encore un merci à **Fladhril** qui m'a aidée à corriger ce chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon regarda Sansa disparaître dans la tour Greyjoy. Il était encore sonné par son départ précipité. Elle s'était ouverte à lui pendant le trajet en voiture. Elle avait été un peu moins sur la défensive, même si elle restait méfiante. Elle était également timide, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son charme aux yeux de Jon. Et au dernier moment, elle s'était complètement refermée.

Il n'avait pas voulu la vexer ni lui faire de reproche, elle devait forcément le savoir, non ? Il lui avait juste dit que Balon la sacrifierait pour la réputation de sa fille, ce qui était vrai. Rhaegar ferait sûrement pareil pour ses enfants, mais s'il s'agissait d'un malentendu, comme cette bagarre avec Joffrey, il aurait tenté de calmer les choses. Il aurait quand même tenté d'aider ses étudiants. Et Jon ferait la même chose. Mais Balon ? Il ne ferait strictement rien pour aider ses étudiants. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle défendu ? Peut-être qu'un lien s'était crée entre eux. Peut-être que Sansa appréciait Balon plus qu'elle ne le montrait.

Cette idée ne plût pas à Jon. Déjà parce que cela l'agaçait qu'elle ressente de l'affection pour son patron alors qu'elle ne semblait pas en éprouver pour lui et aussi parce que Balon ne méritait pas de recevoir l'affection de Sansa.

Jon redémarra sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de se calmer. Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait revu Sansa. Il lui avait posé des questions qui le taraudaient. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas rassasié, bien au contraire. Il avait l'impression d'être un homme assoiffé dans le désert. Il voulait plus. Plus de temps avec Sansa. Il avait espéré que les réponses de Sansa apaiseraient son obsession mais elles n'avaient fait que l'aggraver. Son parfum flottait encore dans l'espace de la voiture. Sa voix suave résonnait encore aux oreilles de Jon.

Non, il n'en avait pas eu assez. Loin de là.

Ses espoirs de passer du temps seuls s'envolèrent quand il vit Dany et Ygritte l'attendre de pied ferme dans le penthouse. Jon se donna du courage pour les affronter le plus calmement possible.

\- On a entendu ce qui s'est passé. Tout va bien ? Demandait Daenerys.

\- Oui, tout va bien. C'était juste une dispute qui a dégénérée.

Jon retira son manteau et partit en direction du salon. Tout le monde était présent. Aegon, Rhaenys ainsi que ses quatre étudiants. Jon fût heureux que ses parents n'aient pas rappliqués.

Il n'était pas surpris que cette histoire ait déjà fait le tour de la ville. Et il était sûr que Cersei était celle qui s'en était assurée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Tu est impliqué dans cette embrouille ? S'enquit Rhaenys.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste voir ce qui s'était passé.

Jon tentait d'avoir l'air aussi dégagé que possible.

\- On dit que tu a ramené Sansa. C'est vrai ?

Jon fusilla Dany du regard. Il aurait dû s'en douter. La bagarre était le cadet de leurs soucis.

\- Oui.

Bien sûr, Dany ne se contenta pas d'une telle réponse.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est elle qui a causé cette dispute. Pourquoi tu es parti avec elle ?

\- Elle n'a rien causé du tout. C'est cet abruti de Lannister qui l'a agressée. Les autres l'ont simplement défendue. S'énerva-t-il.

Jon lui-même fût surpris par le venin qui suintait de ses paroles. Sansa n'avait pas nié sa relation passée avec Joffrey. Et même si elle n'avait pas non plus nié le fait qu'elle lui courait toujours après, Jon savait que cette partie était fausse. Il ne connaissait pas Sansa, pas vraiment, mais il était sûr et certain qu'elle n'était pas du genre à harceler ce garçon dans le but de s'attirer ses faveurs. Si c'était le cas, elle aurait choisi d'étudier à la maison Lannister.

Non, c'était lui qui l'a harcelait. Jon savait que Joffrey était quelqu'un de cruel, quelqu'un qui prenait plaisir au malheur des autres. Sansa semblait aspirer au calme, elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il était impossible qu'elle soit encore attirée par Joffrey. En tout cas, Jon l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Après son léger éclat, un grand silence régna dans la pièce. Jon ne pût s'empêcher de glisser un coup d'œil vers Ygritte qui le fixait d'un air étrange. Tout le monde, le fixait d'un air étrange. Ses résolutions n'auront pas tenues longtemps. Cà ne lui ressemblait pas. Jon était toujours maître de ses émotions. Il était réputé pour sa froideur et son inflexibilité. Et le voilà qui ressemblait à une bête féroce prêt à défendre une fille qu'il connaissait à peine.

Pas juste une fille. Sansa. Il n'était plus maître de rien quand il s'agissait de Sansa et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il n'avait pas hésité à foncer au poste de police quand il a entendu qu'elle s'y trouvait. Il avait laissé tomber sa carapace en quelques minutes lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle. Il était presque en train de crier sur sa cousine qui accusait Sansa d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite. Et surtout, il était pris d'une furieuse envie de fouiller le manoir des Lannister de fond en comble pour mettre la main sur Joffrey et lui montrer qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne plus jamais s'approcher de Sansa.

Jon se força à se détendre.

\- Désolé. Ecoutez, je suis fatigué. On peut parler de çà plus tard ?

Il s'était adressé à tout le monde mais les excuses et la question étaient destinées à Dany. Il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, cela ne servait à rien de lui demander d'oublier cette histoire.

\- Jon, ne le prends pas mal. C'est juste que tu pourrais t'attirer des problèmes en te mêlant de çà. On ne connaît pas cette fille. Yara est une Greyjoy et Joffrey un Lannister. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre eux, ce n'est pas bon pour ta maison d'être impliqué là-dedans. Dit Ygritte.

\- Tu es un peu mal placé pour me reprocher de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Comme attendu, Dany prit la défense de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme çà. Elle veut juste t'aider.

\- Ce qui m'aiderait, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille. Si çà peut vous rassurer, je ne me suis impliqué dans rien du tout. J'étais juste curieux, comme vous.

Dany allait répliquer mais Aegon l'en empêcha.

\- Il a raison. Cersei est du genre à en rajouter, Jon a juste voulu connaître la version de cette Sansa.

Il n'y avait pas de malice ou de méchanceté dans la voix de son frère mais Jon n'aima pas la façon dont il parlait de Sansa. Mais il apprécia qu'il le défende. Il lui envoya un regard de gratitude.

\- Vous devriez y aller. On en reparlera plus tard. Dit Rhaenys à Dany et Ygritte.

C'est dans des moments comme çà que Jon était le plus heureux d'appartenir à cette famille. Rhaenys et Aegon étaient plus proches de Daenerys qu'il ne l'avait jamais été mais ils choisiraient toujours de protéger Jon, avant tout. Ils choisiraient toujours son parti. C'était réconfortant et cela l'emplit d'une affection débordante pour eux.

\- D'accord. Soupirait Dany.

Jon partit dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de leur dire au revoir. Il était vraiment agacé par l'attitude de Dany et d'Ygritte. Il savait que plus que l'inquiétude, c'était la curiosité qui les avaient amenées ici. Et en ce qui concernait Ygritte, il savait que la jalousie y était aussi pour quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'il soit proche d'autres filles. Pas qu'il l'était. A part Ygritte, les seules filles proches de Jon étaient celles de sa famille. Mais Jon n'avait jamais été jaloux. Ygritte avait toujours principalement eu des amis garçons mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé et il s'en était félicité.

Mais Sansa éveillait cette émotion jusqu'alors inconnue pour lui. Elle éveillait chez lui un instinct de protection et de possessivité. Tout en lui, lui criait de retourner à la tour et de ramener Sansa ici, auprès de lui. Elle serait en sécurité ici. Elle serait dans une maison luxueuse au lieu de vivre dans une tour sinistre. Elle serait en compagnie des meilleurs étudiants. Elle travaillerait pour quelqu'un qui se préoccuperait vraiment d'elle et surtout, elle serait avec lui. Tout les jours.

Jon imaginait ce que ce serait d'avoir Sansa chez lui. De la voir chaque matin. De la voir étudier. La voir parler avec les étudiants. Voir ses habitudes quotidiennes. Quelle était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait avant de se coucher. Ce qu'elle faisait quand elle n'était pas concentré sur son travail. Qu'aimait-elle faire à part lire et écrire ? Aimait-elle écouter de la musique ? Aimait-elle sortir et découvrir les plus beaux endroits de la ville ? Jon pourrait les lui faire visiter si elle le voulait.

Il était définitivement obsédé par elle. Il l'a connaissait depuis seulement deux jours. Deux jours ! Et çà avait suffit pour le mettre dans cet état. Ce qui perturbait le plus Jon n'était pas d'être chamboulé à ce point et aussi rapidement. C'était le fait que cela ne semblait pas réciproque.

Il savait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Il avait vu la façon dont elle l'avait regardé, la façon dont elle avait rougi quand il l'avait fixée. Mais c'était des réactions qu'il suscitait chez les femmes en général. C'était des réactions dues à son physique. Rien n'indiquait que les choses allaient au-delà pour elle. Soit il était le seul à sentir cette connexion entre eux soit elle le surpassait complètement dans l'art de masquer ses émotions.

Jon ne voulait pas croire que tout se passait uniquement dans sa tête. Qu'il s'était imaginé tout un monde autour de Sansa. Elle devait le sentir aussi. C'était trop puissant pour que ce soit à sens unique. Il se rappelait soudain de ce qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle s'était mise à relire son roman. Les cris d'Irlande. Il avait été stupéfait par l'analyse qu'en avait fait Sansa. C'était purement dans cet optique qu'il avait écrit cette histoire. Cela prouvait que non seulement, ils avaient la même façon de penser, de ressentir les choses mais cela prouvait aussi qu'elle pensait à lui. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, elle était dans son lit à lire son livre. Cette idée lui mit du baume au cœur.

Quand son appétit se fit sentir, Jon sortit de sa chambre pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il espérait de pas se faire questionner par son frère et sa sœur pendant ce temps. Heureusement, il n'y avait que Shireen et Lyanna.

\- Je vous ai mis une assiette de côté. Lui dit Shireen en désignant une assiette sur le comptoir.

\- Merci.

Il fit réchauffer l'assiette de tagliatelles au micro-ondes pendant que Shireen et Lyanna discutaient des sujets d'écriture.

\- Vous arrivez à vous organiser pour le programme ? Leur demandait Jon.

Les deux filles le regardèrent bizarrement. Jon était le premier surpris par le fait de faire la conversation. Mais il voulait leur montrer qu'il était intéressé. Il était plutôt du genre à agir dans l'ombre d'habitude. Il a toujours payé attention au travail de ses étudiants mais il le faisait à travers leurs dossiers. Il étudiait toujours leurs écrits en profondeur et n'hésitait pas à écrire de longues et belles lettres de recommandations quand elles étaient méritées. Mais il ne s'adressait pratiquement jamais directement à ses employés. Il se contentait des formules de politesses, rien d'autre.

C'était encore une nouvelle chose qu'avait éveillée Sansa. L'idée de l'imaginer de pratiquer son talent pour Balon tout en sachant qu'elle ne recevrait aucun once d'intérêt l'insupportait. Elle méritait qu'on s'intéresse à son travail et qu'on l'aide à progresser, à supposer qu'elle en ait besoin. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il changeait d'attitude envers ses propres étudiants. Savoir qu'eux aussi méritaient une attention qu'il ne lui donnait pas l'emplit de culpabilité.

\- Oui. Nous avons décidé de travailler les mêmes sujets, en même temps. On a fait un emploi du temps pour définir les jours ou nous irions à Oldtown. Répondit Lyanna.

Jon hocha la tête. C'était un bon début. L'organisation jouait un grand rôle dans ce métier.

Il resta debout pour manger. Une fois fini, il lava rapidement son assiette dans l'évier tandis que les filles se levaient. Shireen quitta la cuisine mais Lyanna resta dans l'embrasure, l'air embarrassée.

\- Il y'a un souci ? Demandait Jon.

\- Non. C'est juste que...

Elle évitait son regard. Même s'il l'a connaissait depuis peu, Jon savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Lyanna avait un regard fixe et franc.

\- Je trouve çà bien que vous ayez voulu entendre la version de Sansa. Je ne crois pas du tout à ce que Cersei Lannister raconte.

Elle avait son attention. Toute son attention.

\- Pourquoi çà ?

Il dût lutter pour garder une voix et un visage aussi neutre que possible.

\- Je connais Sansa. Pas très bien mais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille.

Jon s'assit à la table de cuisine et fit un geste à Lyanna, lui intimant de s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui, depes autres ^^.uis l'enfance. J'ai grandi pas loin de chez elle.

Jon savait que Sansa venait de Winterfelle, il l'avait lu dans son dossier. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement avec Lyanna plus tôt.

\- Vous êtes amies ?

\- Non. Quand on était à l'école, elle était différente. On avait pas grand-chose en commun.

Elle était hésitante dans sa façon de parler. Ce n'était pas très fair-play mais Jon ne pût s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

\- Elle était amoureuse de ce Joffrey ?

Lyanna fit une petite grimace.

\- Oui. Ils sont resté ensemble pendant un an. Mais Sansa l'a quitté et il l'a mal pris.

Le corps entier de Jon se détendit. Il le savait. Il le savait mais l'entendre eut un effet immédiat sur lui. Jon savoura le soulagement qu'il ressentit. Sauf que Lyanna avait toujours l'air nerveuse.

\- Elle revient de loin. Elle a changé après que... enfin après. Elle est devenue plus forte, plus adulte. Plus distante, aussi. Mais elle est toujours aussi gentille et aussi timide qu'avant.

Une sensation sournoise envahit Jon. Après que quoi ? Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il savait que ce serait abusé de sa position sur Lyanna.

\- Elle ne m'a pas l'air de quelqu'un de faible.

\- La plupart des gens le pensent. Surtout les Lannister.

\- Et pas toi ?

Lyanna soupira et se leva.

\- Non. Elle est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. A sa place, je crois que je me serais effondrée il y'a longtemps.

* * *

 **:** Ma ptite Eliza ! Tes reviews me touchent à chaque fois. Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent autant, mais s'il te plaît, ne les laisse pas te gâcher les histoires des autres ^^. Je suis sûre qu'il y'a des petits bijoux, dehors. Gros bisous à toi !

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de plus profond pour Jon mais je ne voulais pas que mes deux personnages soient trop sombres. Sansa est déjà limite, pour moi. Jon est plus léger. Peut-être plus inconscient de la cruauté des autres, aussi. J'aimerais qu'il découvre cette facette sombre du monde à traver Sansa et pas par son propres passé. Bisous !

 **Guest ;** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai touché. Tu pourrais mettre un nom ou un pseudo, la prochaine fois ? Je n'aime pas trop m'adresser aux gens en les appelant " guest ". Mais c'est comme tu veux. Bises à bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa pénétra dans le salon des Greyjoy et vit tout le monde présent. Balon, Yara, Gerold, Alysanne et même Théon. Elle savait qu'elle devait rendre des comptes mais elle avait espéré le faire avec moins de témoins.

\- Yara m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Cà passe pour cette fois mais je ne veux plus que ma fille soit impliquée dans tes histoires.

\- D'accord. Souffla Sansa.

Balon partit sans dire un mot. Sansa sentit le soulagement la parcourir. Elle s'était attendue à des cris et des accusations. Elle s'était même attendue à se faire renvoyer.

\- Merci. Et encore désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. Dit-elle au reste du groupe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Joffrey est connu chez nous. Tu n'est pas la première à avoir subi son comportement. Dit Yara en s'affalant sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Et puis c'était marrant. Cà faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas participé à une bagarre. Dit Gérold en riant.

Sansa était tentée de lui dire que la situation n'avait rien de drôle mais elle n'en eut pas le cœur. Ces personnes l'a connaissait à peine et ils avaient tous pris sa défense. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de geste.

\- Cà va quand même se savoir cette histoire. Dit Théon en s'installant à côté de sa sœur.

\- Mais non. Cersei fera en sorte de régler çà discrètement. Enchaînait Yara.

Sansa retira son manteau tout en s'exprimant.

\- Non, il a raison. Cersei ne perdra pas de temps à le raconter à tout le monde. Et elle fera en sorte qu'on passe pour les méchants de l'histoire.

Elle ne savait que trop bien comment était Cersei. Joffrey tenait sa méchanceté d'elle. Et parmi ses trois enfants, c'était lui son préféré. Sûrement parce qu'il était celui qui était le plus à son image.

\- Tu le connaissais déjà ? Demandait Alysanne.

\- Oui, je suis sortie avec lui il y'a quelques années.

C'était il y'a six ans, maintenant. Sansa et Joffrey avaient aujourd'hui vingt ans. Ils étaient des adultes mais Sansa semblait être la seule à avoir grandi.

Elle écouta distraitement la conversation entre les autres. Son esprit était ailleurs, avec Jon Targaryen. Elle regretta déjà d'être partie de cette façon. Il s'était montré gentil et patient avec elle et elle l'avait laissé assez froidement. La chaleur qui s'était insinuée en elle pendant leur conversation avait laissé place à la froideur habituelle de la solitude. Solitude qu'elle recherchait, habituellement. Elle avait très souvent besoin d'être dans sa bulle mais là maintenant, sa bulle semblait percée. Quand elle était seule, elle se sentait sereine et posée. Là elle se sentait tout simplement seule. Même entourée de quatre personnes.

\- Sansa ?

\- Oui ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers Yara.

\- Pourquoi Jon t'a ramenée ?

\- Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il était avec ton père et Cersei quand toi et Joffrey les avez appelés.

Sansa s'excusa et partit dans sa chambre et ne ressortit qu'au moment du dîner. Le repas se passait principalement dans le silence. Balon ne parlait pas mais sa présence avait quelque chose de lourd.

Après le diner, Sansa partit dans la cuisine et sortit sur la grande terrasse. La tour se trouvait naturellement en hauteur et la terrasse surplombait la mer. Sansa posa ses mains sur le muret en pierre et admira la vue. Le vent frais ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était habituée au temps froid de Winterfell. A ses hivers rugueux.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et des pas avancer dans sa direction. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Yara.

\- Tout va bien ?

Sansa lui sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter à propos de mon père. Il a décidé de laisser cette histoire de côté, il ne reviendra pas à la charge avec çà. Je ne te cache pas que c'est en grande partie parce que tu es la première du classement. Il aurait été beaucoup moins tendre avec Gerold ou Alysanne.

Sansa rit doucement. Elle s'en doutait. Balon se foutait peut-être du travail de ses étudiants mais il n'était pas stupide au point de virer la première du classement. Mais cela n'atténua en rien le sentiment de culpabilité de Sansa. Même si Joffrey était celui qui avait cherché les embrouilles, Sansa était impliquée dans leurs histoires. Le comportement de Joffrey envers elle était purement personnel. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, cela s'était répercuté sur son groupe et sur la maison pour laquelle elle travaillait.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète. Mentit Sansa.

\- Moi non plus. Joffrey ne ferait pas peur à un enfant de cinq ans. Toi, en revanche...

Sansa jeta un regard surpris à Yara.

\- Moi, en revanche ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le menace. Et çà n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être des menaces en l'air.

Sûrement parce qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Sansa repensa au moment ou Joffrey lui avait jeté ces mots horribles à la figure. Elle avait été comme dans un état second et elle-même ne savait pas de quoi elle aurait été capable en cet instant précis.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser m'atteindre.

Yara posa une main sur son bras.

\- Non. Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. Joffrey pense qu'il peut tout faire parce que c'est un Lannister. Sa mère pense la même chose. Ce sont les pires ordures que je connaisse.

\- Je sais bien mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il est du genre à pousser les gens à bout. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est lui rendre service.

\- Tu sais pourquoi les autres te protègent ? Alysanne et Gerold ? Jared et Cédrik, qui ne te connaissent même pas ?

\- Parce qu'il a essayé de m'agresser ? Dit Sansa d'un ton évident.

\- Non, çà c'est pourquoi ils t'ont défendue. Mais ils ne t'ont pas vendue aux flics parce qu'ils te respectent. Tu ne t'es pas écrasée devant Joffrey comme l'aurait fait la plupart des gens. Tu lui a tenu tête et tu l'a fait sans te rabaisser à son niveau. Chacun d'entre nous a préféré mentir en sachant que cela pourrait nous apporter des problèmes avec les Lannister. Et on aurait pas fait çà pour n'importe qui.

Sansa ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était émue, sans aucun doute, mais elle était aussi embarrassée. Embarrassée parce qu'elle n'avait pas tenu tête à Joffrey par courage mais parce qu'il l'avait cruellement blessée. Parce que la seule émotion qui l'avait motivée à se tenir droite devant lui n'était pas le courage mais la rage. Et çà avait été stupide.

\- Je te remercie mais si cette histoire viendrait à prendre de l'ampleur, je ne veux pas que vous risquiez quoi que ce soit pour moi.

\- Ce sera à nous de décider. Dit Yara en la laissant là.

Sansa la regarda partir sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire, de toute façon ? Pas besoin de connaître Yara depuis longtemps pour voir qu'elle était une tête brulée. Mais Yara était une Greyjoy. Son père trouverait un moyen de lui éviter les ennuis. Ce n'était pas le cas pour le reste d'entre eux. Sansa se sentait redevable envers eux tous.

Elle resta sur cette terrasse une bonne demie heure avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers Jon. Elle fût prise d'un sentiment de manque. Il était mieux pour elle de rester loin de lui, loin de sa curiosité. Mais elle avait envie du contraire. Elle voulait retourner dans cette voiture ou il n'avaient été que tout les deux. Sa proximité, sa voix, son regard, son odeur. Toutes ces choses avaient retourné ses entrailles.

Sansa voulait croire que l'intérêt de Jon la concernait elle, juste elle. Pas son choix de ne pas aller travailler chez lui. Mais elle savait que c'était çà qui l'intéressait. Elle savait qu'il cherchait juste à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Il ne cherchait pas à se rapprocher d'elle pour apprendre à la connaître.

Cette pensée la rendit plus triste qu'autre chose. Elle devrait être contente que cela n'ait rien de personnel. Elle devrait être contente qu'il ne cherche pas trop à en savoir sur elle, sur sa vie. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Une partie d'elle aurait aimé qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Même si cela n'aurait rien changé, au final.

Cela n'aurait rien changé parce que Jon Targaryen est un homme bien installé, sûr de lui, à la tête d'une maison d'édition, issu de la plus grande famille de Westeros. Sansa était une fille frappée par la tragédie, rongée par le chagrin, marquée par la violence, incapable de se laisser à croire ou à espérer d'avoir une vie heureuse. Ce serait une question de temps avant que Jon ne réalise qu'elle ne soit pas pour lui. Qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire pour elle. Sur le plan personnel, du moins. Jon méritait quelqu'un comme lui.

Sansa ignora la douleur lancinante qui l'a transperça et tenta tant bien que mal de s'endormir.

* * *

\- Debout !

La voix de Yara et les coups qu'elle donna dans la porte réveillèrent Sansa en sursaut.

\- J'arrive.

Sansa regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Il était plus de dix heures. Ce qui était normal vu qu'elle avait lutté pendant des heures pour s'endormir. Elle se doucha et s'habilla en prenant son temps. Le groupe s'était mis d'accord pour travailler dans l'après-midi, alors rien ne pressait.

Yara, Gerold et Alysanne déjeunaient dans la cuisine. Visiblement, tout le monde s'était levé un peu tard. Sansa qui ne mangeait jamais le matin, s'installa dans le salon ou était déjà Théon.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Bien merci. Et toi ?

Il hocha la tête tout en reportant son attention sur son téléphone.

\- Comme prédit, Cersei n'a pas perdu de temps. J'ai déjà cinq potes qui m'ont posé des questions sur ce qui s'était passé au bar.

Sansa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et ce n'est que le début. Dit-elle d'un ton blasé.

\- Tu l'a connais vraiment bien. Lui dit Théon.

Sansa lui fit un geste vague.

\- Oui, malheureusement.

\- C'est une famille d'abrutis.

\- Oui enfin pas tous. Tommen et Myrcella sont très gentils.

Sansa ne cessa de s'en émerveiller. Myrcella était sa meilleure amie depuis longtemps et Tommen était le garçon le plus doux et le plus gentil qu'on puisse rencontrer. Il était encore plus gentil que Bran, c'était dire.

\- Je ne les connais pas.

Sansa nota dans un coin de sa tête d'appeler Myrcella. Elle espéra que sa mère ne la force pas à ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Une fois l'après-midi arrivée, Sansa s'installa avec son groupe pour reprendre le travail là ou il l'avait laissé. Ils passèrent une bonne à discuter de l'organisation. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur les jours de révisions à Oldtown quand le téléphone de Yara sonnait. Elle s'excusa et se levait avant de répondre.

\- Il n'y aura pas Joffrey ?

Sansa cessa d'écouter Alysanne et se tourna vers Yara. Celle-ci finit sa conversation et vint se rasseoir à sa place.

\- On est invités chez les Tyrell, ce soir.

\- Encore un dîner ? Demanda Alysanne avec excitation.

\- Non. Une fête organisée par Margaery Tyrell. Il y aura principalement des étudiants. Je lui ai dit qu'on y allait tous, c'est d'accord ?

Gerold et Alysanne acceptèrent immédiatement.

\- Sansa ? S'enquit Yara.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sansa savait très bien pourquoi elle était invitée à cette fête.

\- Oh allez, on va s'amuser ! Margaery a promis qu'elle ne te poserait pas de questions.

Sansa finit par accepter. Peut-être que donner sa version des faits aux gens pourrait contrecarrer les mensonges de Cersei.

Le groupe travaillait encore plus de deux heures avant de tout ranger et de se préparer. Sansa choisit de porter une robe noire, toute simple. La seule exubérance de cette robe était le tissu sur chaque côté de sa taille qui était en dentelle fine et transparente. Elle laissa ses cheveux tomber en cascade dans son dos.

Sansa ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si Jon serait présent à cette soirée ? Elle en doutait fortement.

\- Sansa ? Appela Yara de l'étage du dessous.

Sansa prit son sac à main et partit rejoindre les autres. Théon les accompagnaient aussi.

La maison Tyrell était vraiment belle. Sansa n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de l'admirer lors de sa précédente visite. Yara entra sans frapper et le reste du groupe la suivit à l'intérieur. L'intérieur était aussi beau et accueillant que l'extérieur.

\- Yara !

Sansa se tourna vers ce cri strident et reconnut Margaery Tyrell. Elle était magnifique avec sa longue robe vert pastel et ses longues boucles châtains qui lui encadraient le visage. Margaery se tourna vers Sansa.

\- Bonsoir ! On s'est déjà rencontrées. Je suis ravie de te revoir.

Sansa ne sût dire si Margaery sortait cette phrase par habitude ou si elle était sincère.

\- Merci de m'avoir invitée.

\- Je t'en prie.

Margaery accueillit ensuite Gerold et Alysanne tandis que Yara prit Sansa par le bras.

\- Bois un verre tout de suite. Cà va te détendre.

Sansa rit et se laissa entraîner vers le bar. Elle prit une bière et commença à la boire tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Aucune trace de Jon.

\- Qui est cette jolie demoiselle ?

Sansa se retourna vivement et vit un grand blond qui se tenait juste devant elle.

\- Salut, Aegon. Je te présente Sansa Stark.

Aegon Targaryen. Sansa sourit immédiatement. Pas parce qu'elle était contente de le voir mais parce que cela lui donna un espoir de croiser Jon, ce soir.

\- Enchanté, Sansa. Je suis Aegon Targaryen.

\- Je sais. Enchantée, moi aussi.

Il avait un sourire éclatant et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

\- Permet-moi de te présenter ma famille.

Il lui prit doucement le bras et l'emmena vers un groupe de filles.

\- Voici Rhaenys, ma petite sœur. Daenerys, ma cousine. Et Ygritte, une amie de la famille. Les filles, voici Sansa Stark.

Sansa se sentit rougir sous la voix d'Aegon. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la flatterie. Il utilisait un ton enjôleur qui l'a gênait atrocement.

Rhaenys et Daenerys se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Les yeux violets des Targaryen étaient une chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Rhaenys lui fit un gentil sourire tandis que Daenerys la toisa, les lèvres pincées. C'était aussi le cas d'Ygritte. Une rousse aux yeux bleus. Elle était très jolie aussi. Même si c'était ridicule de la comparer aux filles Targaryen.

\- Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Lui dit Rhaenys.

Sansa retint une remarque désobligeante.

\- J'en suis sûre. Le téléphone de Yara n'a pas arrêté de sonner de la journée. Dit gentiment Sansa.

Aegon et Rhaenys fût les seuls à rire.

\- C'est à dire qu'une première du classement qui ne vient pas chez les Targaryen et qui déclenche une bagarre dans un bar c'était du jamais vu, jusque là. Dit Aegon.

\- Je n'ai rien déclenché. Répondit Sansa, sur la défensive.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Cersei raconte. Intervint Daenerys.

Sansa se força à rester calme.

\- Cersei peut raconter tout ce qu'elle veut. Joffrey m'a agressée sans raisons. Des témoins l'ont affirmé. Lui répondit Sansa avec un sourire.

Sansa ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était redevable envers Bréa aussi.

\- Et Jon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à faire là-dedans ?

Daenerys lui parla sur un ton de reproche. C'était peut-être justifié mais Sansa n'allait pas rester aussi calme encore longtemps.

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'incompréhension.

\- Il est parti au commissariat et t'a ramenée chez les Greyjoys. Pourquoi s'est-il retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire ?

Cette fois, c'était Ygritte qui s'était exprimé. Son ton n'était pas froid mais il était clairement agressif et accusateur.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait juste savoir ce qui c'était passé.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

La voix de Sansa s'était légèrement endurcie et chacun d'entre eux l'avait remarqué. Daenerys reprit la parole.

\- Je te prie d'excuser mon amie. Elle et Jon ont une histoire compliquée.

Elle se tourna à présent vers Ygritte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Jon a dit qu'il t'expliquerai tout. Viens, on va boire un verre.

Sansa les regardaient s'éloigner, le cœur s'accélérant brutalement. Une histoire compliquée ? Evidemment que Jon était déjà pris. Un homme comme lui ne devait certainement pas manquer d'attention. Savoir cela ne calma en rien le feu brulant que Sansa ressentait.

\- Sansa ?

\- Oui ? Dit-elle d'un ton absent.

Elle se tourna vers Aegon qui lui prit tendrement la main. Il l'a fixa de ses yeux si atypiques et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Me laisserais-tu te faire visiter le reste de la maison ?

Sa voix avait des accents de velours et son sourire était à la fois tendre et carnassier.

Sansa lui sourit à son tour.

\- Avec plaisir.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci beaucoup ! Je te rassure, Jon na sera pas toujours aussi calme. Gros bisous !

 **PetitKiwie :** Je comprends ce que tu dis. Je vais essayer de travailler là-dessus. Merci pour tes analyses, en tout cas. C'est agréable d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'intéresse vraiment à ce que j'écris et qui prennent la peine de le dire. Bisous !

 **Marnie :** Je préfère Marnie à Guest ^^.L'attrait physique ne me plaît pas trop, en général. En tout cas, ce n'est pas la première chose que je cherche dans une fic. Je préfère mille fois parler d'une connexion plus profonde. Bises et merci pour tes reviews !

 **Kimisukiro :** Bienvenue à toi ^^. Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. J'adore aussi écrire ce côté bestial et possessif de Jon mais je n'étais pas sûre que cela plaise à tout le monde. Bises !


	13. Chapter 13

Jon se leva, prit sa douche, s'habilla, déjeuna et s'installa derrière son bureau. Il fit chacune de ses choses machinalement, sans volonté particulière. Il avait discuté avec Sansa avant-hier soir. Et c'est aussi avant-hier soir que Lyanna lui avait parlé de Sansa. Depuis, l'esprit de Jon était complètement occupé à ressasser cette conversation. Encore et encore.

Lyanna qui semblait être dur comme un roc avait affirmé qu'elle se serait effondrée à la place de Sansa. Mais effondrée à cause de quoi ? Il n'en avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Et il avait passé la journée d'hier enfermé dans son bureau, enfoui dans ses dossiers et ses livres. C'était la seule chose à faire pour ne pas partir en courant voir Sansa. Il savait qu'elle était différente. Il savait qu'elle avait une façon de voir les choses et de les ressentir bien à elle. Mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle avait vécu un évènement difficile. Et si Lyanna était si admirative de Sansa, c'est qu'il fallait trouver un autre mot que difficile pour décrire ce qu'elle avait traversé.

La nuit dernière, il avait passé un autre niveau. Il avait passé des heures dans son lit à imaginer les scénarios les plus catastrophiques. Une maladie, une mort dans sa famille, un viol, une agression, un accident. Chacun de ces scénarios lui brisait le cœur, le révoltait ou l'emplissait de rage. Il savait que c'était impossible mais il voulait lui poser directement la question. Elle l'enverrai se faire voir, sans hésiter. Jon ne savait pas quel scénario était le pire mais il savait que peu importe lequel, il ne s'éloignerait pas. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Et même s'il l'était, il ne le serais pas envers Sansa. Pas le moins du monde.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit d'un grand coup.

\- Déjà au boulot ? Demanda Aegon.

\- Déjà rentré ?

Son frère était parti à cette fête organisée par Margaery, hier soir. En ne le voyant pas rentré, Jon s'était dit qu'Aegon avait trouvé son bonheur pour la nuit.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me faufiler hors du lit pendant la nuit.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu.

\- Je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée, tu le sais. Répondit Jon.

\- Je sais. Mais au moins, tu aurais pu voir Sansa Stark.

Jon se redressa brusquement.

\- Elle était là ?

\- Oui, Margaery a invité tout son groupe. Tu a oublié de me dire à quel point elle était canon.

Le sourire de son frère lui donna la nausée.

\- Tu lui a parlé ?

\- Evidemment. Tu crois que je serais passé à côté d'une occasion pareille ? Rhaenys, Dany et Ygritte lui ont parlé aussi.

Cette information agaça Jon mais il l'a mit de côté pour l'instant. Il voulait s'assurer d'une chose avant.

\- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

\- Un peu de tout. De la bagarre, de ses études, de mon travail. On en a discuté pendant que je lui faisait visiter la maison.

Jon hurla dans sa tête. Il pria, il supplia tout les Dieux qui puissent exister que Sansa n'était pas la fille avec qui son frère avait passé la nuit. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Tu a couché avec elle.

Jon voulût poser cette question mais c'était sorti comme une affirmation. Une affirmation pleine de rancœur et de mépris. Même si Jon n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec les filles, il savait que son frère était le plus irrésistible des deux. Aegon et ses cheveux argents ainsi que ses yeux violets. Les filles faisaient la queue pour obtenir son attention. Comment Sansa avait pû tomber sous son charme aussi facilement ? Elle était timide en sa présence et elle couchait avec son frère le premier soir ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Jon eut l'impression de tomber en chute libre.

\- Non. J'aurais bien aimé. J'ai passé la nuit avec Margaery.

Jon cligna bêtement des yeux. Il eutl'impression de réapprendre à respirer.

\- Je savais qu'elle te plaisait.

Jon ne chercha pas à trouver un mensonge. Aegon perdit son sourire et prit un air inquiet. Jon était sûr que sa détresse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Aegon prit la chaise en face de lui et s'assit.

\- Calme toi, Jon. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Il se sentit stupide et honteux de réagir de cette façon. Sansa n'était pas à lui. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle voulait. Et cette idée aveugla Jon d'une rage et d'une peur infinie. Et si elle trouvait quelqu'un ? Si elle tombait sous le charme de quelqu'un d'autre ? Jon savait pertinemment qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais une fille qui lui ferait perdre la raison comme Sansa. Elle était unique. Et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, l'était aussi. Mais Sansa ne ressentait peut-être pas la même chose. Après tout, elle avait été en couple avec Joffrey. A priori, Jon n'est pas vraiment son type d'homme.

\- Désolé. Se reprit Jon.

\- Il se passe quoi au juste avec cette fille ?

Jon se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J'en sais rien.

C'était à moitié vrai. Jon avait conscience qu'il était en train de tomber fou amoureux de Sansa, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui pouvait arriver si rapidement, si ? Pas au bout de deux jours.

\- Tu ne la connaissais pas ? Avant qu'elle ne vienne ici, je veux dire.

\- Non. Je l'ai rencontrée chez les Tyrell, lors du dîner.

Aegon avait l'air perplexe et Jon le comprenait. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'histoires avant Ygritte. Et le peu qu'il a eu, c'étaient rien d'autre que des flirts ou des rencontres sans lendemain. Ygritte avait été la seule fille qu'il ait vraiment aimé. Si il l'avait vraiment aimé. Il n'était même plus sûr de çà. Ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Ygritte ne rivalisait en rien avec la force de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Sansa. C'était peut-être beaucoup moins puissant avec Ygritte mais çà ne voulait pas forcément dire que ce n'était pas réel. Jon se dit que, si. Si, il avait aimé Ygritte. Mais il l'avait aimée d'un amour qui n'était pas fait pour lui. Il était fait pour aimer d'un amour puissant, brûlant et possessif. Il n'arriverait plus jamais à se contenter de sentiments paisibles.

Penser à Ygritte ramena la question qui taraudait Jon.

\- Que lui ont dit Ygritte et Dany ?

Aegon soupira.

\- Elles n'ont pas vraiment pris de gants. Elles lui ont demandé pourquoi tu t'étais retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire. Et Dany a clairement fait passer le message que tu avais une histoire avec Ygriite et que tu allais lui expliquer la situation.

Jon sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Ygritte avait compris que Jon ressentait un réel intérêt pour Sansa. Il s'était énervé quand ils avaient parlé d'elle et cela en disait déjà long sur lui. Il était habitué à recevoir les déclarations d'Ygritte, les demandes de pardon et tout le reste. Il le supportait parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Dany et parce qu'il pensait qu'elle finirait par comprendre et accepter qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre eux.

Mais il ne supporterait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Sansa. Elle ou Dany. Sansa n'y pouvait rien si elle l'avait mis à genoux en quelques jours. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à attirer son attention, ce qui avait eu l'exact effet opposé.

\- Elle ne s'est pas laissée démonter, en tout cas. Si Dany n'était pas intervenue, je suis sûre que Sansa aurait fini par vraiment s'énerver.

Jon eut un petit sourire. Sansa n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Cela le rassura. Elle rencontrerait souvent des gens qui essaierait de l'intimider ou de la mettre mal à l'aise. Le fait de savoir qu'elle était capable de se défendre toute seule soulagea Jon. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait laisser Dany et Ygritte s'attaquer à elle.

\- Tu va la revoir ?

Jon hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr que je vais la revoir. Le tout est de savoir quand et comment.

\- Euh, pourquoi pas ce soir ? A la tour ? Demanda Aegon d'un ton moqueur.

Jon le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

\- Oui. Je vais me pointer là-bas pour lui rendre visite. Ce ne sera pas du tout suspect.

\- Appelle-la.

\- Je n'ai pas son numéro.

\- Donc en gros, il ne te reste plus qu'à espérer que tu recroise son chemin par hasard.

Jon lui envoya un regard assassin. Non, il n'allait pas attendre qu'un simple hasard remette Sansa sur son chemin. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve la bonne façon de s'y prendre. Si il débarquait à la tour pour parler à Sansa, il lui ferait peur. Sansa se soucierait de ce qu'en penserait les autres. Jon se foutait désormais de ce qu'on disait de lui mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sansa. Jon était patron, Sansa était étudiante. Elle avait ses preuves à faire et elle ne voudrait pas que des rumeurs de ce genre ne viennent entacher sa réputation. Surtout après l'incident avec Joffrey.

Jon décida de rendre visite à Sam. Un autre opinion ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il pouvait tout dire à Sam. Et réciproquement. Il prévint Gilly avant de sortir.

\- Embrasse-le de ma part. Dit-elle.

\- J'y tiens pas, non. Mais je lui dirais que tu pense à lui.

Gilly éclata de rire et Jon sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se mettait à plaisanter, maintenant ?

Jon se rendit à l'appartement de Sam et Gilly qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de la librairie Oldtown.

\- Jon ! Cà fait un moment ! Dit Sam en laissant Jon entrer.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu pas mal de travail.

\- Oh je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sam partit chercher deux bières et revint au salon ou l'attendait Jon.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Jon lui expliqua toute l'histoire, sauf la partie ou Lyanna lui avait parlé de Sansa. Il avait confiance en Sam mais il aurait eu l'impression de trahir Sansa en révélant ce détail. Sam l'avait écouté en silence. Hochant la tête, ici et là.

\- Tu n'a pas l'air surpris. Dit Jon.

Sam se frotta la barbe, d'un air gêné.

\- Non. Gilly m'a dit que tu te comportait bizarrement depuis le dîner chez les Tyrell. Et encore plus depuis cette histoire avec Joffrey Barathéon.

Jon se sentit bête de ne pas avoir réalisé cela plus tôt. Il savait que Gilly voyait tout. Mais contrairement aux proches de Jon, elle ne disait rien. Sauf à Sam.

\- J'arrive de moins en moins à cacher mon obsession pour elle. Cà va lui attirer des ennuis. Dit Jon.

\- Pas nécessairement. Cà va attirer les rumeurs, c'est tout.

\- Dans notre métier, les rumeurs son dangereuses.

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Elle est première du classement, Jon. Les gens savent qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'attirer tes faveurs pour réussir.

Sam avait raison. Mais Jon ne voulait rien faire qui puisse nuire à Sansa. Rien qui puisse la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Il y'a plus que çà, Sam. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, je remets pas mal de choses en questions. Je repense à ce qui m'a poussé à choisir le poste de mon père. Je change d'attitude envers mes étudiants. J'ai moins de contrôle sur mon tempérament. C'est comme si elle avait fondamentalement changé quelque chose en moi.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Jon se mit à vraiment réfléchir à cette question. Peut-être avait-il besoin de changements dans sa vie. Jusque là, il pensait être heureux. Il savait que tout ne lui plaisait pas dans sa vie mais il se contentait de ce qu'il avait. Il agissait souvent pour le bien des autres. Il avait accepté ce poste en pensant qu'il en serait heureux mais il avait vite déchanté. Et il a choisi de rester à ce poste pour ne pas blesser son père et pour ne pas contrarier ses ambitions. Il acceptait de vivre en colocation permanente parce que c'est ce que lui dictait son travail et il passait de moins en moins de temps à écrire car son travail prenait énormément de place.

Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sansa, ses envies commençaient doucement à prendre le dessus. Jon avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer ses plus profonds désirs et de masquer ses émotions le plus possible. Mais ce n'était pas sain. Il en prenait seulement conscience.

Ce n'était pas sain de se forcer à faire un travail qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas sain de mettre sa passion de côté alors que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Ce n'était pas sain de supporter le comportement puéril et agaçant de Dandy et Ygritte pour ne pas les froisser. Et surtout, ce n'était pas sain de passer à côté de ce que son cœur lui dictait. Sa raison lui intimait de laisser Sansa tranquille. De rester loin d'elle pour la laisser se concentrer sur son travail. Mais son cœur lui dictait de ne pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts. S'il y avait une toute petite chance pour qu'elle ressente la même chose, il ne devait pas la gâcher.

Donc non. Le changement que provoquait Sansa n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux à un moment ou à un autre. Il fallait qu'il réalise qu'il était complètement en train de passer à côté de sa vie.

Sam sourit gentiment à Jon.

\- Tu vois ? Peut-être que Sansa est l'élément déclencheur dont tu avais besoin.

Jon se mit un rire. Un élément déclencheur ? Jon qualifierait l'apparition de Sansa dans sa vie un cataclysme. S'en rendait-elle au moins compte ? Savait-elle l'influence qu'elle avait déjà sur lui ? Jon pensa qu'elle l'ignorait sûrement et c'était mieux comme çà.

\- On devrait sortir un peu. Allons voir Tormund. Dit Sam en se levant.

Jon n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Peut-être que cela lui éclaircirait assez la tête pour qu'il puisse trouver un moyen et le courage d'aller voir Sansa.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Gros bisous !

 **Marnie :** Je trouve aussi que les personnages deviennent plus intéressants quand il sont traités de cette manière. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu. Bises !


	14. Chapter 14

Sansa se réveilla avec un léger mal de crâne. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir acceptée d'aller à cette stupide fête. Elle ne s'était pas amusée et elle avait un peu bu, Jon n'avait pas été là et elle avait appris qu'il était avec cette Ygritte. C'était peut-être compliqué, comme l'avait souligné Daenerys, mais ils étaient quand même ensemble. C'est ce dernier coup de bambou qui a poussé Sansa à boire un peu plus que d'habitude.

Pendant qu'elle se prépara, Sansa repensa à la soirée d'hier. Elle n'avait croisé personne qu'elle connaissait. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Et le peu de gens avec qui elle avait parlé l'avait contrariée. D'abord Daenerys et Ygritte avec leurs questions et leur attitude hautaine. Et ensuite, Aegon. Aegon qui lui a fait tout un numéro de charme. Elle aurait pu craquer pour lui. Certainement pas le premier soir mais elle aurait pu tomber sous son charme. Si il n'y avait pas Jon. Et puis de toute façon, Aegon était le séducteur vulgaire dans toute sa splendeur. Sansa s'était toujours dit qu'un homme trop facile à gagner était un homme trop facile à perdre. Et pour cette raison seulement, il ne se serait jamais rien passé entre elle et Aegon.

Sansa se prépara rapidement et rejoint les autres dans le salon. Comme d'habitude, elle était la dernière levée. Alysanne et Gerold parlaient de la soirée. Ils s'étaient clairement amusés, ainsi que Yara. Sansa se sentit honteuse de ne pas s'amuser autant que les autres. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se lâcher complètement, de se détendre en compagnie d'inconnus. Et elle savait que cela faisait d'elle la rabat-joie de service.

\- Cà vous dérange si je n'étudie pas avec vous, aujourd'hui ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sansa, l'air surpris.

\- Non, pas de soucis. Pourquoi ? Demanda Yara.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Lors de la soirée, Sansa avait appelé Myrcella. Elle avait espéré la croiser à la fête mais elle n'y était pas. Elle avait besoin de s'expliquer avec elle, de lui dire clairement comment les choses se sont passées. Myrcella était peut-être une Lannister mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère et à son frère. Sansa fût soulagée quand Myrcella avait accepté. Elle avait proposé de venir chercher Sansa en début d'après-midi pour faire un tour en ville et Sansa avait immédiatement accepté.

Elle s'en voulait de planté son groupe mais elle avait besoin de se couper de tout çà pendant quelques heures. Et même si elle avait confiance en Yara, Myrcella était celle qui connaissait Sansa le mieux. Et en toute honnêteté, Myrcella lui manquait.

Sansa passa les prochaines heures en compagnie de son groupe. Alysanne ne cessa de parler de la gentillesse de Margaery. Il est vrai qu'elle donnait cette impression mais Sansa restait sur ses gardes. Quelque chose la dérangeait chez cette fille, quelque chose qu'elle ne sût dire. Gerold n'était pas avare de compliments non plus envers la fille Tyrell. N'importe quel garçon porterait de l'intérêt à Margaery. Elle était la beauté mannequin par excellence.

Sansa pensa de nouveau à Jon. Jon ne semblait pas intéressé par les filles comme Margaery puisqu'il était avec Ygritte. Ygritte qui était jolie mais sans plus, selon Sansa. Peut-être que c'était sa jalousie qui parlait. Sansa n'était pas vaniteuse, plus maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle était jolie mais elle ne prit plus pour acquis l'effet de son physique sur les autres. Cà lui avait apporté plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Elle n'avait pas attiré Joffrey et Ramsay grâce à ses qualités de cœur.

Quand il fût l'heure, Sansa s'excusa de nouveau auprès des autres et sortit de la tour. Elle s'attendit à voir Myrcella dans la décapotable qu'elle empruntait d'habitude à sa mère mais elle était dans une berline noire.

\- C'est quoi cette voiture ? Demanda Sansa en s'installant sur son siège.

\- Un cadeau de mon oncle Jaime. Je lui en avait parlé il y'a longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'il s'en rappellerait.

Sansa fût surprise que son oncle lui fasse un tel cadeau mais elle était surtout contente pour Myrcella. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait être qualifiée de masculine chez Myrcella. Son goût pour les voitures. Elle pouvait reconnaître n'importe quel modèle de n'importe quelle époque.

\- Je suis contente de te voir. Dit Myrcella.

\- Moi aussi. Désolée de t'avoir appelée si tard, hier soir.

Myrcella fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais besoin de sortir de mes bouquins.

Myrcella alla démarrer quand une troisième voix résonna dans la voiture.

\- Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose ?

Sansa se retourna vivement et vit Trystan Martell, sur la banquette arrière.

\- Trystan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Sansa, une main sur le cœur.

\- Je voulais te voir moi aussi. J'ai demandé à Myrcella de m'emmener avec elle. Elle a accepté à condition que je passe à l'arrière pour te laisser la place à côté d'elle.

\- Elle est malade en voiture. Soupira Myrcella.

Sansa lui fit un sourire tendre. Elle n'avait jamais supporté d'être à l'arrière d'une voiture. La nausée lui montait toujours très rapidement.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Dit Sansa à Trystan.

On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très proches mais Sansa l'avait toujours apprécié. Il était particulièrement drôle et gentil. Pendant leur scolarité, il vivait seul avec son père handicapé. Sa sœur, Arianne et son frère, Quentyn ont quitté la maison dès qu'ils ont pu. Trystan avait voulu rester avec son père mais Doran lui avait ordonné de partir à King's Landing pour avoir la chance de travailler dans une des plus grandes maisons d'édition.

\- Quelle maison as-tu choisi, au fait ? S'enquit Sansa.

\- Tyrell.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée qu'il ne soit pas chez les Lannister. Elle n'avait pas les détails mais elle savait que les Martell et les Lannister partageaient une histoire sombre. Elle avait surpris son père en parler à sa mère, une fois.

\- J'ai envie d'aller au parc. Vous êtes d'accord ? Proposa Myrcella.

Sansa et Trystan acceptèrent sans problèmes.

Le parc de King's Landing était immense. Il y avait toutes sortes de jeux pour enfants, des arbres, des bancs, un petit étang, des stands de restaurations, des stands de cadeaux. Ils choisirent de s'asseoir au pied d'un grand saule à la limite du terrain. Sansa regardait des enfants s'amuser sur un toboggan. Cela lui rappelait Bran et Rickon quand ils étaient petits.

\- Alors. Tu dois en avoir marre d'entendre cette question mais je te la pose quand même. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce bar.

Sansa se promit de faire ce récit pour la dernière fois. Elle leur expliqua tout en évitant, encore une fois, de parler de sa menace.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai essayé de dire à ma mère que Joffrey avait tendance à abuser avec toi mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le principal c'est que ce soit derrière nous.

Sansa était rassurée de savoir que Myrcella ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Qu'elles soient amies à l'école, est une chose. Mais maintenant, Myrcella travaillait officiellement pour la maison Lannister. Leur amitié était mise à l'épreuve.

\- Joffrey est un vrai connard. Les gens savent qu'il est tout à fait du genre à chercher une bagarre. Cersei sait très bien que la réputation de son fils est déjà faite.

Il lança un regard d'excuse à Myrcella, qui lui sourit tendrement. Sansa avait remarqué la façon dont Trystan regardait Myrcella. Et elle avait remarqué la façon dont Myrcella rougissait sous son regard.

Un Martell et une Lannister ? Cersei ne laisserait jamais çà arriver. Elle ne s'était jamais caché qu'elle voulait ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour ses enfants et qu'elle s'en assurerait. Trystan Martell ne serait jamais un choix convenable, à ses yeux. Pourtant, c'était quelqu'un de très bien. Et Mycella méritait quelqu'un de très bien.

C'était agréable de passer un moment avec eux dans ce parc magnifique. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce poids qu'elle avait dans la poitrine. Elle imaginait Jon avec Ygritte et çà lui brisait le cœur, à chaque fois. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle n'avait discuté que deux fois avec Jon. Et ces deux fois avaient été suffisant pour la mettre en émoi. C'est elle qui était stupide de retourner à ses anciennes mauvaises habitudes.

Pourtant, le fait de savoir çà ne l'apaisa en rien. A part attendre que la douleur se calme, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Jon était pris, inaccessible. Et elle n'était pas du genre à courir après les hommes casés. De toute façon, même s'il avait été célibataire, Jon n'aurait jamais pensé à elle de cette façon. Sansa était sûre qu'il l'a voyait comme un talent potentiel qui lui avait échappé et rien d'autre.

\- Sansa, çà va ? Demanda Myrcella.

\- Oui, oui. Je suis un peu fatiguée. J'étais à la fête chez Margaery, hier soir.

\- Ah d'accord.

Sansa se tourna vers Trystan.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu, là-bas.

\- Non, çà ne me disait rien. Je suis sorti en ville avec Nyméria.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas été invitée. Dit Myrcella.

Sansa trouva çà bizarre mais elle décida de ne pas creuser le sujet. Il restèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Myrcella annonce qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Apparemment, Cersei s'entretenait avec ses étudiants une fois par jour à propos de leur travail. Sansa se dit que çà devait être l'armée, dans ce manoir. Les étudiants qui avaient choisi cette maison n'avaient pas choisi la plus facile.

Myrcella ramena Sansa à la tour.

\- On se revoit très bientôt, d'accord ?

Sansa serra brièvement Myrcella dans ses bras avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, promis.

Elle sortit de la voiture et salua également Trystan avant de fermer la portière. Elle les regarda partir avant de rentrer dans la tour. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de l'ouvrir. Yara, Gerold et Alysanne sortirent.

\- On va boire un verre. Tu viens avec nous ?

Sansa regarda Yara avec de grands yeux.

\- Avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

\- Ce n'est pas le même endroit. Joffrey ne risque pas de faire une apparition surprise.

Sansa hésita. Elle avait le don de se fourrer dans des situations pas possible.

\- Ecoute. Si on tombe sur lui et qu'il te cherche à nouveau, je te promet que cette fois, on ne le tapera pas.

Sansa éclata de rire. Yara avait sorti ces mots d'une voix innocente. Elle leur avait déjà faussé compagnie cette après-midi, elle pouvait bien aller boire un verre avec eux.

\- Bon, ok.

Sansa fût surprise par la longueur du trajet. Elle reconnaissait la route qu'elle avait prise avec le bus qui l'avait amenée ici de Winterfell.

\- On est presque à la limite de la ville.

\- Oui. Le bar de Tormund est en terrain neutre.

Sansa hocha la tête, pensivement. C'était une idée originale de placer son commerce à cet endroit. Une fois arrivés, tout le monde sortit de la voiture. Le bar n'avait rien d'extravagant. Un peu comme celui de Bréa.

\- Vous allez voir, il est très sympa. Bourru mais très sympa.

\- C'est un ami à toi ? Demanda Sansa à Yara.

\- On peut dire çà.

Ceci rassura Sansa. Jusque là, les amis de Yara s'étaient bien comportés envers elle. Yara n'était pas le genre à être amis avec des gens mauvais. Yara ouvrit la porte et laissa passer les autres devant elle. Ses manières galantes fit sourire Sansa.

Sansa apprécia immédiatement l'ambiance qui régnait dans cet endroit.

\- Tormund ! S'exclama Yara.

Tormund était une homme grand et hirsute. Ses cheveux et sa barbe rousse était en pagaille. Il faisait penser à une sorte de viking et Sansa devait admettre qu'il possédait un certain charme.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais passer.

Sa voix était particulièrement grave mais chaleureuse. Comme à son habitude, Yara fit les présentations. Quand elle présenta Sansa, Tormund l'a fixa d'un drôle d'air.

\- Bonjour. Fit poliment Sansa.

\- Enchanté. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Sansa le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je crois que mon ami, là-bas, est très content de te voir. Dit-il en désignant un endroit derrière elle, de la main.

Elle se retourna et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Jon était assis à l'une des tables et la fixait avec intensité.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci ! Je t'avoue que ça me démange d'écrire un rapprochement mais je me force à ne pas aller trop vite. Ceci étant dit, tu n'a peut-être plus longtemps à attendre... Peut-être. Gros bisous !

 **RageAgainstTheGhosts :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Garde un œil sur les prochains chapitres... Bisous !


	15. Chapter 15

Jon s'étrangla presque en voyant Sansa entrer dans le bar de Tormund. Il était en train d'écouter Sam lui parler d'un livre fascinant qu'il venait de découvrir, mais là maintenant, il n'écouta plus un mot. Il n'entendit rien, il ne vit rien. Rien à part Sansa. Il l'a regarda se diriger vers le bar et c'est seulement là qu'il aperçut Yara. Il vit aussi les deux autres jeunes personnes qui les collaient, d'un air faussement dégagé.

\- Jon ? S'inquiéta Sam.

Du coin de l'œil, Jon le vit tourner la tête pour regarder dans la même direction que lui. Tormund posa les yeux sur Sansa et désigna Jon de la main. Sansa se retourna et croisa enfin son regard.

Il eut l'impression de la voir à nouveau pour la première fois. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce qu'il avait ressenti la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il pensa que cela avait été uniquement l'effet de surprise mais les mêmes sensations l'envahirent de nouveau.

Elle eut d'abord l'air surprise puis un éclat que Jon ne parvint à déchiffrer passa dans son regard. Jon ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un sourire. Son cœur déborda quand elle le lui rendit mais il se brisa quand elle se tourna vers le bar. Il lui hurlait désespérément de se retourner, dans sa tête.

\- C'est Sansa Stark ?

Jon hocha doucement la tête puis se leva. Il n'agissait que par instinct, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau s'était éteinte. Il se dirigea vers le bar et s'arrêta juste derrière Sansa.

\- Sansa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix ne trembla pas mais elle était rauque. Sansa se retourna et le regarda timidement.

\- On est venus boire un verre.

Il ne sût si c'était son imagination mais il crût percevoir de la rancœur dans sa voix.

\- Jon Targaryen. On se croise souvent, ces temps-ci.

Jon regarda Yara. Il avait envie de lui dire de les laisser tranquilles, lui et Sansa. Mais elles étaient venues ensemble, avec les deux autres. Si il voulait passer du temps avec Sansa, il savait qu'il devait se coller les trois indésirables avec.

\- Je suis venu avec Sam. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

Yara regarda derrière l'épaule de Jon.

\- Tarly dans un bar ? Oldtown a pris feu ?

Jon se força à sourire.

\- Il travaille à Oldtown ? Demanda l'autre fille qui les accompagnaient et le bouffait des yeux.

\- Oui. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de vous le présenter. Répondit Yara.

Jon sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il aura plein de choses à partager.

Yara émit un son moqueur avant d'accepter l'invitation de Jon.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Dit-elle en emmenant son verre.

Jon reporta enfin son attention sur Sansa qui prit la bière que lui tendit Tormund.

\- Et voilà pour la jolie demoiselle.

Jon lui envoya un regard assassin qu'il ne vit pas.

\- Merci.

Sansa regarda Jon avant de passer devant lui. Elle s'installa dans le coin gauche de la table, en face de Sam et à côté de Yara. Ce qui obligea Jon à s'asseoir à l'opposé de Sansa, juste en face de la fille qui avait encore son regard sur lui.

\- Sam Tarly, qui travaille à Oldtown. Gerold Ferboys, Alysanne Corbois et Sansa Stark, les étudiants de la maison Greyjoy. Dit machinalement Yara.

Jon les avaient déjà aperçus au dîner des Tyrell mais il n'avait pas prêté attention à eux, ils n'avait même pas retenu leurs noms.

\- Enchanté. Dit Sam.

Gerold posa des questions à Sam sur le genre de livres qui se trouvaient à Oldtown. Alysanne voulut paraître intéressée par leur conversation mais les œillades qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer à Jon trahissaient son manque d'intérêt.

Jon était désespéré. Sansa évitait clairement son regard. Elle regardait Sam d'un air absent ou alors son regard se perdait dans le vide. Jon se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient parlés. Elle était partie précipitamment et légèrement agacée mais il avait crû, ou du moins espéré, qu'elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur.

Les minutes défilaient et toujours pas un seul regard de Sansa. Jon était comme paralysé sur place. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour attirer son attention. Il n'était même pas en colère contre elle. Il était triste et désespéré. Savait-elle qu'elle était en train de lui briser le cœur ? Avait-elle conscience qu'elle brisait tout les espoirs qui le gardait éveillé la nuit ?

Probablement pas. Elle était trop dans sa bulle pour voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas les regards inquiets de Yara. Elle ne voyait pas les regards que lui jetait certains garçons aux tables d'à côté. Elle était dans sa bulle et il voulait y être avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle le laisse entrer dans son monde secret.

\- Une nouvelle tournée ? Demanda Yara à tout le monde qui acquiesça.

Elle était sur le pont de se lever quand Sansa posa une main sur la sienne.

\- J'y vais. Dit-elle doucement.

Jon la regarda s'éloigner et ne tint pas dix secondes avant de se lever à son tour. Il se plaça juste à côté de Sansa qui attendait l'arrivée de Tormund.

\- Tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois ?

Elle se tourna vivement et le regarda étrangement.

\- Non. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

\- Pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de Balon. Tu avais l'air en colère quand tu es rentrée.

Elle se passa un main dans les cheveux et lui fit un sourire triste.

\- Non, pas du tout. Désolée, je ne suis pas très bavarde.

Tormund arriva et Jon prit la parole.

\- Tu peux nous apporter la même chose à notre table, s'il te plaît ?

Tormund acquiesça d'un sourire. Sansa commença à se retirer mais Jon la retint doucement par le bras.

\- On peut discuter un peu, s'il te plaît ?

Il était embarrassé par le ton supplique dans sa voix.

Sansa hocha doucement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret devant elle et Jon l'imita.

\- Aegon m'a dit qu'il t'avait rencontrée à la fête de Margaery.

\- Ah bon ?

-Oui. Il m'a aussi dit comment Dany et Ygritte s'étaient comportées avec toi. Je suis désolé, je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive plus.

Sansa fuya à nouveau son regard.

\- C'est pas grave. Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes entre toi et Ygritte.

L'agacement monta en Jon. Pas envers Sansa, mais envers Dany et Ygritte.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème entre nous. Les choses sont terminées depuis longtemps.

Sansa le regarda, étonnée.

\- Terminées ?

\- Oui. On a été ensemble pendant deux ans. On s'est séparés l'année dernière.

Il vit que Sansa avait l'air perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Il ignora la présence de Tormund qui déposa leurs bières devant eux.

\- Rien je.. Enfin, je pensais que...

Elle prit une gorgée et fit un geste évasif de la main.

\- Dis-moi. Tu pensais quoi, Sansa ?

Il lui parlait comme à un animal blessé. Il savait qu'à la moindre faute, elle reculerait dans un coin ou lui sauterais à la jugulaire.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez encore ensemble.

Jon eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage.

\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Non. Ta cousine a dit que c'était compliqué entre vous et que tu expliquerai la situation à Ygritte. J'en ai conclu que vous étiez ensemble.

C'était çà ? Elle pensait qu'il était en couple ? Aegon lui avait répété les propos de Dany, mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé que Sansa pourrait les interpréter aussi radicalement.

\- Non, pas du tout. Pour ne rien te cacher, Ygritte espère toujours quelque chose mais çà n'arrivera pas.

Il avait besoin de se justifier. Il n'était pas en tort mais il avait besoin que Sansa sache qu'il n'y avait personne. Personne d'autre qu'elle.

\- D'accord.

Elle inspira profondément et Jon vit son corps se détendre. Comme si un poids la quittait. Comme si elle était soulagée. Jon était persuadé qu'il n'imaginait pas ces choses. Elle n'était pas distante à cause de leur dernier échange, elle l'était parce qu'elle avait crû qu'il était avec Ygritte. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, elle était soulagée.

Une bouffée d'espoir monta en Jon. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Elle devait forcément ressentir un petit quelque chose.

\- Cà à l'air de bien se passer avec ton groupe.

Jon choisit de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, très bien. Je suis tombée sur un bon groupe.

\- Avec les derniers du classement ?

Sansa pinça les lèvres.

\- Je me moque du classement. Je n'aime pas ce système.

Elle le regarda presque avec un air de défi. Seulement il n'avait pas l'intention de la défier.

\- Moi non plus. Je suis pour le système de maison d'édition qui aide les nouveaux talents mais classer les étudiants n'est pas une si bonne idée.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais c'était la plus logique. Placer des étudiants dans une mission par tirage au sort n'avait pas plus de sens que selon leurs positions dans le classement.

\- Je sais que c'est nécessaire pour le placement dans les maisons. Mais çà à tendance à démoraliser les derniers. Gerold et Alysanne ont beaucoup de talent.

Jon soutint son regard et lui sourit tendrement. Son cœur déborda d'affection pour elle. Si on pouvait appeler çà de l'affection, bien-sûr.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle lui sourit et reprit une gorgée.

\- J'imagine que tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi la tour Greyjoy. Dit-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

Son ton s'était légèrement durci.

\- Bien-sûr que je veux savoir. Mais ne te sens pas obligée de...

\- L'intimité. Lâcha-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

\- L'int... Pardon ?

\- L'intimité. Je ne peux pas dormir avec d'autres personnes.

Jon crût pendant deux secondes qu'elle plaisantait mais son visage était plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Il était hors de question que j'aille chez les Lannister, pour des raisons évidentes, et la maison Tyrell posait le même problème que la tienne. Il ne restait plus que la tour Greyjoy.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Il tenta de lire une nuance de mensonge dans ses yeux mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il était abasourdi. C'était çà le problème ? La chambre ?

\- Je sais de quoi çà à l'air. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je suis toute la journée avec les membres de mon groupe et même si je les apprécie beaucoup, je ne supporterais pas d'être constamment avec eux.

Jon se sentit incroyablement stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était fermée et solitaire. Qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être trop entourée. Et pourtant, à aucun moment, il n'avait pensé que la chambre commune avait été la raison de son refus de travailler chez lui.

\- Tu pense que je me comporte comme une princesse. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se reprit et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Non. Pas du tout. C'est juste que j'avais pensé à tout sauf à çà.

C'était un soulagement pour lui. Elle n'avait rien contre lui ou sa maison, et elle n'avait pas de lien particulier avec les Greyjoy.

\- La vue que tu a sur la ville a failli me faire céder.

\- En général, elle fait céder tout le monde. Plaisanta-t-il.

\- J'imaginais ce que cela pouvait donner la nuit. Avec toutes les lumières, çà doit être magnifique.

Elle sembla à nouveau absorbée dans sa bulle. Jon jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. Il ne faisait pas vraiment nuit mais le ciel était définitivement sombre et les lampadaires étaient allumés.

\- Tu veux voir ?

\- Pardon ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu veux voir la vue avec les lumières ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui. Je te ramènerai, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes. Elle jeta également un coup d'œil derrière elle, vers son groupe.

\- Je dois prévenir Yara que je ne rentre pas avec elle. Dit-elle, l'air embarrassée.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Il se leva et retourna vers sa table. Il prit le manteau et le sac de Sansa avant de s'adresser à Sam.

\- Je vais faire un tour avec Sansa. Cà ne te dérange pas d'appeler Gilly ? Elle a bientôt fini sa journée.

Jon culpabilisa de planter Sam mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une opportunité de passer du temps avec Sansa.

\- Non, pas du tout. Dit gentiment Sam.

Jon lui sourit et salua poliment le reste du groupe en évitant leurs regards. Il revint vers Sansa et lui tendit ses affaires.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie. On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le court trajet qui les menaient jusque chez Jon. Dans l'ascenseur, Jon sentit la chaleur du corps de Sansa. Toutes sortes d'idées lui vinrent en tête et il luttait pour les chasser. Une fois arrivés au dernier étage, Jon ouvrit la porte de chez lui et laissa Sansa passer devant lui.

\- Jon, tu... Oh, bonjour ! Dit Gilly en apercevant Sansa.

\- Bonjour. Répondit timidement Sansa.

Jon les présentaient rapidement. Elle s'étaient déjà vues lors de la visite mais Gilly ne savait pas qui était Sansa.

\- Ravie de te revoir.

Jon fit un signe discret à Gilly pour qu'elle les laissent seuls.

\- Les autres sont dans la cuisine. Dit Gilly avant de disparaître.

Jon soupira de soulagement.

\- Viens. Dit-il à Sansa en l'emmenant dans le salon.

Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les immenses baies vitrées. Sansa se colla le plus près possible de la vitre et posa sa main dessus. Même si Jon voyait cette vue chaque jour et chaque nuit, elle ne cessa de l'émerveiller. Mais elle ne l'émerveilla pas autant que Sansa. Sansa qui était chez lui, dans sa maison.

Elle avait sa place ici. Elle devait être ici.

\- C'est magnifique. Souffla-t-elle.

Jon voulait plonger sa main dans ses long cheveux. Il voulait caresser son beau visage. Bon sang, qu'elle était belle !

Jon voulait qu'elle reste. Il ne voulait pas la ramener dans cette tour. Maintenant qu'il l'a voyait ici, maintenant que sa présence avait envahie sa maison, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Après tout, il était le patron de sa maison. Si il voulait changer certaines choses, il en avait le droit.

\- Tu devrais venir ici.

Elle allait répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- J'ai une chambre d'amis. Tu n'auras pas à dormir avec les autres si tu ne veux pas. Je changerai les règles s'il le faut mais tu dois venir ici. S'il te plaît, Sansa.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tes copines apprécieront mon histoire ^^. Gros bisous !

 **Northernfall :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu ai accroché à ma fic. Personnellement, le lien entre Jon et Sansa ne me dérange pas. Mais je sais que beaucoup de personnes sont dérangés par les couples entre cousins ( même si c'et plus commun qu'on le pense ). Alors j'ai préféré retiré ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises !


	16. Chapter 16

Sansa regarda Jon avec de grands yeux. Jon ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

\- Je ne peux pas venir ici. Dit-elle d'un ton évident.

Jon la fixa d'un regard suppliant et elle se sentit fondre de l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est vraiment qu'une histoire de chambre, çà peut s'arranger.

Sansa était partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'excitation. Elle était inquiète car, visiblement, Jon avait perdu tout sens commun et elle était excitée car l'idée de venir passer son année chez Jon était tentant. C'était plus que tentant. Mais ce qui fit le plus plaisir à Sansa, n'était pas l'idée de vivre ici. C'était que Jon ait envie qu'elle vive ici. Peut-être la voulait il chez lui uniquement parce qu'elle était la première du classement, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. La façon dont il lui parlait, dont il la regardait, évoquait quelque chose de puissant et profond.

Et il n'était pas avec Ygritte.

Il. N'était. Pas. Avec. Ygritte.

Sansa se récitait cette phrase comme un mantra.

\- Je peux m'arranger avec Balon, ce n'est vraiment pas un souci. Dit Jon.

Il la prit doucement par le bras et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sansa se passa une main sur le visage et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Balon ne voudra pas donner un étudiant. Et je ne pense pas que tu aura le droit d'en avoir cinq chez toi.

Jon était peut-être à la tête de la plus grande maison mais il y avait certaines règles qu'il devait appliquer comme tout le monde.

\- Je sais mais il acceptera un échange. Il y'en a déjà eu avant.

\- Un échange ?

\- Oui. Cà arrive quand un étudiant ne se sens pas à l'aise dans une maison ou quand il y a un problème de comportement entre étudiants.

Sansa tenta de comprendre.

\- Tu veux m'échanger contre un de tes étudiants ? Lequel ?

\- Gawen. Répondit-il sans hésiter.

Jon voulait envoyer un de ses propres étudiants chez les Greyjoys pour qu'elle puisse venir chez lui. Sansa était persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas faire çà.

\- Cà ne passera pas. Il n'y a pas de problèmes de comportement, il n'y a rien qui justifie un changement comme çà.

\- Vous êtes là depuis seulement quelques jours. De plus, on a besoin de l'autorisation de personne. Si j'approuve le changement, ainsi que Balon, c'est réglé.

\- Et si Balon refuse ?

\- Il ne refusera pas. Gawen est sixième du classement, Balon restera toujours en meilleure posture par rapport aux années précédentes.

Il avait tellement l'air sûr de lui. Sansa l'était beaucoup moins. Pas sur le désir d'accepter mais sur les conséquences. Cette décision allait faire parler, et pas en bien. Des rumeurs couraient déjà sur elle, et la réputation de Jon pouvait aussi en pâtir. Et Yara ? Alysanne et Gerold ? Ils l'avaient protégée de Joffrey et elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec le fait de les laisser tomber.

Mais avoir Jon qui la regardait si intensément, qui lui apportait une solution sur un plateau, qui était prêt à prendre le risque de ternir la réputation de sa maison pour elle l'influençait fortement dans sa décision.

\- D'accord. Souffla-t-elle.

\- D'accord ? S'enquit Jon comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien entendue.

\- Oui. Mais je dois parler à mon groupe. Je veux leur expliquer.

Jon hocha la tête. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je te ramène maintenant et je vais discuter avec Balon. S'il est d'accord, je te ramène avec moi immédiatement.

Sansa lui sourit doucement.

\- Il va m'en vouloir.

\- Cà lui passera.

Sansa n'en doutait pas. Ce serait surtout sa fierté qui en prendrait un coup. Mais vu le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à ses étudiants, il se remettrait vite de son départ.

Jon se leva et tendit la main à Sansa pour qu'elle le suive. Ils retournèrent à la voiture et Jon lâcha sa main uniquement au moment de lui ouvrir la portière.

\- Tu sais que çà pourrait se retourner contre toi. Lui dit Sansa pendant qu'il s'engagea sur la route.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on me reprochera d'avoir voulu récupérer la première du classement.

Il lui prit à nouveau la main et la coinça dans la sienne pour pouvoir passer les vitesses sans la lâcher.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas pour çà que je veux que tu vienne ?

Il la fixa de ses yeux sombres. Sansa acquiesça doucement de la tête. Elle savait qu'elle faisait sûrement une erreur. Que se rapprocher de Jon n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être près de lui. Sa présence devenait un besoin plus qu'une envie. Et le fait que cela semblait réciproque lui envoyait une onde de profonde affection pour lui.

Elle sentait quelque chose changer en elle. Quelque chose de fondamental s'installer au plus profond d'elle. Et dans le fond, elle savait que c'était irréversible. Elle n'avait pas pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se jouer mais elle avait la profonde conviction que cela serait définitif.

Sansa fût déçue de ne pas voir la voiture de Yara en arrivant à la tour. Elle voulait parler à son groupe avant de rentrer avec Jon. Il était hors de question de partir comme une voleuse.

Jon posait sa main dans son dos pendant qu'ils montaient les marches jusqu'à l'entrée. Le moindre de ses contacts lui envoyait un choc électrique. Elle sentait presque ses cheveux se dresser à l'arrière de sa tête.

Sansa fit entrer Jon à l'intérieur et le mena jusqu'aux quartiers de Balon. Yara leur avait montré ou c'était en leur expliquant bien de ne pas s'y aventurer sauf en cas d'urgence. Sansa sentit le stress monter en elle. Jon le sentit aussi et lui caressa doucement le bras.

\- Cà va aller. Murmura-t-il.

Sansa inspira profondément et toqua à la porte.

\- Quoi ? Fit une voix agacée.

Jon et Sansa échangèrent un petit sourire. Jon ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Sansa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Ou est Yara ? Demanda Balon en se levant.

Jon avança doucement vers lui.

\- Elle est sortie avec les autres. Il faut que je te parle.

Il fit signe à Sansa de s'approcher de lui.

\- Sansa et moi avons discuté et avons décidé qu'il serait mieux pour elle de venir travailler pour moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te doutais que j'aurais fait ce qu'il fallait pour la récupérer.

Sansa sentit la main de Jon se presser contre son dos. Un geste subtil pour lui faire comprendre que ses paroles servaient juste à endormir Balon. Celui-ci posa les yeux sur elle.

\- Tu veux aller chez lui ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolée mais je...

\- Et en échange ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur Jon.

Sansa n'était pas offensée par la réaction de Balon. Elle était plutôt soulagée qu'il ne l'accable pas de reproches.

\- Tu récupèrera Gawen Boisleau. Il est sixième du classement et il est très impliqué dans son travail.

Cà par contre, çà offensait Sansa. Elle savait que Jon ne pensait pas à mal mais en tant qu'étudiante, elle était vexée que les patrons se les échangent comme des cartes Pokémons. Elle s'en voulait également beaucoup. Dans l'histoire, c'était ce Gawen Boisleau qui payait les pots cassés. Le pauvre garçon n'avait rien demandé à personne et il se retrouvait relégué dans une maison qu'il n'avait pas souhaité rejoindre.

Balon fit un geste désintéressé de la main.

\- Très bien, très bien.

\- Sansa rentre avec moi ce soir et Gawen viendra dès demain. Dit Jon.

Sansa prit la parole avant que Balon ne puisse répondre.

\- En fait, est-ce que je pourrais partir demain ? Demanda-t-elle à Balon.

Elle ignora délibérément Jon qui s'était vivement tourné vers elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Balon eut l'air amusé. Il hocha la tête et leur fit signe de sortir.

A peine la porte fermée derrière eux, Jon lui posait la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu veux venir que demain ?

Il avait l'air d'un chiot à qui on avait donné un coup de pied.

\- Parce que je veux dire au revoir à mon groupe. Proprement.

Il se frotta la nuque, d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu ne va pas changer d'avis ?

\- Non. Non, je veux juste leur expliquer la situation moi-même avant de partir.

Jon accepta par dépit. Sansa le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Je serais là demain à dix heures. Sois prête, d'accord ?

Sansa hocha la tête en souriant. Elle trouvait étrange et touchant qu'il ai besoin d'être rassuré à ce point. S'il savait combien cela lui faisait plaisir d'aller chez lui. S'il savait à quel point elle était contente rien qu'à l'idée de le voir tout les jours.

Jon lui prit la main et la serra fort. Il eut soudain l'air très gêné et hésitant.

\- Bonne nuit, Sansa.

\- Bonne nuit, Jon.

Elle serra sa main en retour avant de la lâcher. Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et retourner à sa voiture. Sansa attendit qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il se retourna encore une fois et lui fit un geste de la main. Sansa le lui rendit et ferma la porte. Elle se retourna et se plaqua contre la porte. Elle posa doucement une main au niveau de sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à vive allure.

Quelque chose changeait. Quelque chose changeait.

Sansa montait dans sa chambre et commençait à préparer ses affaires. Elle les préparaient méticuleusement afin d'occuper son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas trop penser à la conversation qui l'attendait avec son groupe. Elle craignait vraiment leur réaction. Cà ne la ferait pas changer d'avis mais elle voulait garder un lien avec eux.. Elle voulait qu'ils sachent qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

Elle finit de ranger ses livres quand la porte d'entrée claqua à nouveau. Des rires retentirent et Sansa se redressa brusquement. Elle envisagea pendant une seconde de repousser ce moment à demain mais se ravisa. Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Elle descendit dans le salon et trouva les membres de son groupe assis dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée.

\- Tu es déjà rentrée ? S'étonna Yara.

Sansa s'approcha doucement en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

\- J'étais sûre que Jon était un gentleman et qu'il t'aurait laissée dormir dans son lit. Enchaînait Yara avec un sourire malicieux.

Ok, çà partait mal. Le sourire taquin de Yara et le regard jaloux d'Alysanne ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

\- Je vais aller chez lui.

Sansa avait lâché cette phrase comme si elle avait lâché une bombe en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir les dégâts.

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

\- Comment çà, tu va aller chez lui ? Demanda Gerold.

\- On a discuté et il m'a convaincu d'accepter de rejoindre sa maison.

Sansa tenta de faire paraître les choses sous un angle purement professionnel. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

\- Tu a le droit de faire çà ? Intervint Alysanne.

Yara répondit à la place de Sansa.

\- Seulement en cas d'échange. C'est ce que Jon a proposé ?

Sansa acquiesçait.

\- Je suis désolée. Je veux vraiment que vous sachez que je suis reconnaissante pour la dernière fois, au bar. Et je vous suis redevable, je le sais. Mais...

\- Mais ta place est chez les Targaryen. C'est normal, vu ton style d'écriture. Dit Yara.

Sansa la regardait dans les yeux pour la sonder. Elle avait envie de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Yara ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle cherchait juste à l'aider à sauver les apparences.

\- Et on se retrouve avec qui, du coup ?

Sansa se retourna vers Gérold.

\- Gawen Boisleau. Il est sixième.

\- Oh non. C'est un abruti. Se plaignit Alysanne.

Sansa leur expliquait que Jon s'était mis d'accord avec Balon et qu'il viendrait la chercher demain matin. Ils se montrèrent compréhensifs, ce qui aggrava le sentiment de culpabilité de Sanca. En allant chez Jon, elle perdait un très bon groupe. Elle ne savait même pas qui était dans la maison Targaryen. Elle était juste à peu près sûre que Shireen Barathéon s'y trouvait mais elle n'avait aucune idée des deux autres étudiants.

Sansa les remerciaient de ne pas lui en vouloir et retournait dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Yara rappliquer moins d'une minute après. Elle entrait sans frapper et refermait brusquement la porte.

\- Tu es sûre de ton choix ?

\- Oui. Répondit immédiatement Sansa.

Yara s'assit sur son lit et tritura la fermeture du sac de Sansa.

\- T'a conscience que c'est toi qu'il veut ?

\- Je sais. On partage le même genre d'écriture.

\- Non. Je veux dire que c'est toi qu'il veut. Toi.

Yara n'attendit pas de réponse. Elle serra brièvement Sansa contre elle.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Dit-elle avant de sortir.

Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans sa voix. Juste un avertissement. Sansa avait une idée du genre de situation dans laquelle elle venait de mettre les pieds. Et elle était prête à l'assumer.

Sansa finit de préparer sa valise et se coucha. Elle était nostalgique de partir d'ici mais elle s'endormit avec le visage de Jon qui hantait son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, Sansa prit son temps pour se préparer. Elle s'était levée plus tôt. Son sommeil avait été agité. Entre le stress et l'excitation, son cerveau semblait en ébullition. Une fois entièrement prête, Sansa prit sa valise et descendit rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner à leur place habituelle.

\- Prête à partir ? Demanda Gérold.

\- Oui. Cà fait bizarre.

Yara se leva.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène là-bas ?

\- Non, merci. Jon sera là dans cinq minutes.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, Gawen et déjà là. Dit Alysanne.

Sansa se tourna instinctivement.

\- Il s'installe dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas l'air très heureux d'être là. Lui expliqua Gérold.

Sansa se demanda si elle devait aller le voir pour s'excuser. Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'aimerait pas la voir. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Sansa serra chaque personne présente dans ses bras.

\- Vous direz à Théon que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir.

Théon et elle n'étaient pas devenus très proches mais Sansa avait appris à apprécier sa présence. Quand il n'était pas lourd avec ses réflexions suggestives, il pouvait être agréable à côtoyer.

Yara allait dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un toquait à la porte d'entrée.

\- Ton nouveau patron est arrivé.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui, les personnages sont comme dans la série. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre. Gros bisous !

 **Northernfall :** Merci pour ta review. Je préfère aussi Jonsa. Personnellement, je déteste Jonerys. Surement parce que je déteste Daenerys, tout simplement^^. Bises !

 **RageAgainstTheGhosts :** I know exactly what you mean. Just wait and see...

 **kpop2012 :** Merci ! Ce n'est pas souvent que tu passe ici, toi. Bises !


	17. Chapter 17

Jon se sentait comme un petit garçon à la veille de Noel. Il s'assura que la chambre soit prête pour Sansa, avant de partir. Il avait tellement hâte de voir Sansa. Il avait tellement hâte de la ramener. Il avait été déçu quand elle avait refusé de rentrer avec lui hier soir, mais il comprenait qu'elle voulait s'expliquer auprès de son groupe. Même si elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'elle le fasse malgré tout.

Il avait été désolé d'annoncer le changement de maison à Gawen. Il ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision mais il était sincèrement désolé pour son étudiant. Shireen, Lyanna et Podrick avaient été surpris par l'annonce mais ils avaient compris. Pour eux, Jon voulait juste avoir le top du classement dans sa maison. Gawen avait tenté de cacher sa déception du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Jon attrapa son manteau et prévint Gilly de son départ.

\- Tu va chercher Sansa ?

\- Oui. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Gilly n'avait pas montré d'étonnement à l'annonce de l'arrivée de Sansa mais elle en avait montré quand Jon avait prévenu qu'elle dormirait dans la chambre d'ami. Jon se moquait de faire cette petite concession. Il n'aurait pas reculé devant grand-chose pour convaincre Sansa de passer son année ici.

Jon quitta le penthouse et partit immédiatement en direction de la tour Greyjoy. Une fois arrivé, il franchit le portail et monta les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il toqua doucement à la porte et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à Yara.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bonjour. Sansa est prête ?

Elle le regarda étrangement.

\- Prête à quoi ?

\- Elle fait parti de la maison Targaryen, maintenant. Je suis venu la chercher.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Sansa ne m'a rien dit.

Jon sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle avait changé d'avis. Sansa ne voulait finalement pas partir avec lui.

\- Yara, arrête.

Jon vit Sansa arriver avec un air de reproche sur le visage.

\- Cà valait le coup d'essayer. Dit Yara en retournant à l'intérieur.

Sansa prit sa place et regarda Jon.

\- Désolée. Dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Jon tenta de se calmer. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de blague. Pas quand Sansa était concernée.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sansa hocha la tête et retourna vers Yara. Jon la vit attraper son manteau et sa valise. Elle dit chaleureusement au revoir à son groupe avant que Yara ne la serre dans ses bras. Jon se sentit stupide de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Il savait que Yara aimait les filles et l'idée qu'elle soit attirée par Sansa ne lui plaisait pas. Ce qui était ridicule et irrationnel.

\- On se revoit très bientôt ! Dit Yara.

\- Oui. Promis.

Sansa lui fit une bise sur la joue et revint vers Jon. Il attrapa sa valise et fit passer Sansa devant lui.

\- Merci de nous l'avoir volée. Dit Yara à Jon avant de claquer la porte.

Si elle n'avait pas eu ce petit sourire en coin, Jon aurait pu croire qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Sansa lui sourit et Jon quitta la terre ferme.

\- Tu n'a pas changé d'avis, alors ?

Sansa rit doucement avant de se diriger vers la voiture de Jon. Il mit la valise de Sansa dans le coffre et monta dans la voiture. C'était réel. C'était en train d'arriver. Il allait avoir Sansa chez lui. Il allait dormir sous le même toit qu'elle. Il allait la voir chaque matin et chaque soir.

\- Gawen prends mal la situation.

Jon s'arrêta au feu rouge et regarda Sansa.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Jon s'était proposé d'emmener Gawen mais il avait préféré partir le plus tôt possible ce matin.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais les autres m'on dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

Elle quittait sont groupe pour aller étudier dans la plus grande maison d'édition du pays et elle se préoccupait de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Au lieu d'être heureuse pour elle, elle était triste pour celui dont elle prenait la place. Jon sentit son cœur déborder. A chaque fois qu'il croyait qu'il était impossible de ressentir plus d'affection pour elle qu'il n'en ressentait déjà, elle faisait ou disait quelque chose qui lui prouvait le contraire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

Il lui prit tendrement la main et l'enlaça de la même façon qu'hier. Ce geste chaste et tendre consumait Jon, entièrement. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la toucher. Il était complètement accroc à la sensation que son toucher lui procurait. Elle ne le repoussait pas, elle ne tentait pas de garder ses distances et Jon remerciait tout les Dieux pour çà. Il aurait respecté son choix mais il était sûr que cela l'aurait affecté plus que tout.

\- Ton groupe ne t'en veux pas ? Demanda Jon.

\- Non. Mais je pense qu'ils sont déçus.

Jon n'en douta pas. Ils avaient tous l'air plutôt proche. Surtout Sansa et Yara.

\- Tu les reverra. Les étudiants se réunissent souvent entre eux.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que çà va me faire bizarre.

Jon pressa doucement la main de Sansa. Evidemment que çà lui ferait bizarre. Mais elle s'habituerai très rapidement à sa nouvelle maison, Jon en était sûr. Il ferait tout pour.

Arrivé au penthouse, Jon sortit de la voiture et prit la valise de Sansa.

\- Tu n'est pas obligé, elle n'est pas très lourde. Dit gentiment Sansa.

Jon lui lança un sourire. Il se moquait du poids de la valise. Il avait toujours été galant et il ne manquerait pas de l'être avec Sansa.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage et quand Jon ouvrit la porte, il vit Sansa prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur. Lyanna, Shireen, Podrick et Rhaenys étaient dans le salon. Rhaeny avait passé la nuit chez une amie et Jon ne l'avait pas prévenue de l'arrivée de Sansa mais il était sûr que les étudiants l'avaient mise au courant.

Il fit machinalement les présentations même si Sansa connaissait déjà la plupart des personnes devant elle.

\- Contente que tu sois là. Dit Lyanna.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Sansa.

Rhaenys lui fit un sourire poli mais Jon remarqua qu'elle avait l'air tendue. Jon l'ignora pour l'instant et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami.

\- La chambre est par là, Jon. L'interpela Rhaenys.

\- Sansa dormira dans la chambre de Dany. Dit-il sans se retourner.

Il entra et posa la valise sur le lit. Sansa ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers lui.

\- La chambre de Dany ?

\- Oui, elle dors dans cette chambre quand elle passe la nuit ici mais c'est très rare.

Sansa eut l'air gênée. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci.

\- Ok. Merci en tout cas.

Jon avait terriblement envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était profondément gentille et timide. Elle était gênée de prendre la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre. Jon s'en fichait complètement. La maison de Dany avait six chambres. Elle avait des amis partout en ville. Et si vraiment elle tenait à dormir chez lui, elle pouvait dormir avec Rhaenys. Ce n'était pas comme si Jon la laissait à la rue.

\- Je te laisse t'installer. Tu nous rejoins dans le salon ?

\- D'accord.

Elle lui caressa brièvement le bras avant de s'avancer vers le lit pour défaire ses affaires. Jon était content qu'elle lui tourne le dos et qu'elle ne voit pas sa réaction. Ce n'était pas leur premier contact physique mais c'était le premier qu'elle avait initié. Et cela lui réchauffait le cœur à un point inimaginable. Il se força à se ressaisir avant de laisser Sansa.

Jon fit signe à Rhaenys de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder mais il voulait lui expliquer la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je lui ai demandé de venir ici.

\- Non, çà je sais. Je veux dire pourquoi tu lui a donné la chambre de Dany ?

\- Parce qu'elle préfère avoir son intimité.

Sa sœur le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Et tu lui a juste cédé ?

\- C'est un marché. Elle a accepté de quitter la tour Greyjoy pour nous rejoindre et j'ai accepté de faire un petit écart.

Rhaenys ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue et cela inquiétait Jon.

\- Tu a un problème avec Sansa ?

\- Non. Je me pose des questions, c'est tout.

La curiosité de Rhaenys était compréhensible. La famille de Jon n'était pas habitué à le voir agir de la sorte. Il était presque rigide, ils le taquinaient assez là-dessus.

Jon retourna au salon quand il entendit la voix de Sansa. Elle était assise à côté de Shireen et semblait nerveuse. Jon savait que cela allait prendre un petit moment avant qu'elle ne se détende complètement. Il décidait d'aller dans son bureau pour travailler. Même s'il voulait rester avec Sansa, il devait la laisser se familiariser avec son nouveau groupe.

C'était difficile de se concentrer en sachant que Sansa était si près. C'était une épreuve d'être si proche sans pouvoir se permettre d'être avec elle autant qu'il le voulait. Il se força à travailler jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Il ferma le dossier d'un de ses clients avant de se rendre à la cuisine ou se trouvaient déjà les autres. Ils étaient presque tous installés pendant que Shireen préparait à manger.

\- Et tu n'a jamais eu d'autres passions que l'écriture ? Demandait Rhaenys à Sansa.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Quand j'ai commencé à prendre goût à l'écriture, je ne faisais que çà de mon temps libre.

Jon fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans un placard tout en écoutant attentivement.

\- Depuis quand tu écris ?

\- J'ai commencé vers l'âge de seize ans, environ.

\- Comment çà t'est venu ?

Sansa marqua une pause avant de répondre.

\- Le hasard, en quelque sorte.

Jon n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Sansa s'était fermée. Il apprenait à déceler les différents tons subtils qu'elle employait. Consciemment et inconsciemment. Il s'installait en face de Sansa qui lui fit un sourire timide. Il le lui rendit le plus discrètement possible. Il avait envie de tendre la main et de lui caresser le bras pour la rassurer. C'était physiquement douloureux de ne pas avoir de contact physique avec elle.

\- Podrick, à table ! Cria Shireen en posant les plats sur la table.

Sansa sursauta avant de rire doucement.

\- J'imagine que c'est différent de la tour Greyjoy, comme ambiance. Dit Rhaenys.

Podrick arriva et s'assit juste à côté de Sansa.

\- Les repas étaient silencieux mais le reste du temps, c'était assez agréable.

\- Agréable ? Entre Balon et ses rejetons, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire.

Jon vit le visage de Sansa s'assombrir. Il préféra changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne prenne un tournant désagréable.

\- Vous avez travaillé sur quoi, ce matin ? Demanda-t-il à l'ensemble du groupe.

\- On a échangé nos idées avec Sansa. Son groupe fonctionne de façon différente avec les sujets. Dit Lyanna.

\- Comment vous travaillez ? Demanda Jon directement à Sansa.

Sansa attrapa la bouteille d'eau pour la tendre à Podrick avant de lever les yeux vers Jon.

\- On bosse les sujets dans l'ordre qu'on préfère tout en s'aidant les uns les autres. On a aussi mis un point d'honneur à travailler chacun un sujet de manière différente.

C'était original comme système. Plus complexe mais probablement tout aussi efficace.

Pendant le repas, Jon remarquait que Sansa était particulièrement à l'aise avec Podrick et qu'il était particulièrement à l'aise avec elle. Depuis son arrivée, Podrick s'exprimait rarement en présence des autres. Il aurait pu être jaloux si Sansa ne ressemblait pas à une grande sœur qui tentait d'aider son petit frère. Cela devait la rassurer d'avoir quelqu'un comme Podrick dans son groupe.

Après que chacun eut finit de manger, tout le monde retourna au salon. Jon s'assit à côté de sa sœur qui se remit à questionner Sansa.

\- C'est comment Winterfell ? Je n'y suis jamais allée.

\- C'est beaucoup plus rustique qu'ici. Je n'étais pas vraiment dépaysée à la tour Greyjoy.

\- Cà doit être spécial alors.

\- Oui mais dans le bon sens. C'est magnifique.

\- Je suis d'accord. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois. En hiver, c'est presque magique. Intervint Lyanna.

Sansa lui envoya un petit sourire. Jon grogna intérieurement quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il allait ignorer l'appel quand il vit le nom de son père s'afficher. Il s'excusa avant d'aller dans son bureau. Jon était à peu près sûr de savoir pourquoi son père l'appelait.

\- Allo ? Dit-il après avoir décroché.

\- C'est moi. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles.

\- C'est gentil. Tout se passe bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait un échange parmi les étudiants.

Bingo !

\- Oui. La première du classement a accepté de venir dans notre maison.

Jon s'en voulait de parler de Sansa de cette façon. Mais il ne voulait pas que son père se pose trop de question sur les raisons de ses actions.

\- Sansa Stark, oui. J'ai entendu parler d'elle aussi.

Jon n'aimait pas ce genre conversation avec son père. Dans ces moment-là, il se comportait plus en tant que patron qu'en tant que père. Et ce malgré qu'il ne soit plus son patron.

\- Elle t'a déjà impliqué dans une histoire qui a fait le tour de la ville.

\- Si tu parle de cette stupide bagarre avec Joffrey Barathéon, elle ne m'a impliqué dans rien du tout.

Sa voix s'était nettement durcie. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir marre qu'on lui serine la même chose. Sansa n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Et même si elle l'était, Jon avait décidé de lui-même de se rendre au commissariat pour la voir.

\- Tu es un patron, Jon. Et maintenant, tu es son patron.

\- Je sais. Je t'ai dit, tout va bien.

Son père eut la bonne idée de changer de sujet. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de choses et d'autre avant de raccrocher. Il était évident que l'arrivée de Sansa allait faire parler. Les gens pouvaient parler autant qu'ils le voulaient, Jon n'avait en aucun cas à se justifier. Il était libre d'accueillir qui il voulait chez lui et Sansa était libre d'accepter sa proposition. L'intérêt qu'ils se portaient mutuellement ne regardait qu'eux.

Jon passa les prochaines heures en compagnie de Rhaenys. De temps à autre, il alla voir le groupe qui travaillait dans la salle de bibliothèque. Il devait s'assurer que Sansa aille bien. Il prétextait être curieux à propos de leur travail, il prétextait avoir besoin d'un livre, il prétextait des choses plus stupides les unes que les autres. Il s'intimait d'arrêter cette comédie jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Sansa. A chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, elle lui faisait un sourire et un signe de tête positif. Et à ce moment, il se foutait d'avoir l'air ridicule. C'était un petit prix à payer.

Rhaenys le taquinait sur ses allées et venues.

\- Tu a trouvé le livre que tu cherchais ?

Jon hocha la tête et posa le livre sur la table devant lui. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait l'ouvrir de sitôt.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme çà. Dit-elle si bas que Jon faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien.

Jon fit comme si de rien n'était même s'il n'avait pas loupé le commentaire. Non, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme çà. Personne ne l'avait vu comme çà. Il s'était fait à l'idée du changement qui s'opérait en lui mais est-ce que sa famille s'y ferait ? S'il ne se passait jamais rien avec Sansa, est-ce que ce changement perdurerait ? Oui. Il en était intimement persuadé. Sansa avait causé un bouleversement irréversible en lui. C'était comme çà. C'était fait.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et le groupe sortit en discutant de leur travail.

\- Alors, vous avez avancé ? S'enquit Rhaenys.

Lyanna raconta les détails tandis que Sansa s'avança vers Jon et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Jon sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Cà s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui. Tu a un bon groupe, je dois l'admettre. Dit-elle en souriant.

Son soulagement était évident. Cela donna le sourire à Jon.

\- Tu vois ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi être si nerveuse.

Il passa son bras derrière Sansa mais prit soin de le laisser sur le dos du canapé. Sansa tourna subtilement son corps dans sa direction. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte mais Jon l'ignora. Son attention était uniquement sur le rouge qui montait aux joues de Sansa. Elle était magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique.

\- Jon ?

Jon relava la tête vers Gilly et retint son envie de lui reprocher de les interrompre.

\- C'est pour toi. Dit-elle en désignant l'entrée de la tête.

\- Excuse-moi. Murmura Jon à Sansa.

Il se leva et fit seulement deux pas quand Ygritte apparut devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je voulais juste qu'on pa...

Elle regarda derrière l'épaule de Jon et se figea net.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda-t-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur Sansa.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Il 'y a jamais assez de reviews, t'inquiète ^^. Merci, en tout cas. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous !

 **kpop2012 :** Je comprends. Mais ça fait plaisir d'avoir un petit clin d'œil. Même si tu ne dis pas grand chose, rien que le faire de savoir que les lecteurs aiment un chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir. Bises !


	18. Chapter 18

Les émotions de Sansa se succédèrent rapidement. En apercevant Ygritte, elle avait d'abord ressenti de la surprise, ensuite de l'agacement, et très rapidement, de la jalousie. Même si Jon avait affirmé qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, la présence d'Ygritte la dérangeait profondément. Il avait dit qu'il n'étaient plus ensemble mais il avait aussi dit qu'elle espérait toujours quelque chose. Objectivement, Sansa ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ygritte. C'était tout à fait compréhensible qu'elle regrette de l'avoir quitté et qu'elle veuille réparer cela.

Mais Sansa n'était pas objective. Elle était submergée par des sentiments nouveaux mais puissants envers Jon. Et cela lui provoquait de l'aversion pour cette fille et du ressentiment quand à sa présence ici. Mais qu'était-elle censée faire ? Elle n'avait aucunement le droit de reprocher quoi que ce soit à Jon. Il était chez lui, il était adulte et surtout, il était célibataire. Les tendres moments où Jon lui prenait la main ou lui caressait le bras ne l'engageait en rien.

Ygritte posa soudainement le regard sur Sansa et plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Jon se tourna à son tour pour la regarder.

\- Elle travaille désormais ici. Dit-il sans quitter Sansa des yeux.

Il s'était exprimé fermement mais Sansa vit une lueur d'excuse dans son regard. Elle avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Que même si cette situation la gênait, il n'en était pas responsable. Mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'immiscer dans leur conversation. Peu importe la vraie nature de la relation entre Jon et Ygritte, Sansa n'y avait pas sa place et elle ne voulait pas en avoir. Comme elle ne voulait pas qu'Ygritte ait une place dans la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Jon.

Sansa fit un signe de tête à Jon avant de se tourner vers les autres. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur l'échange qui se déroulait devant eux. Sansa lança un regard appuyé à Lyanna qui sembla comprendre le message.

\- Et toi, Rhaenys ? Tu n'a jamais eu le goût de l'écriture ?

Rhaenys regarda Lyanna d'un air absent.

\- Oh, non. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu une âme d'artiste. Jon est le seul à partager le goût de l'art de nos parents.

\- Votre mère est aussi une artiste ? Demanda Shireen.

\- Oui. Elle tient un atelier de peinture. Jon utilise ses dessins pour les couvertures de ses livres.

Sansa nota cette information dans le coin de sa tête. Elle tenta de paraître absorbée par leur discussion. Jon avait emmené Ygritte dans une autre pièce pour avoir plus d'intimité. Elle espérait qu'Ygritte s'en aille vite. Elle voulait que Jon vienne se rasseoir à côté d'elle. Elle voulait Jon, tout simplement. Elle avait besoin de sa présence. Il était incroyablement gentil et rassurant. Il était tendre, charismatique et Sansa n'en avait jamais assez. Il lui fallait toujours plus. Plus et encore plus.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois, c'est Aegon qui fit son entrée. Il survola le groupe du regard jusqu'à apercevoir Sansa.

\- Papa avait raison, alors. Dit-il à sa sœur.

La façon dont Aegon parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là piqua légèrement Sansa mais elle l'ignora. Ce n'est pas comme si il lui avait fait bonne impression lors de leur rencontre. Il avait directement essayé de la séduire et de l'emmener dans une des chambres chez les Tyrell. La froideur et la timidité de Jon étaient mille fois plus attirante aux yeux de Sansa.

\- Où est Jon ? S'enquit Aegon.

Rhaenys soupira avant de répondre.

\- Il discute avec Ygritte. Laisse leur deux minutes.

Aegon retira son manteau et vint s'asseoir à côté de Lyanna. Sansa remarqua la façon dont elle lui sourit avant de se décaler légèrement pour lui faire une place. Sansa avait du mal à croire que Lyanna puisse être intéressée par un homme comme lui. Il était beau, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il était clairement arrogant, sûr de lui et séducteur dans l'âme. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'une fille comme Lyanna méritait. Sansa commençait à envisager que peut-être Aegon était plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui mais elle avait confiance en le jugement de Lyanna.

Au bout de seulement cinq minutes, Ygritte repassa devant eux et quitta la maison sans dire au revoir. Un grand silence régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Jon réapparaisse à son tour.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air très contente. Dit Aegon.

\- Comme d'habitude. Maugréa Jon.

\- Elle ne savait pas pour elle ? Dit Aegon en pointant Sansa du doigt.

\- Sansa. Et non, elle ne savait pas.

Sansa eut envie de sourire devant la façon dont Jon avait corrigé son frère. Elle n'était peut-être qu'une étudiante et Aegon était peut-être chez lui mais elle ne le laisserait pas lui manquer de respect très longtemps. Rhaenys était réticente aussi, Sansa le sentait, mais elle avait au moins la décence de se montrer polie et respectueuse.

Au moment où Aegon se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, Rhaenys se leva aussi.

\- J'ai promis de passer une soirée entre filles avec Margaery et Loras.

Sansa retint son rire et profita du moment pour se lever à son tour.

\- Je vais finir de ranger mes affaires. Dit-elle avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était évidemment qu'une excuse. Mais entre son ancien groupe, son nouveau groupe, Rhaenys et Aeogon, elle avait besoin de faire une pause dans les justifications. Bien qu'elle soit moins à plaindre que Jon de ce côté là. En tant que patron, c'est lui qui verra sa décision discutée ou critiquée.

Sansa eut juste le temps de s'asseoir sur son lit quand on toqua à la porte.

\- Oui ?

Jon apparut dans l'embrasure.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il s'approcha doucement, l'air gêné.

\- Je suis désolé pour Ygritte. J'aurais peut-être dû la prévenir pour éviter çà.

Sansa ne savait pas quoi répondre. S'il l'avait prévenue, cette situation embarrassante n'aurait probablement pas eu lieu mais Jon n'avait pas de compte à rendre à son ex. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ce n'est rien. Cà devait arriver à un moment ou un autre, je suppose.

\- Tu finira par être à l'aise ici. Cà prendra un petit moment mais tu y arrivera.

Il disait cela comme s'il essayait de se rassurer lui-même.

\- Je sais.

Jon se tenait debout et dansait presque d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Assis-toi. Dit gentiment Sansa en indiquant le lit.

Il lui sourit tendrement et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

\- Cà doit te peser à toi aussi. Cette situation, je veux dire.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Avec Ygritte ?

\- Avec tout. Ygritte, mon arrivée, les réflexions que tu risque d'entendre.

\- Je peux gérer tout çà. Ton arrivée me fait plaisir, sincèrement. Ygritte et les réflexions, je m'en fous.

Sansa hésita avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu m'a dit qu'elle espérait se remettre avec toi.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Le fait que je sois là ne va pas calmer les choses.

\- Le fait que tu sois là ne change rien. Pas en ce qui concerne Ygritte.

\- Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Je peux toujours retourner à la tour.

\- Non ! Non, Sansa. Je te l'ai dit, tout se passera bien. Je me fous de ce que les autres diront. Ta place est ici. Avec m... Avec un groupe de ton niveau.

Il avait l'air sur le point de paniquer. Sansa se redressa et leva la main.

\- D'accord. D'accord, excuse-moi. Je voulais juste que tu sache que je ne veux pas t'attirer dans mes problèmes. Entre Joffrey et maintenant, çà.

\- On s'occupera de ces choses. En attendant, on à le droit de faire les choses comme on le souhaite. D'accord ?

Sansa acquiesça et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Jon saisit l'une d'elle et la posa sur ses genoux avant de revenir au sujet d'Ygritte.

\- Ygritte et moi avons été ensemble pendant deux ans. Un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle voulait autre chose. Elle voulait partir voyager et elle voulait le faire sans moi. Elle est revenu un an plus tard en affirmant qu'elle avait réalisé que c'était une erreur et qu'elle m'aimait toujours. Elle refuse d'entendre que ce n'est pas mon cas. Elle refuse de croire que je suis passé à autre chose.

Jon leva les yeux vers elle et attendit sa réaction.

\- Tu ne l'aime vraiment plus ?

Jon serra sa main encore plus fort.

\- Non.

Sa réponse claqua dans l'air. Froide et déterminée.

\- Et toi ? Tu es encore amoureuse de Joffrey ?

Sansa éclata de rire. Le visage de Jon s'éclaira et il rit à son tour.

\- Non. D'ailleurs, je pense que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'aimais ce qu'il représentait, c'est tout.

\- Et tu n'a jamais été amoureuse ?

Sansa réfléchit intensément. Elle n'avait connu que Joffrey et Ramsay. Avait-elle aimé Ramsay ? Avant de découvrir quel genre de taré il était ?

\- J'ai eu un copain, deux ans après Joffrey. Ce n'était pas de l'amour non plus. Mais c'était intense.

Sansa sentit ses joues chauffer. C'était une erreur de parler de cette histoire à Jon. Il la voyait comme une fille douce et fragile. A quel point sera-t-il déçu d'apprendre dans quel genre de relation elle s'est offerte ? A quel genre de monstre elle s'est donnée ? Mais elle était obligée de lui en parler. Jon s'était confié sur son histoire avec Ygritte alors qu'il n'avait aucune obligation de le faire. Il lui faisait assez confiance pour partager des détails de son passé. Comme la dernière fois, Sansa se sentit obligée de lui rendre la pareille.

\- C'était il y'a longtemps ? Demanda Jon.

\- J'avais quinze ans. Il y'a six ans, donc.

Sansa réalisait seulement maintenant qu'une différence d'âge la séparait de Jon. Il avait la trentaine alors qu'elle avait vingt-et-un ans. Elle s'en moquait royalement mais cela serait peut-être une autre chose à surmonter pour Jon.

\- Comment il s'appelait ?

\- Ramsay. Ramsay Bolton.

Sansa prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- J'étais dans une période difficile. Cà n'allait pas du tout et quand je l'ai rencontré, il s'est montré tendre et avenant. Mais il est rapidement devenu agressif et çà s'est empiré de jours en jours.

La pression de Jon sur sa main était presque douloureuse.

\- Il a été violent avec toi ?

\- Oui.

Sansa ne laissa pas le temps à Jon de parler.

\- Mais j'ai accepté. C'était comme une distraction. Un moyen d'échapper à ce qui m'écrasait chaque jour. Je savais que ce n'était pas sain et que ce n'était pas la solution mais j'en avais besoin.

Voilà, c'était dit. Sansa n'osait pas regarder Jon.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es infligée çà ?

Il la lâcha mais il posa aussitôt sa main sur le visage de Sansa. Sa paume était contre sa joue et ses doigts serraient tendrement l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Sansa, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler. Je te fais confiance mais je n'arrive pas à parler de çà. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'avais besoin d'y échapper et pendant un temps, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que ce que Ramsay avait à m'offrir.

Sansa savait que c'était ridicule. Mais c'était comme çà. Elle était prête à parler de ce que Ramsay lui avait fait mais elle n'était pas prête à parler de sa famille. Elle n'en avait pas encore fait le deuil et ce, malgré les années. Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer leurs noms, même pour Jon.

\- Mais tu a fini par sortir de cette relation. Quelque chose t'a fait affronter ce qui t'avait menée à lui.

Sansa leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

\- L'écriture. Ramsay trouvait drôle de coucher par écrit ses fantasmes les plus sordides. Il disait que cela le soulageait et que cela pourrait me soulager aussi. Il s'attendait à ce que j'écrive des choses aussi perverses que lui mais je n'ai jamais fait çà. J'ai commencé à inventer des histoires. Des histoires que j'aurais aimé avoir vécu ou vivre dans le futur. Et effectivement, çà m'a soulagée. C'est à ce moment que je suis partie.

Elle avait tenu bon. Elle avait soutenu son regard en prononçant ces mots. Elle devait voir ce que Jon ressentait, ce qu'il pensait. Sansa ne lut pas le dégoût ni la déception qu'elle s'attendait à voir dans son regard. Il n'y avait que de la tristesse et quelque chose de féroce.

\- Jon, je comprendrais si tu...

\- Non, arrête. Je ne te juge pas, Sansa. Je ne te jugerais jamais. Peu importe ce que tu a pu faire dans le passé.

Sansa se maudit quand elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal ? Tu le sais ?

Le regard de Jon n'avait jamais été aussi pénétrant.

\- Je le sais.

Sansa posa sa main sur celle de Jon qui caressait toujours sa joue.

\- Je le sais, Jon.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Coucou ma belle ! Merci pour ta petite review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bisous !

 **Marne :** Merci beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir. Bises !

 **HarHer DrayAll :** Merci, je suis contente que tu ai donné une chance à ma fic ^^. J'aurais aimé respecté l fait que Lyanna soit la mère de Jon mais je ne voulais pas que Jon et Sansa soit reliés. Donc c'était soit faire en sorte que Lyanna ne soit pas la mère de Jo ou alors qu'Eddard ne soit pas le père de Sansa. Et il était hors de question pour moi de ne pas rester fidèle au personnage de Ned Stark. Au moins un minimum. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises !

 **kpop2012 :** Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt, bises !


	19. Chapter 19

Le sommeil de Jon était agité par des cauchemars plus glauques les uns que les autres. Il n'en avait rien montré à Sansa mais son récit l'avait profondément atteint. Quand Lyanna avait évoqué le passé difficile de Sansa, il s'était imaginé tout un nombre de choses atroces. Mais pas à çà. Il s'était plusieurs fois réveillé à cause de rêves ou il voyait Sansa pleurer, hurler sous les agressions d'un homme sans visage. Et le plus horrible était que la plupart de ces choses lui étaient probablement réellement arrivées.

Non, ce n'était pas çà le plus horrible. Le plus horrible était qu'elle avait été consentante. Visualiser Sansa subir des choses atroces en hurlant et se débattant était difficile. Mais visualiser Sansa subir ces choses sans rien dire, sans se défendre et tout çà dans l'unique but d'échapper à quelque chose de plus douloureux encore était insupportable. Jon comprenait son besoin de rester à l'écart des autres, la crainte et la honte qu'elle devait ressentir. Mais il avait eu besoin de s'assurer qu'elle sache que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Il voulait la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait la blesser. Et il le ferait. Même si elle aurait du mal à le laisser faire, il la protègerait. Toujours.

Il était en colère contre ce Ramsay. Il était aussi en colère contre Ygritte. Elle était venue pour discuter, une fois de plus, et s'était énervée en voyant Sansa. A peine l'avait-il emmenée dans une autre pièce qu'elle l'avait bombardé de questions. Il lui a calmement expliqué que Sansa était désormais chez les Targaryen. Quand Ygritte avait osé lui demander si ils dormaient dans le même lit, Jon avait dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour lui dire que Sansa avait sa propre chambre.

Il lui en voulait pour sa curiosité mal placée mais surtout pour l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur Sansa. Ni elle ni Jon n'avait besoin du comportement puéril d'Ygritte.

Jon prit une douche beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude. Il ne craignait pas d'affronter Sansa après leur conversation d'hier mais il avait besoin de se préparer mentalement afin de se contenir. S'il se laissait aller, il la prendrait dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, il la supplierai de lui dire ce qui l'a menée à une relation violente avec un sadique. C'était ce qui le travaillait le plus. Comment Sansa en avait été arrivée là ? Elle avait seize ans, à l'époque. Seize ans ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui peut amener une fille de seize ans à subir ces choses là volontairement ?

Il avait envie de tout envoyer valser dans la pièce. Il saurait ce qui s'est passé. Sansa lui dira tout. Il fallait juste qu'il soit patient. Il fallait qu'il prouve à Sansa qu'il ne voulait que son bien, qu'il ne voulait que la rendre heureuse.

Il enfila un de ses costumes noirs classiques et attacha ses cheveux en arrière avant de quitter sa chambre. Il espérait voir Sansa dans la cuisine mais il ne trouvait que Lyanna et Rhaenys.

\- Tu t'es levé tôt, aujourd'hui. Tu a un rendez-vous ? Demanda sa sœur.

\- Non. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

Même s'il se levait après elles, ils savaient que Lyanna et Rhaenys étaient toujours les premières levées. Jon se réveillait à peu près en même temps que Shireen et Pordrick. Aegon était celui qui traînait le plus au lit. Il ne savait pas pour Sansa. Il espérait juste la voir avant d'aller travailler dans son bureau.

\- On va a Oldtown, cette après-midi. Lui dit Lyanna.

Jon se força à sourire. Cela faisait partie de leur boulot. En tant que patron, il ne pouvait que les encourager d'aller étudier les livres d'Oldtown mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que Sansa ne soit pas ici. Il devait se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas la garder ici constamment comme dans une tour d'ivoire. Elle était indépendante et n'avait besoin de personne pour avancer. Venir d'un endroit comme Winterfell, traverser ce qu'elle a traversé et se hisser à la première place du classement dans ses études en littérature et finir dans la plus grande maison d'édition de King's Landing était un véritable exploit. Jon se demandait si Sansa avait conscience de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Jon resta une bonne demi-heure à discuter avec Lyanna et Rhaenys. Il avait tout juste fini de prendre son petit-déjeuner quand Shireen et Podrick arrivèrent en même temps. Il commença à désespérer de voir Sansa quand elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle était aussi belle que d'habitude mais avait l'air fatiguée. Sa confession avait dû troubler son sommeil aussi. Il devait être troublé toutes les nuits.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle timidement à l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Bien dormi ? Lança Lyanna.

Sansa hocha la tête en étouffant un bayement derrière sa main. Elle s'assit à côté de Shireen et se servit un jus d'orange. Jon décida de s'asseoir en face d'elle et de rester un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire timide.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, merci. Je ne mange pas le matin.

Jon ne put se retenir de lui lancer un regard de reproche. Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à manger le matin. Depuis toujours.

L'envie de lui dire qu'elle devrait se forcer pour rester en forme démangea Jon mais il s'abstint. Elle était adulte et elle avait l'air en forme le reste du temps. Il devait garder en tête que Sansa n'était pas la fille fragile qu'elle semblait être. Elle était capable d'endurer plus que n'importe qui autour de cette table.

\- Lyanna a dit que vous alliez à Oldtown, aujourd'hui.

Le visage de Sansa s'éclaira.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. Cà doit être le paradis des écrivains.

Jon ne pût s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à son ton enjoué.

\- Sam sera heureux de vous recevoir.

Des étudiants ici, Sansa était la seule à avoir déjà rencontré Sam. Et elle ne le savait pas mais Jon avait déjà parlé d'elle à Sam avant leur rencontre. Il était sûr que Sam se montrerait particulièrement avenant avec elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jon se leva pour aller dans son bureau. Il devait s'occuper de centaines de dossiers de personnes qui souhaitaient faire affaire avec la maison Targaryen. Que ce soit des imprimeurs, des agents, des écrivains. Jon devait faire le tri entre ceux qui présentait un intérêt et ceux qui n'en présentait aucun. Gilly se chargeait en général d'écrire les lettres de rejets et Jon les signaient. Les rares fois où Jon repérait un talent à exploiter, il mettait un point d'honneur à communiquer directement avec la personne.

Comme hier, il dût faire face à des problèmes de concentration. Les paroles de Sansa tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Gilly entrait dans son bureau.

\- Je viens de préparer à manger, tu viens ?

\- Shireen t'a laissé la place ?

Pas que Shireen avait une quelconque obligation de cuisiner mais la fille avait pris naturellement cette place. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Jon, vu son talent pour ce domaine.

\- Ils ont décidés d'aller manger en ville juste avant d'aller à Oldtown.

Jon fronçait les sourcils. Pourquoi Sansa ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation mais il aurait bien aimé savoir qu'elle ne restait pas pour déjeuner avec eux. Il aurait surtout aimé avoir la chance de lui demander de rester passer un moment avec lui.

Il se giflait mentalement. Jon savait qu'il était déraisonnable. S'il continuait sur cette lancée, Sansa pourrait finir par se sentir oppressée. Elle était libre de ses mouvements et elle n'était pas en danger dès qu'elle sortait d'ici.

\- Jon ? S'inquiéta Gilly.

Jon se leva et la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Aegon et Rhaenys semblèrent avoir un argument.

\- Qu'est-ce que si passe ?

\- Rien. Répondit Aegon. Visiblement, de mauvaise humeur.

Rhaenys soupira.

\- Il ne veut pas officialiser avec Margaery.

Jon haussa les sourcils. Officialiser quoi ?

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- De rien. Il ne se passe rien avec Margaery.

Rhaenys ricana.

\- Tu couche avec elle depuis des mois. C'est ce que tu appelle rien ?

\- Depuis des mois ? S'enquit Jon.

Jon se sentit vexé d'être le dernier au courant. Il savait que son frère avait couché avec Margaery le soir de la fête chez elle. La peur qu'il avait ressenti en pensant qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Sansa l'avait presque traumatisé.

\- Vous n'étiez pas censé le savoir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle t'en a parlé. Dit Aegon à Rhaenys.

La vexation de Jon s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- Parce qu'elle t'aime.

Ce fut au tour d'Aegon de ricaner.

\- Margaery est intéressée par le nom Targaryen et tout ce qui va avec. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut.

\- Pourquoi tu dis çà ?

Jon devait avouer qu'il était d'accord avec son frère sur ce point. Margaery n'était pas méchante mais elle était incroyablement intéressée et opportuniste. Chose qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère, Olenna. A la différence qu'Olenna faisait les choses avec classe et manière. Aux yeux de Jon, Margaery était dépourvue de ces deux qualités.

\- Parce que c'est vrai. Répondit Aegon.

Jon décida d'intervenir.

\- Tu le savais depuis le début çà. Pourquoi tu veux soudainement arrêter ?

\- Parce que je m'en suis lassé.

Rhaenys eut l'air choquée par cette réponse. C'était pourtant dans les habitudes d'Aegon d'enchaîner les conquêtes. Un silence pesant régnait pendant tout le reste du repas. Rhaenys ne cachait pas sa colère et Aegon ne semblait plus vouloir parler de cette histoire.

A peine sortis de table, Rhaenys sortit du penthouse pour aller voir des amis et Aegon partit au salon. Jon restait avec Gilly qui semblait gênée par la situation.

\- Je suis désolé. S'excusa Jon.

\- C'est rien. Cà met de l'ambiance. Rigola-t-elle.

Jon alla répliquer quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit au salon en pensant voir sa sœur rappliquer mais il se retrouva face à Dany.

\- Hey Dany ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança Aegon.

\- Je suis venue passer quelques jours ici, si çà ne vous dérange pas. Cà devient un peu pesant à la maison.

Elle releva un sac rose bonbon affreux sur son épaule. Jon s'avança prudemment.

\- Je suis désolé mais ta chambre et occupée.

\- Pardon ?

Jon se mordit la lèvre. Il savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Ygritte avait couru chez Dany pour lui parler de Sansa et évidemment, Dany voulait ajouter son grain de sel.

\- La chambre d'ami est occupée. Tu peux demander à Rhaenys de te faire une place, si tu veux.

Dany le toisa froidement.

\- C'est donc vrai ? Tu a donné ma chambre à cette fille ?

\- Je n'ai pas donné ta chambre. J'ai accepté que Sansa dorme dans la chambre d'ami.

Dany était toujours la bienvenue chez lui mais c'était avant tout chez lui, Aegon et Rhaenys. Il était libre d'accueillir qui il voulait.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ? Un lit s'est libéré dans la chambre des quatre, non ?

\- Oui. Tu peux l'occuper si tu y tiens.

Dany bouillonna sur place et Jon se retint d'éclater de rire.

\- Je suis ta cousine, Jon. Ta famille. Cette fille n'est personne. Tu préfère me laisser dehors plutôt qu'elle ?

Jon détestait ce genre de mièvrerie. C'est ce qui l'agaçait le plus chez sa cousine. Cà et sa manie de se mêler de tout.

\- Laisse tomber ok ? Et dis à Ygritte de ne plus passer à l'improviste.

Il partit dans son bureau sans un regard vers Dany. La discussion était close. Dany pouvait se plaindre autant qu'elle voulait, çà ne changerait rien. Elle peut rester si elle en a envie mais Sansa ne changerait pas de chambre.

Il se remit au travail après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer bruyamment. Les heures défilaient trop lentement. Toutes les dix minutes, il regardait sa montre en espérant que Sansa revienne bientôt.

Après de longues heures, son souhait fût enfin exaucé. Il bondit presque de sa chaise quand il entendit les voix de Shireen et Lyanna. Il retourna au salon et vit Lyanna assise à côté d'Aegon. Celui-ci avait l'air intéressé par la journée qu'elle avait passé. Sansa échangeait quelques mots avec Podrick et Shireen avant de lever les yeux vers Jon.

\- Je reviens. Dit-elle à son groupe avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Le corps de Jon bougea de lui-même. Il suivit Sansa jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Comment çà c'est passé à Oldtown ?

\- C'était génial. Sam nous a montré des récits vieux de deux siècles, au moins. Certains m'ont beaucoup inspiré.

Le sourire de Sansa était contagieux. Elle lui avait manqué. Elle n'était partie que quelques heures et elle lui avait manqué.

\- Et toi ? Tu a travaillé tout l'après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

\- Dany est passé.

Sansa lui fit signe de poursuivre.

\- Elle voulait rester quelques jours, j'ai refusé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle voulait récupérer sa chambre.

La réalisation passa sur le visage de Sansa.

\- Elle dort ici, d'habitude. Souffla-t-elle.

Jon s'approcha d'elle.

\- C'est la meilleure amie d'Ygritte. Elle est venue ici dans le seul but de créer des problèmes. Elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de me convaincre de retourner avec Ygritte. Crois-moi, je la connais. Elle s'en fout de la chambre.

Sansa ne semblait pas convaincue.

\- Je ne sais pas, Jon. Cà va un peu loin.

\- On en a parlé, hier. Il n'y a pas de problèmes.

\- Non. Hier on a parlé d'Ygritte, ton ex. Daenerys est ta cousine, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pareil ?

\- Elle est de ta famille. Je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis entre toi et tes proches.

\- Tu ne cause rien du tout. Ce sont elles qui réagissent comme des enfants.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas vraiment la question.

Elle regardait partout sauf dans sa direction. Jon sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle ne pensait quand même pas à partir ?

\- Sansa ?

Il s'approcha jusqu'à être juste en face d'elle et encadra son visage de ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- C'est ta famille, Jon. Je ne vaux pas la peine que tu te brouille avec ta famille. Crois-moi quand je te dis çà.

Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens. Elle valait la peine qu'il fasse n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux bleus magnifique et il sentit tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle vibrer dans son corps tout entier.

Il ne parvint plus à réfléchir. Tout chez lui était guidé par ses instincts et ses émotions. Il ferma les yeux et approcha son visage tendrement du sien pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **kpop2012 :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bises à bientôt !

 **Eliza :** Merci pour ta review. J'imagine que Jon sera un mix des deux. J'aime beaucoup aussi son côté bad boy. Au fait, tu a lu une ou plusieurs fics que je t'ai recommandé ? Juste pour avoir ton avis. Gros bisous !


	20. Chapter 20

Sansa mit quelques secondes à réagir. Jon l'embrassait si tendrement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal ou de la faire fuir. Sansa passa naturellement ses mains autour du cou de Jon et s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les mains de Jon quittèrent son visage pour se placer dans son dos. Il la serra le plus fort possible contre lui. Sansa sentait la douleur dans ses côtes mais elle s'en moquait royalement. Elle sentit la langue de Jon caresser doucement ses lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser et elle le laissa faire.

L'une des mains de Jon s'enfonça dans ses cheveux. Sansa sentit un feu brûlant monter en elle. Chaque fibre de son corps était éveillée, chaque sens était en alerte. La tendresse mélangée à la passion rendait Sansa folle de désir. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Pas à ce point là, pas de cette façon.

Jon et elle se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Jon pencha la tête de Sansa en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux. Sansa ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que laisser ces yeux sombres la sonder. Son regard brûlait de désir et d'affection. Peut-être même plus que de la simple affection mais Sansa se refusait à croire cela.

\- Ne parle plus de partir, Sansa. Je suis sérieux.

Sansa hocha la tête. Elle se sentait comme déconnectée. A la fois lourde et légère.

\- Je voulais t'embrasser dès le premier jour. Tu m'a eu à la seconde ou tu es entrée dans le jardin des Tyrell.

Il leva la main devant le visage de Sansa et dégagea une mèche de ses yeux.

\- Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque. Du moins, pas autant. Mais je peux attendre. Je vais attendre. Je vais te montrer que tu peux me faire confiance, que tu n'aura jamais rien à craindre de moi.

Sansa posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je sais tout çà, Jon. Et c'est réciproque. Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas.

Comment lui dire que le problème n'était pas la confiance ou la crainte qu'il lui fasse du mal ? Elle était terrifiée de se laisser aller à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Depuis la perte de ses proches, ses expériences ont été traumatisantes. Si elle s'abandonnait complètement à Jon pour finir par le perdre, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour passer par ce genre d'épreuve une fois de plus. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer tout çà alors qu'elle n'était pas capable de mentionner sa famille disparue ?

Elle le ferait, un jour. Elle se forcerait à trouver la force pour en parler à voix haute. Elle le ferait, pour Jon. Mais pas maintenant. Pas ce soir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligée. Tu ne me dois rien, absolument rien.

La faculté de Jon de paraître à la fois sexy et attendrissant émerveillait Sansa. Il avait autant besoin qu'elle d'être rassuré.

\- Je sais.

Elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui pour s'exprimer avec des mots. Tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire restait coincé dans sa gorge. Elle l'attira à elle et prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Elle tenta d'insérer tout le désir, tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il devait savoir que ce n'était pas à sens unique. Malgré ses apparences distantes, elle avait besoin de lui et avait envie de lui.

Jon émit un grognement sourd tout en répondant à son baiser. Elle pouvait l'embrasser comme çà pendant des heures et des heures, se demandant s'il était possible d'arrêter. Elle était comme intoxiquée par lui. C'était dangereux mais terriblement excitant.

\- Jon !

La voix d'Aegon brisa l'instant magique. Sansa poussa un gémissement désespéré, ce qui fit rire Jon.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Il plongea son visage dans son cou et déposa de tendres baisers sur sa peau sensible. Il se redressa et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche avant de se séparer lentement d'elle.

\- A tout de suite. Lui dit-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Une fois seule, Sansa s'assit sur son lit et posa une main sur son cœur. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Sansa était surprise de la tournure des évènements. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela finirait par arriver. Peu importe si elle avait tenté de nier l'évidence, l'attirance entre eux était palpable dès leur première rencontre. Mais le plus palpable n'était pas l'attirance. C'était le feu qui grandissait en elle de jour en jour. Ce feu qui l'a consumait de plus en plus.

Sansa refusait d'admettre que c'était de l'amour. Elle n'était pas prête à reconnaître qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Jon. C'était trop rapide, c'était trop beau, c'était impossible. Comment avait-il pu s'insinuer en elle si rapidement ? Et comment avait-elle pu le laisser faire ? Elle s'était leurrée en pensant qu'elle avait lutté contre ses sentiments. Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de venir vivre chez lui. Elle était simplement faible. Il lui avait présenté une occasion de se rapprocher de lui et donc, de se fourrer dans une situation compliquée et douloureuse, et elle n'avait pas su résister.

C'était là le pouvoir de Jon sur elle. Depuis que son monde s'était écroulé, elle fonctionnait sur un mode de préservation. Tout ses faits et gestes avaient pour but d'éteindre la souffrance qui sommeillait en elle. C'était pratiquement un instinct de survie. Et Jon avait balayé çà avec une simplicité déconcertante. Malgré les leçons du passé, elle était de nouveau guidée par ses émotions.

Elle était désormais face à un choix. Soit elle stoppait tout et se rétractait auprès de Jon. Soit elle continuait sur cette route, sachant qu'elle pouvait certainement être cruellement blessée de nouveau, un jour. Pas par Jon. Mais par le destin qui ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau jusqu'à maintenant. Sans mentionner que Jon aussi pourrait être blessé. Contrairement à elle, il s'en remettrait probablement mais il serait quand même blessé.

Sansa décida de ne pas laisser ces pensées la troubler d'avantage. Elle avait tout le temps pour méditer là-dessus. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver tout le monde dans la cuisine. Sansa prit sa place entre Podrick et Lyanna, juste en face de Jon. C'était une petite routine agréable qui se mettait doucement en place.

Sansa rougissait sous le regard de Jon. Il se montrait toujours le plus discret possible mais là maintenant, il ne pouvait pas être plus transparent. Elle lui envoya un petit coup de pied sous la table mais au lieu d'arrêter de la regarder, il se mit à sourire.

Sansa attrapa la bouteille d'eau et se tourna vers Podrick.

\- Approche ton verre. Dit-elle gentiment.

Elle le servit avant de remplir son propre verre. Podrick la remercia timidement. Elle éprouvait de l'affection pour ce garçon. Il était aussi gentil et timide qu'elle. C'était rassurant d'être entourée de caractère fort et protecteur mais c'était également rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant. A la différence que Podrick se laissait contrôler par sa timidité maladive alors que Sansa avait trouvé un moyen de contrôler la sienne. Elle avait une envie irrépressible de l'aider.

Lyanna et Shireen n'arrêtaient pas de raconter leur sortie à Oldtown. Aegon les écoutaient sans dire un mot. Sansa avait adoré Oldtown. Sam s'était montré d'une aide précieuse pour leurs recherches. Il était patient et bienveillant. Sansa avait feuilleté des écrits très ancien. C'était comme dénicher un vieux trésor. Le contenu était évidemment intéressant mais savoir que cela datait de deux siècles en arrière, rendait ses écrits très précieux.

C'était très intéressant de constater que l'imaginaire des gens n'était pas si différent des siècles auparavant. La façon d'écrire l'était mais les idées étaient comme intemporelles. Les histoires d'amour, de guerre, d'horreur ou même d'humour, traversaient les âges. Les gens avaient toujours eu besoin de s'évader grâce à la lecture. Peu importe à quelle époque ils avaient vécus.

Cette perspective faisait rêver Sansa. Ecrire une histoire en imaginant que dans quelques siècles, quelqu'un pourrait tomber dessus et se sentir concerné malgré l'évolution du temps, des mœurs et de tout le reste, était enchanteur.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Sansa avait arrêté de lancer des regards d'avertissement à Jon. Il avait l'air d'être sur un nuage. Sansa dût retenir un rire à plusieurs reprises devant son visage béat. Ce qui la fit moins rire, était l'expression d'Aegon. Il avait remarqué l'échange entre eux. Il s'était gardé de faire un commentaire mais sa mine renfrognée laissait entendre que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas.

Cela provoqua une nouvelle salve de culpabilité chez Sansa. Juste avant que Jon ne l'embrasse, ils discutaient de Daenerys. Elle avait voulu " récupérer " sa chambre. Si Jon avait raison et qu'elle savait que Sansa l'occupait, cela ne laissait pas de doute sur le fait qu'elle n'approuvait pas sa présence ici. La dernière chose que voulait Sansa, était de provoquer des tensions dans sa famille. Elle voulait Jon mais elle n'était pas égoiste au point d'accepter que les relations entre Jon et ses proches se tarissent.

Elle se promit d'en parler plus tard à Jon.

* * *

Plus tard s'était avéré être le lendemain, après que Sansa et les autres ait passé leur après-midi à entamer leur travail d'écriture. Elle s'était couchée tôt la veille et levée plus tard, ce matin. Elle n'avait vu Jon que lors du déjeuner et ils avaient à peine parler devant la présence des autres.

Sansa s'était immédiatement rendue dans sa chambre tandis que Jon était encore dans son bureau. Aegon lui avait lancé quelques regards appuyés mais rien de plus. En même temps, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle se levait pour rejoindre Jon dans son bureau quand il toquait à sa porte pour entrer.

\- J'allais venir te voir. Dit-elle après qu'il ait refermé la porte.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et la prit dans ses bras. Sansa se laissait bercer par les bras puissants de Jon. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses boucles noires et fût heureuse qu'il ne les aient pas attachés. Elle huma son odeur et déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou.

\- Je pensais que tu m'en voulais. Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Sansa se recula.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu a évité mon regard pendant le repas. Tu veux qu'on ralentisse ou...

\- Non.

Elle avait répondu précipitamment. Ils devaient peut-être ralentir mais elle n'en avait absolument pas envie. Mais elle devait partager ses craintes avec lui.

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais je voulais qu'on reparle de Daenerys.

\- Sansa, s'il te plaît.

\- Laisse-moi le dire. Clairement, elle n'approuve pas que je sois là et ce n'est pas la seule.

\- Je me fous de ce que pense Ygritte.

\- Je parle d'Aegon.

Jon n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Il a vu comment tu m'a regardé lors du dîner, hier soir. Il n'a pas l'air spécialement heureux.

Jon eut un petit rire.

\- Il est sceptique. Il ne m'a jamais vu comme çà.

Sansa haussa un sourcil.

\- Pas même avec Ygritte ?

\- Pas même avec Ygritte. Je n'ai jamais ressenti çà pour personne, Sansa. Si c'est nouveau pour toi, sache que çà l'est pour moi aussi.

\- Et çà ne te fais pas peur ?

\- J'ai peur de te voir fuir en courant. Mais je n'ai pas peur d'être avec toi.

\- Et pour ta famille ? S'ils n'acceptent pas ?

\- Ils accepteront, j'en suis sûr. Cà prendra sûrement du temps pour la plupart d'entre eux mais ils accepteront. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'est-ce que çà change ?

Sansa manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Qu'est-ce que çà change ?

\- C'est ma famille. S'ils ne sont pas capable d'être heureux pour moi, c'est leur problème.

\- Mais tu a besoin d'eux. Plus que tu ne le pense.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tout le temps besoin de toi. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. J'attends toujours avec impatience le moment ou je te retrouverai.

Sansa n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il avait tort. Elle le croyait mais il avait tort de penser qu'il pourrait s'habituer à l'absence de ses proches si vraiment ils n'approuvaient pas leur rapprochement. Sansa regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir assez profité de sa famille. C'était cruel de laisser Jon s'éloigner de ses proches pour elle.

\- Bien que j'aimerai t'avoir pour moi tout seul, Yara organise une fête au bord de la plage. Toi et moi sommes invités.

\- Elle ne m'a pas appelé.

\- Non, elle voulait que je t'emmène là-bas sans te dire ou on allait.

Il a eu raison de lui dire. Sansa n'aime pas trop ce genre d'évènement. La soirée chez Margaery lui avait laissé un goût amer.

\- Il y aura du monde ?

\- Son groupe, le tien, moi, Aegon et des amis à elle.

Sansa avait envie de refuser. Elle voulait Jon pour elle tout seule également. Mais elle avait promis à Yara qu'elles se reverraient très vite.

\- Ok. Tu me laisse me préparer vite fait ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de la laisser seule. Sansa se changea rapidement. Elle enfila une robe blanche légère et se fit un chignon désordonné. Les autres étaient déjà prêts à partir quand elle les retrouvaient au salon.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Dit Podrick.

Les autres acquiesçaient mais Sansa s'approchait de lui.

\- Viens avec nous, s'il te plaît. Ce sera marrant, promis.

Sansa lui pressa doucement le bras et il finit par accepter. Jon et Sansa sortirent en dernier du penthouse. Juste avant de monter dans la voiture, Jon se baissa pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

\- Je n'ai pas de raison d'être jaloux de Podrick, rassure-moi ?

Sansa pouffa de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle et Podrick montèrent dans la voiture de Jon tandis que Shireen et Lyanna partirent avec Aegon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la plage ou les autres invités étaient déjà arrivés. Sansa fût heureuse de constater qu'elle connaissait presque tout le monde. Yara, Alysanne, Gerold, Theon, Bréa, Jared et Cedrik. Il y avait un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Gawen ! S'exclama Shireen.

Sansa se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Si elle devait s'excuser ou lui épargner de mentionner le changement dont il avait été victime. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire poli avant de rejoindre Yara et les autres.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Même si elle appréciait son nouveau groupe, ses anciens collègues lui manquait.

\- Alors ? Tout se passe bien chez les Targaryen ? S'enquit Yara.

\- Oui, très bien.

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Gerold distribuait une bière à chacun tandis que Jared et Bréa s'occupaient du barbecue qu'ils avaient ramené. Gerold et Yara connaissaient déjà Lyanna avec qui ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Les autres faisaient connaissance avec Shireen et Podrick. Sansa en profita pour retourner auprès de Jon.

\- Cà va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Je suis contente de les revoir.

La soirée se passa agréablement. Jon discutait avec Aegon et Jared près du feu de camp pendant que Sansa riait aux blagues de Yara et Cedrik. Sansa avait fait attention à ne boire qu'une bière mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

\- Voici donc Sansa Stark. Dit Gawen, clairement éméché.

\- Gawen. Dit Yara pour l'avertir.

\- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de parler à celle qui m'a fait virer de ma maison d'édition.

Il devenait agressif et Sansa voyait une scène à la Joffrey se répéter. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne laisserait pas les choses dégénérer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour toi.

\- Oh je t'en prie. Epargne-moi le couplet de la compassion.

Sansa inspira profondément. Il avait le droit d'être en colère. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'aille pas trop loin.

\- Je vais discuter un peu avec Jon. Dit-elle à Yara.

\- J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Dis-moi, il t'a proposé ma place avant ou après t'avoir mise dans son lit ?

Sansa se retourna pour répondre mais elle fut stoppée par la vision de Jon envoyant une droite à Gawen. Celui-ci s'écroula pitoyablement sur le sable.

\- Jon ! Cria Sansa.

\- On s'en va.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena en direction de sa voiture. Il ne décrocha pas un mot du trajet. Une colère froide irradiait de lui. A tel point que Sansa ne savait pas quoi dire pour le calmer. Elle tenta malgré tout sa chance une fois qu'ils furent rentrés.

\- Jon, calme-toi. S'il te plaît.

Il marchait de long en large.

\- Non. Je me fous de ce que les gens disent entre eux mais personne n'a le droit de te parler comme çà.

Il la désignait du doigt comme s'il lui reprochait de tenter d'apaiser les choses.

\- D'accord. Viens. Dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Les autres n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver et les voir, Jon et elle, avoir une dispute n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle allait s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il l'a prit sur ses genoux et la serra dans ses bras comme dans un étau.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Sansa poussa un long soupir.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Il avait défendu son honneur. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Jon avait empiré la situation mais elle comprenait son geste. Si les gens avaient des doutes à propos de leur relation ambiguë, ils allaient désormais avoir des certitudes. Mais Sansa ne parvenait pas à s'en préoccuper. Pas pendant que Jon avait l'air si en colère et triste à la fois.

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, elle tenta de se dégager mais Jon l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne veux plus voir personne, ce soir. Je ne veux que toi.

Il releva la tête et fixa Sansa d'un regard suppliant. Elle hocha la tête et il la laissa se défaire de son étreinte. Jon s'allongea après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et Sansa l'imita. Ils restèrent complètement habillés sur les couvertures. Jon attira Sansa contre lui en passant un bras derrière elle. Sansa posa sa tête sur son torse et enroula sa jambe autour de celle de Jon.

C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. La main de Jon qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux, les battements de son cœur contre son oreille, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Tout çà lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sansa ne fit aucun cauchemar.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci pour ta review. Désolée d'avoir coupé à ce moment. Mais il faut bien que je vous tienne en haleine ^^. Gros bisous ! B.

 **kpop2012 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu.

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps à poster mais j'ai été très occupée par les fêtes. J'espère que vous aimer autant la suite de l'histoire.

Joyeux Noel à tous !

Bises à bientôt ! B.


	21. Chapter 21

Jon ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il releva la tête et vit Sansa, profondément endormie, le visage tourné de l'autre côté. Il s'était endormie avec elle dans ses bras mais visiblement, ils avaient échangé leurs rôles pendant la nuit. Jon était enroulé autour d'elle comme un serpent. Sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine, son bras autour de son ventre et sa jambe couvrait les siennes. Sansa le serrait contre elle, même dans son sommeil.

Jon ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux, aussi paisible. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le visage de Sansa. Ses traits paraissaient encore plus fins que d'habitude. Elle était belle, magnifiquement belle. Cela lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois. Elle était timide, gentille, sensible, mais elle était aussi forte, indépendante, intelligente. Et il était fou amoureux d'elle. Cà ne servait plus à rien de l'ignorer. Pas qu'il avait ignoré ses sentiments grandissant pour elle mais il avait ignoré leur ampleur. Il avait ignoré qu'elle le tenait dans le creux de sa main et ce, depuis le premier jour.

Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait laissé s'approcher d'elle, maintenant qu'elle l'avait laissé la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Il ne la presserait pas. Il serait aussi patient que possible pour gagner toute sa confiance et tout son amour mais il ne la laisserait jamais partir. C'était la seule chose dont il se sentait incapable, même pour elle.

Il devait le lui dire. Mais il était effrayé à l'idée de la perdre. Elle devait sûrement penser que les choses allaient trop vite. Si il lui avouait qu'il était désespérément amoureux d'elle, elle penserait qu'il était cinglé. Elle penserait qu'il était confus, qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais il n'était pas confus. Il avait les idées très claires et il se moquait de la rapidité à laquelle ils avançaient. Jon avait des doutes sur beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais il n'en avait strictement aucun en ce qui concernait son amour pour Sansa. Il attendrait malgré tout avant de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de lui faire peur.

Sansa remua légèrement et Jon retira sa jambe pour lui laisser un peu d'espace. Sansa tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut l'air momentanément surprise de voir Jon.

\- Bonjour. Murmura-t-il.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Jon se mit à sa hauteur pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il n'oublierait jamais leur premier baiser. Il n'oublierait jamais la façon dont elle s'était accrochée à lui. Elle devait l'aimer aussi. Au moins un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas se comporter comme çà et ne rien ressentir pour lui, cela n'avait aucun sens pour Jon.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Sansa entre deux baisers.

Jon regarda sa montre.

\- Dix heures.

Sansa s'assit brusquement.

\- Les autres vont voir que tu a dormi ici.

Jon se redressa à son tour et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller à lui.

\- Ce serait si grave ?

Il ne voulait pas cacher sa relation avec Sansa. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment déterminer leur relation mais pour Jon, il était clair qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait cogné cet abruti de Gawen, hier. C'était pratiquement une confession.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Si on sait que tu t'intéresse à une de tes étudiantes, ta réputation en prendrait un coup.

\- Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ?

La question lui échappa malgré lui. Il avait besoin de savoir si Sansa était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui à ce sujet.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce qu'on est ensemble, toi et moi ? Si tu trouve que c'est trop rapide, nous irons plus doucement. Je te le promets. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Sansa sembla mal à l'aise. Il releva son visage et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- On fera tout ce que tu veux. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Mais tu dois me dire à quoi je dois m'en tenir, Sansa.

\- Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ?

Elle avait parlé si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- Tu sais que je le veux. Tu ne vois vraiment pas ce que je ressens pour toi ?

Jon se mit à verser des baisers passionnés dans son cou.

\- Je le vois mais si on est ensemble, tu sais que cela posera des problèmes.

\- Oui et je m'en fous. Je règlerai chaque problème, un par un.

Elle le regarda avec une intensité qu'il n'avait pas encore vu chez elle. Il se figea complètement et attendit.

\- Je veux être avec toi, moi aussi. Mais je veux qu'on garde çà pour nous. Au moins pour un moment.

Jon sentit un poids immense le quitter. Il inonda le visage de Sansa de baisers et elle gloussa doucement. Il était heureux et il l'aimait. Bon sang, il l'aimait. Il avait envie de le crier sur tout les toits. Il avait envie de montrer à tout le monde que Sansa était à lui et qu'il était à elle. Mais il se contiendrait, il irait au rythme de Sansa. Mais il y avait cependant quelque chose.

\- Il faut que j'en parle à ma famille. Mon père sera vite au courant pour hier soir, il va me demander des explications.

Sansa acquiesça doucement.

Jon se leva et embrassa Sansa une dernière fois avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il portait encore le même costume que la veille. Il se doucha rapidement et enfila un costume gris anthracite.

Seuls son frère et sa sœur se trouvèrent dans la cuisine quand il vint prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Ou sont les autres ?

\- Ils dorment encore. Bonjour à toi aussi, au fait. Dit Aegon.

\- Excuse-moi. Fit Jon avec une mine contrite.

Jon était surpris que tout son groupe d'étudiant dormait encore. Ils étaient rentrés juste après lui et Sansa.

\- On va parler de ce qui s'est passé ou pas ? Le relança Aegon.

Sansa arriva à ce moment dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour. Lança-t-elle avant de se servir un verre de jus d'orange.

Aegon et Rhaenys lui répondirent poliment mais ils gardèrent leurs yeux sur Jon. Sansa remarqua la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et s'approcha de Jon. Il passa automatiquement un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Rhaenys et Aegon échangèrent un regard.

\- Je m'occuperai de la situation avec Gawen. Dit simplement Jon.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? S'enquit Rhaenys.

Jon sentit Sansa se raidir contre lui.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de l'ébruiter ? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Je veux bien. Mais si c'est la discrétion que tu cherche, commence par arrêter de frapper chaque garçon qui s'approche de ta copine.

\- Pour sa défense, il l'a insultée. Dit Aegon.

Jon n'aimait pas qu'ils parlent de Sansa comme si elle n'était pas juste devant eux.

\- Tu m'a dit qu'il lui avait fait une réflexion. Pas qu'il l'avait insultée.

\- Il a insinué que Jon m'a fait venir ici parce que je couchais avec lui. Intervint Sansa.

Jon tenta de maitriser son agacement. Sansa n'avait pas à se justifier devant eux, ni personne.

\- Et c'est faux ?

\- Rhaenys. Gronda Jon.

Elle leva les mains devant elle en signe de défense.

\- Je ne juge personne. C'est juste que çà fait beaucoup d'incidents et de changements en même pas une semaine.

Sansa s'écarta de Jon pour mettre son verre dans l'évier.

\- Je vais rejoindre les autres. Dit-elle à Jon avant de quitter la pièce.

Jon inspira profondément et s'assit en face de sa sœur.

\- Il faut que tu arrête ça. Je supporte déjà les comportements puérils de Dany et Ygritte, je ne vais pas supporter les tiens en plus.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu t'entends parler, Jon ? Tu n'a jamais été comme çà avant.

Elle avait probablement raison. Avant Sansa, Jon était du genre à dire amen à tout. Il voulait faire plaisir à ses proches, quitte à se laisser lui-même de côté. Il en avait fini avec çà. Il souhaitait évidemment toujours rendre heureuse sa famille, mais Sansa était dans sa vie désormais. Et il ne l'a laisserait pas en sortir pour faire plaisir à ses proches et il n'allait pas leur laisser lui manquer de respect.

\- Je te dis juste de ne pas parler de Sansa comme çà. Elle est avec moi, maintenant.

\- Tu la connais depuis seulement quelques jours.

\- Et alors ? Elle est avec moi, point.

Aegon tenta de calmer le jeu.

\- Ok, tu es avec elle. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te fourrer dans ses histoires.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ce qui s'est passé avec Joffrey. Et en ce qui concerne Gawen, j'étais sensé faire quoi ? La laissait se faire insulter ?

\- Non mais tu n'étais pas obligé de lui envoyer ton poing dans la tronche.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel. Peut-être que ce geste avait été de trop mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Et il ne parvenait pas à le regretter.

\- Tu tiens à elle tant que çà ? Au point de laisser notre maison avoir une mauvaise réputation ? Demanda Rhaenys.

\- Quelle mauvaise réputation ? Celle du patron qui couche avec son étudiante ?

Ce qui était complètement ironique vu qu'il ne couchait même pas avec Sansa. C'était secondaire pour lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne la désirait, Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait envie d'elle, mais ce n'était pas le sexe qui les avaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Ce n'était pas le désir qui l'avait poussé à commettre des choses qu'il n'avait jamais commises auparavant.

\- Entre autre, oui.

Jon fut sur le point de répondre mais Rhaenys l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas. Mais tu sais que c'est ce que les gens diront. Cersei Lannister rêvait d'une opportunité comme celle-ci et tu le lui a offerte sur un plateau.

\- Cersei n'a jamais attendu pour déverser son venin sur nous. Les gens savent qu'elle veut notre peau. Arrête de t'inquiéter autant, s'il te plaît.

Rhaenys soupira et hocha la tête, à moitié convaincue. Rhaenys n'était pas aussi mauvaise que Dany mais elle était férocement protectrice de sa famille et de leur réputation. Encore plus que Jon et Aegon réunis. Jon prit la main de sa sœur et la serra très fort.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse une chance à Sansa. Tu ne la connais pas mais tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas le genre de fille à vouloir causer des ennuis. C'est moi qui ait insisté pour qu'elle vienne ici. C'est moi qui lui ait dit de ne pas prêter attention aux rumeurs. Et c'est moi qui l'ait convaincue d'être avec moi malgré les difficultés qu'on pourrait rencontrer.

Rhaenys le fixa quelques secondes avant d'abdiquer.

\- D'accord. D'accord mais tu dois faire quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Parler aux parents. A papa, du moins. Va lui parler avant que toutes sortes d'histoires ridicules ne parviennent jusqu'à lui.

Jon hocha doucement la tête.

\- Ok. J'irais le voir. Je comptais y aller de toute façon.

Cette idée n'enchantait pas particulièrement Jon mais Rhaenys avait raison. De toute façon, son père lui aurait demandé de s'expliquer tôt ou tard. Il avait déjà appelé pour le questionner. Jon préférait s'occupait de çà maintenant.

\- Dites à Sansa que je suis sorti. Dit-il en se levant.

\- Il est à la maison avec maman. Dit Rhaenys.

Jon la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de quitter le penthouse. Cela l'arrangeait que son père ne soit pas au bureau. Et cela l'arrangeait que sa mère soit présente. Après tout, elle avait tout autant le droit d'être au courant de la situation.

Jon conduisit jusqu'à la partie Est de la ville et se gara devant la grande maison de ses parents. Elle ne ressemblait en rien au penthouse. Il y avait un grand jardin, un garage assez grand pour accueillir plusieurs voitures et une fontaine en plein milieu de la longue allée. Jon aimait cette maison. Plus que le penthouse. Il toqua à la porte et l'un des domestiques le laissa entrer. Jon le salua poliment et lui demanda d'appeler son père.

Jon alla directement dans le salon pour attendre. Sa mère s'était occupée de chaque décoration de cette maison. Chaque meuble, chaque objet, chaque peinture avait été minutieusement choisi. Jon n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ces détails. Il a vécu toute sa vie dans le luxe, c'était sa normalité. Il se demanda si Sansa était habituée à ce genre de chose.

\- Jon !

Jon se retourna et sourit à son père qui lui fit une brève accolade.

\- Tu n'es pas venu ici depuis longtemps. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Je suis venu te parler à propos de certaines choses. Maman est là ?

Rhaegar envoya quelqu'un la chercher. Elle était dans son atelier de peinture, comme à son habitude. Rhaegar s'assit sur le long canapé et invita Jon à s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Tout se passe bien au penthouse ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que vous devez savoir quelque chose.

Jon voulait attendre l'arrivée de sa mère pour en discuter.

\- C'est à propos de Sansa Stark ? Demanda son père.

Jon le regarda sans répondre. Il le saurait bien assez tôt. Naelys entra dans la pièce et Jon se leva immédiatement pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Cà me fait plaisir que tu sois là mon ange.

\- A moi aussi.

Il laissa sa mère l'embrasser tendrement sur les deux joues. Il avait peut-être plus de trente ans mais il savait qu'il serait toujours un petit garçon aux yeux de sa mère. Et il devait admettre que cela ne le gênait pas plus que çà. Il avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec sa mère.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu nous dire ? Demanda Rhaegar en entourant les épaules de sa femme avec son bras.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, hier soir. Je suis allé à une fête avec Aegon et mon groupe d'étudiants. L'étudiant que j'ai envoyé chez Balon Greyjoy a un peu bu et il s'est énervé contre Sansa et je l'ai frappé.

Jon avait parlé d'une traite. Il avait tout raconté comme on arrache un pansement.

\- Tu l'a frappé ? S'exclama sa mère.

\- Oui.

Un domestique déposa trois tasses et une théière sur la table basse ainsi que quelques gâteaux avant de les laisser seuls.

\- Jon. Soupira son père en se redressant.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je n'avais pas non plus à le laisser insulter Sansa.

\- C'est la troisième fois que j'entends parler de cette fille. Qui est-elle ?

Jon regarda sa mère.

\- C'est une étudiante. Elle est... Elle est avec moi. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Comment çà avec toi ? En couple, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne m'a rien dit quand je t'ai appelé, l'autre jour. Intervint son père.

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire à ce moment-là.

Son père soupira pendant que sa mère se mit à verser le thé dans les tasses.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Jon. Elle est ton étudiante. Et clairement, elle a pas mal de problèmes. Se plaignit Rhaegar.

Jon refusa d'expliquer une millième fois le problème avec Joffrey.

\- Je saurais gérer. Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois non plus. Tu ne trouve pas bizarre que cette fille vienne dans notre maison d'édition et se met à sortir avec son patron quelques jours après, seulement ?

\- Elle n'est pas comme çà. Sinon, elle aurait tout de suite choisi la maison Targaryen. Je te rappelle qu'elle est première.

\- Oui mais elle a peut-être changé d'avis quand elle a remarqué ton intérêt pour elle. Elle a sûrement vu une chance de réussir plus facilement.

Jon dût lutter pour garder son calme. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas encore très bien Sansa mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille.

\- Non. J'en suis sûr.

\- Ecoute, fais ce que tu veux. Si tu a envie de t'amuser avec elle, fais-le, mais ne met pas en péril la réputation de notre maison.

Jon se tendit brusquement. Si Rhaegar n'était pas son père, il lui aurait déjà bondi dessus.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller.

\- Jon, s'il te plaît. Dit sa mère se levant.

Jon fit demi-tour avant de sortir du salon.

\- Reste pour déjeuner, s'il te plaît. Nous allons en parler calmement, je te le promets.

Jon voulait refuser mais maintenant qu'il était là, il devait en profiter pour expliquer clairement à ses parents qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à Sansa. Il espérait juste que son père n'insinue plus rien de déplacé.

* * *

Jon était rentré au penthouse depuis quelques heures. Le repas chez ses parents s'était passé tranquillement. Il savait qu'il ne le avaient pas convaincus de ne pas s'inquiéter mais au-moins, ils acceptaient de le laisser faire à sa guise. Ils avaient aussi été d'accord pour ne pas parler de sa relation avec personne d'autre. Pas même Dany. Elle était de sa famille mais dans cette histoire, elle n'était pas de son côté.

Il s'était installé dans le salon. Aegon et Rhaenys étaient sortis et les étudiants étaient toujours dans la bibliothèque à travailler. Il avait hâte de retrouver Sansa. Il se sentit stupide mais il avait hâte de se recoucher près d'elle et de s'endormir dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour !

Jon leva brusquement la tête et vit Lyanna.

\- Bonjour. Vous avez fini ?

\- Non, je viens juste prendre quelque chose à boire.

Jon la laissa aller dans la cuisine sans rien dire. Mais il finit par se lever pour la rejoindre. Il se sentait redevable envers Lyanna. Elle avait mentionné le passé difficile de Sansa sans trahir ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle n'était peut-être pas son amie mais elle avait été honorable envers elle.

\- Je tenais à te remercier de m'avoir parlé de Sansa. J'apprécie que tu n'ai pas tout dévoilé. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais si admirative.

Lyanna le fixa étrangement.

\- Elle vous a tout raconté ?

\- Oui. Ne lui dis pas que tu a mentionné quoi que ce soit auprès de moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le prendrait bien.

Jon en était sûr.

\- Pas de soucis. C'est un grand pas pour elle de parler de çà. Elle a toujours refusé d'entendre quelqu'un le mentionner devant elle.

Jon sentit son estomac se retourner.

\- Parce que des gens ont mentionné çà devant elle ?

C'était cruel de parler de çà à Sansa. Elle avait clairement honte de son passé. Lui parler de ce que lui avait infligé ce Bolton était vraiment cruel.

\- Oui. C'est normal, plein de gens ont été touchés aussi.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Combien de gens savent pour çà ? Et comment çà, ils ont été touchés aussi ?

\- Tout le monde le savait. Les Stark ont toujours été appréciés dans le Nord.

\- Quel rapport ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour en parler à Sansa.

\- C'est une Stark. Dit Lyanna sur un ton évident.

Jon avait l'impression que Lyanna disait n'importe quoi. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Et Lyanna dut le lire sur son visage car elle lui parla plus clairement.

\- Quand les parents et les deux frères de Sansa sont morts, tout le monde a été touché.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu a passé de bonnes fêtes ! Gros bisous !

 **kpop2012 :** Merci et bonnes fêtes d'années à toi aussi ! Bises !

 **Guest :** Merci, j'espère que le suite te plaira tout autant.


	22. Chapter 22

Sansa s'était levée de bonne humeur. Jon avait voulu dormir avec elle mais elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons chez les membres de son groupe. Bien qu'ils devaient déjà en avoir. Elle était heureuse d'être avec Jon. Effrayée mais heureuse. Une partie d'elle craignait que tout çà ne soit trop beau pour être vrai. Jon était un homme merveilleux qui vivait parmi une famille nombreuse et aimante. Il était un patron et un écrivain à succès. Tout lui souriait dans la vie.

Sansa était tellement différente. La vie avait été particulièrement cruelle avec elle. Et même si aujourd'hui elle parvenait à se reconstruire, ses vieux démons étaient toujours présents à l'intérieur d'elle. Jon était au courant pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il savait pour Joffrey, il savait pour Ramsay, mais il ne savait pas pour le reste. Elle savait que s'il n'avait pas fui devant ses révélations à propos de Ramsay, il ne fuirait pas en apprenant pour sa famille. Ce n'est pas ça que Sansa craignait. Elle craignait d'ouvrir une porte qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir refermer.

Mais Jon l'aiderait à surmonter ça. Il avait parlé de leur relation à Rhaenys et Aegon, ainsi qu'à ses parents. Il n'aurait pas fait çà s'il ne tenait pas vraiment à elle. Il ne s'enfuirait pas devant une nouvelle difficulté qu'elle pourrait représenter.

Juste après leur premier baiser, Sansa pensait qu'elle se trouvait face à un choix. Tout arrêter avec Jon pour le préserver ainsi qu'elle même ou rester près de lui sachant les risques que cela comportait. Le risque de souffrir, le risque de voir leur réputation s'entacher. Mais c'était une illusion. Il n'y avait pas de choix. Sansa avait eu le choix avant de venir ici, avant d'avoir décidé de quitter la maison Greyjoy. Mais maintenant qu'elle passait chaque jour avec Jon, maintenant qu'elle s'était intoxiquée de sa présence, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle l'aimait. C'était arrivé aussi simplement que bêtement. Elle avait tenté de se voiler la face mais continuer de nier, à ce stade, serait de la stupidité. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jon la consumait entièrement. Dès qu'il la touchait ou même dès qu'il la regardait, elle sentait tout son corps s'enflammer. Elle sentait son amour pour lui dans son cœur mais elle le sentait aussi physiquement.

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle d'aimer. A sa plus grande honte, elle avait aimé Joffrey. Mais elle l'avait aimé comme une adolescente naive et stupide. Elle l'avait peut-être plus idolâtré qu'aimé mais ça n'en avait pas moins été sincère. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus une adolescente et elle ne vivait plus dans ce monde en ignorant toutes les mauvais choses qui pouvaient exister. Elle était une jeune femme. Et ses sentiments prenaient une toute autre dimension. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son vécu, peut-être était-ce uniquement à cause de Jon. Au final, quelle importance ? Elle devait apprendre à vivre avec ces nouveaux sentiments si puissants.

Après s'être préparée, elle partit rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Une nouvelle routine se mettait en place. Prendre ses marques chez Jon était réconfortant. Petit à petit, elle commençait à s'habituer à son nouveau groupe. Elle commençait à s'habituer aux proches de Jon.

\- Voilà la marmotte ! S'exclama Aegon.

Sansa lui envoya un regard amusé. Elle s'assit en face de Jon et lui sourit tendrement. Elle soupira presque devant sa façon de la regarder. Cela ne la gênait pas, au contraire. N'importe qu'elle femme se damnerait pour être regardée de cette manière. Mais c'était la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention des autres sur eux.

\- Tu a bien dormi ? Lui demanda Jon.

\- Ca peut aller.

Elle voulait s'excuser de pas l'avoir laissé dormir avec elle. Il lui avait manqué. Ils n'avaient dormis ensemble qu'une fois mais ça avait suffit à laisser un grand vide cette nuit. Jon n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni déçu, mais il avait l'air troublé. Il lui avait assuré qu'il comprenait qu'elle veuille dormir seule et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Son trouble n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec elle. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait beaucoup de responsabilités dans son travail et Sansa s'en voulait de lui apporter des responsabilités en plus.

Après que tout le monde eut fini de manger, Jon partit dans son bureau et Sansa suivit les autres dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentrée mais elle se forçait à ne pas penser à Jon. Pas trop. Elle était en pleine écriture quand son téléphone vibrait sur la table.

C'était Myrcella. Elle lui proposait de venir la rejoindre elle et Yara au même parc ou ils étaient allés avec Trystan. Sansa trouvait bizarre que Myrcella et Yara soient en contact mais elle balaya cette pensée. Elle répondit à Myrcella qu'elle serait prête vers quatorze heures. Son groupe n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. C'était l'avantage de leur système de travail. La présence des uns n'était pas indispensables pour les autres.

C'est juste après le repas que Sansa fit signe à Jon de rester avec elle dans la cuisine pendant que les autres s'éparpillaient. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Jon s'approcha de Sansa et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de passer plus de temps ensemble. Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Oui. On pourrait rester que tout les deux quand je rentrerai.

Jon s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder.

\- Rentrerai ?

\- Je vais voir Yara et Myrcella, cet après-midi. Je ne resterai pas très longtemps, c'est promis.

Jon grogna avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de Sansa.

\- Donne-moi ton numéro. Dit-il en se reculant de nouveau.

Il sortit son téléphone et commença à taper quelque chose dessus. Sansa sortit également le sien. C'est seulement en inscrivant son numéro qu'elle se sentit stupide de ne pas le lui avoir demandé avant.

\- Je veux que tu m'appelle en cas de problème.

\- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

Jon la fixa avec intensité. La lueur de ce matin était revenue. Sansa posa une main sur la joue de Jon et fit courir ses doigts le long de sa barbe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, Jon ? Tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir dormi avec toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Dit-il en saisissant sa main.

Il attira sa paume jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposa quelques baisers.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon cœur.

Mon cœur. Ces deux petits mots firent accélérer les battements de cœur de Sansa. Jon dût réaliser ses paroles car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Trop tôt pour les surnoms ?

Il était à croquer quand il la regardait comme çà.

\- Non. J'aime beaucoup.

Sansa le serra contre elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter le penthouse. Myrcella et Yara arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

\- La princesse m'a forcée à monter à l'arrière, tu te rends compte ? Dit Yara dès que Sansa fut installée dans la voiture.

\- Je suis malade à l'arrière.

\- C'est ce que je lui ait dit. Intervint Myrcella.

Sansa ria doucement.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir. Depuis quand vous vous parlez au fait ?

\- Depuis que Jon se comporte en preux chevalier. Répondit Yara.

L'épisode Gawen. C'est ce qui les avaient poussées à entrer en contact l'une avec l'autre. Sansa était sincèrement touchée.

\- Et une fois encore, on m'a oublié.

Sansa se tourna et vit Trystan à côté de Yara. Myrcella éclata de rire.

\- Désolée, trésor.

Trésor ?

Myrcella lui sourit en haussant les épaules. Sansa n'était pas vraiment surprise. Elle avait remarqué leur comportement étrange, la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie avec eux. Durant le trajet, Yara parlait de la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait dans la tour Greyjoy. Gawen avait menacé de raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé mais les autres l'en avait dissuadé. Yara, Alysanne et Gérold l'avaient menacé de raconter qu'il était complètement saoul et qu'il avait violemment insulté Sansa. Il avait tellement peur de ce que cela pouvait lui couter qu'il avait accepté de garder sa bouche fermée.

Sansa se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'était plus dans leur groupe et il continuaient à protéger ses arrières. Elle n'était pas certaine de mériter tant de dévotion de leur part.

\- Remercie les pour moi, s'il te plaît. Dit-elle à Yara.

Les paroles de Joffrey lui revinrent en mémoire. Il l'avait piquée en disant qu'elle passait toujours pour une victime et que les autres accouraient pour la sauver. C'était douloureux de constater qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Sansa s'attirait peut-être la protection des gens mais elle s'était aussi attirée leur méchanceté et leur cruauté. Joffrey lui-même en était un parfait exemple.

Arrivés au parc, le petit groupe s'installa au même endroit que la dernière fois. Trystan s'assit contre l'arbre et Myrcella se plaça entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse. Sansa et Yara s'assirent en face d'eux. Sansa prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à être entourée. Elle commençait à redouter la solitude depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jon.

\- Jon s'est calmé depuis l'autre soir ? S'enquit Yara.

Sansa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien-sûr que oui. Il a eu un geste inconsidéré, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? Il a assommé Gawen pendant presque une minute. Dit Yara.

Sansa fût surprise. Il ne lui avait pas semblé que Jon ait frappé Gawen aussi fort.

\- Gawen était ivre. Ca a dû jouer.

Yara regarda Sansa comme si elle avait dit une énormité.

\- Il se passe quoi entre vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien. Répondit Sansa, un peu trop vite.

\- Oh allez ! Jon n'est pas le genre d'homme à se battre comme çà, pour rien.

Sansa baissa la tête et arracha quelques brins d'herbe. Elle avait envie de se confier à Yara et Myrcella. Elle était même sûre que Trystan ne la trahirait pas. Mais elle avait demandé à Jon de rester discret à propos de leur relation. Elle avait refusé de partager son lit. Ce n'était pas pour se permettre de parler de son côté. Elle parlerait d'abord avec Jon avant d'avouer quoi que ce soit à quiconque.

Yara allait la relancer mais Myrcella prit la parole.

\- Laisse-la tranquille. Parlons de la crise qu'a piqué ma mère quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle concernant Trystan et moi.

Sansa écouta le récit de Myrcella sans l'interrompre. Sans surprise, Cersei avait été enragée d'apprendre que sa fille sortait avec un Martell. Elle avait tenté d'interdire Myrcella de le fréquenter mais celle-ci avait refusé net. C'était la seule chose que Myrcella avait en commun avec Joffrey. Ils n'avaient pas peur de tenir tête à Cersei. Joffrey, parce qu'il faisait tout ce qui lui chantait et Myrcella, parce qu'elle savait que sa mère cherchait à contrôler sa vie.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète. Elle m'a menacée de ne pas me laisser travailler pour notre maison mais je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas.

Et elle avait raison.

\- C'est plutôt Trystan qui devrait s'inquiéter. Lança Sansa.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je n'ai pas peur des Lannister.

Lui et Sansa échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Chacun savait que l'autre avait eu des problèmes avec cette famille, même s'ils ne savaient pas exactement la nature même des problèmes. Mais comme elle, Trystan devait savoir que Cersei n'était pas du genre à déclarer forfait.

Sansa resta presque trois heures avec eux avant de demander à Myrcella de la ramener. Elle se sentait bien en leur compagnie mais elle voulait retrouver Jon. Myrcella la ramena et Sansa dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de descendre de la voiture.

Elle tomba sur Gilly dès qu'elle fût rentrée au penthouse.

\- Salut ! Tu va bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ca va. Les autres sont encore dans la bibliothèque, si tu les cherche.

\- Ok, merci.

Sansa ne lui dit pas qu'elle ne cherchait aucunement les autres. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers le bureau de Jon et toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Sansa sourit au ton autoritaire de Jon et entra. Il leva la tête et un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur son visage. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu a passé un bon moment ?

\- Oui. Trystan Martell était là aussi.

\- Martell ? Tu le connais ?

\- On a déjà étudié ensemble pendant nos études.

Jon fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Il est avec Myrcella. Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Sansa poussa un gloussement quand il l'attira sur ses genoux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Il sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre.

\- Je connais la réputation des Martell.

\- Trystan n'est pas Oberyn. Rigola Sansa.

Oberyn Martell était connu pour être une tête brûlée, un provocateur et surtout, un séducteur invétéré. A côté, Aegon passait pour un saint.

\- Ils m'ont posé des questions sur nous. Je ne leur ai rien dit.

\- Tu en avais envie ?

\- Oui mais çà aurait été injuste vis-à-vis de toi. Je veux dire, je veux qu'on décide ensemble si on doit en parler ou non.

Jon caressai tendrement les cheveux de Sansa.

\- Ca fait très couple. J'adore.

Sansa l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- On est ensemble, maintenant. C'est normal de parler d'abord ensemble de ces choses là.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Jon et son sourire s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde. Sansa remarqua que sa poitrine se soulevait plus rapidement.

\- Jon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Sansa.

Il sembla presque en détresse.

\- J'ai discuté avec Lyanna, hier soir. C'était un malentendu, je te le promets. Je pensais qu'elle parlait d'une chose et elle pensait que je parlait d'une autre.

Sa main sur sa hanche commençait à lui faire mal mais Sansa s'en moquait. Elle écoutait Jon. Attentivement.

\- Elle avait déjà mentionné que tu avais vécu quelque chose de difficile. Elle ne m'avait pas dit quoi mais elle m'avait dit que tu étais une personne forte et qu'elle t'admirait. Quand tu m'a parlé de Ramsay, j'ai conclu que c'était de çà dont elle parlait. Alors j'ai voulu la remercier de m'avoir parlé sans trahir ton secret. Mais ce n'était pas de Ramsay dont elle avait parlé.

Le cœur de Sansa battait à mille à l'heure. Et cette fois, pas pour les bonnes raisons. Elle avait l'impression qu'une main glacée transperçait ses entrailles.

\- Je suis désolé. Elle m'a dit que tu avais perdu tes parents et tes frères. Je n'ai pas cherché à...

Sansa se leva brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas dire çà. Il ne pouvait pas lui rappeler çà, il ne pouvait pas mentionner ses parents, ses frères comme çà. Ses mots avaient l'effet d'une poignée de sel sur des plaies encore à vif.

\- Sansa. Dit-il en se levant.

\- Arrête, Jon. Juste, arrête.

Elle étouffait. Les souvenirs, la souffrance enfouie qui refaisait brutalement surface et le visage peiné et paniqué de Jon était trop pour elle. Elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Elle ignora Jon qui continuait désespérément de l'appeler. Cette fois, elle se mit vraiment à courir et prit l'un des ascenseurs. Heureusement, Jon n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter.

Elle sortit du bâtiment et commença à marcher rapidement le long de la grande rue. Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait mais peu importe. Elle ressentait juste un besoin de fuir. Mais de fuir quoi ? Jon ? Ses souvenirs ? Elle était perdue. Ou plutôt, aveuglée. Elle sentit une main la tirer en arrière et elle se retrouva face à Jon.

\- Sansa, ou tu va ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Elle l'avait entendu. Lyanna lui avait parlé de sa famille alors que lui, parlait de Ramsay. C'était un malentendu. Il avait tout appris sur un simple malentendu. Elle avait beau en avoir conscience, ça ne la calmait pas.

\- Non, Jon. Ca ne te regardait pas. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Je...

Les idées de Sansa s'embrouillèrent. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle les essuyaient au fur et à mesure.

\- Arrête, Sansa. Je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas.

Il voulut poser sa main sur son visage mais Sansa la repoussa.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Je veux être seule.

Jon ne la laissa pas partir. Il la retint doucement mais fermement par le bras.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser. Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

Il l'attira à lui et la força à rester dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester.

Ses paroles firent l'effet d'une bombe. Jon se recula brusquement et regarda Sansa comme si elle venait de le gifler.

\- Tu... Non ! Tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Tu parle de moi avec Lyanna. Vous parlez tout les deux de ma vie privée derrière mon dos et après tu me demande de te faire confiance ?

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle avait besoin de se détacher, elle devait le faire. Mais Jon n'était pas prêt de la laisser faire.

\- Ce n'est pas comme çà. C'est... Sansa, s'il te plaît.

Il avait l'air sérieusement de paniquer. Ses yeux devenaient humides et il luttait pour respirer normalement. Sansa avait envie de le rassurer. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pour sa famille mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Arrête, Sansa. Je t'aime ! C'est trop tard, tu ne peux pas me laisser.

Sansa resta interdite.

\- Pardon ? Dit-elle en reniflant doucement.

Elle avait parlé du nez tant elle pleurait. Jon la regarda comme si elle était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, Sansa. Tu dois forcément le voir. Tu dois forcément savoir que c'est vrai.

Il plaça ses mains autour de son visage. Sansa oublia momentanément tout le reste. Les yeux de Jon confirmaient ses paroles. Son regard contenait de la peur et du chagrin mais aussi un amour indescriptible.

Sansa ne pût retenir un nouveau sanglot avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Cette fois, elle laissa Jon la serrer contre lui pendant qu'il murmurait inlassablement la même chose.

\- Je t'aime, Sansa. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Je vis en Bretagne, alors il fait souvent froid. Mais j'aime bien, je ne supporte pas la chaleur. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

 **kpop2012 :** Merci, c'est très gentil. A bientôt, bises !

 **lolostark :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **PetitKiwie:** Coucou, ça fait un moment ! Contente que ces chapitres t'aient plu. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Bisous !


	23. Chapter 23

Jon continua de répéter à Sansa combien il l'aimait. Elle avait arrêté de le repousser et avait fini par fondre en larme. La voir comme çà lui brisait le cœur. Savoir ce qu'elle avait traversé lui brisait le cœur. Il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour la consoler. Il n'avait pas la prétention de croire qu'il était capable de la guérir de ses traumatismes mais il essaierait.

Jon sentit le regard de certains passants mais il les ignora royalement. Il se foutait complètement qu'on les voient comme çà. Mais il était sûr que cela dérangerait Sansa.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? On serait peut-être mieux à l'intérieur. Murmura-t-il.

Sansa s'écarta doucement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle s'essuya le visage et hocha la tête. Jon la ramena au penthouse tout en la gardant collée à lui. Il n'allait pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Même si elle voulait rester discrète, Jon ne la laisserait pas le garder éloigné. Pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle est dans cet état.

Jon fût content de ne croiser personne en rentrant chez lui. Il emmena Sansa directement dans sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais elle semblait complètement vidée. Elle était silencieuse et son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Jon n'aimait pas çà du tout. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il les embrassa tendrement, son regard ne quittant jamais le visage de Sansa.

\- J'aurais fini par t'en parler. Lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Jon ferma brutalement les yeux. Comment faisait-elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour ressentir le besoin de se justifier auprès de lui alors qu'elle souffrait autant ? Et qu'en prime, c'était lui qui avait réveillé cette souffrance en lui rappelant cet évènement. Mais comment ne pouvait-il pas lui en parler ? Il se sentait coupable de savoir quelque chose de si personnel sur elle à son insu. Il avait eu l'impression de la trahir. Il avait été persuadé de faire la bonne chose mais la vérité, c'est qu'il avait soulagé sa conscience aux dépends de Sansa. Et malgré çà, elle tentait de se justifier.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. C'est moi. Sansa, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça. Je suis désolé.

Jon ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Pas à cause de Sansa mais à cause du manque d'intimité. Ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce mais les autres n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Il ressentit le besoin d'être quelque part ou ce ne serait que lui et Sansa. Et il était prêt à parier qu'elle voulait la même chose.

\- Laisse-moi t'emmener quelque part. Que ne ce soit que toi et moi, pour une fois.

Son regard s'anima légèrement.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Jon se remit debout et Sansa en fit de même.

\- Prends quelques affaires avec toi. Lui dit-il doucement.

Il sortit de la chambre et partit chercher les clés dont il avait besoin dans son bureau. Il voulait l'emmener dans l'une des maisons que sa famille possédait. Il n'y allait que très rarement. Et même si elle était inhabitée, elle était constamment entretenue. Il n'avait pas besoin d'emporter d'affaires, il trouverait tout ce qu'il veut là-bas. Il retourna au salon et vit Sansa enfiler son manteau.

\- Tu m'emmène ou ?

\- Tu verra.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et appela Gilly pour lui demander de prévenir les autres qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant demain. Ses actions n'aidaient certainement pas à garder leur relation discrète mais là maintenant, il s'en moquait. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Sansa passer devant lui.

Une fois dans la voiture, Sansa lui redemanda ou il l'emmenait. Il rigola avant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus longtemps à attendre avant de le découvrir. Il arriva rapidement vers la plage et il s'engouffra sur un petit chemin sinueux. Plus ils avançaient et plus ils gagnaient de la hauteur. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chemin laissa place à un vaste espace et une grande maison apparut devant eux.

Jon n'était pas venu ici depuis presque un an. La dernière fois, c'était pour l'anniversaire de Sam. Ils avaient fait la fête ici avec d'autres amis et Jon avait laissé Sam et Gilly profiter de la maison pour tout le week-end.

\- C'est chez toi ? S'enquit Sansa.

\- Oui. Enfin, c'est chez mes parents.

Toutes les propriétés Targaryen appartenaient bien évidemment à Rhaegar mais Jon, Aegon et Rhaenys possédaient chacun une clé de chaque maison.

Jon se gara devant les grandes haies qui cernaient la propriété. Il sortit et attrapa le sac de Sansa qu'elle avait posé sur le siège arrière. Il fit le tour et Sansa se blottit contre lui.

\- C'est magnifique. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle sourit et inspira brusquement l'air marin. Jon l'imita avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Même si l'intérieur était plus rustique que les autres maisons, elle n'en était pas moins décorée avec goût.

Jon s'assura que personne d'autre qu'eux était dans la maison. Des gens s'occupaient de l'entretien de la maison en leur absence et il espérait ne pas tomber sur l'un d'eux. Pas aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il fût rassuré, il posa le sac de Sansa sur le lit double de la grande chambre. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne souhaite pas dormir à nouveau seule, mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il la laisserait.

Jon sourit en réalisant qu'il était prêt à se plier aux quatre volontés de Sansa. Il était peut-être celui qui prenait des initiatives, celui qui faisait le plus avancer les choses mais c'était elle qui avait le dernier mot. Il était à peu près sûr qu'ils fonctionneraient toujours de cette manière et cela lui allait très bien.

Il partit retrouver Sansa qui l'attendait dans le salon. Elle sembla embarrassée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

\- Rien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Elle le désigna du doigt puis se désigna elle-même. Jon la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la joue.

\- Il faudra t'y habituer. Je serais toujours là. Et je m'occuperai toujours de toi.

Sansa enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra très fort contre elle.

\- Tu me le promets ?

Jon se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je te le promets, mon cœur. Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie.

Elle lui sourit malgré les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Jon sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

\- Sansa.

Il dût avaler sa salive avant de continuer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai avoué que...

\- Je t'aime. Je l'ai su avant que tu ne me le dise.

Jon se perdit un long moment dans les yeux de Sansa. Il y chercha quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui contredisait ses paroles. Mais il devait admettre qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Il laissa la révélation de Sansa s'insinuer doucement en lui. Il avait été tellement absorbé par le besoin de rassurer Sansa qu'il en avait oublié son propre besoin d'être rassuré. Il avait été convaincu que Sansa ressentait des sentiments pour lui mais il avait été tellement effrayé d'avoir tout imaginé, tellement effrayé d'avoir juste vu ce qu'il voulait voir.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Il l'attira de nouveau à lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'était le baiser le plus passionnel qu'ils eurent échangés jusque là. Il la dévorait presque. Quand il fût à bout de souffle, Jon posa son front contre celui de de Sansa.

\- Redis le.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Encore.

\- Je t'aime.

Ses mots le troubla au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne s'appartenait même plus. Il était à elle et rien qu'à elle. En avait-elle conscience ? Avait-elle conscience que si elle lui demander de décrocher la lune, il ferait tout pour y parvenir ?

\- Ma Sansa. Murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras de l'un de l'autre avant de se séparer. Ils allèrent ensemble dans la cuisine et Jon vérifia le contenu des placards et du frigo. Il n'avait pas le talent de Shireen pour la cuisine mais il se débrouillait.

\- Des pâtes carbonara, ça te dit ?

\- Oui, merci. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Non. Assis-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Il la souleva pour la poser sur un des grands tabourets devant la rangée d'ilots. Il l'embrassa affectueusement avant de se mettre au travail. Un silence agréable régnait entre eux. Jon se tournait à certains moments pour voir Sansa qui le regardait avec tendresse.

\- Ma mère aussi aimait cuisiner. Lâcha-t-elle.

Jon se retourna une nouvelle fois vers elle.

\- On avait des gens de maisons mais elle aimait cuisiner pour nous.

Sa voix était douce mais son visage était peiné. Jon baissa la température de la plaque avant de s'asseoir face à Sansa.

\- Ma mère aussi. Elle n'est pas très douée mais je crois qu'elle n'en a pas conscience.

Sansa se mit à rire.

\- Tu ne lui a jamais dit ?

\- Non. Je n'en ai jamais eu le courage.

Sansa attrapa la main de Jon et fit courir ses doigts dans sa paume.

\- Mon père adorait la chasse. Tout les week-end, il emmenait mes frères avec lui. Sauf Rickon, il était trop jeune.

\- Tu a plusieurs frères ?

Il serra sa prise sur la main de Sansa.

\- Trois frères et une sœur. Arya est dans une école de police et Bran étudie pour devenir professeur d'histoire.

Jon sourit.

\- Une sœur policière ?

Elle rit de nouveau. De bon cœur, cette fois.

\- Tu ne trouverais pas ça surprenant si tu la connaissais. Elle voulait toujours que mon père l'emmène à ses parties de chasses. Elle a commencé à ressembler à une fille qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans.

L'affection de Sansa pour sa sœur était évident.

\- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez proches.

\- On ne l'a pas toujours été. J'étais différente, plus jeune. J'avais honte d'avoir une sœur aussi garçon manqué. J'étais stupide.

Jon n'aimait pas la façon dont Sansa parlait d'elle-même. Sa gentillesse, sa bonté et sa tendresse était naturelles. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on gagne avec l'âge, c'est inné. En ce qui concerne la stupidité, Sansa avait prouvé qu'elle était loin du compte.

\- Un accident de voiture. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma famille.

Elle s'était exprimé comme s'il lui avait posé directement la question. Elle avait lâché cette information comme pour s'en débarrasser.

\- Tu avais quel âge ?

\- Quinze ans. Arya en avait treize et Bran, huit. Le frère de ma mère est venu vivre avec nous à Winterfell après l'accident. Robb avait dix-huit ans et Rickon, quatre ans.

Le cœur de Jon se serra douloureusement.

\- Ca brûle, Jon.

\- Pardon ?

Elle se redressa et regarda derrière son épaule. Jon se leva et retira la sauce carbonara de la plaque. Il grimaça en voyant l'état de la crème fraîche.

\- Désolée. Dit Sansa.

\- C'est pas grave. Je vais faire autre chose.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je suis sûre que ce sera mangeable.

Elle s'était exprimée d'un ton taquin, ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'avère qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas le meilleur plat que Jon ait préparé mais c'était tout à fait mangeable.

C'était étrange mais tellement agréable d'avoir Sansa pour lui tout seul. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'intimité mais il s'y faisait déjà. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire à partager un repas en tête à tête mais Jon exultait complètement.

Durant le repas, Jon lui parlait de sa famille. Elle le questionna sur son enfance, son adolescence. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait grandi entouré d'une famille aimante. Qu'il avait toujours été proche de son frère et de sa sœur. Que Dany et Viserys avait pratiquement grandi avec eux.

\- Viserys ?

\- Le frère de Dany. Il vit à l'étranger.

Jon n'avait que très peu d'affection pour lui. Sur certains points, Viserys ressemblait beaucoup à Joffrey Barathéon. Sauf que Viserys était mentalement instable. Dans la famille, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Instabilité qu'il a hérité de son père. Jon était heureux que Sansa ne l'ait pas rencontré.

Jon avoua à Sansa que ses parents étaient cousins.

\- Cousins germains ?

\- Oui.

Le grand-père de Jon, Jaehaerys, qui était le père de Rhaegar et d'Aerys, le père de Dany et Viserys, avait un frère. Duncan. Duncan était le père de Naelys.

Jon fût surpris de voir Sansa éclater de rire. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Les parents de mon père étaient cousins eux aussi. J'imagine qu'on aura de beaux bébés.

Elle avait lancé çà sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Jon se figea complètement. C'était bien trop tôt pour visualiser un tel avenir avec Sansa mais son imagination était lancée. Il imaginait une petite fille avec de longs cheveux roux et un garçon avec des boucles brunes. Jon a toujours su qu'il voulait des enfants mais il avait également toujours su que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Et ça avait toujours été une pensée abstraite. Il n'était jamais parvenu à visualiser une telle chose avec Ygritte. Mais avec Sansa, rien n'était plus simple.

\- Jon ? Ca va ?

\- Pardon ? Oui. Oui, ça va. Tu a fini ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'assiette vide de Sansa.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la table. Ils débarrassèrent ensemble et laissèrent la vaisselle dans l'évier. Sansa étouffa un baillement et Jon lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher maintenant ? Il est encore tôt mais tu a eu une longue journée.

\- Oui, je veux bien. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Il secoua la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle, timidement.

Un sourire immense se fendit sur son visage. Jon prit Sansa par la main et l'emmena à l'étage. Elle prit son sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant que Jon se déshabilla rapidement. Il garda ses sous-vêtements et prit un t-shirt dans l'une des armoires. Il éteignit la lumière du lustre pour ensuite allumer celles des lampes de chevet. C'est à ce moment que Sansa sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait un simple débardeur noir et un short en coton blanc. Elle était adorable dans cette tenue. Jon baissa les yeux quand il réalisa qu'il la dévisageait.

\- Jon ?

\- Oui, mon cœur ?

Les mots sortaient tout seuls. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce surnom mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et Sansa avait avoué que cela lui plaisait alors il n'avait aucune raison de se priver.

Sansa avait l'air nerveuse. Extrêmement nerveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

\- Je suis désolée mais... J'ai quelques marques sur le corps. Ce n'est pas vraiment joli à voir.

Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même et plaça ses cheveux sur le côté. Jon se positionna juste derrière elle et regarda les lignes fines mais en relief qui brillaient sur ses épaules et en haut de son dos.

\- J'en ai ailleurs, aussi. Un peu partout, en fait.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Elle marqua une pause avant de répondre.

\- Ramsay.

Jon inspira brusquement par le nez. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré lui avait fait ?

Sansa se retourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle se caressa nerveusement le cou. Jon prit sa main et l'attira à ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je me moque de ces marques, Sansa. Complètement.

Marques ou pas, Sansa était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Ce n'était qu'un détail. Mais leurs origines, leur histoire n'avaient rien d'un détail. Il détestait ce Ramsay. Il le détestait autant qu'il aimait Sansa.

\- Tu ne connaîtra plus jamais ce genre de choses. Je te jure que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Jamais.

Sansa hocha la tête et plongea sa mains dans ses boucles. Jon ferma les yeux et laissa l'émotion l'envahir. Il attira Sansa à lui et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Jon l'embrassa tendrement et la regarda avant d'aller plus loin. Il devait être sûr qu'elle en ait envie. Vraiment envie.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

* * *

 **Eliza :** L'histoire ne sera pas toujours aussi calme. Et oui, la Bretagne est magnifique. Pour rien au monde, je ne vivrais ailleurs. Gros bisous !

 **kpop2012 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimera la suite. Bises.

 **PetitKiwie :** je suis d'accord. Peut-être qu'une coupure aura lieu. Ou pas... ^^. Bises et merci pour ta review !


	24. Chapter 24

Un cri aigu réveilla Sansa. Elle se redressa brusquement et vit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenir près de la porte, une main sur le cœur. Sansa serra la couverture contre elle et tourna la tête vers Jon. Il s'était également redressé.

\- Excusez-moi. Dit la femme avant de quitter la pièce.

Jon et Sansa se regardèrent une seconde en silence avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Rassure-moi, ce n'était pas ta mère ? Demanda Sansa en tentant de contrôler son fou-rire.

\- Non, c'est la femme de ménage.

Jon l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu un réveil plus romantique.

\- C'est pas grave.

Une fois le choc passé, Sansa repensa aux évènements de la veille. La journée d'hier avait été intense. Elle avait sérieusement envisagé de quitter Jon avant qu'il ne lui avoue ses sentiments. Malgré le chagrin et le ressentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir. Et la soirée avait pris une tournure inattendue. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait parlé de sa famille. Elle avait parlé de ses parents. De Robb et de Rickon.

C'était évidemment toujours douloureux de penser à eux mais c'était comme si elle s'était délestée d'un poids. Comme si elle pouvait enfin s'autoriser à penser à sa famille disparue sans avoir peur d'être écrasée par la tristesse.

Mais ce qui lui donna le sourire était le pas qu'ils avaient franchis. C'était peut-être un peu tôt mais elle avait laissé Jon lui faire l'amour. Et elle ne le regrettait absolument pas. Pourquoi aurait-elle des regrets ? Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas pu garder son amour secret plus longtemps. Pas alors qu'il était aussi tendre et aimant avec elle. Ils étaient désormais deux. Elle devait aussi penser au bonheur de Jon, à le rassurer, à l'aimer. Elle lui devait d'être honnête.

Repenser à la nuit qu'elle avait passé lui donna des frissons. Jon avait été parfait. Il avait tendre et attentionné. Il avait été tout ce qu'elle n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Sansa a toujours su que le sexe était généralement différent que ce qu'elle avait eu avec Ramsay mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à imaginer que ça puisse être aussi agréable. Elle s'était trompée en beauté. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de la violence de Ramsay. C'est la tendresse qui lui fallait. Des baisers fiévreux, des douces caresses, des tendres baisers et des cris d'extases.

\- Merci, Jon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour hier. Pour être avec moi. Pour vouloir de moi.

Jon la regarda avec une affection débordante.

\- C'est moi qui ai de la chance. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant d'agripper son visage à deux mains.

\- Ne me quitte jamais, Sansa. Je suis sérieux, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

\- Jamais. Je te le promets.

Ca pouvait sonner comme des paroles en l'air. Ou comme des paroles que n'importe quelle nouvelle amoureuse pouvait prononcer mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Sansa. Elle savait que c'était irrémédiable. Elle l'avait senti avant de venir vivre chez Jon. Elle avait senti que quelque chose de définitif s'installait en elle. Et maintenant, elle savait quoi. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Jon s'était profondément insinué en elle. Peu importe ce qui arrivait entre eux, Sansa l'aimerait toujours. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était la même chose pour Jon.

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment au lit avant de se lever. Sansa prit une longue douche avant de s'habiller. Elle se sentit complètement euphorique et ne parvint pas à empêcher un grand sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le lit. Jon était parti se préparer dans une autre salle de bain. Ils devaient quitter cette maison pour rentrer au penthouse.

Sansa craignait le retour. On leur poserait sûrement des questions et elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle trouverait à leur répondre. C'était un peu ridicule de garder sa relation avec Jon secrète mais elle aimait cette bulle qu'ils s'étaient rapidement construite. Même si les proches de Jon étaient au courant, elle ne voulait pas avertir tout le monde pour l'instant.

Jon entra dans la chambre, vêtu de l'un de ses fameux costumes noirs.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui. Répondit Sansa en se levant.

Elle prit la main que Jon lui tendit et le suivit jusqu'en bas. Elle enfila son manteau pendant que Jon prévint la femme de ménage de leur départ. Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Sansa se tourna vers Jon.

\- Elle a forcément vu ta voiture. Pourquoi elle a été si surprise de nous voir ?

\- Elle a du pensé que c'était celle d'un autre employé. Ils sont plusieurs à travailler ici.

Sansa s'installa sur le siège passager et regarda le paysage défiler quand Jon se mit en route. Elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps ici. C'était délicieux de n'être qu'avec Jon. Elle appréciait beaucoup les membres de son groupe mais c'était parfois oppressant de ne pas être avec Jon autant qu'elle le désirait.

\- A quoi tu pense ?

Sansa se tourna vers Jon.

\- A toi. Tu pense qu'on pourra se refaire ce genre d'escapade ?

Il sourit et lui prit la main.

\- Bien-sûr. La prochaine fois, on partira plus longtemps.

Sansa lui rendit son sourire. Elle aimait quand le patron laissait place au petit garçon tout excité. Jon était tellement plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir mal jugé, lors de leur rencontre. Heureusement, elle avait très vite changé d'avis.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de nous aux autres ?

\- Non. Mais je pourrais en parler à une personne ou deux.

Il haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Vraiment ? Qui ?

\- Je pensais à Myrcella mais je crois que je préfère commencer par Yara.

Le sourire de Jon était magnifique.

\- Tu va l'appeler ?

Il avait l'air pressé qu'elle parle de leur relation. Comme si cela prouvait vraiment qu'elle l'aimait.

\- J'irais la voir, cet après-midi. Tu pourras me déposer ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr.

Il embrassa tendrement sa main. Ce geste rappela à Sansa la façon dont il avait embrassé les marques laissées par Ramsay. Elle avait été terrifiée de les montrer à Jon. Mais il l'avait rassurée. Il les avaient caressées et embrassées avec une douceur qui lui avait presque donnée envie de pleurer. Sansa se demanda sincèrement ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un homme tel que Jon. Il était comme un cadeau du ciel et elle avait la hantise qu'un jour, le ciel décide de le lui reprendre.

Sansa descendit de la voiture quand ils arrivèrent au penthouse. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, Jon l'embrassa passionnément et lui murmura combien il l'aimait. Sansa suivit Jon à l'intérieur et fût accueillie par Gilly. qui comme d'habitude, était de bonne humeur. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur absence de cette nuit, ce qui soulagea Sansa.

Sansa entendit les voix provenant de la cuisine et lança un regard à Jon avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle déposa son sac sur le lit et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il fallait bien affronter tout ce petit monde, tôt ou tard. Avant de les rejoindre, elle envoya un message à Yara pour lui demander si elle pouvait passer à la tour, en fin de journée. Elle en profiterait pour voir Alysanne et Gerold. Yara lui répondit presque immédiatement qu'il n'y avait aucun souci et que les autres avaient hâte de la revoir.

Elle sourit et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

\- Ah ! Tu vois qu'elle est vivante ! Lança Aegon à Lyanna qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Sansa salua tout le monde avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Elle échangea un regard avec Jon. Il avait l'air calme et serein. Etonnamment, aucune question ne fût posée. Aegon et Rhaenys savaient déjà pour elle et Jon, mais pas les autres. Ils n'osaient probablement pas la questionner devant Jon.

Une fois que son groupe eut fini de déjeuner, elle les suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Avant de s'installer, Lyanna prit Sansa à part.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Sansa.

Lyanna hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire à Jon.

Elle allait continuer mais Sansa posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Je sais, il m'a expliqué que c'était un malentendu. Ce n'est pas grave.

Une partie d'elle en voulait à Lyanna mais Sansa savait que c'était irrationnel. Elle était juste en colère que le sujet de sa famille ne soit pas venu d'elle-même. Mais elle savait pertinemment que Lyanna n'avait pas voulu lui causer de tort. Et elle savait que Jon n'avait pas cherché à piéger Lyanna pour en savoir plus sur elle.

La journée passa très rapidement. A part l'heure du repas de midi, Sansa et son groupe avait passé la journée dans leurs bouquins. Sansa avait beaucoup avancé dans son écriture. L'inspiration lui était venue sans problème. Elle avait choisir d'aborder son sujet avec une histoire d'amour impossible. Concernant Jon et elle, cette perspective la terrifiait au plus haut point. Imaginer que Jon et elle ne finiraient pas leur vie ensemble pour x ou y raison, lui était insupportable. Elle avait l'impression d'exorciser sa peur en écrivant une histoire à propos de ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Après que chacun ait débarrassé ses affaires, Sansa s'installa au salon. Elle n'osa pas allé chercher Jon dans son bureau. Il avait beaucoup de travail et il n'était pas à sa disposition.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Sansa tourna brusquement la tête vers Aegon. Il avait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Vous êtes allés ou ?

\- Chez Jon.

Aegon haussa un sourcil et ce fût au tour de Sansa d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Quand la porte du bureau de Jon s'ouvrit, elle se leva et l'attendit.

\- Tu veux toujours y aller ? Lui demanda-t-il directement.

Une façon de lui demander si elle voulait toujours parler d'eux à Yara.

\- Oui. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Le sourire de Jon s'élargit. Il prévint son frère qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et ressortit de penthouse, suivi de Sansa.

Jon la déposa juste devant la tour Greyjoy.

\- Tu veux que je t'attende ici ?

\- Non. Yara me raccompagnera sûrement.

Jon passa son bras derrière elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Ne reste pas trop longtemps, s'il te plaît.

Sansa lui sourit et acquiesça. Elle regarda Jon partir avant d'aller frapper à la tour. Yara apparut et s'écarta pour laisser Sansa entrer.

\- Bienvenue dans ton ancienne demeure.

Sansa éclata de rire et enlaça Yara. Elle se laissa entraîner dans le salon ou se trouvait Gerold, Alysanne, Gawen et Theon. Sansa se tendit légèrement en apercevant Gawen mais s'intima de ne pas le montrer. Il lui fit un sec hochement de tête avant de quitter la pièce. Les autres la saluèrent chaleureusement.

\- Tu nous a manqué. Lui lança Gerold.

\- Vous aussi.

C'était vrai. Ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble mais ils s'était liés très vite. Même Theon lui manquait un peu. Juste un peu.

Elle resta discuter avec eux une dizaine de minutes avant de faire un signe discret à Yara. Elle désigna les escaliers, lui signalant qu'elle voulait aller dans sa chambre. Yara se leva du fauteuil et attrapa Sansa par le bras.

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Yara l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit. La chambre de Yara était immense. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches de films et de mannequins. Mannequins féminins.

\- Tout se passe bien ? Pourquoi tu a voulu passer ici ? Lui demanda Yara.

Sansa se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

\- Je voulais te parler de Jon. Tu peux garder un secret ?

\- C'est ma spécialité. Répondit-elle d'une voix solennelle.

\- On est ensemble.

Yara la regarda comme si elle était complètement stupide.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est çà, ton grand secret ?

\- Quoi ?

Yara leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu parle d'un secret. On s'en doutait légèrement.

\- Peut-être mais vous n'étiez sûrs de rien.

Yara pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Elle s'assit à côté de Sansa et sortit un paquet de cigarette. Elle lui en proposa une mais Sansa déclina.

\- Alors l'inaccessible Jon Targaryen n'est plus un cœur à prendre. Tu viens de te faire un tas d'ennemis. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Je m'en doute. Tu peux garder ça pour toi, s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant, pas tout de suite.

\- Oui, d'accord. Je suis la seule au courant ?

\- Non, sa famille le sait mais c'est tout.

Yara prit une longue bouffée avant de regarder Sansa avec des yeux ahuris.

\- C'est tout ? Je dirais que c'est énorme.

Sansa médita les paroles de Yara. Elle avait surtout vu le côté pratique de la situation mais à bien y réfléchir, Yara avait raison. C'était un sacré pas de parler de leur relation à la famille de Jon.

\- C'est sérieux entre vous ?

Sansa hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Oui. C'est lui. Je sais que c'est cliché de dire çà mais c'est vrai. C'est le bon.

Yara éclata de rire.

\- Si vous en êtes là en si peu de temps, vous serez probablement mariés avant la fin du mois. Cà fait quoi d'être la future madame Targaryen ?

Sansa ria pour faire bonne figure mais les mots de Yara firent mouche. Sansa avait renoncé à ses rêves de bébés et de mariages en blanc depuis longtemps. Jon n'était peut-être pas le genre d'homme à se marier et cela ne la dérangerait pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se marier, elle avait juste besoin de Jon.

Mais la fille qu'elle était autrefois rêverait de s'appeler un jour, Sansa Targaryen.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Gros bisous !

 **PetitKiwie :** Oui, reste à voir ^^. Hâte de savoir ce que tu a pensé de chapitre. Bises !


	25. Chapter 25

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous persistez à vous cacher.

Depuis dix minutes, Jon écoutait les commentaires de son frère à propos de Sansa. Jon avait eu beau lui expliquer que c'était ce qu'ils avaient décidé, pour l'instant, Aegon refusait de comprendre.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ? On préfère que ce soit comme çà.

\- D'accord mais là, vous commencez à prendre les gens pour des idiots. Vous n'avez pas dormi ici, hier soir. Tu pense que tes étudiants ne s'en sont pas aperçu ?

\- On sait bien qu'ils s'en doutent. On ne veut juste pas que toute la ville soit au courant. Pas encore.

Jon se garda de dire que c'était uniquement la volonté de Sansa. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, tout le monde saurait déjà que Sansa était à lui. Et ce moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver. A l'heure qu'il est, Sansa se trouvait chez Yara pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le cœur de Jon avait bondi de joie quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait envie d'avouer leur relation à son amie. Le fait que Sansa soit prête à partager leur histoire, rendaient les choses plus sérieuses, plus réelles. Et Jon désirait cela, très fort.

\- C'est stupide. Entre l'arrivée de Sansa ici et tes excès de violence, la moitié de la ville se doute que votre relation n'a rien de professionnel.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel. S'il avait su qu'il aurait à supporter les critiques de son frère, il serait rester dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre. Mais il avait déposé Sansa à la tour Greyjoy depuis presque deux heures et elle lui manquait déjà. Il en avait marre de rester enfermé dans son bureau à attendre d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer. Il attendait son retour avec impatience. Il était encore sur un petit nuage après leur escapade.

Jon savait que cette soirée était désormais éternellement gravée dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti les choses qu'il avaient ressenties, la nuit dernière. Tant au niveau émotionnel, qu'au niveau physique. Aucune de ses expériences passées ne pouvait être comparées à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Sansa. Que ce soit avec Ygritte ou les autres filles. Sansa l'avait comme dépossédé de lui-même. Comme si elle avait voulu prendre tout ce qu'il était et que Jon le lui avait avidement offert. Tout avait été à propos d'elle. Il l'avait vénérée comme on vénère une déesse. Pour Jon, c'est ce qu'elle était. Une déesse contre laquelle il n'a jamais eu aucune chance.

Jon ne savait sincèrement pas qu'il était possible d'aimer comme çà. Il se sentait capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour Sansa. Elle était sa priorité. Il devrait probablement avoir honte, vis-à-vis de sa famille, mais c'était comme çà. Sansa passerait toujours avant tout et tout le monde. S'il perdait un membre de sa famille, ce serait une douleur immense qu'il devrait apprendre à trainer avec lui. Ce serait un chagrin qu'il porterait tout au long de sa vie. Mais s'il perdait Sansa ? La question de la douleur ne se posait même pas. Il ne s'infligerait pas une vie sans elle, c'était aussi simple que çà. Il était peut-être faible et pathétique mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Sansa n'en avait sûrement pas conscience mais elle tenait littéralement la vie de Jon dans ses mains. La survie de Jon dépendait de la sienne mais il s'en garderait bien de le lui faire savoir. Elle portait déjà bien trop de fardeaux sur ses épaules.

\- Oh ! Je te parle !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jon, en regardant son frère.

\- Pfff, laisse tomber. Ta princesse ne va pas tarder à arriver, de toute façon.

Aegon se leva et quitta la pièce. Jon se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir plus prêté attention à son frère. En même temps, il ne faisait que déblatérer la même chose en boucle. En tout cas, Jon espéra qu'il ait raison et que Sansa ne tarde pas à rentrer. Il savait déjà qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'ils dorment dans le même lit. Ce qui diminuait encore leur temps passé ensemble.

Quand son portable se mit à sonner, Jon se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Il crût d'abord que c'était Sansa mais il vit le nom de sa mère s'afficher sur l'écran. Il soupira et décrocha.

\- Oui, maman ?

\- Bonjour, trésor ! Ca va ?

Jon sourit au ton enjoué de sa mère.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Très bien. Tu es disponible, demain après-midi ? J'aimerais te parler.

\- Tu veux que je passe à la maison ?

\- Oui, je veux bien. Ton père sera au travail.

\- D'accord, je viendrais. Ce n'est rien de grave ?

\- Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas. A demain !

Elle raccrocha avant que Jon n'ait pu lui dire au revoir. Il était habitué à ce genre de comportement mais il se demanda ce que sa mère voulait lui dire. Et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler devant son père. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Jon fût tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. Il oublia instantanément ses questions quand il vit Sansa apparaître. Elle lui indiqua sa chambre de la tête et Jon la suivit.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, il prit Sansa dans ses bras et déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur tout son visage et dans son cou. Sansa gloussa tout en l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Plus que tu ne le pense.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et attendit qu'elle lui raconte comment sa conversation avec Yara s'était passé. Dans le fond, Jon se fichait de l'opinion de Yara et de celles des autres.

\- Elle n'a pas du tout été surprise. Elle s'est même moquée que je lui annonce ça comme si c'était quelque chose d'énorme.

Jon rit devant la mine boudeuse de Sansa. Aegon avait raison sur un point, personne ne serait vraiment surpris d'apprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? Elle ne t'a pas fait de réflexion ?

\- Elle m'a juste dit que je m'étais fait un paquet d'ennemis. Elle a raison. J'imagine que beaucoup de filles aimeraient être à ma place.

Jon perdit son sourire.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre ?

\- Oui.

Elle avait hésité une fraction de seconde avant de répondre. Une fraction de seconde de trop, pour Jon.

\- Il n'y aura toujours que toi, Sansa. Je n'ai jamais été ce genre d'homme. Je ne te tromperai jamais, je ne te trahirai jamais. Je te le promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Elle le regarda sérieusement et hocha la tête.

\- Je veux la même chose. Promets-moi qu'il n'y aura jamais aucun autre homme que moi.

Jon resserra sa prise sur Sansa.

\- Je te le promets.

Jon l'embrassa de nouveau. Il avait besoin qu'elle sache qu'il ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille mais il avait également besoin d'entendre que c'était réciproque. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Sansa. De n'importe quelle façon.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement. Après la soirée, Jon passa un autre moment seul avec Sansa, dans sa chambre, avant de retourner dans la sienne. Jon supportait mal de dormir seul. Son lit lui semblait vide et froid. La seule chose qui l'aida à s'endormir était d'imaginer le corps chaud de Sansa contre lui.

La journée du lendemain commença normalement. Il avait prévenu Sansa que sa mère l'avait appelé pour demander de venir la voir. Ca le dérangeait de quitter le penthouse sans Sansa mais d'un côté, le temps passerait plus vite en compagnie de sa mère. Il en avait marre de passer ses après-midi à lutter pour se concentrer sur son travail alors que Sansa était dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il partit juste après l'heure du déjeuner. Il avait pris soin de demander à Gilly de l'appeler en cas de souci. Sansa avait son numéro mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à alerter les autres au moindre souci, même pas lui.

Quand Jon arriva à la maison de ses parents, il entra sans frapper. Il se montrait toujours plus familier avec sa mère. Son père avait toujours été très à cheval sur les manières. Sa mère était plus souple sur ce genre de choses et Jon l'était aussi. Il croisa un des domestiques qui lui annonça que sa mère l'attendait dans la cuisine. Jon soupira en savant ce qui l'attendait.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il aperçut sa mère sortir un gâteau du four.

\- Ah mon trésor ! J'ai fait un marbré, ton préféré !

Jon fit une bise sur la joue de sa mère et la remercia. Il regrettait parfois de mentir à sa mère sur ses capacités en cuisine. Mais l'habitude était prise depuis trop longtemps et c'était comme un accord tacite entre le reste de la famille de ne rien dire. Jon s'assit à la longue table de cuisine et sa mère s'assit face à lui. Jon prit une bouchée tandis que sa mère leur servit une tasse de thé à chacun.

\- C'est bon ?

Jon hocha la tête tout en se forçant à avaler sans grimacer. Ce qui était difficile avec un morceau de gâteau à la fois brûlé et pâteux.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Sa mère attrapa sa longue tresse et joua avec nerveusement.

\- Mary m'a appelé.

\- Mary ?

\- La domestique qui s'occupe de la maison de la plage. Je lui ai demandé de m'appeler s'il se passait quoi que ce soit d'étrange.

Jon réalisa qu'il tenait la plupart de ses habitudes de sa mère. Il haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est tout ? C'est pour me dire çà que tu m'a demandé de venir ici ?

Sa mère soupira.

\- Tu ne va presque jamais dans cette maison. Tu n'y allais même pas avec Ygritte.

\- Si j'y été allé avec Ygritte, je n'aurais pas emmené Sansa là-bas.

Sa mère le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu aime vraiment cette fille.

C'était une affirmation, pure et simple. Jon avait avoué à ses parents sa relation avec Sansa mais il n'avait pas fait étalage de ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû.

\- Oui, je l'aime.

\- Et c'est réciproque ?

\- Oui.

Sa mère hocha doucement la tête. Elle semblait pensive.

\- Papa n'accepte toujours pas ? S'enquit Jon.

\- Il ne se doute pas que c'est sérieux. Mais est-ce vraiment sérieux, Jon ? Je veux dire que tu la connais à peine.

Jon prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

\- J'en suis sûre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, avant. Papa devra s'y faire.

\- Il est inquiet. Pour l'avenir de la maison d'édition, bien-sûr, mais surtout pour toi.

Jon hésita avant de poursuivre.

\- Papa a déjà pensé à nommer quelqu'un d'autre que moi à la tête de la maison d'édition ? Avant que j'accepte ?

\- Il a mentionné deux ou trois noms mais rien de plus. Il a toujours été sûr que tu prendrais la suite. Pourquoi ?

Jon avala une autre bouchée pour prendre le temps de formuler sa réponse.

\- Parce que j'ai déjà pensé à partir. Je ne le ferais pas mais parfois, j'ai envie de me remettre à écrire.

Sa mère parut choquée.

\- Mais tu peux écrire.

\- Non, maman. Pas autant qu'avant. Presque plus. Le travail prend une trop grande place.

\- Le travail ou Sansa ?

\- Le travail. Je me suis déjà fait la réflexion bien avant de rencontrer Sansa. Tu sais que ma passion est l'écriture, que j'ai toujours voulu faire que ça. Etre patron requiert beaucoup de choses mais pas écrire.

\- Je sais, trésor. Mais ne prends pas de décisions précipitées, d'accord ? Cette maison d'édition est la société à laquelle ton père tient le plus.

Jon acquiesça et changea de sujet. Il passa tout l'après-midi en compagnie de sa mère. Elle lui posa tout un tas de questions sur Sansa et Jon se fit un plaisir de lui répondre. Il pouvait parler inlassablement de Sansa. Il ne mentionna évidemment pas son passé compliqué mais il parla de ses qualités, son talent. Sa mère avait remarqué combien il était heureux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Il faut que je rencontre cette fille.

\- Tu la rencontrera, un de ces jours.

Au même moment, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Sansa lui avait écrit un message disant qu'elle accompagnait les autres au bar de Tormund et qu'elle aimerait qu'il les rejoigne s'il en avait envie. Jon lui répondit qu'il arrivait tout de suite.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Ah. J'imagine que la mademoiselle a fini de travailler.

Jon sourit tendrement à sa mère et la serra dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un long moment avec sa mère. C'était l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus depuis qu'il était devenu patron.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bar, il chercha automatiquement Sansa des yeux. Il la trouva assise autour de l'une des tables au fond de la salle. Il salua rapidement Tormund et partit s'asseoir près de Sansa.

\- Ca s'est bien passé ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui. Tellement bien qu'elle a hâte de te rencontrer.

Sansa blêmit légèrement.

\- Doucement, mon cœur. Ca n'a pas à être tout de suite.

Il manqua de poser sa main sur la sienne. Il était si occupé à regarder Sansa qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Mais Sansa l'avait remarqué et l'expression sur son visage inquiéta Jon. Il se tourna et vit Ygritte qui le fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Ygritte sursauta légèrement à son ton.

\- Je voulais te dire bonjour. Je t'ai fait signe quand tu es entré mais tu ne m'a pas vue.

Son regard se posa sur Sansa.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention. Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?

Jon avait conscience que les conversations autour de la table se stoppèrent lentement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'est pas content de me voir ?

Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras et adopta un sourire enjôleur. Du coin de l'œil, Jon vit Sansa se tendre.

\- Arrête-ça. Maintenant.

Ygritte retira vivement sa main. Son visage se durcit imperceptiblement.

\- Oh, tu ne veux pas que je te caresse devant ta nouvelle copine ?

Jon dût faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'énerver. Il entreprit d'ignorer Ygritte mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, tu sais ? Tout le monde en ville parle de l'étudiante qui couche avec son patron pour gravir les échelons.

Jon regarda Sansa et la supplia du regard. Elle hocha la tête et ce fût tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il se tourna vers Ygritte et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois ces rumeurs ?

Jon n'aimait pas se comporter de cette façon mais en cet instant, il ne ressentit aucune pitié pour son ex.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je trouve bizarre que tu te batte pour une de tes étudiantes. Pourquoi ferais-tu ça si tu ne couche pas avec elle ?

\- Pour une raison très simple. Je suis amoureux d'elle.

* * *

 **kpop2012 :** Merci beaucoup ! Bises !

 **PetitKiwie :** L'action ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu finira même peut-être pas regretter le temps ou tout était calme ^^. Gros bisous !


	26. Chapter 26

Sansa retint son souffle. Un grand silence s'était abattu sur la table après la confession de Jon. Sansa commença à se dire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui donner le feu vert. Mais sa jalousie l'avait aveuglée. La façon qu'avait Ygritte de regarder Jon, de se tenir si près de lui, de le toucher, l'avait forcée à oublier son désir de discrétion. Jon était à elle. Il était avec elle. Et même si ce n'était pas l'endroit, ni le moment pour avouer leur relation, Ygritte devait savoir que Jon n'était plus disponible. Définitivement.

Une fois la seconde de choc passée, les têtes se tournèrent vers Sansa, mais elle garda les yeux sur Jon. Il avait le visage dur et impassible mais Sansa savait qu'intérieurement, il devait jubiler. Il avait eu une opportunité pour faire avouer publiquement qu'ils étaient ensemble et il l'avait saisie. Avec l'accord de Sansa, bien-sûr.

Sansa jubilait aussi devant la mine décomposée d'Ygritte. Même si elle ne lui avait rien fait, pas directement, et même si elle n'était probablement pas une mauvaise personne, Sansa ne voulait pas d'elle près de Jon. Même une simple relation amicale entre eux était exclue.

\- Tu n'est pas sérieux, là ? Demanda Ygritte d'une voix blanche.

\- Si. Tu pourrais nous laisser, maintenant ?

Ygritte ne sembla pas entendre la demande de Jon.

\- Dany me l'aurait dit s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

Jon soupira.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à Dany. Mais Rhaenys et Aegon sont au courant. Si vraiment tu ne me crois pas, demande-leur. Maintenant et pour la dernière fois, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser ?

La voix de Jon claqua dans l'air. Ygritte se leva brusquement et partit d'un pas furieux après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à Sansa.

Jon se tourna vers Sansa et lui sourit tendrement. Toute trace de colère avait quitté son visage. Sansa se détendit et lui sourit à son tour. Il fit le tour de la table pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Quand il passa son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, Sansa jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes. Shireen, Lyanna et Podrick baissèrent la tête.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas une si grande surprise. Leur dit Jon.

Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux avant de regarder Jon.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit Lyanna.

Sansa se sentit stupide de s'être autant accrochée à sa première idée. Elle savait que tout le monde avait des doutes sur eux, même en dehors de la maison. Qu'elle était officiellement en couple avec Jon ou pas, les mauvaise langues ne se seraient pas gênées pour parler d'eux. Jon avait raison depuis le début. Ce n'était pas un problème important. Elle s'en rendait compte, maintenant.

\- Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle à Jon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir voulu avouer avant. C'était ridicule.

Jon l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- C'est rien, mon cœur. Je suis content qu'on ai plus à se cacher.

\- Moi aussi.

Jon s'approcha de son cou pour murmurer dans son oreille.

\- Ca veut dire que je ne suis plus obligé de dormir seul ?

Sansa se retint d'éclater de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sera sage ?

Jon enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et grogna doucement. Sansa aurait dût être incroyablement gênée de se comporter de cette façon en public mais le soulagement et le bonheur qui coulaient en elle la rendait presque euphotique. Encore. Elle voulait juste être dans les bras de Jon. Elle voulait rire et s'amuser. Elle voulait être une jeune fille normale avec son copain.

Quand Tormund arriva aves les boissons, il fit un clin d'œil à Jon.

\- C'est pas trop tôt. Dit-il en les laissant.

Sansa regarda Jon. Il sembla embarrassé.

\- Il se doutait de quelque chose. Dit-il évasivement.

Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Jon d'avoir parler d'elle avec ses amis. Elle en avait fait de même avec Yara et Myrcella. Même avec Trystan. Oh ! Myrcella ! Sansa se promit de l'appeler ce soir, avant que la nouvelle ne fasse le tour de la ville.

\- Tormund est le seul à qui tu a parlé de moi ? Dans tes amis, je veux dire.

\- Sam. Donc, Gilly est probablement au courant aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont ensemble.

Sansa manqua de s'étouffer. Elle ne savait pas que Sam et Gilly étaient ensemble et honnêtement, elle n'aurait jamais deviné. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait sérieusement, elle pouvait facilement les imaginer en couple.

\- Tu les connais depuis longtemps ?

\- J'ai rencontré Sam pendant mes études. Quand à Gilly, on l'a rencontrée ici. Elle était venue passer une semaine de vacances à King's Landing et finalement, elle n'est jamais repartie.

\- Une semaine ?

Jon hocha la tête et lui sourit d'un air entendu. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être tombés amoureux en un temps record.

\- Ils sont ensemble depuis huit ans. Dit Jon.

Son regard était tendre et un brin rêveur. Même si Sansa avait la peur irrationnelle de perdre Jon, elle savait que leur histoire durerait. Elle était prête à parier que leur amour ne s'éteindrait jamais. C'était inexplicable mais elle avait ce profond sentiment de certitude.

Sansa n'entendit pas la conversation de ses voisins de tables. Elle et Jon étaient dans leur bulle. C'est comme si tout autour d'eux s'était effacé. Elle n'avait conscience que de la sensation du corps de Jon si près du sien. De ses yeux qui la regardait avec tant d'amour et de sa voix qui lui susurrait des mots tendres à l'oreille.

\- On rentre ? Demanda-t-il.

Sansa lui sourit et hocha la tête. Jon se leva et s'adressa aux autres avant de quitter le bar avec elle.

\- On vous laisse. Ne rentrez pas trop tard.

Sansa se retint de rire devant le ton paternaliste de Jon. Elle fit un signe à son groupe et suivit Jon à l'extérieur.

\- Tu es mignon avec eux. Dit-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Mignon ? C'est pas le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit des gens.

Et Sansa comprenait pourquoi. Jon avait sa réputation qui lui collait à la peau et elle-même s'était fiée à ce qu'on racontait de lui. Mais elle le voyait au quotidien. Il était différent avec elle, de toute évidence, mais il l'était aussi avec ses autres étudiants. Il se préoccupait sincèrement d'eux et de leur avenir. Il s'intéressait à eux et à leur travail. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il s'était attaché à chacun d'entre eux.

\- Je me comprends.

Jon lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture avant de s'installer.

\- Il faut que j'appelle Myrcella. Dit Sansa.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sansa garda les yeux sur le paysage qui défilait.

\- Je préfère lui dire moi-même, pour nous.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu a préféré en parler à Yara en premier ?

Sansa soupira.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas aller chez les Lannister. Et même si j'avais demandé à Myrcella de me rejoindre quelque part, je suis sûre que Cersei aurait été au courant.

\- Comment ça ?

Sansa lui expliqua les doutes qu'elle avait à propos de Cersei.

\- Je t'ai dit que Myrcella était avec Trystan Martell. Les Lannister ont un problème avec les Martell. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je sais que ça remonte à loin. J'ai entendu mes parents en parler, une fois. Mais je sais que leur haine commune est toujours aussi forte.

\- D'accord mais pourquoi cela t'empêche de voir Myrcella ?

\- Parce que je suis sûre que Cersei doit la faire surveiller. Myrcella m'a dit jusqu'ou Cersei était prête à aller pour contrôler leurs faits et gestes. Et elle a clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que Myrcella soit avec Trystan.

\- Donc si tu vois Myrcella...

\- Cersei le saura.

Cersei savait déjà qu'elles se voyaient. Mais elles n'avaient pas pris de mesure contre çà. Du moins, pas à la connaissance de Sansa. Mais Cersei connaissait du monde. Des gens qui étaient prêts à faire des choses très limites pour l'argent ou rien que pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Sansa était surement parano mais elle ne voulait pas que ses conversations avec Myrcella soient entendues par des personnes mal intentionnées. Mais maintenant, elle et Jon ne se cachaient plus. Plus rien ne la retenait d'en parler à Myrcella.

\- Sansa.

\- Oui ?

Jon lui prit la main et la serra fort.

\- Tu devrais prendre tes distances avec Myrcella.

\- Elle n'est pas comme sa mère.

\- Je sais. Mais elle est avec Trystan. Ca va causer de sérieux problèmes.

Sansa scruta Jon attentivement. Elle se souvint qu'il avait réagi bizarrement quand elle lui avait annoncé la relation qu'entretenait Myrcella avec Trystan. Elle avait mit sa réaction sur le compte de la jalousie mais peut-être que c'était plus que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je le sais. Ecoute, je sais que Myrcella est ton amie mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve au milieu d'une guerre entre ces deux familles. S'il te plaît.

Sansa voulut lui dire que les choses n'iraient probablement pas aussi loin mais l'inquiétude de Jon était réelle.

\- D'accord mais dis-moi ce que tu sais.

\- Quand on sera rentrés.

Le reste du trajet ne fût pas long. Ils ne croisèrent personne en rentrant au penthouse, ce qui rassura Sansa. Elle n'était pas prête à recevoir les questions ou les réflexions d' Aegon et Rhaenys.

Sansa se dirigea automatiquement vers sa chambre mais Jon passa son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu dors dans ma chambre, maintenant.

Sansa tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ta chambre. Dit-elle bêtement.

Il sourit et lui fit un baiser dans les cheveux.

\- Va chercher tes affaires, mon cœur.

Sansa se dépêcha de tout emballer. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Elle était toute excitée de partager la chambre de Jon. Une fois qu'il fût prêt, elle prit son grand sac de voyage sur l'épaule et quitta sa chambre. Jon qui l'attendait au salon lui prit immédiatement le sac des mains et la guida.

La chambre de Jon était immense. La décoration était à la fois fine et masculine. Son lit était encore plus grand que celui dans lequel ils avaient dormis dans la maison de la plage. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait voir la mer au loin, à travers les grandes baies vitrées.

\- Elle est magnifique. S'extasia Sansa.

\- C'est aussi ta chambre.

Sansa regarda Jon d'un air réprobateur. Même si Sansa était ici pour un an, elle n'en était pas moins une invitée dans cette maison. Tout ici appartenait à Jon. Jon, Aegon et Rhaenys.

Jon l'aida à déballer ses affaires. Elle choisit un endroit ou les ranger parmi ceux que lui montraient Jon. Elle étouffa un baillement après avoir fini son réaménagement. Jon s'allongea sur le lit et l'intima de s'allonger à côté de lui. Elle se lova immédiatement dans ses bras. Elle aimait qu'il semblait si doux et puissant à la fois.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-elle tout bas.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Si tu savais à quel point.

Il la serra encore plus fort et elle en fit de même. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment mais sa curiosité prit le dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre les Martell et les Lannister ?

Jon rit doucement.

\- Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire.

Sansa redressa la tête pour le regarder. Jon inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon oncle Aerys, le père de Dany.

Sansa hocha la tête.

\- Mon père avait un autre frère. Daemon. Il y a plus de vingt-ans, il était censé épouser Cersei Lannister.

Sansa ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Mon grand-père, Jaehaerys, et le père de Cersei, Tywin, faisaient des affaires ensemble et ils pensaient que c'était un bon moyen de se prouver leur loyauté. Sauf que Daemon ne supportait pas Cersei, pour des raisons évidentes. Alors il a passé un pacte avec mon grand-père. Il était prêt à épouser une autre fille du choix de mon grand-père, du moment que ce n'était pas Cersei.

Jon marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à Sansa d'assimiler ses paroles. Elle luit fit un signe de tête et il poursuivit.

\- Mon grand-père a alors cherché un mariage qui pourrait lui être bénéfique et il s'est rabattu sur Elia Martell. A l'époque, les Martell était une famille réputée et respectée.

\- Qui est Elia Martell.

\- C'était la sœur de Doran et Oberyn. La tante de Trystan. Elle a épousé mon oncle et ils ont eu deux filles. Rhae et Visenya.

Ces noms ne disaient strictement rien à Sansa.

\- Tywin Lannister a très mal pris la décision de mon grand-père. Cersei, encore plus. Elle s'est retrouvée mariée à Robert Barathéon. Un homme qui, d'après ce qu'on dit, l'a toujours méprisée.

\- J'ai connu Robert. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Et c'est ce qui a causé la haine entre les deux familles ?

\- Non. Quelques années après, la maison de mon oncle a explosée suite à une fuite de gaz. Mon oncle Daemon, Elia et leurs filles étaient à l'intérieur quand c'est arrivé. Ils sont tous morts.

Sansa se redressa brusquement.

\- C'est vrai ?

Jon se redressa à son tour.

\- Oui. Oberyn a perdu l'esprit après ça. Il a toujours crié haut et fort que c'était un meurtre. Que Tywin était derrière tout ça. Après cet évènement, le nom Martell a été traîné dans la boue. Doran s'est retiré des affaires et les Lannister ont poursuivis leur ascension.

Sansa était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Tu y crois ? Au meurtre ?

\- Non. Mon grand-père s'est assuré d'avoir tout les comptes rendus de toutes les expertises. La fuite de gaz était bien accidentelle. Mais Oberyn s'est acharné sur les Lannister. A tel point qu'il passe aujourd'hui pour un psychopathe dangereux. Je sais que les Lannister sont des pourritures mais de là à aller jusqu'au meurtre...

Cela paraissait énorme pour Sansa, aussi. Elle ne connaissait de Tywin que la réputation. C'était un homme d'affaire particulièrement dur mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un meurtrier.

\- Même si je ne crois pas à ces histoires de meurtres, je sais que la haine entre les Lannister et les Martell ne s'est pas atténuée avec le temps. La relation entre Myrcella et Trystan va ouvrir d'anciennes histoires douloureuses et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve au milieu.

\- Je comprends mais Myrcella est ma meilleure amie.

\- Je ne te dis pas de ne plus lui parler. Mais s'il te plaît, prends un peu tes distances. D'accord ?

Sansa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jon.

\- D'accord.

Elle accepta à contre cœur. Jon ne lui demandait pas grand-chose. Le cœur de Sansa se serra douloureusement en pensant à la famille qu'il avait également perdue.

\- Tu les a connus ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Non. Enfin si mais j'étais trop petit, je ne me rappelle pas d'eux.

Cela apaisa légèrement Sansa. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce genre de perte. Surtout pas Jon.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée claqua et des voix se firent entendre. Au même moment, le ventre de Sansa se mit à gargouiller.

\- Ok. C'est le moment de nourrir ma princesse. Dit Jon en riant.

Sansa lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule et se leva. Elle se garda de lui avouer qu'elle se sentait bel et bien comme une princesse, avec lui. Non. En fait, elle se sentait comme une reine.

* * *

 **kpop2012 :** Merci beaucouo. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra.

 **PetitKiwie :** Désolée pour les coupures mais j'adore ^^. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !


	27. Chapter 27

Jon se laissa tomber sur Sansa, le souffle court. Il sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Sansa garda ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

\- Je t'aime tellement, mon cœur. Murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il se força à s'allonger de nouveau pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Il serra immédiatement Sansa contre lui. Ils étaient tout les deux en sueurs mais il s'en moquait. Ils s'étaient tout juste réveillés avant de se laisser aller à leur désir. Même s'il avait craint qu'on les entendent, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la dévorer avant de lui faire l'amour. Sansa avait d'abord été réticente mais elle s'était vite laissée envahir par ce plaisir jusque là inconnu pour elle. Il pouvait encore goûter sa délicieuse saveur sur ses lèvres.

Elle le rendait complètement fou. Fou de désir, fou d'amour. C'en était à se demander comment il avait fait pour vivre sans elle pendant tout ce temps. Elle était devenue une partie de lui et il était devenue une partie d'elle. Une partie vitale sans laquelle il ne pourrait jamais survivre. Pas maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée.

Il grogna quand Sansa se défit de son étreinte.

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche. Et tu dois travailler, toi aussi.

\- On est samedi.

Sansa se stoppa net.

\- Ah oui.

Elle était adorable. N'empêche qu'elle avait raison, ils avaient besoin d'une douche. Il se leva et entraîna Sansa dans la salle de bain. Jon parvint à la convaincre de partager une douche ensemble. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement tout en s'embrassant avec passion. Jon était heureux de constater que Sansa se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui. Il l'avait déjà vu nue mais elle avait tendance à cacher certaines parties de son corps. Il prit cela comme une marque de confiance, ce qui en était une.

Il choisit de s'habiller de façon plus décontracté, aujourd'hui. Il prit un jean noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Il était sur le point de s'attacher les cheveux quand Sansa lui attrapa la main.

\- Tu peux les laisser libres ?

Elle plongea son autre main dans ses boucles. Il lui obéit et la regarda se vêtir à son tour. Elle enfila une robe grise en maille qui lui arriva juste au dessus des genoux. Heureusement, elle avait des collants noirs épais. Heureusement parce que le temps se rafraîchissait et il n'aimait pas trop qu'un autre homme que lui voit les jambes de Sansa. Sa possessivité l'agaça lui-même.

Pendant qu'elle se coiffait, Jon vérifia son téléphone et vit qu'il avait manqué un appel de son père. Il l'avait appelé vers huit heures alors que Jon et Sansa ne s'étaient réveillés que vers dix heures. Jon rappela son père sans attendre.

\- Jon ?

\- Salut ! Tu a essayé de m'appeler ?

\- Oui. J'aimerais que tu passe à mon bureau, s'il te plaît.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Non, cette après-midi. Je t'attends vers quinze heures.

Jon hésita. Ni lui, ni Sansa n'étaient occupés aujourd'hui. Il aurait voulu passer toute la journée avec elle.

\- C'est important ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

Jon raccrocha et se demanda ce que son père lui voulait. Il ne pensait pas que cela concernait encore Sansa. Il avait été clair, la dernière fois.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Sansa.

\- Mon père veut que j'aille le voir cette après-midi. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Sansa se tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Pas du tout. J'en profiterai pour faire un tour à Oldtown.

\- Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

\- Tu n'aura qu'à me rejoindre.

Jon hocha la tête. Il embrassa Sansa avant de l'attirer en dehors de leur chambre. Tout le monde était déjà débout. Shireen et Podrick étaient dans la cuisine tandis que Lyanna était dans le salon avec Aegon et Rhaenys. De toute façon, là ou était Lyanna, Aegon n'était pas très loin.

Sansa se servit son unique verre de jus d'orange pendant que Jon remplit son assiette de bacon.

\- Vous faites quoi, aujourd'hui ? Leur demanda Sansa.

\- Je vais rendre visite à Davos. Je lui ai promis d'aller le voir. Dit Shireen.

\- Et toi ? S'enquit Sansa en se tournant vers Podrick.

\- Rien. Répondit-il, timidement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi à Oldtown ?

Jon lança un regard sombre à Sansa. Elle lui répondit par une petite moue innocente. Il savait qu'il n'avait strictement rien à craindre de la part de Podrick mais cela ne lui plaisait pas pour autant.

Podrick accepta l'invitation de Sansa et baissa de nouveau la tête. Jon se sentit coupable d'être jaloux de lui. Il était maladivement timide. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un aille vers lui et le mette à l'aise. Et c'est ce que faisait Sansa. Jon se reprit et sa jalousie baissa d'un cran.

Aegon et Lyanna entrèrent dans la cuisine. Lyanna les saluèrennt poliment et s'installa à côté de Shireen. Aegon, s'installa à côté de Sansa et regarda Jon.

\- Les amoureux sont enfin levés.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Lança Jon.

Son frère eut un sourire sarcastique.

\- J'imagine qu'on ne vous verra pas de la journée.

\- Je vais voir papa, à son bureau.

Aegon haussa un sourcil mais ne creusa pas le sujet devant tout le monde.

Jon passa les prochaines heures avec Sansa. Elle partit en début d'après-midi avec Podrick et Lyanna, qui avait également décidé de les accompagner.

\- Je vais vous déposer. Dit Aegon en se levant du canapé.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa Sansa avant qu'elle ne quitte le penthouse. Il sentit son irritation monter en flèche. Il n'aimait pas être privé de son temps avec Sansa.

Il se rassit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et sa sœur le rejoint rapidement.

\- Aegon m'a dit que papa t'a demandé d'aller le voir.

\- Oui. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'est sûrement à propos de Sansa. C'est vrai que tu a balancé à Ygritte que tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

Jon acquiesça.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu rapide pour parler d'amour ?

\- Non. Répondit Jon du tac au tac.

\- Tu pense qu'il veut parler de quoi, alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

C'était la pure vérité. Jon n'était pas spécialement nerveux mais il était curieux de savoir quelle mouche avait de nouveau piqué son père.

Il passa l'heure en compagnie de Rhaenys avant de se rendre dans la société de son père. Le building était l'un des plus immenses de la ville. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du quatorzième étage.

Il prévint la petite blonde de l'accueil de son arrivée qui s'empressa de l'emmener jusqu'à lui. Dès qu'ils furent dans le bureau, Rhaegar se leva et remercia son assistante qui les laissa seuls. Il serra brièvement Jon contre lui avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le long canapé qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Jon.

Son père s'assit en face de lui et s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- J'ai l'intention de faire un partenariat avec les Lannister.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien du tout. Jon se figea complètement. Il repensa instinctivement à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sansa, hier soir. L'ironie ne le fit pas rire, pas le moins du monde.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est une famille très réputée. La deuxième après nous.

\- Ca à toujours été comme çà et on a jamais eu besoin de s'allier à eux. Pourquoi tu veux le faire maintenant ?

\- Ce sera bénéfique pour nous. J'avais l'intention de monter une société de capitaux depuis un moment. Cersei Lannister comptait en faire de même et elle m'a fait une proposition très intéressante.

Jon se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu connais Cersei.

\- Elle est ce qu'elle est. Mais c'est une femme d'affaire hors-pair. Elle voit son profit à s'allier à moi et j'y vois le mien.

\- Elle ne veut pas s'allier à nous. Elle veut nous passer devant. Elle ne supporte pas de ne pas être la famille la plus influente.

Rhaegar leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il s'agit d'une société, Jon. Une société en commun qui pourrait nous rapporter gros et étendre notre empire.

Jon ne comprenait pas la décision de son père. A ses débuts, il avait eu besoin de s'allier à des gens importants. Mais les gens importants, désormais, c'était eux. Les Targaryen. Si Rhaegar avait encore voulu s'allier à une famille en plein essor pour les aider à se développer comme leur propre famille a été aidée, Jon aurait pu comprendre. Mais les Lannister ? Quel intérêt ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? S'impatienta son père.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que les Lannister viennent faire là-dedans. Si tu veux monter une nouvelle société, fais-le. Mais je ne crois pas que tu ai besoin d'une quelconque alliance pour le faire.

\- C'est pour bâtir une relation de confiance. Quand je ne serais plus là, c'es toi, Aegon et Rhaenys qui prendront le contrôle de mes sociétés. Et vos enfants après vous. Ce sera la même chose pour Cersei. Les futures générations Targaryen et Lannister doivent pouvoir être en mesure de compter les uns sur les autres. Ca doit bien commencer par quelque chose. Par un premier pas.

La logique de Rhaegar prit forme dans l'esprit de Jon. Effectivement, cela apaiserait peut-être son père et même Cersei de savoir que leurs futurs descendants se sentent appuyés et aidés. Mais le problème restait le même. Pour Jon, les Lannister n'étaient absolument pas dignes de confiance. Si Tyrion avait été à la tête de la maison Lannister, il aurait pu considérer son honnêteté. Mais là, on parlait de Cersei. La femme la plus fourbe et la plus intéressée qu'il ai jamais rencontré.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit Jon.

\- Je pense que tu devrais prendre tes distances avec Sansa. Dès que nous serons officiellement alliés aux Lannister, notre réputation dépendra aussi de la leur. Et inversement. Je ne pense pas que le fait que tu sorte avec l'une de tes étudiantes soient du goût de tout le monde.

Jon était trop choqué pour répondre. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

\- Tu sais que c'est une mauvais idée. Je ne te dis pas de ne plus jamais la voir. Mais tant qu'elle est étudiante, garde une relation strictement professionnelle.

\- Non. Hors de question.

\- Jon...

Jon se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cents pas pour contrôler sa colère.

\- Ma relation avec Sansa ne concerne que moi. Il est hors de question que je la quitte parce que ça t'arrange. De toute façon, tout le monde sait déjà qu'on est ensemble.

Rhaegar se leva à son tour.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais rester discret.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes sociétés. Mais en ce qui concerne ma vie privée ? Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Ta vie privée empiète sur ta vie professionnelle. Tu es un Targaryen et tu es un patron, Jon. Tu ne peux pas faire ce qui te chante.

\- Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je ne quitterai pas Sansa.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, tu veux ? Si elle n'est vraiment pas intéressée, elle t'attendra. Tu dois penser à ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour cette famille. Et là maintenant ? Cette fille n'est certainement pas ce qu'il y'a de mieux.

\- Elle est ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour moi. S'écria Jon.

Rhaegar eut un mouvement de recul. Jon venait de crier sur son père pour la première fois de sa vie et ils en étaient tout les deux choqués.

\- Je ne te reconnais même pas. Tu a toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour notre famille, pour notre héritage. Tu es prêt à tout foutre en l'air pour une fille ?

\- Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air. Mais si tu pense vraiment que je n'agis plus pour le bien de la famille et que je suis en train de devenir un problème, agis en conséquence. Si tu préfère nommer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, fais-le. Mais pour la dernière fois, je ne quitterai pas Sansa. Jamais.

Jon quitta le bureau de son père sans attendre de réplique. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il voulait voir Sansa mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle était à Oldtown avec Podrick et Lyanna. Elle devait probablement passer un bon moment et il ne voulait pas lui gâcher ça avec sa mauvaise humeur. Par franchise, il parlerait à Sansa de la demande ignoble de son père. Mais il redoutait ce moment. Il savait combien Sansa culpabilisait de se mettre entre lui et sa famille.

Il rentra directement au penthouse et envoya un message à Sansa pour lui dire qu'elle le rejoigne dès qu'elle avait fini. Il ignora sa sœur qui le héla et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Que son père s'allie avec les Lannister, qu'il s'allie avec les pires ordures s'il le veut mais qu'il ne lui parle plus jamais de Sansa.

Si son père ne savait pas l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentait pour Sansa, il était maintenant fixé. Il savait que Jon avait désormais fini de se plier à ses quatre volontés.

Jon repensa à la question de son père. Il lui avait demander s'il était capable de tout foutre en l'air pour Sansa. Jon savait qu'il l'était. Il ne reculerait devant rien et il renoncerait à tout pour garder Sansa. Et il le ferait sans aucun regret.

* * *

 **PetitKiwie :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère qu'elle était positive ^^. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'ai prise. J'espère que la suite te plaîra. Bisous !

 **kpop2012 :** Merci beaucoup ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis. Bises !


	28. Chapter 28

Sansa monta sur le siège arrière, à côté de Podrick. Elle n'osa pas dire à Aegon qu'elle se sentait malade en voiture. Et puis elle savait qu'il préfèrerait sûrement que Lyanna soit sur le siège passager. Et puis le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque n'était pas très long.

Durant le voyage, Sansa pensa à Jon. A jon et à son rendez-vous avec son père. Elle savait que Rhaegar Targaryen ne voyait pas vraiment leur relation d'un bon œil. Elle espérait qu'il ne tenterait pas de dissuader Jon de rester avec elle. Elle avait beau être sûre des sentiments de Jon à son égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de le perdre. Elle avait également peur de créer des problèmes entre eux. Elle se moquait d'avoir l'approbation de la cousine de Jon. Cette fille voulait le voir se remettre avec Ygritte. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Jon se brouille avec ses parents.

Aegon se gara sur le parking de la grande bibliothèque et tout le monde sortit de la voiture. Sansa entra en même temps que Podrick. Cet endroit était vraiment magnifique. Les murs étaient d'un blanc nacré et les dorures sur les murs étaient presque toutes en or. Le sol était tout en marbre blanc. S'il n'y avait pas autant de livres autour d'elle, Sansa se serait crûe dans le hall d'un palais.

\- Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ? Demanda une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- Bonjour. Non, merci. Nous sommes juste venus jeter un œil. Répondit Sansa.

La dernière fois, ils avaient demandé à ce qu'on les emmènent dans les sections dont ils avaient besoin. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas venus pour étudier et Sansa voulait en profiter pour voir les endroits qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu.

La femme fit un signe de tête poli et les laissa passer. Podrick se dirigea immédiatement vers une pièce, sur la droite. Sansa continua d'avancer et vit un escalier qui menait jusqu'à l'étage. Elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'y s'y trouvait. Les grandes bibliothèques en bois défilaient les unes après les autres. C'était principalement des livres autobiographiques ou des livres retraçant l'histoire d'un roi ou d'un président. Elle n'avait lu que trop peu de ce genre de livre. Ca pouvait être intéressant mais Sansa avait toujours préféré ce qui sortait de l'imaginaire. C'était là tout l'intérêt d'écrire, pour elle.

Elle regarda pensivement les œuvres devant elle quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Sansa ?

Lyanna s'avança lentement vers elle.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui. Aegon est tombé sur un ami à lui, ils discutent.

Sansa ne pût retenir sa curiosité.

\- Il sera bientôt de retour. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ?

Lyanna parut surprise par sa question.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas me mêler.

\- C'est rien. A vrai dire, oui, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. C'est si flagrant ?

Sansa n'était pas habituée de voir Lyanna dans cet état. Comme elle, elle restait toujours maître de ses émotions. Et elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de l'avis des autres.

\- Ca se voit à la maison. Mais je ne pense pas que les gens à l'extérieur pense quoi que ce soit. Tenta de la rassurer Sansa.

Lyanna fit une grimace et poussa un soupir agacé.

\- C'est complètement stupide. Je sais ce qu'est Aegon. C'est un cavaleur de première. En plus, il a une histoire avec Margaery Tyrell. J'ai entendu quelqu'un en parler, il y'a quelques jours.

Sansa haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble. Mais ils couchent parfois ensemble. Il a couché avec elle, le soir de la fête qu'elle a organisée.

Sansa se sentit mal à l'aise. Le soir de la fête chez Margaery, Aegon avait tenté de la séduire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Aegon était célibataire. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Mais Lyanna méritait quelqu'un de mieux. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui ne voudrait qu'elle, qui ne voyait qu'elle. Elle méritait d'avoir un Jon. Seulement, les hommes comme Jon étaient des joyaux rares. Sansa avait parfaitement conscience de la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir trouvé.

\- Il te plaît ? Demanda franchement Sansa.

Lyanna secoua vivement la tête.

\- Pas du tout. Il est gentil et plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air mais ce n'est pas mon genre.

Sansa aurait pu la croire. Mais l'expression de son visage était bien trop triste et déçue pour coller à ses mots. Sansa avait envie de lui dire qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle devrait garder ses distances avec Aegon mais elle s'en garda.

Le peu qu'elle connaissait d'Aegon, ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais elle ne le connaissais pas tant que ça. Et surtout, il était le frère de Jon. Par respect pour lui, Sansa ne critiquerait pas Aegon auprès de qui que soit. Même auprès de Lyanna. Lyanna à qui elle devait beaucoup. La colère qu'elle avait ressenti contre elle avait fini par se dissiper et Sansa ne voyait désormais que le positif.

\- Je tenais à te remercier, en tout cas.

Lyanna la regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Le malentendu entre toi et Jon. Ca nous a été très bénéfique, au final. Surtout à moi.

\- Oh. De rien. Je me sentais très mal d'avoir parlé de ça.

Sansa fit un petit geste de la main. Lorsque Jon avait mentionné sa famille, ça avait été le déluge. Sansa avait fini par s'autoriser à penser et à parler de sa famille. Mais il n'y aurait eu aucun déluge si Lyanna n'avait pas fait céder le barrage.

\- Tu les connaissais bien ? S'enquit doucement Sansa.

Lyanna mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Je les connaissais surtout de réputation, comme tout le monde. Mais je voyais parfois ton frère, Robb. Il était à l'école avec mon cousin et il se voyait parfois, en dehors du collège. Je lui ai parlé, une ou deux fois.

Les joues de Lyanna prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Sansa retint un rire.

\- Il en a fait craqué plus d'une.

Lyanna sourit et tourna la tête pour éviter son regard. Sansa se rappela du visage de son frère avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait été un beau jeune homme. Des boucles brunes. Des yeux bleus clairs, que lui et Sansa tenaient de leur mère. Il n'était pas très grand mais il était épais et musclé. Il était drôle, gentil, intelligent et il avait été adulé par toutes les filles de l'école. Certaines ne s'en étaient pas cachées, et d'autres, comme Lyanna, avaient gardé leur admiration secrète.

Sansa se surprit à se rappeler de ces détails sans être emplie de douleur. Elle en souffrait toujours mais elle pouvait désormais ressentir une certaine tendresse en repensant à ses proches. Elle n'aurait jamais crû ça possible. Elle avait tellement tout enfoui en elle et pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait fini par se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de vivre avec ça. Mais c'était terminé et c'était grâce à Jon et Lyanna.

Sansa passa une main sur le bras de Lyanna et la laissa seule. Elle redescendit les marches et se dirigea dans une autre pièce de la bibliothèque. Elle vit Sam qui parlait avec un homme. Il posa les yeux sur elle et lui fit signe. Il vint vers elle après s'être excusé auprès de son interlocuteur.

\- Salut ! La salua-t-il joyeusement.

\- Salut. Tu travaille aussi le week-end ?

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Depuis que Gilly travaille chez Jon, oui. Je préfère être ici que de rester chez moi, sans rien faire.

Sam attira Sansa à une table, au fond de la pièce et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Jon ne m'a pas dit que venais, aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû ? Demanda Sansa en riant.

\- Non, bien-sûr. Mais la dernière fois, il m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée.

Sansa l'ignorait. Ceci étant dit, Jon avait avoué qu'il avait parlé d'elle à Sam.

\- Il t'a demandé de faire attention à moi ?

Elle avait envie d'éclater de rire devant la mine embarrassée de Sam.

\- Disons qu'il voulait s'assurer que ou soyez bien reçus.

Il attendit avant de poursuivre.

\- J'imagine que ce que m'a dit Tormund, est vrai. Vous êtes ensemble.

Sansa acquiesça.

\- Tant mieux. Je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble.

\- Merci. Je dois en déduire que tu n'es pas un pro-Ygritte.

Sam rit doucement.

\- Oui, Tormund m'a raconté ça aussi. Et non, je ne suis pas pro-Ygritte.

Cela rassura Sansa d'avoir quelqu'un qui la soutenait, elle et Jon. Quelqu'un parmi l'entourage de Jon.

\- Il m'a parlé de toi et Gilly. Ca a été du rapide, également.

\- Oui. On a presque tout de suite su qu'on étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Sansa lui fit un sourire tendre. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment de tout et de rien. Sam finit par se lever avant de lui proposer de venir avec lui dans la section des livres protégés.

\- Des livres protégés ?

\- Oui. Viens.

Sansa le suivit avec entrain. Elle pensait que les livres protégés étaient les anciens écrits qu'on avait pas le droit d'emmener hors de la bibliothèque. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Sam l'emmena dans le même endroit que la dernière fois. Cette pièce se trouvait à l'étage du dessous et était beaucoup plus sombre et rustique que le reste d'Oldtown.

Sam fit signe à Sansa d'attendre pendant qu'il se dirigea derrière une rangée de livres. Il disparut presque deux minutes avant de revenir. Il lui indiqua de le suivre et elle obtempéra.

Ils longèrent la longue rangée et tournèrent sur la gauche pour en longer une autre. Et une autre, sur la droite, et une autre encore sur la gauche. Rangée après rangée jusqu'à une grille solidement fermée grâce à une lourde chaîne. Sansa savait d'instinct qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer dans cette pièce. Elle avait l'impression d'être Harry Potter sur le point d'entrer dans la réserve.

Elle avait hâte de savoir ce qui se trouvait là-dedans. Sam inséra difficilement une clé dans le cadenas et défit la chaîne très lentement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand il y parvint, il ouvrit la grille et laissa Sansa passer devant lui.

Il appuya sur un interrupteur et une lumière sombre inonda la pièce. Les murs étaient en pierres grises et le sol était de la même couleur. Cette pièce était beaucoup plus sombre et rustique que le reste d'Oldtown. Il y avait quelques bibliothèques en bois mais la plupart des livres reposaient sur des présentoirs.

\- De quoi parlent ces livres ? S'enquit Sansa.

\- C'est l'histoire des plus grandes familles de cette ville. Les familles d'aujourd'hui jusqu'aux familles fondatrices.

Sansa parcourut les livres qui étaient déjà posés. Certains étaient ouverts, certains fermés et certains étaient même cadenassés. Elle reconnut certains noms tels que Lannister et Tyrell. D'autres noms ne lui disaient absolument rien. Elle aperçut un gros livre noir avec le nom Targaryen, gravé en rouge. Elle fût tentée d'y jeter un œil mais elle s'en abstint.

\- Pourquoi m'a tu emmenée ici ?

Sam fit une petite grimace.

\- Je ne dirais rien à personne. Promis.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'une des bibliothèque poussiéreuses. Il en sortit un grand livre gris. Sansa s'approcha pour mieux voir.

Stark.

Stark ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit lentement Sansa.

\- Quand Jon m'a parlé de toi, j'étais sûr d'avoir vu ou entendu ton nom quelque part. J'ai fini par m'en souvenir. Dit-il en tapotant le livre.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas relié à moi.

Stark n'était pas un nom commun mais c'était plus commun que Targaryen ou Greyjoy.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Alors j'ai vérifié.

Il ouvrit le volume par la fin. Il feuilleta quelques pages avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et le montra à Sansa. Elle se pencha et vit apparaître les noms de ses parents, le sien et celui de ses frères et sœurs. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'un livre sur ma famille fait ici ?

\- Selon ce livre, les Stark font parti des premiers hommes qui ont migrés ici. Et avec d'autres familles, ils ont fondé King's Landing. Ta famille est une famille fondatrice, Sansa.

Il avait mal comprit ce qu'il avait lu. Ca ne pouvait être que çà.

\- Ma famille est originaire du Nord. Ma famille est la plus ancienne du Nord.

\- Peut-être mais pendant un temps, ils ont vécus ici. Regarde ce dessin.

Sansa se pencha de nouveau. Sam lui indiqua un étrange symbole. C'était une grand rond avec des motifs qu'elle ne parvint pas très bien à discerner. Mais dans chaque coin du cercle, se trouvait une tête d'animal. En haut à gauche, un dragon. En haut à droite, un lion. En bas à droite, un cerf. Et en bas à gauche, un loup. Sansa sentit son corps se figer.

Elle avait déjà vu ce loup. Elle l'avait vu à Winterfell. Son père avait conservé des vieilles bannières venant de ses ancêtres. Ce loup avait été sur chacune d'elle. Elle se rappela l'avoir questionné là-dessus et il lui avait répondu que c'était l'emblème de leur famille, autrefois.

\- Le dragon est le symbole des Targaryen. Le lion, celui des Lannister, et le cerf, celui des Barathéon. Lui expliqua Sam.

\- Les Barathéon sont aussi une famille fondatrice ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Pourquoi personne n'en parle ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

Elle ne savait même pas que les Targaryen et les Lannister étaient également des familles fondatrices. Elle savait qu'elles étaient des familles qui avaient réussies dans les affaires et qui avaient finies par devenir très puissantes mais elle ne savait pas qu'elles remontaient à si loin.

Et sa famille ? Celle de Shireen ? Sansa était complètement perdue.

\- Je pense que les gens ont probablement oublié. A part dans cette pièce, rien ne doit attester que ta famille à participé à la fondation de cette ville.

Sansa tourna le dos à Sam et se frotta le front.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Sam.

Elle se retourna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ca veut dire, que d'une certaine façon, cette ville est ton héritage. A toi, à Jon, aux Targaryen, aux Lannister et aux Barathéon.

\- Jon sait tout ça ?

\- Non. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à l'histoire de ses ancêtres. Mais je pense que c'est le moment de lui en parler. Maintenant que tu es impliquée, il voudra le savoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça te place en position de danger.

Sansa allait répondre mais elle entendit des pas résonner, au loin. Sam lui fit un signe urgent et elle partit en courant. Elle arriva au milieu des rangées quand elle croisa un employé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lui demanda l'homme devant elle.

\- Elle est avec moi. Elle travaille chez les Targaryen. Dit Sam qui arrivait, essoufflé.

Sansa et Sam remontèrent à l'étage. C'est à ce moment que Sansa reçut un message de Jon. Il était rentré au penthouse au lieu de les rejoindre.

\- Je dirais à Jon qu'on doit discuter. Dit Sansa à Sam.

Elle retourna vers les autres qui étaient réunis près de l'entrée.

\- Elle est là ! S'exclama Shireen.

Lyanna se tourna et souffla.

\- On pensait que tu étais partie.

\- Non, non. On y va ?

Elle était encore retournée par les révélations de Sam. Une fois sortie de la bibliothèque elle leva les yeux et croisa un regard fixé droit sur elle.

En une fraction de seconde, elle se cacha derrière l'une des immenses colonnes qui se trouvaient juste devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Un frisson glacé la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait du rêver. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle se décala prudemment et revérifia l'endroit ou elle l'avait vu. Il n'était plus là. Et il n'était nul part ailleurs dans son champs de vision.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il avait été là, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle avait vu Petyr Baelish.

* * *

 **kpop2012 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review ! Gros bisous !

 **guest :** Merci et ravie que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bises !


	29. Chapter 29

A la seconde ou il entendit la prote d'entrée claquer, Jon se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il vit d'abord son frère et Lyanna, puis Podrick. Sansa entra en dernière et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Un sourire aussi beau que faux.

Il posa sa main dans son dos et l'attira jusqu'à leur chambre. Il ignora le regard interrogateur d'Aegon.

\- Tout va bien, mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Oui, très bien. Et toi ? Ca a été avec ton père ?

Jon soupira.

\- On en parlera plus tard. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je vais bien, Jon.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Quelque chose te trouble. Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Jon se demanda si elle avait croisé quelqu'un qui lui avait fait une réflexion. Elle était sensible au jugement des autres, qu'elle l'admette ou non. Sansa inspira brusquement et se redressa.

\- Sam m'a emmenée dans la pièce des livres protégés.

Cela étonna Jon. Il savait que Sansa n'avait aucun droit d'y pénétrer. Jon, étant un Targaryen, avait ce droit mais il n'y est jamais allé. Son père s'était chargé de leur narrer l'histoire familiale et Jon n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'aller fouiner.

\- Je ne savais pas que ta famille était une famille fondatrice de King's Landing. Dit Sansa.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas important. Tout le monde a oublié les fondateurs. Les gens se préoccupent de ceux qui dirige cette ville, aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sais qui sont les autres fondateurs ?

Jon tenta de se remémorer les paroles de son père.

\- Je sais qu'il y avait les Lannister. Mais je ne sais pas pour les autres. Par contre, je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas les Tyrell et les Greyjoy. Ils sont arrivés bien après.

Sansa baissa les yeux vers ses mains avant de poursuivre.

\- Sam voudrait qu'on en discute. Tout les trois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Apparemment, ma famille fait parti des fondateurs.

Jon sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

\- Ta famille ?

Sansa hocha la tête.

\- Sam m'a montré un livre qui raconte l'histoire de ma famille. Les Stark font parti des premiers hommes de cette ville et ils ont participé à sa construction. Ainsi que les Barathéon.

\- Les Barathéon ? Comme Shireen Barathéon ?

\- Oui.

Jon secoua la tête.

\- Il doit se tromper. Les Baratheon ont été influents, à une époque. Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne sont plus rien. A King's Landing, du moins. Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ta famille avant de te rencontrer.

Sansa se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose mais j'ai vu ce livre. Et il m'a montré un symbole. Un dessin étrange avec des têtes d'animaux.

\- D'accord. Dit lentement Jon, qui ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir.

\- Il y'a un dragon et un lion. Le dragon est l'emblème de ta famille et le lion, celui des Lannister.

Jon acquiesça. Il avait vu une sorte de petit drapeau noir avec un dragon, dans le bureau de son père. Il devait avoir environ quatorze ans la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce dragon.

\- Les deux autres animaux sont un cerf et un loup. J'ai tout de suite reconnu le loup. Mon père avait des bannières avec le même loup. Il m'a dit que c'était du temps de nos ancêtres. Le cerf est l'emblème des Barathéon. Sam m'a dit que ce symbole représentait les quatre familles fondatrices.

Jon ne savait pas quoi dire. Il comprenait que cela intrigue Sansa mais pourquoi était-elle si troublée ?

\- Admettons que ce soit le cas. Cela change quoi ? S'enquit Jon.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas mais Sam m'a dit que, en gros, King's Landing faisait parti de mon héritage. Je sais qu'il parlait d'un héritage symbolique. Du coup, je ne vois pas l'importance de cette histoire.

\- Si tu viens d'une famille de fondateur, c'est important.

\- Pour moi. C'est sûr que j'aimerais en savoir plus mais ça ne change rien pour la communauté de King's Landing.

Jon se leva et serra Sansa contre lui.

\- On parlera avec Sam. Je retournerai dans cette pièce et je me débrouillerai pour que tu puisse savoir tout ce qui concerne ta famille. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Dit-elle tout doucement.

Ca avait dû être un choc pour elle. Elle était sûrement retournée d'apprendre que sa famille n'avait pas toujours vécue dans le Nord. Il n'était pas si surpris de savoir que Sam était également tracassé par cette nouvelle. Son meilleur ami voyait des grandes révélations et des secrets partout. Mais Jon ne voulait pas qu'il transmette ses inquiétudes à Sansa. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Ils restèrent dans leur chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Sansa participait à la conversation générale mais Jon voyait qu'elle était distraite, ailleurs. Cette histoire de fondateurs la troublait plus que nécessaire. Il se demanda si Shireen savait qu'elle aussi, descendait d'une famille fondatrice. Peut-être en avait-elle conscience mais elle n'en montrait aucun signe. En tout cas, elle ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

Après le repas, Sansa fit la vaisselle avec Shireen. Jon rangea le reste dans les placards et se rassit en attendant Sansa. Il les écoutaient parler de leurs sujets à étudier. Jon soupçonna Sansa d'éterniser sa conversation avec Shireen, volontairement. Il pensait, au début, que c'était pour en apprendre plus sur elle mais elle resta uniquement sur le sujet du travail. Ce qui poussa finalement Jon à penser qu'elle cherchait à ne pas être seule avec lui. Il était probablement parano mais cette perspective le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Quand Shireen quitta la cuisine, Sansa s'assit à côté de Jon.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre. Je t'aurais retrouvé.

Cela le blessa plus qu'autre chose.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je reste avec toi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et son visage se décomposa. Elle prit sa main et la caressa tendrement.

\- Bien-sûr que je veux que tu reste avec moi. J'ai juste l'esprit ailleurs, désolée.

Jon se gifla mentalement. Il avait besoin d'arrêter de tout prendre personnellement. Sansa avait d'autres préoccupations que lui. Des préoccupations plus graves et importantes que celles de Jon.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'ai pas envie de t'étouffer mais je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi trop longtemps.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'attacherai physiquement à toi.

Jon l'embrassa tendrement. Si elle savait à quel point il rêvait de la même chose. Il sentait un froid et un malaise à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de Sansa. Et à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait de nouveau devant lui, c'était comme s'il réapprenait à respirer.

\- Je t'aime ma princesse. Plus que tout.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle s'écarta et se tourna complètement face à lui pour prendre son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi démonstrative que toi mais je t'aime plus que tout, moi aussi. Tu le sais ?

Jon sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il ne doutait pas de son amour mais il avait la hantise qu'il ne soit pas aussi puissant que celui qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'existait plus que par elle. Pour elle.

\- Je le sais.

Il l'attira et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh pardon.

Il se retourna vivement et vit son frère qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il allait repartir mais Jon l'en empêcha.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Dit Jon.

Il regarda Sansa pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était également concernée. Aegon s'assit en face d'eux. Il sembla aussi perplexe que Sansa.

\- Papa à l'intention de faire affaire avec les Lannister.

Aegon ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Jon prit la main de Sansa et la serra fort. Jon poursuivit.

\- Il a l'intention de monter une société de capitaux et il va faire de Cersei Lannister sa partenaire. Son associée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Aegon.

\- Il dit qu'il fait ça pour nos générations futures. Pour s'assurer que nos descendants puisse compter sur la famille Lannister. Une façon de commencer une nouvelle bonne entente, si tu veux.

Un long silence s'abattit. Sansa fût la première à le briser.

\- Excuse-moi mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

Jon la regarda et serra sa main encore plus fort.

\- Il ne veut pas que je reste avec toi. L'image d'un patron qui sort avec son étudiante pourrait nuire à notre réputation et donc à leur partenariat.

Sansa n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était hors de question. Il gère sa vie professionnelle comme il l'entend mais il n'a rien à me dire sur la façon dont je gère ma vie personnelle.

\- Tu lui a vraiment dit ça ? S'enquit Aegon.

Jon acquiesça. Pas besoin d'expliquer que son père n'avait pas bien pris sa réponse.

\- On va faire quoi ?

\- Rien. C'est sa décision. Répondit Jon à son frère.

Sansa garda les yeux rivés sur la table et sembla soucieuse. Jon se tourna de nouveau vers Aegon.

\- Tu peux nous laisser deux minutes ?

Son frère se leva et les laissa seuls.

\- Sansa. Je me fous de ce que mon père veut. Je lui ai clairement dit que je ne renoncerai jamais à toi.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous ne soyez fâchés.

Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Il embrassa sa paume et descendit jusqu'à son poignet.

\- Moi non plus. Mais il doit accepter que tu fais partie désormais de ma vie. Il s'inquiète déjà de savoir si nos enfants s'entendront avec les Lannister. Je ne sais même pas s'ils seront dans le domaine des affaires.

Sansa le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Nos enfants ?

Jon se sentit incroyablement stupide.

\- Oui, enfin je veux dire... On ne sait pas mais si on...

Il perdit complètement ses moyens. Pour lui, ça ne faisait pas un pli qu'il aurait des enfants avec Sansa. Si elle en voulait, bien sûr. Mais il était tout à fait incapable d'imaginer une autre mère pour ses enfants que Sansa. Et si ils en avaient, leurs enfants seraient libres de faire ce qu'ils voudraient. Ils ne ferait peser sur eux aucune pression pour qu'il prennent les rênes de l'empire Targaryen comme lui-même l'avait fait. S'il choisissaient de reprendre le flambeau, tant mieux. Sinon, tant pis.

\- Tu pense à notre avenir, parfois ? Demanda Jon.

\- Non.

Jon ne sût quelle expression s'était dessinée sur son visage mais Sansa sembla réagit aussitôt.

\- Je ne me suis pas encore projetée dans l'avenir. Mais je sais que peu importe les évènements, mon avenir sera avec toi. Je suis absolument sûre de ça.

Jon comprenait qu'elle ne s soit pas projetée. Elle avait perdu brutalement les trois quarts de sa famille. Elle avait pris l'habitude de tout enfouir en elle et de ne compter que sur elle-même. Elle s'était sûrement interdite de se projeter dans une vie de famille.

Mais les choses étaient différentes, maintenant. Jon était dans sa vie et il n'en sortirait plus jamais. Il s'étaient rapidement mis ensemble mais ils avaient tout le temps pour prévoir le reste. Même s'ils avaient une différence d'âge, ils étaient encore jeunes. Rien ne pressait.

\- J'en suis sûr, moi aussi. C'est toi ma vie. Rien que toi.

Les yeux de Sansa s'emplirent de larmes et Jon sentit la même chose lui arriver.

\- Mon amour. Soupira-t-il en la serrant le plus fort possible contre lui.

Il l'aimait tellement que c'en était parfois douloureux. Son cœur donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il lui proposa de retourner dans leur chambre, ce qu'elle accepta.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un face à l'autre. Leurs mains jointes, posées sur le mince espace entre eux.

\- Jon ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais ton père ne devrait pas faire cette alliance avec les Lannister.

\- Je sais. Mais il a l'air décidé.

Sansa avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Ils préparent quelque chose. Je le sens. Je connais Cersei. Si elle veut vraiment détrôner votre famille, elle ne chercherait pas à faire alliance avec vous.

Le trouble passa de nouveau sur son visage.

\- Tu me cache quelque chose, Sansa. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pas ce soir, s'il te plaît. Je te le dirais demain. Mais quand je te le dirais, promets-moi une chose.

\- Ce que tu veux, mon cœur.

\- Essaie de dissuader ton père. Persuade le de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

Son regard était franc et sérieux. Comme si elle savait exactement de quoi elle parlait.

\- J'essaierai. Je te le promets.

Elle poussa un sourire de soulagement et ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Autant physiquement que moralement.

\- Endors-toi, mon amour. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

Elle lâcha sa main et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il cala sa tête sous son menton et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sansa était si sûre que cette alliance était une mauvaise chose. Mais il lui faisait une confiance aveugle et il lui avait fait une promesse. Il ferait tout pour convaincre son père de faire marche arrière. Même si cela s'avérait être une mission impossible.

* * *

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu comprendra bientôt pourquoi le danger est là ^^. Bises !

 **lolostark :** Merci pour ta review. Ca fait un moment que tu n'ai pas passée laisser un petit mot. J'espère que la suite te plaîra. Bises !


	30. Chapter 30

Sansa se réveilla en sursaut. Plus elle tentait de se rappeler du cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée, plus il lui échappait. Mais la sensation d'angoisse et de danger, elle, demeura dans le creux de son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Jon qui était profondément endormi. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, il était enroulé tout autour d'elle. Elle caressa doucement ses boucles et ferma les yeux.

Les yeux sournois et le sourire mesquin de Petyr Baelish la hantaient. Elle parlerait de lui à Jon. Elle avait juste eu besoin de passer le reste de la journée d'hier à prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Qu'il n'était pas réapparu dans sa vie. Petyr ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexion déplacée, ne l'avait jamais touchée. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, son regard avait été dérangeant.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il était un vieil ami de sa mère et il passait parfois lui rendre visite, à Winterfell. Ce qu'avait surtout retenu Sansa, c'était que son père ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle l'avait entendu se plaindre de la présence de Petyr chez eux, à plusieurs reprises. Et quand Petyr avait proposé à leur famille de lui rendre visite chez lui, son père avait refusé net. Sansa se souvenait encore clairement du froid que cela avait jeté lors du repas. Sansa avait toujours adoré sa mère mais elle s'était toujours fié au jugement de son père. S'il se méfiait autant de Petyr, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Et à la mort de sa famille, Sansa n'avait plus besoin du jugement de son père. Quand leur oncle avait lancé la procédure pour avoir leur garde, Petyr avait proposé à Sansa de venir chez lui. Quand elle avait demandé si Bran et Arya pouvait venir aussi, il lui avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait prendre que l'un d'entre eux et qu'elle était sa préférée. Son regard perçant avait attesté ses propos. Sansa lui a dit qu'elle voulait rester avec ses frères et sœurs, et elle ne l'a plus jamais revu. Jusqu'à hier.

Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'avoir revu qui l'avait choquée, c'est la façon dont ça s'était passé. Sa présence devant Oldtown était peut-être un hasard mais Sansa était persuadée du contraire. Il avait su qu'elle était là et l'avait attendue. Mais il ne lui avait pas parlé. Dès qu'elle s'était détournée, il avait disparu. Comme si tout ce qu'il voulait, était que Sansa sache qu'il était là, tout près d'elle.

Cette perspective lui déplût profondément. Elle ne savait rien de Petyr. Juste qu'il était un homme d'affaire qui, contrairement à la plupart, aimait travailler dans l'ombre. Elle ne savait même pas ou il vivait, d'où il était issu.

Sansa rouvrit les yeux et regarda le réveil sur sa table de chevet. Il n'était que six heures et demie. Elle voulait rester au lit avec Jon mais elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir. Et rester allongée dans un silence profond était oppressant. La seule chose qui la calmait était le son de la respiration lente de Jon. Elle regarda son visage pendant un long moment. C'était cliché mais il avait vraiment l'air plus jeune que d'habitude. Il avait l'air tout à fait serein. Elle aurait pu être jalouse si elle n'était pas si heureuse de le voir comme ça. Elle lui causait du souci et elle s'en voulait atrocement. La gentillesse démesurée de Jon était tellement agréable mais parfois si douloureuse. Sansa n'était pas sûre de valoir tout les efforts que faisaient Jon pour la rendre heureuse.

Elle souleva tout doucement le bras de Jon tout en dégageant sa jambe de sous la sienne. Il émit un léger grognement mais ne bougea pas. Sansa étouffa un rire et se détacha complètement de lui. Elle prit un gilet dans l'armoire et sortit de la chambre. Elle s'installa sur le canapé du salon et regarda les lumières de la ville. Elle avait le cerveau en surchauffe. Entre Petyr, Rhaegar Targaryen qui voulait les séparer, elle et Jon, et l'alliance qu'il comptait créer avec les Lannister, Sansa ne savait pas ce qui lui pesait le plus.

\- Sansa ?

La voix de Jon fût étouffée par la porte de la chambre mais Sansa l'entendit parfaitement. Elle se leva et retourna immédiatement vers lui. Quand elle entra dans leur chambre, elle le trouva assis sur le lit, se frottant les yeux. Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- J'étais dans le salon.

Elle retira son gilet et s'assit à côté de lui. Il avait l'air confus et fatigué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Dit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux de Jon.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Reprit-elle.

Jon se rallongea et l'attira contre lui.

\- C'est cette histoire d'alliance qui te tracasse ?

\- Oui.

Jon fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon cœur. Je t'ai promis que j'essaierai d'empêcher ça.

Oui, il lui avait promis. Sansa savait que c'était injuste de demander ça à Jon mais elle n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre. Elle trouvait évidemment étrange que Cersei veuille s'allier aux Targaryen alors que tout le monde sait qu'elle rêve de les écarter pour devenir la plus grande famille de King's Landing. Mais l'apparition de Petyr au même moment semblait vraiment étrange. Elle se faisait probablement des idées mais Sansa était sûre que c'était lié.

\- Je sais. Ca te dérange si je prends ma douche maintenant ? Je n'ai plus sommeil. Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Jon la regarda, l'air inquiet.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Sansa lui sourit et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit tout son temps pour se préparer. Elle avit envie de rester avec Jon, de rester dans ses bras, mais elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui poser des questions et elle voulait retarder ce moment le plus possible. Elle se sentit lâche. Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de lui parler de son entretien avec son père. Il était entièrement franc avec elle et elle n'était même pas capable de lui rendre la pareille. C'est dans ces moment-là qu'elle se sentait vraiment indigne de Jon.

Elle décida de se forcer et accéléra le rythme. Elle se sécha rapidement et partit s'habiller dans la chambre. Elle sentit le regard de Jon sur elle tandis qu'elle se vêtit devant le grand miroir.

\- Tu a déjà entendu parler de Petyr Baelish ? S'enquit-elle tout en boutonnant son pantalon.

Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir et le vit hausser un sourcil.

\- Non. C'est qui ?

Elle attrapa son haut bleu et l'enfila.

\- C'était un ami de ma mère. C'est également un homme d'affaire.

Elle s'assit au bout du lit et mit ses bottines noires.

\- Il est en ville.

Jon se leva et vint se planter devant elle.

\- C'est lui qui te trouble autant ?

Sansa se mit face à lui et hocha la tête.

\- Il était devant Oldtown. Je l'ai vu juste quand je suis sortie.

\- Qui est cet homme ? Pourquoi il te met dans cet état ?

Sansa soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ça. Elle n'avait rien de solide pour étayer ses soupçons.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais senti. Il s'est toujours bien comporté avec moi mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose. Il m'a demandé de vivre avec lui, à la mort de mes parents. Juste moi. Pas Bran, ni Arya. Et hier, je suis sûre qu'il m'attendait.

Jon posa ses mains autour de son visage.

\- Doucement, mon amour. Calme toi.

Sansa réalisa qu'elle haletait presque.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'il soit là. Il se passe quelque chose, je le sais.

Jon posa son front contre le sien.

\- Tu pense que je divague ?

\- Non. Absolument pas. Dit-il en la regardant très sérieusement.

Sansa l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Elle sentit tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui enfler dans sa poitrine. Elle aimait Jon plus que tout au monde. Elle l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait presque mal. Il s'était ancré en elle. Il la possédait tout entière. Elle qui avait tendance à être une féministe, elle était rendue à se laisser posséder par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait aussi le fait qu'elle le possédait tout autant. Sansa savait qu'elle pouvait tout demander à Jon. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle. C'était présomptueux de penser ça mais elle en avait la certitude. Elle se consola en se disant que c'était réciproque. Elle ne pourrait jamais refuser quoi que ce soit à Jon.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Jon s'assit sur le lit et la prit sur ses genoux.

\- Je pense qu'il est mêlé à cette histoire d'alliance. Lui dit-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ca ne peut pas être un hasard. Petyr qui est ici au même moment ou Cersei veut s'allier à ta famille ?

\- Quel intérêt il trouverait dans cette alliance ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il est du genre à agir dans l'ombre. Mon père ne lui a jamais fait confiance.

Jon réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Cersei a toujours été envieuse du succès de notre maison d'édition. Ses autres sociétés n'ont jamais été en compétition avec les nôtres. Elle se moque des autres sociétés de mon père.

Sansa médita les paroles de Jon. Il avait raison. Les maisons d'éditions étaient les seules choses sur lesquelles les Lannister et les Targaryen étaient en compétition. Mais l'ambition de Cersei ne connaissait aucune limite. Peut-être qu'elle visait plus haut que le maison d'édition des Targaryen.

\- C'est peut-être après votre empire qu'elle en a. L'empire de ta famille ne se limite pas à votre maison d'édition.

\- Tu pense qu'elle voudrait s'emparer de tout ce que possède ma famille ?

\- Peut-être. Peut-être qu'elle veut que vous n'ayez plus rien.

\- Sauf que ça n'a plus rien à voir avec de l'ambition. Si elle parvenait à faire couler notre maison d'édition, elle dirigerait la famille la plus influente, mais le reste de notre empire ne jouerait aucun rôle dans son ascension.

Qu'est-ce que Cersei pouvait bien chercher d'autre ? Que gagnerait-elle à détruire l'empire des Targaryen ? Sansa ne vit qu'une réponse plausible.

La vengeance.

Jon lui avait raconté que l'alliance arrangée par le grand-père de Jon et Tywin Lannister n'avait finalement pas eu lieu. Cersei aurait dû épouser l'oncle de Jon mais avait fini par épouser Robert Barathéon après que les Targaryen aient brisé leur alliance. Peut-être l'avait-elle pris comme un affront. Sansa savait que Robert n'avait jamais aimé Cersei. Il ne s'en était jamais caché.

Soudain, les pièces s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Sansa. Les Barathéon n'étaient pas spécialement importants à l'époque. Robert était à la tête d'une entreprise dont il s'occupait à peine. Alors pourquoi Cersei l'avait épousé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas épousé un Tyrell ou un Greyjoy ou n'importe qui d'autre venant d'une famille influente ? Avant sa conversation avec Sam, Sansa aurait été incapable de répondre à cette question. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu ce symbole ancien, elle avait sa réponse.

Cersei avait épousé Robert parce qu'il était un descendant de l'une des familles fondatrices. Même si la plupart des gens l'avait oublié, Cersei devait en avoir forcément conscience. Et si c'était le cas, elle devait savoir que Sansa aussi venait d'une famille fondatrice.

Est-ce ça qui l'a pousse à agir maintenant ? Elle a eu des années pour comploter contre les Targaryen. Mais maintenant, Shireen Barathéon était là. Sansa était là. Les descendants de chaque familles fondatrices étaient à King's Landing. Cersei avait senti le vent tourner et avait agi. Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

Sansa expliqua son raisonnement à Jon qui l'écouta attentivement.

\- Tu pense vraiment qu'elle accorde de l'importance à cette histoire de fondateurs ?

\- Oui. Elle a toujours méprisé ma famille. Je suis sûre que c'est en lien. Elle n'aimait pas que mon père et Robert soient si proches.

Elle avait peur que Jon la prenne pour une folle. Peut-être qu'elle l'était. Peut-être qu'elle était complètement à côté de la plaque.

\- Tywin a la réputation d'être obsédé par l'héritage familial. Tyrion m'a avoué qu'il leur avaient seriné que le nom de famille était tout ce qui perdurait pendant toute leur enfance. Il a peut-être transmis son obsession à Cersei.

Sansa hocha la tête.

\- Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que ce Petyr a à faire là-dedans.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

C'était vrai. Même si Sansa avait la conviction que Petyr était lié à Cersei, elle n'avait aucune idée du profit qu'il pouvait en retirer.

\- Si il est vraiment mêlé à tout ça, il est en train de s'amuser. Dit Jon.

\- De s'amuser ?

\- S'il s'est pointé à Oldtown en sachant que tu y étais, c'est qu'il doit sacrément avoir confiance en lui. Il se sent assez à l'aise pour ne pas se cacher de toi.

Sansa sentit un frisson la parcourir. Jon avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que Petyr s'amusait de la situation. Si ça ne concernait qu'elle, Sansa ferait tout pour ignorer Petyr. Mais s'il était en affaire avec Cersei, c'est qu'il essayait de s'en prendre à Jon et à sa famille. Si Jon était concerné, Sansa ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle devait s'armer de courage et tout faire pour protéger Jon. Quitte à faire quelque chose de dangereux.

\- Il faut que je parle à Petyr.

* * *

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci pour ta review. Je sais que c'est une partie de l'histoire qui ronronne un peu. L'action ne va plus tarder à arriver tkt. Bises !

 **lolostark :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaîra autant.

 **Eliza :** Oui, j'imagine très bien ^^. Bien que je sois plus montagne lol. Oui, l'action arrive prochainement. Bisous !


	31. Chapter 31

Jon tenta de dissuader Sansa de chercher le numéro de ce Petyr Baelish. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait un lien avec les Lannister. Jon n'aimait pas qu'elle cherche à entrer en contact avec cet homme qui la troublait et la dérangeait autant.

\- Sansa, tu n'es pas obligée de faire çà.

\- Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

\- Même s'il est de mèche avec Cersei. Il ne te le dira pas.

Sansa prit son ordinateur portable et se rassit à ses côtés. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et la vit taper le nom de Petyr Baelish sur un moteur de recherche. La page d'accueil d'une société de gestion s'afficha sur l'écran. Ce type bossait dans une société de gestion ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans les affaires des Lannister. Sansa avait un raisonnement tiré par les cheveux mais il fallait avouer qu'il tenait la route. Mais si sa théorie était bonne, la situation devenait dangereuse.

Jon se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Attends-moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sansa hocha la tête et Jon ferma la porte derrière lui. Il prit une douche rapide et ressortit pour s'habiller dans la chambre.

\- J'ai trouvé le numéro de téléphone de sa société. Je peux peut-être laisser un message.

Jon se vêtit rapidement et vint se réinstaller à côté de Sansa. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas que Sansa se retrouve impliquée dans une quelconque histoire de ce genre. Mais elle était déterminée à en savoir plus. Elle composa le numéro et attendit que quelqu'un réponde.

\- Baelish Company, bonjour ? Fit la voix d'une jeune femme.

\- Bonjour. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Petyr Baelish, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Monsieur Baelish est actuellement indisponible. Je peux prendre un message ?

\- Oui. Dites-lui que Sansa Stark aimerait s'entretenir avec lui.

Un court silence s'abattit.

\- j'ai un numéro à vous communiquer, si vous voulez.

Jon haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

\- Je veux bien merci.

Sansa nota le numéro donné par la standardiste et raccrocha. Si Jon avait eu des doutes sur ce Baelish, ils s'étaient évanouis après cet appel.

\- Il s'attendait à ce que tu cherche à le joindre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Aucune standardiste ne donne le numéro de portable de son patron à un interlocuteur qu'elle ne connaît pas. A moins que son patron le lui ai explicitement demandé.

Jon était bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Tu pense que c'est un piège ?

\- Je pense qu'il voulait entrer en contact avec toi.

Sansa soupira.

\- Même si c'est le cas, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Si. Je ne veux pas que tu y aille. Il est visiblement intelligent et il veut jouer avec toi.

Jon se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Que cet homme et Cersei décident de s'en prendre à sa famille était une chose. Les Targaryen étaient prêts à se battre face aux arnaques ou aux conspirations. D'autres avant ont tentés de s'attaquer à eux. Mais Sansa ? Si Baelish lui voulait quelque chose, qui l'aiderait ? A part Jon ? Son père la voyait comme une intruse, il ne ferait rien. Sa mère suivra probablement le mouvement et pareil pour Aegon et Rhaenys. Les seules personnes de confiance du côté de Jon étaient Sam, Tormund et Gilly. Des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose face aux Lannister.

Non, si Baelish en avait après Sansa, Jon devrait se débrouiller seul pour l'aider.

Sansa vint derrière lui et passa ses mains autour de lui. Jon posa ses mains sur ses bras pour la caresser tendrement.

\- Jon, s'il te plaît. Si je lui parle, je ne saurais peut-être pas ce qu'il veut mais je pourrais avoir une petite idée. Si on ne fait rien, on aura aucun moyen de prévoir quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors je viens avec toi.

\- Non. S'il voulait entrer en contact avec toi, il te l'aurait fait savoir. C'est à moi qu'il s'est montré.

Elle avait raison. Jon réfléchit à une solution. Il se dit que s'il ne pouvait pas être là, ça ne voulait pas dire que personne d'autre ne devait être présent. Il se retourna vers Sansa.

\- Au bar de Tormund. Je l'appellerai pour qu'il garde un œil sur vous pour s'assurer que rien de grave ne se passe.

\- D'accord.

Elle s'écarta et composa le numéro de Baelish.

\- Allo ? Dit-il après avoir décroché après la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Petyr ? C'est Sansa.

\- Sansa ! Je suis heureux de t'entendre. Ca faisait trop longtemps.

Sa voix écorcha les oreilles de Jon. Son ton mielleux ne fit rien pour arranger les choses.

\- Oui. Je t'ai vu devant Oldtown, hier. Mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de te parler. Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se voit ? Comme tu dis, ça fait trop longtemps.

Sansa lança un regard d'excuse à Jon. Il hocha la tête tout en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Bien-sûr. Je suis à l'hôtel Hightower, en centre ville. Tu veux que j'envoie une voiture venir te chercher ?

Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, Jon fit signe à Sansa de refuser.

\- En fait, je pensais à un endroit. Un bar. Je t'enverra l'adresse par message. Cet après-midi, ça te va ?

\- Pas de soucis, mon ange. A tout à l'heure !

Sansa fit une grimace avant de raccrocher.

\- Mon ange ?

\- Oui. Il m'appelait comme ça, à l'époque.

Jon sentit son sang bouillir. Sansa lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié Baelish mais elle ne lui avait pas dit exactement pourquoi.

\- Il a déjà eu un comportement déplacé avec toi ?

\- Non. Juste des regards. Juste assez pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Jon regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté cette rencontre. Sansa passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

\- Tu n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux.

\- Je suis inquiet.

\- Inquiet et jaloux.

\- Inquiet et jaloux. Capitula-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Sansa était une fille merveilleuse. La plus merveilleuse au monde. N'importe quel homme sensé tenterait de s'emparer d'elle. Mais elle était à lui. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle le lui avait dit et il la croyait. Il ne laisserait jamais personne se mettre entre eux.

\- J'irai voir mon père pendant que tu sera là-bas. J'essaierai de le convaincre de ne pas faire cet arrangement.

Sansa acquiesça et emmena Jon en dehors de la chambre. Seuls Aegon et Lyanna étaient levés.

\- Bonjour ! Leur lança Lyanna.

Jon et Sansa lui répondirent en s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Tu fais tout à l'envers. La semaine, tu te lève à pas d'heure et le dimanche, debout à sept heure. Dit Aegon à Sansa.

Sansa rit doucement et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Vous faites quoi, aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Aegon.

\- On va en ville. Et vous ? Répondit rapidement Jon.

\- On va au stade. Les gars seront là aussi.

\- Tu rejoue au baseball ?

\- Comme ça, en passant. Lyanna ne croit pas que j'aurais pu avoir une grande carrière.

Ah, c'était ça. Certes, Aegon avait joué dans l'équipe de baseball du lycée mais il n'était pas promis à un avenir prometteur dans ce sport. Mais il était peut-être assez doué pour impressionner Lyanna. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Aegon sembla croire.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Jon laissa Sansa en compagnie de Lyanna et Aegon pour appeler Tormund dans son bureau.

\- T'a vu l'heure ?

Jon étouffa un rire.

\- Tu te lève toujours aux aurores.

\- C'est pas une raison. Je pourrais être en galante compagnie.

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Non.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit.

\- Je peux te demander un service ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Sansa va venir dans ton bar, cet après-midi. Elle sera avec un homme. Tu veux bien t'assurer que tout se passe bien ?

\- Tu veux que je chaperonne le rencard de ta gonzesse ?

\- Ce n'est pas un rencard. C'est important, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste être sûr que quelqu'un soit là pour l'aider, en cas de besoin.

\- Ok. Je vois que tu t'es encore embarqué dans quelque chose d'intéressant.

Jon ignora la remarque de son ami et le remercia avant de raccrocher. Tormund avait des abords bruts mais Jon savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Jon partit retrouver Sansa et lui dit discrètement que Tormund était au courant de son rendez-vous avec Baelish.

Les heures défilaient lentement jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Le stress monta en Jon. Il avait envie d'annuler et de garder Sansa avec lui.

\- Tu veux toujours y aller ? Demanda-t-il à Sansa, en prenant son manteau.

\- Oui. Je ne resterai pas longtemps.

\- Appelle-moi dès que c'est fini. Je viendrais te chercher.

Elle avait l'air également très nerveuse. Ils sortirent du penthouse après avoir prévenu les autres et descendirent jusqu'à la voiture de Jon.

\- Ton père est au bureau ?

\- Non, chez lui. J'espère que la présence de ma mère le poussera à m'écouter.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bar de Tormund. Sansa embrassa Jon avant de descendre de la voiture.

\- Tu m'appelle au moindre problème, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime.

Elle claqua doucement la portière et entra à l'intérieur. Jon fût tenté de la suivre et de voir à quoi ressemblait Baelish. Mais s'il voyait Jon rappliquer, il pourrait partir sans prendre la peine de discuter avec Sansa. Jon soupira et redémarra la voiture.

Plus il s'éloignait de Sansa et plus sa nervosité augmentait. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que cet entretien ne durerait pas longtemps et que Sansa n'était pas toute seule. Il inspira et conduisit jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. C'est la troisième fois qu'il y allait, en une semaine. Vu que son père ne l'avait pas mentionné auprès de Jon, il supposa que sa mère n'avait pas parlé de leur conversation.

Une fois arrivé, il toqua à la porte. C'est sa mère qui lui ouvrit.

\- Jon. Tout va bien, mon trésor ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui. Papa est là ?

\- Bien sûr. Entre.

Jon la suivit à l'intérieur et jusqu'au salon. Son père était installé, occupé à lire. Il leva les yeux vers Jon et haussa les sourcils.

\- On te voit souvent, ces temps-ci. Il y'a un problème ?

Son père s'était exprimé avec une subtile froideur. Il n'avait probablement toujours pas digéré la façon dont Jon était parti de son bureau.

\- J'aimerais qu'on reparle de cette histoire d'alliance.

\- Jon. Ma décision est prise, je te l'ai dit.

\- S'il te plaît. J'ai appris certaines choses depuis hier.

Rhaegar soupira et posa son livre sur la table basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu a appris ?

Jon n'avait pas demandé à Sansa si elle était d'accord pour que Jon mentionne cette histoire de fondateurs mais il suppose qu'elle l'était. Si cela pourrait aider son père à changer d'avis, Sansa aurait accepté.

\- Tu a déjà entendu parler des familles fondatrices ?

\- Oui. Nous en sommes une. Tu le saurais si tu t'intéressais de plus près à ton histoire familiale.

\- Et tu sais qui sont les autres familles fondatrices ?

\- Je sais qu'il y avait les Lannister. Cersei m'a dit que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait s'associer à nous.

Il avait oublié de mentionner cela.

\- Sansa sait qui sont les autres fondateurs, ce sont les...

\- Attends. Tu lui a parlé de notre alliance ? L'interrompit Rhaegar.

Jon hocha la tête. Son père se leva et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est personnel, Jon. Tu n'a pas à partager ce genre de choses avec elle.

\- Rhaegar, calme toi. Intervint la mère de Jon.

Jon s'assit et demanda à son père de se rasseoir.

\- Sansa connaît bien Cersei. C'est pour ça que je lui en ai parlé. Et elle fait parti des fondateurs.

\- Je viens de te le dire.

\- Non, je parle de Sansa. Les deux autres familles fondatrices sont les Stark et les Barathéon. Cersei a été mariée à un Barathéon.

\- Comment Sansa sait-elle ça ? Quelle preuve a-t-elle ?

\- Elle a vu le symbole avec les têtes d'animaux. Le loup est le symbole des Stark. Et le cerf est celui des Barathéon. Robert était le meilleur ami de son père, c'est comme ça qu'elle le sait.

Jon se garda de dire que Sam avait montré les livres protégés à Sansa, alors qu'il n'en avait absolument pas le droit.

\- Admettons. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Cersei veut s'allier aux puissants, c'est tout.

\- Elle veut être la plus puissante. Cette alliance est un piège.

Rhaegar leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu connais Petyr Baelish ? Demanda Jon.

\- Non.

\- C'est un homme d'affaire. Il s'est montré à Sansa, hier, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années. Elle pense que cet homme est lié à Cersei.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pour étayer ça ? Qui est ce Petyr Baelish ?

\- Il tient une société de gestion. Il était aussi un ami de la mère de Sansa.

Rhaegar ne répondit rien pendant un long moment.

\- Je sais de quoi ça à l'air. Mais tu connais Cersei. Tu sais qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt à s'allier à nous. Sauf celui de nous faire tomber.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que ta copine se joue de toi. Et elle joue parfaitement bien.

Jon eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac.

\- Elle te séduit, te convainc de la récupérer dans notre maison d'édition, te monte contre nous et maintenant, elle te demande de me dicter comment je dois gérer mon empire. Tu ne vois vraiment pas ce qui se passe là ?

\- Tu te trompe.

Son père claqua son poing sur la table.

\- Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas tout ce qui s'est produit depuis son arrivée ? Et elle n'est là que depuis une semaine.

\- Tu connais les Lannister depuis des années. Tu connais l'ambition dévorante de Cersei. Tu sais qu'elle n'accepte pas de passer après nous.

\- Et cela arrange les affaires de ta copine. Si ça se trouve, c'est elle qui est de mèche avec ce Baelish. Cette fille débarque, elle met le grappin sur mon fils, elle " découvre " qu'elle descend d'une famille fondatrice et elle cherche à s'assurer qu'une alliance avec les Lannister n'ait pas lieu. Pourquoi, selon toi ?

\- Parce que comme nous, elle connaît les Lannister.

\- Oui, elle les connaît. Elle a été en couple avec Joffrey, je me trompe ? L'une des premières choses qu'elle a faite, ici, a été de se battre avec lui dans un bar et finir au commissariat. En s'assurant d'entraîner les membres de son ancien groupe avec elle.

Jon secoua la tête. Son père avait tout faux. Il était obstiné à faire de Sansa la méchante de l'histoire.

\- Se rapprocher de toi est le meilleur moyen pour elle de s'en prendre aux Lannister. Elle ne veut pas voir cette alliance naître parce qu'elle veut qu'on reste ennemis. C'est pour ça qu'elle a provoqué cette bagarre. Et si elle descend vraiment d'une famille fondatrice, peut-être qu'elle veut ce qu'elle estime ce qui lui renvient de droit. Une place à King's Landing. Tu es en train de lui servir ce qu'elle veut sur un plateau.

Même si le raisonnement de son père avait une certaine logique, Jon n'en crût pas un mot. Il savait que Sansa ne cherchait aucune gratification. Son père était aveuglé par le désir de voir son empire prospérer à travers le temps. A tel point qu'il ne discernait pas ou se situaient ses véritables ennemis.

\- Je te prouverai qu'elle a raison. Je te prouverai que Sansa ne désire rien d'autre que nous aider.

\- Elle te manipule, Jon.

Jon se leva et balaya la remarque de son père d'un geste de la main. Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il attendrait Sansa devant le bar pendant le reste de la journée s'il le fallait, mais il ne resterait pas plus longtemps loin d'elle.

Il avait eu raison sur un point. Lui et Sansa étaient seuls.

* * *

 **lolostark** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimera la suite. Bonne chance pour tes exams. Bises !


	32. Chapter 32

Sansa entra dans le bar, la boule au ventre. Son regard croisa presque instantanément celui de Tormund. Il hocha légèrement la tête et Sansa lui répondit par un sourire. Elle balaya la salle du regard, du bar jusqu'aux tables du fond. Petyr n'était pas là. Il voulait certainement s'assurer qu'elle soit là avant de se montrer. Sansa inspira profondément et se dirigea vers l'une des tables du fond.

Elle choisit un endroit d'où elle pouvait voir l'entrée du bar et le reste de la pièce. Elle aurait aimé que Jon soit là. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas là parce qu'elle savait très bien que Petyr ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à leur rencontre. Mais elle n'aimait pas être séparée de lui. Il lui manquait déjà. Surtout en cet instant, ou elle était en état de stress intense.

Tormund vint lui demander ce qu'elle voulait boire.

\- Une bière, s'il vous plaît.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. S'il y'a un souci, tu me fais signe.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula et toujours pas de Petyr à l'horizon. Sansa commença à se demander s'il avait changé d'avis ou s'il avait eu un empêchement. Elle sortit son téléphone pour l'appeler quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Elle leva les yeux et se figea.

Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même coiffure, cette même barbichette ridicule et ce même sourire agaçant. Quand il la repéra, son sourire s'élargit et laissa apparaître une rangée de dents anormalement blanches. Sansa frissonna presque de dégout. Il s'approcha et fit le tour de la table. Sansa se leva pour lui serrer la main mais il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Sansa ! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir.

Petyr lui caressa tendrement le dos et se recula pour poser son autre main sur sa joue.

\- Tu es devenue une ravissante jeune femme.

Il la lâcha et s'assit face à elle. Sansa lutta pour garder un air impassible.

\- Merci. Ca me fait plaisir aussi de te revoir. Dit-elle en se rasseyant.

Tormund arriva immédiatement pour prendre la commande de Petyr.

\- Un whisky pur malt.

Sansa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. L'homme d'affaire et son verre de whisky. Un des plus grands clichés qui puissent exister.

\- Tu bois de l'alcool ? Demanda Petyr en désignant la bière de Sansa.

\- De temps en temps. Rien de fort.

Sansa se sentait malgré elle comme une enfant face à Petyr et elle avait envie de se gifler pour ça. Elle n'avait plus quatorze ans. Elle était une adulte indépendante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Que fais-tu à King's Landing ? S'enquit Petyr.

\- Je suis étudiante en littérature. Je fais ma dernière année dans la maison Targaryen.

\- Ah la maison Targaryen. La plus grande maison du pays. Tu étais bien placée, au classement ?

\- Première.

\- Première ? C'est merveilleux, dis donc. Tes parents auraient été très fiers.

\- Merci.

Sansa se tendit légèrement.

\- Tu lui ressemble énormément, tu sais ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ressemble énormément à ta mère. Tu lui a toujours ressemblé mais c'est encore plus flagrant, maintenant.

Sansa lui fit un sourire poli et baissa la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas prête de parler de sa famille avec Petyr. Elle y parvenait avec Jon mais c'était parce que c'était Jon.

\- Et toi ? Tu deviens quoi ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Je suis dans les affaires. Une société de gestion. Ca marche pas trop mal, je dois admettre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à King's Landing ?

\- Je suis là pour affaire.

Le voila. Ce regard que Sansa détestait tant. Mais il était encore plus transperçant que dans ses souvenirs. Plus pénétrant. Sansa prit une gorgée de sa bière pour se donner une contenance. En cet instant, elle se sentait seule et à la merci de Petyr. Même avec la présence de Tormund et des autres clients.

\- Comment ça se passe chez les Targaryen ? Jon est un bon patron ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Sansa voyait sur quel terrain il tentait de l'emmener. Elle se rappela qu'elle était là pour Jon. Pour empêcher l'alliance que Rhaegar avait l'intention de faire avec Cersei. Elle devait se reprendre. Et plus important, elle devait reprendre le contrôle de cette situation avec Petyr.

\- J'ai été surprise de te voir à Oldtown. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler ?

\- Tu avais l'air en bonne compagnie, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé.

Sansa était sûre que Petyr l'avait vue se cacher. Il avait d'ailleurs profiter de ce moment pour filer.

\- Le principal est que je te voie, maintenant. J'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière.

\- Moi aussi.

Petyr haussa un sourcil.

\- Ca ne dérange pas ton euhh... patron qu'on se rencontre ?

\- Pas du tout. Pourquoi ça le dérangerait ?

Il cherchait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Et il y arrivait avec succès mais Sansa faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le lui montrer.

\- Sansa, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas un secret que Jon Targaryen porte une attention très particulière à sa meilleure et plus belle étudiante.

Sansa lui fit un grand sourire et se baissa vers lui pour murmurer.

\- Jon et moi essayons d'être discrets. Apparemment, c'est raté.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Petyr.

\- Sortir avec ton patron. Tu pense vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Il ne sera mon patron que pendant un an. Peut-être que les choses ne tiendront pas jusque là.

Sansa se détestait pour prononcer ses paroles mais elle avait besoin de pousser Petyr dans ses retranchements. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher son désir déplacé pour elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un homme pour toi. Cet homme n'a pas d'ambition, il n'a rien à part la chance de porter le bon nom de famille.

Sansa se recula et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu connais Jon ?

\- J'ai assez d'informations sur lui.

\- Et de qui tiens-tu ces informations ?

\- De certains amis.

\- Des amis comme les Lannister.

Les yeux de Petyr s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il se reprit presque immédiatement mais c'était trop tard. Sansa l'avait pris au dépourvu. Et sa réaction avait répondu à ses questions. Petyr vida son verre d'une traite et le claqua sur la table.

\- D'accord. Je vois que tu es plus renseignée que je ne l'aurais crû.

\- Ce n'était pas compliqué de faire le lien. Toi qui débarque à King's Landing au même moment ou Cersei propose une alliance aux Targaryen.

\- Tu a changé, Sansa. Et pas en bien.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire que la Sansa que j'ai connu ne me parlerait pas sur ce ton. Elle ne se serait pas permise de me questionner et de tenter de jouer dans la cour des grands.

\- La Sansa que tu a connu est partie. Depuis longtemps. Et je ne tente pas de jouer dans la cour des grands, je cherche juste à empêcher Jon de tomber dans un piège.

\- Oh je vois. Tu veux empêcher ton amoureux de faire une bêtise. Quitte à remettre en cause tes années d'étude. Je retire. Tu n'a pas changé tant que ça.

Sansa ignora l'insulte.

\- Je crois comprendre ce que Cersei à a gagner en s'en prenant aux Targaryen, mais toi ? Quel est ton intérêt là-dedans ?

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds. Laisse les adultes faire leurs affaires entre eux. Jon et toi êtes des enfants qui ne comprenez pas encore bien les règles. Mais ça viendra.

\- Les règles de quoi ?

\- Les règles du jeu, mon ange. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, depuis le début. Depuis bien longtemps avant ta naissance et la mienne.

Etait-il en train de faire allusion aux fondateurs ? S'il ne savait pas que Sansa avait découvert ses origines, ça voulait dire que cette information était un atout pour elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parle.

\- Tu comprendras. Quand il sera trop tard. A moins que...

\- A moins que quoi ?

\- A moins que tu ne te joigne à moi.

C'était au tour de Sansa d'être surprise.

\- Que je me joigne à quoi ? Pourquoi faire ?

Il s'approcha de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait quelques secondes avant.

\- Pour détruire l'empire Targaryen.

Le cœur de Sansa fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu veux détruire les Targaryen et tu veux que je t'y aide, en plus ?

\- Tu ne veux pas que je les détruisent ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de Petyr.

\- Alors quitte Jon. Quitte Jon et je les laisserai tranquille. Tu a ma parole.

Sansa se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu es malade.

Elle tendit la main pour prendre sa bière mais Petyr la saisit et la serra, très fort.

\- Quand les Targaryen tomberont, tout ceux qui seront proches d'eux tomberont aussi. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.

\- Alors laisse les tranquille. Dit-elle en retirant violemment sa main, faisant tomber sa bière au passage.

Elle regarda derrière l'épaule de Petyr pour voir Tormund qui la regarda d'un air alerte. Elle lui sourit pour lui signaler de ne pas s'approcher.

\- Ton ami n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal, tu le sais.

Sansa avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Elle voulait Jon. Le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait réussi à avoir, elle l'avait perdu en un temps record.

\- Je ne quitterai pas Jon. Pour rien au monde.

\- Tu le regrettera.

\- C'est une menace ?

Petyr leva une main en signe de défense.

\- Pas du tout. Je te préviens, simplement. Les choses vont devenir très moches et tu ne sera rien d'autre qu'un dommage collatéral.

Sansa se leva.

\- Ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à Jon Je te promet que je ne reculerai devant rien pour le protéger. Et ça, c'est une menace.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle lança un signe de tête dans la direction de Tormund avant de quitter le bar. Dès qu'elle fût dehors, Sansa traversa la route pour marcher de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle ne voulait pas recroiser Petyr en attendant Jon. Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jon. Il répondit presque immédiatement.

\- Tout va bien, mon cœur ?

\- Je suis sortie du bar. Tu peux venir me chercher, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je suis en déjà en chemin, je serais là dans une minute.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas de rester en ligne jusqu'à ce que je te vois arriver.

\- Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

\- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'était peut-être complètement stupide mais Sansa avait besoin d'entendre la voix de Jon. Même s'il serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Comme promis, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir sa voiture arriver. Elle lui fit signe et il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Petyr sortit du bar au moment ou elle ouvrit la portière. Il la fixa d'un air sournois qui la dégouta profondément. Elle l'ignora et monta dans la voiture.

\- C'est lui ? Demanda Jon.

Sansa suivit son regard et hocha la tête.

\- Je veux lui parler.

\- Non, Jon. Pas aujourd'hui, je t'en prie.

Il la regarda et s'immobilisa quelques secondes avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Ce que je redoutais. Je te dirais tout plus tard.

Il hésita mais finit par quitter la rue pour retourner au penthouse.

\- Qu'a dit ton père ?

\- Rien d'intéressant. Il pense que tu me manipule et que tu es du côté de Baelish.

\- Quoi ?

Sansa eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Rhaegar Targaryen ne la connaissait pas, c'était donc normal qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance. Mais de là à penser qu'elle manipulait Jon pour détruire son empire ?

\- Pourquoi il pense ça ? Je n'ai jamais rien voulu à ta famille.

\- Il pense que c'est pour te venger des Lannister. Que c'est pour ça que tu veux empêcher cette alliance.

\- Jon. Tu n'y crois pas, hein ?

Sansa eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Jon prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Non, mon amour. Je n'y crois pas du tout.

Sansa ne dit plus rien durant le reste du trajet. A peine sorti de la voiture, Jon la saisit par la taille et la serra très fort contre lui.

\- Ne te referme pas, s'il te plaît. Pas avec moi. Je sais que tu n'a rien demandé de tout ça et je sais que tu veux nous aider.

\- Je t'aime, Jon. Je ne te ferais jamais une chose pareille, je te le promets.

\- Arrête. Tu n'a pas besoin de me promettre ça, je le sais. Mon père devient complètement parano. Je lui ai dit que je ferais tout pour lui prouver que Cersei essaie de le piéger.

Sansa ne pût retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Entre sa conversation avec Petyr et les soupçons du père de Jon, elle ne sût dire ce qui la fit craquer. Sûrement les deux.

\- Ne pleure pas, Sansa. Je t'aime, Je t'aime tellement. Tout ira bien, je te le jure.

Il essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement. Sansa se força à se reprendre et acquiesça.

\- Je sais, tu a raison. C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent, en plus.

\- Exactement. C'est juste toi et moi, tu comprends ? On ne peut compter que l'un sur l'autre dans cette histoire. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, jamais. Je serais toujours là quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Moi aussi. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour t'aider.

Sansa ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire mais elle ne pouvait pas rester spectatrice des évènements. Peut-être que Petyr avait raison. Peut-être que c'était la cour des grands. Mais elle était capable d'en être. Elle était capable de les affronter. Pour Jon, elle était capable d'affronter n'importe qui.

Ils remontèrent au penthouse et tombèrent sur Lyanna et Aegon qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Shireen et Podrick semblèrent s'être décidés à se joindre à leur partie de baseball.

\- C'était rapide comme sortie. Vous rentrez alors qu'on est même pas partis. Dit Aegon.

\- On s'ennuyait. Répondit simplement Jon.

\- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Dit Aegon en faisant tournoyer sa batte.

Jon fut sur le point de refuser mais Sansa posa une main sur son bras. Il se tourna vers elle et la questionna du regard.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ca nous changera les idées.

Il sembla comprendre et sourit.

\- D'accord. On se change et on vous rejoints là-bas.

Aegon fit une tape sur l'épaule de Jon et sortit, accompagné du reste du groupe.

\- Tu a déjà joué au baseball ? S'enquit Jon, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Une fois. Ca a été un désastre.

Sansa poussa un petit cri quand Jon la souleva du sol. Elle enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à jouer correctement.

Sansa ria de bon cœur et plongea sa main dans les boucles de Jon avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils avaient besoin de ça. Ils avaient besoin de prétendre que tout allait bien. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

* * *

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui,Baelish risque de foutre un sacré bordel ^^. Bisous !

 **Guestdod :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimera la suite.

 **RageAgainstTheGhost :** Merci ! La famille de Jon n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Bises !


	33. Chapter 33

Jon attendit que Sansa finisse de se changer. Elle enfila rapidement une veste noire et attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Elle portait un pantalon en coton noir et un débardeur bleu foncé. Même dans une tenue aussi basique, elle était magnifique.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas et sourit.

\- Ca fait bizarre de voir le grand Jon Targaryen dans cette tenue.

Jon rit et prit Sansa dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle voulait mettre leurs problèmes de côté. Elle voulait juste passer un bon moment et Jon était trop heureux de lui faire ce plaisir. Mais ils savaient tout les deux que ce n'était que temporaire. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Petyr mais il savait que ça ne s'était pas très bien déroulé. Pas pour Sansa. Il regrettait de lui avoir répété les paroles de son père mais il ne voulait rien lui cacher.

Il embrassa Sansa et l'emmena hors du penthouse. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement jusqu'au stade. Sansa et lui sortirent de la voiture et rejoignirent Aegon et le reste du groupe. Son frère sortit les balles et le chronomètre. Il confia sa batte à Lyanna tandis qu'il s'avança vers Jon et Sansa.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que nos petits écrivains valent sur le terrain.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On y va doucement, tu veux ?

\- Je ne peux rien promettre. Dit Aegon en levant les mains devant lui.

Les autres s'approchèrent et ils décidèrent ensemble des équipes. Aegon choisit Lyanna et Shireen. Jon se retrouva donc avec Sansa et Podrick. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas un trop grand esprit de compétition.

La partie commença avec Aegon au lancer. Lyanna lui envoya une balle qu'il fit voler à l'autre bout du terrain du premier coup. Jon courut le plus vite possible pour la rattraper mais l'expérience de son frère jouait contre lui. Les manches se succédèrent les unes après les autres. Podrick n'avait visiblement aucun talent pour ce sport mais il prenait plaisir à jouer. Jon ne l'avait jamais vu aussi à l'aise en leur présence.

A sa grande surprise, Sansa était douée. Pas assez pour battre Aegon ou pour lancer la balle du premier coup mais elle avait pris le dessus sur Lyanna et Shireen à chaque fois qu'elles étaient opposées. Elle manquait de puissance dans les bras mais elle était très rapide. Elle parvenait à faire le tour à avant que l'une des filles ne puissent récupérer la balle.

\- C'est bien, mon cœur. Dit Jon en l'embrassant pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au stade.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle.

\- Il ne reste plus que deux manches. Allez les filles, on donne tout ! S'exclama Aegon.

Jon plongea son visage dans les cheveux de Sansa pour étouffer son rire.

\- Tu pense qu'on peux les battre ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je pense. En tout cas, si tu parviens à marquer, je te promets une très belle récompense.

Sansa s'écarta et lui lança un regard joueur.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui.

Jon savait que Sansa aurait droit à une récompense, victoire ou non, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

Les deux dernières manches se déroulèrent en un temps record.

\- Merde, merde et merde ! S'énerva Aegon.

Sansa avait remporté la manche d'avant et Jon, la dernière. Ils gagnèrent donc le match avec un point d'avance. Il garda la batte de baseball dans les mains tandis que Sansa sauta en criant de joie. Shireen courut vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et la féliciter.

Voir Sansa si légère et si joyeuse emplit de joie le cœur de Jon. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et maintenant que c'était fait, il ne voulait plus la voir autrement. Sa Sansa était faite pour être heureuse. Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre des tragédies et être entourée de gens malveillants qui lui voulait du mal. Et il se battrait pour ça. Il se battrait pour qu'elle ait la vie qu'elle mérite d'avoir.

Aegon s'approcha et Jon lui tendit sa batte.

\- Ce n'était pas ton jour de chance. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Très drôle.

Jon savait que même si son frère était un mauvais perdant, il ne resterait pas fâché bien longtemps. Surtout pas alors que Lyanna s'excusait en le fixant de ses grands yeux. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir le lien qui se tissait entre eux. L'affection d'Aegon pour Lyanna était évidente mais celle-ci semblait sur la réserve. Il était clair qu'elle était attirée par lui mais c'était comme si elle refusait de l'admettre.

Jon fit une tape amicale dans le dos de Podrick avant de se diriger vers Sansa. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Jon eut l'impression de s'élever dans les airs. La légèreté de Sansa était contagieuse.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle défit ses mains de son cou mais elle resta collée à lui jusqu'à leur retour à la voiture. Jon démarra et suivit Aegon.

\- Tu a vu Podrick ? Il était trop mignon. Dit Sansa.

\- Oui, j'ai vu. J'espère qu'il ne va pas se refermer dès que nous serons rentrés.

\- Ca se fera petit à petit. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il change en quelques minutes.

\- Je sais, Sansa.

C'était plus fort que lui. Même s'il avait conscience que Sansa ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Podrick, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

\- Jon.

\- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que... Je n'aime pas que tu te rapproche d'un autre homme.

Il prit la main de Sansa et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était une de leurs habitudes en voiture.

\- Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme ça.

\- Je sais bien.

Elle retira sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Jon pencha la tête et ronronna presque.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu proche d'une autre fille mais si c'était le cas, je pense que je m'imaginerai des choses aussi.

Jon grimaça. L'idée que Sansa puisse s'inquiéter à propos d'une autre fille lui provoqua du dégout. Elle avait flingué toutes les autres filles. Il ne voyait que Sansa, il ne voulait que Sansa. Aucune fille au monde ne pouvait espérer attirer son attention. Il était à Sansa, corps et âme. Rien qu'à Sansa.

\- Tu n'a rien à imaginer, mon amour. Il n'y aura toujours que toi.

Il quitta momentanément la route des yeux pour regarder Sansa.

\- Et il n'y aura toujours que toi. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ils s'étaient déjà promis cela mais il avait besoin de l'entendre, encore et encore. Ca le rassurait. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on devait inlassablement rassurer à propos de quelque chose d'évident. Et Sansa était comme lui, sur ce point. Et il la rassurerait. Chaque jour, s'il le fallait.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Jon et Sansa allèrent dans la cuisine. Shireen avait déjà commencé à préparer quelque chose.

\- C'était sympa ! S'exclama Lyanna en entrant après eux, suivie d'Aegon.

\- Sympa ? On s'est fait massacrer par Sansa et Podrick. Lui dit Aegon.

Podrick qui arriva enfin, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Jon qui se sentait encore mal de ressentir de la jalousie envers ce garçon qui n'avait rien fait, intervint.

\- Choisis mieux ton équipe, la prochaine fois.

Son frère s'assit en face de lui tandis que Sansa se leva pour aider Lyanna à mettre la table. Jon l'imita et Aegon leva les yeux au ciel.

\- La prochaine fois, je veux ta copine. Je n'ai jamais vu une gonzesse courir aussi vite.

\- Aegon. Grogna Jon.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de mentionner Sansa de cette façon. Ce n'était peut-être pas mal intentionné mais Jon ne supportait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme ça.

\- Bref. Vous faites quoi demain ? Vous restez bosser ici ? Demanda son frère à l'intention du groupe.

\- Je pensais retourner à Oldtown. J'ai commencé à lire un livre très intéressant et je voudrais le terminer le plus vite possible. Dit Lyanna.

Elle demanda aux autres étudiants s'ils étaient partants et seul Podrick répondit favorablement.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si je ne viens pas ? Je préfère attendre un peu. Dit Sansa.

Jon et elle échangèrent un regard entendu. Après l'apparition surprise de Petyr, il était normal qu'elle ne soit pas pressée de retourner là-bas.

\- Moi aussi. Je préfère rester ici, demain. Enchaîna Shireen.

Lyanna hocha la tête.

\- Pas de soucis. On échangera nos notes plus tard.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Chacun commença à sentir la fatigue monter. Après avoir mangé et débarrassé, Jon et Sansa partirent dans leur chambre.

\- Tu veux te doucher en premier ? Demanda Sansa.

\- Non, vas-y. Répondit-il gentiment.

Il ne lui proposa pas de la rejoindre sous la douche. Elle avait sûrement besoin d'un moment seule pour se préparer à leur conversation. Le moment de légèreté qu'ils avaient vécu était déjà derrière eux. Il y'en aurait évidement d'autres, Jon s'en assurerai, mais les minutes à venir consisteraient à parler de Petyr Baelish.

Sansa revint au bout de dix minutes, vêtue d'une nuisette blanche. Ses longs cheveux encadraient son visage et ses épaules. Elle ressemblait à un ange, dans cette tenue. Jon mit de côté son désir et partit prendre une douche rapide. Il revint dans la chambre et enfila rien d'autre qu'un boxer noir. Sansa l'attendait, assise sur le lit. Elle était adossée contre les oreillers, les jambes allongées devant elle. Il les souleva et s'assit de manière à ce qu'il puisse poser ses longues jambes sur ses genoux. Il commença à les caresser tendrement.

\- C'est une ordure, Jon. Je savais qu'il était mauvais, je l'ai toujours senti, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

Jon sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait bel et bien l'intention de détruire l'empire Targaryen. Que toi et moi n'étions pas capable de jouer dans la cour des grands. Que...

\- Que quoi ?

Un air de détresse passa sur le visage de Sansa.

\- Il dit qu'il laissera ta famille tranquille. A une condition.

\- Quelle condition ?

\- Il veut que je te quitte. Si j'accepte, il ne s'attaquera pas à toi.

Jon sentit une colère froide monter en lui.

\- Il est malade.

Sansa sourit tristement.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

\- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Il a dit que tu n'étais pas un homme pour moi. Que je n'avais pas changé en bien. Que je regretterai de ne pas m'éloigner de toi. Je l'ai menacé et je suis partie. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais...

Jon passa au-dessus de Sansa pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu a eu raison de me dire de ne pas venir. Je l'aurais tué.

Sansa rit d'un rire sans humour. Jon passa un bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

\- Tu lui a répondu quoi, exactement ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne te quitterai jamais. Pour rien au monde.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Tu lui a vraiment dit ça ?

\- Oui. Et je lui ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger.

\- C'est mon boulot de te protéger, Sansa.

\- Et qui te protège, toi ?

Jon eut l'impression de tomber à nouveau amoureux d'elle.

\- Comme tu l'a dit, on est seuls. Je ne peux pas laisser quoi que ce soit de mauvais t'arriver. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle inspira brusquement et poursuivit.

\- Mais il est dangereux, Jon. Il est dangereux et je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus puissant qu'on le pense.

\- Et alors ? Ca ne change rien pour nous.

Jon sentit la panique l'envahir devant l'absence de réponse de Sansa.

\- Mon cœur ?

Il posa sa main sous son menton pour relever son visage.

\- Promets-moi que jamais tu ne cédera à son chantage.

\- Bien-sûr que je ne céderai jamais, je te le promets. Mais je veux que tu ai conscience qu'on ne se bat pas contre n'importe qui. Cersei Lannister me fait beaucoup moins peur que Petyr, c'est pour te dire.

\- Je m'en fous. Royalement. Toi et moi, on reste ensemble. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Promis ?

\- Promis, Jon.

Il se calma doucement. Sansa n'avait certainement eut aucunement l'intention d'obéir à Petyr mais dès que cela concernait leur relation, Jon perdait presque tout sens commun. Il avait besoin que Sansa lui assure qu'elle resterait avec lui.

Il détruirait Petyr Baelish. L'empêcher de détruire l'empire de sa famille ne sera pas suffisant pour Jon. Il le détruirait. Lui et tout ce qu'il possédait. Cet homme avait fait l'erreur de tenter de les séparer lui et Sansa. Même s'il n'avait fait qu'en parler, c'était déjà trop. C'était une erreur impardonnable. Son père avait l'excuse d'être inquiet pour lui mais Baelish ? Il n'en avait aucune. Et même s'il en avait une, cela ne ferait aucune différence.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu mais je te jure qu'ils n'y parviendront pas. Je le ferais tomber. D'abord Baelish, puis Cersei.

Elle aussi paierait. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle et son abruti de fils.

\- Et je t'aiderais. Je ne veux pas que les voir tomber, je veux participer.

La dureté de la voix de Sansa contrastait avec ses yeux apeurés. Jon savait que même si elle avait peur, elle était résolue.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Dit Jon en l'embrassant.

Il roula doucement sur elle et déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur son visage, son cou, sa poitrine. Il descendit avec lenteur et fit glisser sa main entre ses jambes. Il sourit et leva les yeux vers Sansa.

\- Il est temps pour ma princesse de recevoir sa récompense.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tout ira bien pour ton bac. Bisous !

 **PetitKiwie :** Désolée si l'histoire devient un peu trop complexe ^^. J'espère que tu apprécie quand même. Bisous !

 **lolostark :** Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, lui aussi. Bises !

 **kpop2012 :** Merci pour ta review ! Bises !


	34. Chapter 34

Sansa fit signe à Podrick, Lyanna et Aegon qui s'apprêtaient à partir pour Oldtown. Shireen et elle n'avaient pas changé d'avis. Sansa n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de retourner là-bas. Il faudra bien qu'elle y retourner à un moment ou à un autre mais cela pouvait attendre. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de recroiser Petyr et de toute façon, elle voulait rester près de Jon.

Jon qui l'attira contre lui dès que le reste du groupe quitta le penthouse.

\- Je serais juste à côté. Lui dit-elle pour la rassurer.

Sansa suspectait qu'il cherchait à également se rassurer lui-même.

\- Je sais. Tu va quand même me manquer.

Jon rit doucement et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa gorge. Sansa n'avait pas le choix de mettre ses soucis de coté pour se concentrer sur son travail et c'était pareil pour Jon.

\- Toi aussi, mon cœur.

Sansa se demanda si ça allait changer. Le fait d'avoir constamment besoin l'un de l'autre. Elle savait que le début des histoires d'amour étaient toujours un peu passionnelles mais que cette passion s'atténuait avec le temps. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement pour elle et Jon. Mais elle ne parvint pas à imaginer ressentir les choses différemment. Pas pour Jon. Elle se trompait peut-être mais son instinct lui disait que la passion et la fusion qui les unissaient faisaient partie intégrante de leur relation.

Du coin de l'œil, Sansa vit Shireen rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle se détacha lentement de Jon et lui fit un dernier baiser avant de le laisser. Elle prit ses affaires qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de salon et entra à son tour dans la bibliothèque.

Shireen lui sourit tout en préparant ses affaires. Sansa s'installa en face d'elle. Même si elle appréciait beaucoup Podrick et Lyanna, Sansa se sentait plus à l'aise avec Shireen. Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient similaires. Toutes deux timides et discrètes. Podrick aussi était timide mais chez lui, cela relevait plus du handicap qu'autre chose.

\- Tu veux poursuivre l'écriture ou on continue de chercher d'autres livres pour l'inspiration ? Demanda Shireen.

\- L'écriture, si tu veux bien. On ferait mieux de chercher à Oldtown quand on y retournera.

Shireen acquiesça et se mit rapidement au travail, ainsi que Sansa. En ce qui concernait l'inspiration, Sansa ne ressentait pas le besoin d'en chercher ailleurs. Pas en ce moment. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause des évènement récents mais les mots venaient tout seuls, encore.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Sansa écrivit sans relâche. Il y aurait certainement des choses à modifier mais pour l'instant, son histoire gagnait en profondeur. Elle posa son stylo pour se passer les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Tu a des choses à écrire, dis donc. Dit Shireen.

Sansa lui sourit et jeta un œil sur son travail.

\- Tu es bloquée ?

\- Non, j'essaie de me décider sur l'avenir de certains personnages. J'aime bien décider à l'avance de leur sort.

\- Moi aussi.

Certains écrivains décidaient du sort de leur personnage au fur et à mesure que leur histoire avançait. C'est une chose qui dépassait complètement Sansa. Quand elle écrivait, elle s'attachait à ses personnages comme si ils étaient de vraies personnes. Elle ne pouvait pas les créer, créer leur passé sans savoir quel serait leur futur. Elle avait besoin de savoir ou elle allait avant de commencer à écrire. Il se pouvait qu'elle change certains détails au fil de l'écriture mais rien d'important. Le destin de ses personnages était toujours scellés avant même d'avoir écrit le premier chapitre.

\- Tu a toujours aimé écrire ? S'enquit Sansa.

\- Oui. Quand j'étais petite, j'écrivais des poèmes. Un jour à l'école, on a du faire une acrostiche avec notre nom et notre prénom. C'est là que j'y ai pris goût.

\- Tu écris encore des poèmes ?

\- Rarement. Le dernier, c'était pour ma mère.

Un air triste passa sur son visage.

\- Elle n'a jamais trop compris mon goût pour l'écriture. Elle trouve que l'art en général n'est rien d'autre qu'une lubie. Elle n'accepte pas que je veuille en faire mon métier.

Sansa pensa à ses propres parents. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas été ravis de son choix de carrière mais il l'aurait accepté et ils l'aurait soutenue dans sa décision. En tout cas, Sansa se plaisait à le croire.

\- Personne dans ta famille aime l'écriture ? S'enquit Sansa.

\- Davos. Il n'est pas de ma famille mais c'est tout comme.

\- C'est celui qui t'a appris à cuisiner ?

\- Oui. Quand j'étais petite, je lui écrivais plein de poèmes.

Sansa ressentit un élan d'affection pour Shireen.

\- J'ai connu ton oncle, tu sais. Robert.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Il était le meilleur ami de mon père.

\- Eddard Stark ? Mon père m'en a parlé, une fois. Il m'a dit que c'était un homme bien.

Sansa lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu a des contacts avec tes cousins ? Joffrey et Myrcella ?

Myrcella. Sansa sentit un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à elle. Elle avait dit à Jon qu'elle garderait ses distances avec elle pendant un petit moment. Et maintenant, avec cette histoire d'alliance, un petit moment allait se transformer en un long moment.

\- Non. Mon père et mon oncle n'ont jamais été proche. J'ai aperçu Myrcella plusieurs fois mais on ne s'est jamais parlé. Mon père m'a toujours conseillée de rester loin d'eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Sansa hésita à la questionner. Shireen n'était peut-être pas au courant pour les fondateurs, et même si elle l'était, elle ne lui dirait probablement rien. Mais Sansa devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Ta famille vit ou ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

\- A Peyredragon.

\- Depuis toujours ?

\- Oui. A part mon oncle qui est venu à King's Landing après son mariage avec Cersei, les Barathéon ont toujours vécu à Peyredragon.

Elle semblait dire la vérité. Sansa se sentit horrible de lui cacher la vérité. Shireen avait autant le droit qu'elle de savoir qu'elle descendait d'une famille fondatrice. Mais si Cersei faisait vraiment une fixation sur cette histoire de fondateurs et qu'il prenait à Shireen l'envie de faire savoir qui elle était, cela pourrait se retourner contre elle. Sansa s'était gardée de dire à Petyr qu'elle savait que les Stark étaient une famille fondatrice. Ce qui veut dire que lui et Cersei pensaient qu'elle était encore dans l'ignorance. C'était un avantage précieux pour elle et Jon. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre pour Shireen. Elle lui dirait la vérité quand les choses se seront calmées. Si elles se calmeront.

Les deux filles se remirent au travail pendant une petite heure quand le téléphone de Sansa sonna. Elle regarda l'écran et sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. C'était Petyr. Quand on parle du loup. Elle se félicita d'avoir pensé à enregistré son numéro. Elle fût tentée de décrocher mais sa raison lui dictait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il voulait sûrement lui mettre la pression et s'amuser un peu avec elle. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Ca te dérange si on fait une pause ? Demanda-t-elle à Shireen.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai envie de boire quelque chose, de toute façon.

Elles se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, en même temps. Tandis que Shireen partit dans la cuisine, Sansa alla dans le bureau de Jon. Elle toqua deux fois et ouvrit la porte quand Jon l'invita à entrer.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il le perdit rapidement en voyant son expression troublée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

\- Petyr m'a appelée.

\- Tu lui a parlé ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas répondu.

\- Tant mieux. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, d'accord ?

Sansa hocha la tête. Jon la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- J'ai réfléchi. Je pense que je devrais engager un détective privé. S'ils ont vraiment prévu un mauvais coup contre ma famille, il doit forcément y avoir des traces quelque part.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ton père risque d'être au courant si tu fais ça, non ?

\- Peut-être mais il faut bien qu'on trouve un moyen d'obtenir des informations.

Soudain une idée vint à l'esprit de Sansa.

\- Pas besoin d'un détective privé.

\- Sansa...

\- Non, je veux dire qu'il y'a un autre moyen. Je peux demander à ma sœur.

\- Ta sœur ?

\- Oui. Elle connaît du monde dans la police et elle peut avoir accès à leur base de données. Elle peut faire des recherches sur Petyr.

Jon la regarda sérieusement.

\- Elle accepterait de faire ça ?

\- Si je lui explique toute la situation, oui.

Sansa n'avait aucun doute. Arya et elle n'avaient peut-être pas toujours eu d'excellentes relations mais elles étaient soudées, aujourd'hui. Et elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre.

\- Je l'appellerai plus tard.

Jon et elle restèrent encore un petit moment ensemble avant de se séparer. Sansa partit rejoindre Shireen dans la bibliothèque. Cette fois, Sansa eut toutes les peines du monde pour se concentrer. Elle ne voulait pas jouer avec Petyr mais il gagnait quand même. En s'insinuant dans sa tête et en lui provoquant une angoisse tenace. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait était également une torture psychologique. Il a clairement avoué vouloir détruire les Targaryen mais il n'avait pas dit pourquoi. Il avait demandé ou plutôt ordonné, à Sansa de quitter Jon. Mais pourquoi ? Pour la protéger ou pour la perturber ? Ou pour perturber Jon ? Pour faire plaisir à Cersei ? Les raisons potentielles étaient multiples.

Les heures défilèrent lentement. Sansa continua d'avancer dans son histoire mais bien plus lentement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle souffla quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle et Shireen se sourirent mutuellement et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Sansa entendit des pas approcher et s'attendit à voir Lyanna ou Podrick entrer. Mais c'est un homme aux cheveux argents qui pénétra dans la pièce. Un homme indéniablement beau et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Aegon, en plus âgé.

Rhaegar Targaryen.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Dit timidement Shireen.

Les yeux violets de Rhaegar restaient fixés sur Sansa.

\- Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle timidement, elle aussi.

Sansa était comme gelée sur place. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait bouger ou crier le nom de Jon pour qu'il vienne.

\- Vous pouvez nous laissez seuls, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il poliment à Shireen.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Shireen ramassa ses affaires, lança un regard discret à Sansa et quitta la pièce. Rhaegar s'avança et s'assit là où Shireen avait été assise, plus tôt.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Sansa obéit mécaniquement.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

\- Non, on avait juste fini. Répondit Sansa.

Rhaegar hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur la table.

\- J'imagine que mon fils vous a fait par de mes inquiétudes à votre sujet.

\- Oui. Je sais que vous...

\- Mon empire est très important pour moi, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Mais ma famille l'est encore plus. Jon est un garçon plein de talent et un patron brillant. Mais il est sensible. Plus que la plupart d'entre nous. Sensible et influençable.

Sansa sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge.

\- Je sais qu'il tient énormément à vous. Et je sais que c'est ce qui causera sa perte. Alors j'aimerai qu'on puisse s'arranger, vous et moi.

\- S'arranger ?

\- Sansa. Vous êtes une fille du Nord qui est parvenue à finir par travailler chez les Targaryen. Votre ambition est clairement grande. Jon m'a dit que vous êtes issue d'une famille fondatrice et je sais que vous avez une certaine rancœur envers les Lannister. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez exactement, mais je ne veux pas que mon fils soit mêlé à vos manigances.

Sansa voulut se défendre mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir du plomb dans tout le corps et ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle.

\- Je peux vous aider. Je peux vous donner de l'argent, je peux vous promettre un contrat avec notre maison d'édition. Peu importe ce que vous écrirez. Mais je veux que vous laissiez mon fils tranquille.

L'insulte redonna vie au corps de Sansa.

\- Vous vous trompez.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous vous trompez. Je ne veux rien de vous.

\- Oh je vous en prie.

Sansa se leva et prit ses affaires.

\- Mon ambition est de devenir écrivain. Je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer Jon et de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je n'avais pas prévu de découvrir mes origines. Mes origines dont je ne comprends pas encore très bien les conséquences, soit dit en passant. Et je n'avais pas prévu de retomber sur Petyr Baelish.

\- Ce nom encore !

\- Monsieur, il m'a avoué vouloir détruire votre empire.

Rhaegar marqua une légère pause.

\- Jon peut en attester ?

\- Non. Il était chez vous pendant notre entretien.

\- Comme c'est pratique.

Sansa leva les yeux au ciel. Rhaegar se leva et se mit devant elle.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire tout ce que j'ai bâti, Sansa. Et je ne vous laisserai pas utiliser mon fils comme dommage collatéral.

\- Je ne veux rien détruire, au contraire. Je connais Cersei et je connais Petyr. Si vous laissez cette alliance voir le jour, vous allez le détruire tout seul, votre empire.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Jon entra, l'air très agacé. Sansa alla immédiatement près de lui.

\- Jon, s'il te plaît.

Sansa regarda derrière l'épaule de Jon et vit une femme brune qui entra à son tour. Si Aegon était le portrait de son père, Jon était celui de sa mère. Elle regarda Sansa et la détailla minutieusement. Son regard n'était pas froid, ni accusateur. Juste inquisiteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Jon à son père.

\- J'avais besoin de m'entretenir avec mademoiselle Stark. Je pensais pouvoir la raisonner mais visiblement, c'est chose impossible.

Jon baissa les yeux vers Sansa.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

\- Non. Dit-il en la serrant fermement contre lui.

\- Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Tous ensemble.

* * *

 **Eliza :** Contente que tout se passe bien et que tu apprécie toujours autant mon histoire. Bisous !

 **PetitKiwie :** Ok^^. Bises !

 **kpop2012 :** Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

 **lolostark :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimera la suite. Bises !


	35. Chapter 35

Jon était encore dans son bureau quand sa mère vint le voir. Il était surpris et heureux de sa présence mais il se demandait surtout ce qui l'avait amenée ici. Pendant cinq minutes, elle avait botté en touche et Jon avait fini par comprendre pourquoi.

\- Papa n'a pas voulu venir avec toi ? Avait-il demandé.

\- Si, il est là. Il s'est arrêté pour discuter un peu avec Sansa Stark.

Jon s'était levé d'un bond et avait immédiatement rejoint la bibliothèque après avoir jeté un regard plein de reproches à sa mère. Sansa et son père, seuls dans une pièce ? Ca ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Il les avaient trouvés tout les deux debout, dans la pièce. Sansa semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Son père avait voulu partir mais Jon tenait une occasion de discuter avec ses parents et Sansa, en même temps. Il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

Il proposa à tout le monde de s'asseoir et tout le monde obtempéra, avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Jon tira la chaise à côté de lui pour Sansa et s'assit. Ses parents s'installèrent face à eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Demanda-t-il à son père.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rien de bien méchant. Uniquement ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Jon le regarda fixement. Il savait exactement ce que son père avait sur le cœur à propos de Sansa. Et ce n'était rien de gentil. Il se tourna vers Sansa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? Réitéra-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Sansa secoua la tête.

\- On en parlera plus tard.

Jon accepta uniquement pour ne pas mettre Sansa mal à l'aise. La situation était inconfortable pour chacun d'entre eux, mais Sansa était la plus susceptible de partir en courant de cette pièce. Jon se tourna à nouveau vers son père.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu lui parle quand je ne suis pas là. Pas si c'est pour lui faire des reproches ou la soupçonner de choses ridicules.

\- Ta copine est assez grande pour se défendre, je crois.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Si tu a un problème, c'est avec moi que tu le règle.

\- Ce n'est pas avec toi que j'ai un problème.

Jon sentit la main de Sansa se poser sur sa cuisse. Un geste qui avait pour seul but de le calmer. Elle devait sentir qu'il n'était pas loin de sauter par dessus la table pour foncer sur son père.

\- Le problème n'est pas Sansa. C'est l'alliance que tu prévois de faire avec Cersei. Reprit Jon.

\- L'alliance qu'elle veut nous empêcher de créer.

\- Et je t'ai dit pourquoi.

\- Oui, je sais. Elle veut nous aider, elle connaît Cersei, elle connaît ce Petyr Baelish. Rien que des choses que je ne peux pas vérifier. Que tu ne peux pas vérifier.

Jon se pinça l'arrête du nez. Son père était un homme incroyablement têtu.

\- C'est des preuves que vous voulez ? S'enquit doucement Sansa.

\- Oui. Ce qui ne me semble pas déraisonnable.

\- Alors laissez-moi du temps. Avant de signer ce contrat, donnez-moi la chance de vous prouvez que c'est un piège.

Jon regarda Sansa. Elle avait mis de coté son malaise. Elle se tenait droite et regardait son père droit dans les yeux. Jon ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main et de la caresser tendrement.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Cersei a hâte d'officialiser notre alliance et franchement, moi aussi.

\- Je ne demande pas beaucoup de temps. Quelques jours, c'est tout.

Le père de Jon réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Il échangea un regard avec sa femme et finit par soupirer lourdement.

\- Trois jours. Trois jours et c'est tout. S'il n'y a rien qui me prouve que les Lannister cherchent à nous nuire, je signerai cette alliance.

Jon vit Sansa se détendre légèrement.

\- Merci. Dit-elle timidement.

Elle regarda Jon et lui fit un sourire.

Il se demandait sérieusement si ils étaient capable de parvenir à prouver à son père les mauvaises intentions de Cersei. Peu importe leur chances de réussite, ils essaieraient. Sansa avait l'air d'avoir confiance en sa soeur.

Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent de la bibliothèque. Entre temps, les autres étaient rentrés d'Oldtown.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama Aegon.

Rhaegar partit avec Aegon vers le salon tandis que la mère de Jon restait près de Jon et Sansa.

\- Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Naelys, la mère de Jon. Fit-elle à l'intention de Sansa.

\- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer. Répondit timidement Sansa en tendant une main que la mère de Jon serra aussitôt.

\- Vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous ? Demanda Naelys en désignant Jon de la main.

\- Je ne peux pas, désolée. Je dois appeler ma soeur, c'est urgent.

Sansa lança un regard à Jon pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait agir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Vas-y. On discutera ensemble une autre fois.

Elle partit dans leur chambre et Jon emmena sa mère dans la cuisine. Il servit une tasse de thé à sa mère et s'installa face à elle.

\- Elle a l'air charmante. Dit Naelys après un long silence.

\- Elle l'est. Sa timidité à tendance à cacher sa vraie nature mais elle est adorable.

Naelys sourit et posa sa tasse sur la table.

\- Elle a également du caractère. J'ai vu peu de personne tenir tête à ton père comme ça.

Jon rit doucement. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Sansa ne se laisse pas intimider par son père. Elle s'apprêtait à faire face à Petyr Baelish et Cersei Lannister. Tout deu sont beaucoup plus dangereux que Rhaegar Targaryen.

C'est à ce moment que son père apparut dans l'embrasure de la cuisine.

\- Naelys, tu viens ?

\- Je vais rester un moment. Jon me ramènera. Elle lança un sourcil interrogateur vers lui et il acquiésça.

\- D'accord.

Il se tourna vers Jon avant de partir.

\- Trois jours, Jon. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

Rhaegar fit un léger signe de tête et disparut. Sa voix s'était radoucie mais la tension qui y résonnait était toujours aussi palpable. Jon savait que, dans le fond, Rhaegar souffrait autant que lui de la froideur qui s'était installée entre eux. Il n'avait peut-être pas été le plus présent des pères mais quand il avait été là, Jon n'avait pas manqué d'affection ni de soutien. Pareil pour Aegon et Rhaenys. Et même si sa mère était beaucoup plus démonstrative, Jon n'a jamais douté de l'amour que lui portait son père.

Il espérait juste que son père ne doutait pas de l'amour que Jon lui portait également. Certes, il choisirait toujours Sansa, mais il aimait ses parents. Il les aimaient profondément.

\- Comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

\- Pardon ?

La voix de sa mère l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

\- Pour prouver à ton père que Cersei cherche à nous détruire. Comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

Jon se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Sansa va essayer de fouiller dans les affaires de Baelish. Trouver quelque chose qui puisse prouver qu'il est en lien avec Cersei. Je ne sais pas. Trois jours, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Naelys prit la main de Jon dans la sienne.

\- Ecoute-moi. Je ne mets pas en doute ta parole, ni même celle de Sansa. Mais pourquoi es-tu si sûr que Cersei en a après nous ? Je veux dire à part pour nous éclipser. Il y'a des façons plus subtiles de s'y prendre et elle n'est pas stupide.

\- Je vous ai expliqué cette histoire de fondateurs.

\- Et tu pense vraiment qu'elle s'en préoccupe ?

-Oui. Sansa l'a connais depuis longtemps.

\- C'est ça qui mets le doute à ton père. Il pense que Sansa veut régler un problème personnel avec les Lannister.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Cersei a épousé Robert Barathéon ? Elle était promis à l'un des notres, tu te rappelle ?

\- Oui, Daemon.

\- Oui. Tywin a toujours été obsédé par le pouvoir. Il aurait pu arranger un mariage avec d'autres personnes puissantes de la ville. Les Barathéon n'étaient personnes.

\- Oui enfin on est plus au moyen-âge. Cerse était libre d'épouser qui elle voulait. Peut-être qu'elle aimait Robert Barathéon.

\- Non, c'était arrangé. Sansa m'a dit que Robert n'aimait pas Cersei et c'était réciproque. Ils allaient souvent rendre visite aux Stark. Sansa m'a dit comment Cersei avait toujours méprisé sa famille.

\- Elle est pourtant sortie avec Joffrey.

\- Parce qu'elle était jeune. Elle admirait Cersei, à l'époque. Elle a vite déchanté.

Jon avait répondu agressivement.

\- Calme-toi. Je ne dis rien de mal, je veux juste comprendre.

\- Alors comprends ça. Sansa a vécu des choses très difficiles. Et elle a volontairement enduré des souffrances pour en apaiser d'autres. Si elle aurait vraiment soif de vengeance, ce n'est pas après Cersei qu'elle en aurait. Ni Joffrey.

Le visage anonyme de Ramsay apparut dans sa tête. C'est peut-être Jon qui avait soif de vengeance.

\- Essaie de parler à papa, s'il te plaît. Essaie de le raisonner ou du moins essaie de le convaincre de nous laisser plus de temps.

\- Je peux essayer mais il est vraiment décidé. Et il n'a vraiment aucune confiance en Sansa.

Jon hocha la tête. La seule personne qui était plus têtue que Jon dans cette famille, était son père. S'il avait décidé que Sansa était une manipulatrice, il le croirait jusu'à preuve du contraire.

Jon et sa mère restèrent à discuter pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne décide de rentrer.

\- Je vais prévenir Sansa.

Il entra doucement dans sa chambre et vit Sansa assise sur le lit, toujours au téléphone.

\- Je ramène ma mère. Dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas l'air abattue ou agacée, ce qui laissait présager que sa conversation avec sa soeur n'était pas négative. Jon ferma la porte et rejoignit sa mère au salon qui discutait avec Aegon.

\- N'hésite pas à passer à la maison. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas eu, toi et Rhaenys.

\- Je sais. J'essaierai de passer dans la semaine. Répondit Aegon.

Il serra sa mère contre lui avant de retourner s'asseoir près de Lyanna.

Jon et Naelys quittère le penthouse et montèrent dans la voiture de Jon.

\- Sansa ne voulait pas me parler ? Lâcha Naelys au bout d'un moment.

\- Si, bien-sûr. Mais elle devait parler à sa soeur.

\- Et c'était si urgent ?

Jon soupira.

\- Oui. Elle peut nous aider.

\- A propos de Cersei et de ce Baelish ? Comment ?

\- Elle travaille dans la police.

Naelys haussa un sourcil.

\- Une fille policière et une fille écrivaine. Leurs parents doivent être fiers.

Le coeur de Jon se serra. Il ne savait pas si Sansa aimerait qu'il parle de sa famille à ses parents. Mais peut-être que cela pourrait aider sa mère à mieux comprendre Sansa.

\- Ils sont morts. Ne parle pas d'eux devant Sansa, s'il te plaît.

\- Oh. D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

\- Accident de voiture. Sansa y a perdu ses parents et deux frères.

Naelys resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

\- Il ne lui reste plus que sa soeur ?

\- Elle a un autre frère qui est étudiant. Et son oncle et sa tante qui vivent à Winterfell.

Parler de l'accident de voiture qui a tué presque toute la famille de Sansa provoquait de la tristesse chez Jon mais cela lui procurait aussi un sentiment glacé. Comme si il était en train de réaliser quelque chose sans avoir une idée de ce que c'était.

\- Papa se trompe tellement sur elle. Sansa cherche juste à nous aider et tout ce qu'elle a en retour, c'est des accusations ridicules.

\- Fais de ton mieux pour prouver les intentions de Cersei. Je te garantis que ton père viendra gratter à ta porte pour s'excuser si tu y parviens.

Jon renifla dédaigneusement. Sansa acceptera d'oublier les affronts de Rhaegar mais Jon ? Jon savait à quel point Sansa avait souffert. Il savait ce qu'elle continuait d'endurer actuellement et il savait qu'elle faisait passer les intérêts de Jon et sa famille avant les siens. Et son père rajoutait du mépris au-dessus de tout ça.

Jon pourrait pardonner à son père. Mais cela prendrait certainement plus de temps.

\- Tu l'aime à ce point là ? Au point de risquer de compromettre une alliance prometteuse ? Au point de risquer de te brouiller avec ton père ?

\- Je ne peux même pas t'expliquer à quel point je l'aime.

\- Et tu pense que çà va durer entre vous ? Que ça peut vraiment être la bonne ?

Jon sourit malgré lui.

\- Elle est la bonne. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera avec Cersei, Baelish ou même avec papa mais je sais ce qui se passera avec Sansa. Je l'épouserai et je passerai ma vie avec elle.

Le discours de Jon pouvait paraître utopique mais il était intimement convaincu que les choses entre lui et Sansa ne pouvaient pas en être autrement. Jon savait qu'un jour il ferait de Sansa sa femme.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Un petit mot pour vous dire que je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic qui s'appelle " Les vents de l'hiver ". C'est un Jon/Arya. L'histoire est evidemment inspirée de Game of thrones mais aussi de la série " The five ". Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous la recommande vivement. J'espère que vous laisserez une chance à cette nouvelle histoire !

Et un gros merci à mes habitués et à leur review qui me met à chaque fois du baume au coeur.

Bises ! B.


	36. Chapter 36

Sansa s'assit sur son lit et composa le numéro de sa soeur. Elle se sentait nerveuse de devoir expliquer toute cette situation à Arya. Elle ne craignait pas d'être jugée. Non, Arya et elle avaient appris à s'accepter telles qu'elles étaient. Mais Arya était une tête brûlée. Elle avait un tempérament à ne pas tester. Surtout en ce qui concernait sa famille. Elle était capable de débarquer ici et de confronter Baelish. Et c'était tout ce que Sansa ne voulait pas.

Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Elle devait au moins essayer d'obtenir l'aide d'Arya. Jon pouvait faire un appel à un détective privé mais à quoi bon ? Arya connaissait déjà un peu Baelish et elle avait presque tout à portée de main pour faire des recherches.

\- Allo ?

Sansa inspira brusquement et se redressa machinalement.

\- C'est Sansa. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Attends.

Sansa entendit des voix qui s'éloignaient petit à petit. Une porte claqua et elle entendit la voix de sa soeur plus nettement.

\- C'est bon. Non, tu ne me dérange pas. Comment se passe ton boulot alors ?

\- Ca peut aller. Et toi ?

\- Comme d'habitude. J'ai hâte d'en finir avec tout ces instructeurs.

Sansa pouffa doucement. Arya et l'autorité. Une grande histoire d'amour.

\- Tu a choisi quelle maison ? Demanda Arya.

\- Greyjoy. Mais je suis chez les Targaryen, maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sansa se mit à tout raconter à Arya. Son choix pour la maison Greyjoy. Sa rencontre et sa relation avec Jon. Joffrey. Yara. Myrcella et Trystan. Son changement de maison. Rhaegar. Cersei. Et pour finir, Baelish. Elle préférait ne pas mentionner cette histoire de fondateur pour le moment.

\- Tu sors avec ton patron ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?

\- Non mais... Non, tu a raison. On s'en fout.

Sansa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Papa ne pouvait pas encadrer Baelish. Dit Arya.

\- Je sais. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais il voulait que je vienne vivre avec lui après la mort des parents. Sans vous.

Un long silence suivit. A tel point que Sansa vérifia si sa soeur était toujours en ligne.

\- Arya ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendue mentionner les parents. Pas depuis l'accident.

Sansa sourit doucement. C'est à ce moment que Jon entra dans la chambre pour dire qu'il ramenait sa mère chez elle. Le coeur de Sansa s'emballa immédiatement à la vue de Jon. Elle attendit qu'il sorte pour continuer sa conversation.

\- Oui. C'est grâce à Jon si j'arrive à en parler. Je lui ai parlé de tout. De Joffrey, Ramsay, Winterfell et notre famille. Je suis désolée qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps.

\- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour ça.

\- Je n'ai pas été la seule à en souffrir. Toi et Bran aviez peut-être besoin d'en parler et j'étais complètement fermée sur le sujet.

\- On le sait. On ne t'en a jamais voulu pour ça. Au contraire, on savait qu'au fond, tu en souffrais sûrement encore plus que nous.

Sansa médita cette remarque. Elle n'avait pas plus aimé sa famille que Bran ou Arya. Mais elle les avaient plus connus. Elle avait plus de souvenirs avec eux. Oui, peut-être que ça avait été plus dur pour elle, mais la souffrance de son frère et de sa soeur n'en était pas moins existante. Et Sansa avait été trop prisonnière de sa douleur pour les aider à traverser la leur.

\- Tu veux que je me renseigne sur Baelish ?

Sansa fut contente qu'Arya change de sujet.

\- Oui,, s'il te plaît. Lui et Cersei. Je suis sûre qu'ils complotent contre la famille de Jon. Son père nous a laissé trois jours pour prouver leurs intentions avant d'officialiser leur partenariat.

\- Ok mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il y'a exactement dans ce contrat.

\- Je te l'enverrai.

Sansa ne savait pas si le père de Jon accepterait de leur prêter le contrat ou même d'en faire une copie mais elle devait trouver un moyen de mettre la main dessus.

\- D'accord. Je t'appelle dès que je trouve quelque chose.

\- Tu peux éviter d'en parler à Bran ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr.

\- Comment il va ? Je ne l'ai pas encore appelé.

\- Il va bien. Il n'a jamais été aussi déterminé à passer son diplôme. Tu devrais l'appeler. Tu lui manque.

\- Je le ferais. Promit Sansa.

Elle se le promit à elle-même également.

\- Je dois te laisser ou alors je vais encore être de corvée de chiotte.

Sansa ne s'offusqua pas du langage de sa soeur.

\- Cà t'arrive souvent ?

\- Plus que ce que j'aimerais. Allez, bisous.

\- Bisous.

Sansa raccrocha et souffla. Elle sentit le stress la quitter par vague. Ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire. Arya pouvait ne rien trouver. Sansa et Jon n'auraient rien à montrer à Rhaegar. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Sansa avait tenté le coup en demandant l'aide de sa soeur. Elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de plus. Confronter de nouveau Baelish n'était pas une bonne idée. Rhaegar ne faisait pas du tout confiance au jugement de son fils et enconre moins à celui de Sansa. Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

Elle retourna au salon et tomba sur Aegon.

\- Voilà la future belle-fille préférée de mon père.

Sansa levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Très drôle.

\- Je plaisante. Mais il faut avouer que tu leur a fait une sacrée impression.

Sansa s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'Aegon.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle en soupirant.

Et elle l'était. Même si elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle s'en voulait des tensions apparentes entre Jon et son père.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame avec les Lannister mais je vois bien que tu ne joue pas avec mon frère.

Sansa fut surprise par cette révélation. Elle pensait qu'Aegon la voyait comme une arriviste. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir toujours perçu Aegon de façon si négative.

\- Merci. Je comprends que tes parents aient des doutes, cependant.

\- Oui, j'imagine que leur point de vue a du sens mais ils ne sont pas là tout les jours. Ils ne voient pas l'influence que tu a sur Jon.

\- L'influence ?

\- Il est moins sombre, moins fermé aux autres. Je ne l'avais jamais vu passer autant de temps avec ses étudiants. Il s'est toujours intéréssé au travail de nos écrivains mais pas à nos écrivains eux-même.

Sansa ne sut quoi répondre. Pour elle, Jon était Jon. A part le soir de leur rencontre, elle l'avait toujours vu comme un homme gentil, prévenant. Elle avait entendu parler de sa froideur mais elle n'en avait jamais été la cible. Ce changement ne pouvait être perceptible que par ses proches.

\- Il n'est pas le seul à subir l'influence d'une étudiante. Dit Sansa avec un petit sourire.

Aegon se gratta la nuque, l'air gêné.

\- Je crois, oui.

Il eut l'air d'hésiter avant de poursuivre.

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Elle est troublée. Elle n'est pas plus douée pour ce genre de choses que moi.

Sansa se garda de répéter les mots exacts de Lyanna mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Aegon pense qu'elle était insensible à lui. Lyanna ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Peut-être pas de l'amour, pas encore. Mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose.

\- Je ne suis pas attirée par ce genre de fille d'habitude. C'est assez déroutant.

\- Lyanna est une fille très bien.

Sansa savait que la réplique d'Aegon n'insinuait rien de méchant mais elle ne put s'empêcher de défendre Lyanna. Elle avait des abords peut-être bruts mais elle était une bonne personne.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que... Tu es tout de suite tombée amoureuse de Jon ? Je veux dire, tu a su très vite que tu voulais être avec lui ?

\- Oui. Répondit Sansa sans hésiter.

Cela avait été on ne peut plus rapide.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Mes parents ne sont tombés amoureux que des années après s'être rencontrés. Ils ont été mariés pendant dix-neuf ans et ont eut cinq enfants.

Sansa ne le saurait jamais mais elle était intimement convaincue que ses parents seraient restés ensemble toute leur vie. Elle se rappelait la façon dont son père regardait sa mère. La tendresse de leurs gestes, les intentions du quotidien qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Personne n'aurait pu douter qu'Eddard et Catelyn Stark s'aimaient profondément.

Mais cela avait pris du temps. La mère de Sansa lui avait un jour confié qu'elle avait rencontré son père quand elle n'avait que quinze ans. Leurs pères respectifs étaient amis et c'est comme cela qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, lors d'une visite de la famille Stark chez les Tully. Catelyn avait même admis qu'elle avait d'abord été attirée par le frère d'Eddard. Brandon. Mais en grandissant, Catelyn et Eddard avaient appris à se connaître petit à petit et ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux.

Sansa resta avec Aegon à discuter de tout et de rien. Il avait un caractère plus simple que ce qu'elle pensait. Il parlait de ses voyages. Il aimait beaucoup voyager. Plus particulièrement dans les cités libres. Sansa avait toujours été curieuse d'aller là-bas. King's Landing étant l'endroit le plus exotique qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Elle écoutait Aegon lui narrer une anectode de vacance quand Jon revint dans l'appartement. Il les regardaient étrangement avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Dit Aegon en se levant.

Jon glissa sa main dans celle de Sansa.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Des cités libres. Il m'a aussi dit que j'avais une bonne influence sur toi. Dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Jon sourit à son tour.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Il se levait et emmenait Sansa dans leur chambre.

\- Ca s'est bien passé avec ta mère ?

\- Oui.

Quelque chose clochait. Il avait l'air coupable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sansa en s'approchant de Jon.

\- J'ai parlé de ta famille avec ma mère. J'aurais du te demander avant si cela ne te dérangeait pas mais c'est venu dans la conversation et...

\- Ce n'est rien.

Il avait l'air sincèrement paniqué. Jon n'avait aucune malice. Sansa savait qu'il n'avait pas pensé à mal en mentionnant sa famille auprès de sa mère.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Le sujet serait venu sur la table à un moment ou à un autre.

Jon la serra fort contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Sansa se laissa bercer pas son odeur et ses bras puissants. C'était à la fois étrange et merveilleux de se sentir autant en sécurité dans les bras d'une personne.

\- Ma soeur a accepté de nous aider.

Sansa s'en voulait de briser leur moment mais il devait parler de ça. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux.

Jon se recula légèrement mais ne lâchait pas Sansa.

\- Oui ? Elle va faire des recherches sur lui ?

\- Oui. Mais elle a besoin de voir le contrat de ton père. Tu pense qu'il pourrait t'en donner une copie ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'irais lui demander demain matin.

\- Et s'il refuse ?

\- Je trouverai quelque chose. Je t'ai promis que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne signe pas ce contrat.

Sansa était sûre qu'il ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse mais il ne pourrait pas faire de miracle. Ca avait été injuste de sa part de lui demander de promettre une telle chose. Sansa se consolait en se disant que c'était pour le bien de Jon et de sa famille mais si Jon échouait, il risquait de s'en vouloir atrocement.

\- Tu sais que si nous n'arrivons pas à empêcher la signature, tu n'y sera pour rien ?

Jon baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde mais c'était suffisant pour confirmer les craintes de Sansa. Elle encadra son visage de ses mains.

\- Jon. On aura fait ce qu'on devait faire. Je ne te tiendrais jamais responsable de quoique ce soit. Et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas non plus.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que... Je ne sais pas.

Sansa ne savait pas comment formuler son impression. C'était sûrement très égocentrique de penser que ce stratagème la concernait. Non, il concernait l'empire des Targaryen. Mais l'implication de Petyr semblait personnelle. Et Sansa avait le sentiment que sa présence à King's Landing et dans la vie de Jon y était pour quelque chose.

\- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais, mon coeur. Tu cherche à nous aider alors que rien ne t'y oblige.

Il l'embrassait avec passion et Sansa se laissa emporter par la fougue de Jon. Elle poussa un gémissement agacé quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'interrompre ce qui allait suivre mais c'était peut-être Arya qui avait besoin de quelque chose pour ses recherches. Elle sortit son téléphone et regardait le nom sur l'écran.

\- C'est Baelish. Dit-elle avec angoisse.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Jon lui prit le portable des mains et décrocha.

* * *

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les trois jours seront suffisants, moi aussi ^^. Gros bisous ! B.

 **Lolostark :** Merci pour ta review ! Bises !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, je me suis rendue compte trop tard que j'avais oublié de relire mon chapitre. J'espère que je n'ai rien laissé passé cette fois. Bises à bientôt ! B.


	37. Chapter 37

\- Allo ?

Jon avait agi instinctivement.

\- Bonjour. j'aimerais parler à Sansa Stark.

La voix de cette ordure était immonde. Fausse et doucereuse.

\- Je suis ravi d'enfin pouvoir vous parler monsieur Baelish.

Un long silence s'installa.

\- Moi aussi, monsieur Targaryen. J'ai hâte de vous rencontrer en personne.

Baelish ne laissa pas le temps à Jon de répliquer avant de raccrocher.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Dit doucement Sansa.

\- Il doit savoir que tu n'est pas toute seule. Que je suis là pour veiller sur toi.

Sansa sourit et hocha la tête. Jon sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'attendre que les choses se fassent sans rien faire. Il devait attendre le lendemain pour parler à son père et avoir une copie du contrat. A supposer que son père soit d'accord pour la lui donner.

La soeur de Sansa avait accepté de les aider. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait quelque chose sur Baelish qui pourrait convaincre son père de ne pas signer le partenariat. Ils avaient besoin de trouver quelque chose.

\- Ca va aller, Jon.

Sansa le regardait et lui souriait pour le rassurer. Il l'aimait tellement. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas à tenir responsable si ils ne parvenaient pas à empêcher la signature du contrat mais Jon ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre.

\- Je ne peux pas échouer. Je t'en ai fait la promesse.

\- Non. Tu m'a promis de tout faire pour empêcher ton père de s'allier à Cersei. C'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

Même si c'était vrai, le sentiment de décevoir Sansa était insupportable. Elle lui accordait toute sa confiance. La moindre des choses était de s'en montrer à la hauteur. De lui prouver qu'elle avait raison de se reposer sur lui. Mais s'il était incapable de protéger sa famille et de protéger Snsa, pourquoi lui ferait-elle confiance ?

Il ne supporterait pas d'échouer. Il n'arriverait plus jamais à se sentir digne de Sansa.

\- Je t'aime, mon amour. Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aimerais toujours, peu importe ce qui arrive.

Jon soupira et l'embrassa tendrement. Il aurait voulu rester seul avec Sansa mais Aegon les appelaient pour manger.

\- Depuis quand tu t'entends avec Aegon, au fait ? S'enquit Jon.

\- Depuis aujourd'hui. Il ne m'a rien dit de déplacé.

Jon avait été surpris de voir Sansa et Aegon discuter comme de vieux amis. Une partie de lui était ravie de les voir s'entendre mais une autre était agacée. Le même agacement que Jon ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sansa proche de Podrick. Une jalousie stupide et irrationnelle mais persistante.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste du groupe dans la cuisine. L'ambiance était agréable mais une certaine tension régnait. Tout le monde savait maintenant que les parents de Jon avaient débarqué et que la visite ne s'était pas très bien déroulée. Mais chaque personne eut la décence de ne pas y faire allusion.

Lyanna parlait sans cesse d'Oldtown et Aegon buvait ses paroles. L'attirance de son frère pour la brune était de plus en plus évident. Jon se demandait si c'était pour cette raison qu'Aegon lachait du lest à Sansa.

Après le repas, Jon et Sansa retournèrent dans leur chambre. Sansa allait parler mais Jon ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain. Je vais chercher le contrat maintenant.

\- Mais ton père n'est pas à son travail, si ?

\- Non. Mais je ne peux pas rester à attendre. En plus, rien ne nous dit qu'il acceptera de nous donner une copie.

Sansa s'assit sur le lit.

\- Tu compte faire quoi ? T'introduire dans son bureau et prendre le contrat ?

\- J'ai la clé de son bureau. Si je trouve le contrat, je le prendrais en photo et te l'enverrais. Envoie le immédiatement à ta soeur.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non. Si je tombre sur quelqu'un, il vaut mieux que je sois seul.

Jon avait envie d'emmener Sansa avec lui. Il avait déjà passer presque toute la journée sans elle. Mais si on les surprenaient, il ne voulait pas encore subir les accusations de son père à propos de Sansa.

Jon s'accroupit devant Sansa et lui prit tendrement le visage pour l'embrasser.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il se redressa et prit sa veste avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Tu sors ? Demanda Aegon en le voyant passer.

\- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il ignora les regards inquisiteurs de ses étudiants et sortit du penthouse. Il prit la voiture et arriva rapidement à destination. Il était plus de vingt heures. Quelques personnes seraient sûrement encore là mais pas son père, ni son assistante.

Jon pénétra dans l'immeuble et monta jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il ne croisa personne à cette étage, ce qui le rassura. Il sortit sa clé et entra dans le bureau. Il ferma la porte et se mit à chercher le contrat.

Il fouilla d'abord dans le bureau, sur la surface, dans les tiroirs mais ne trouva rien. Il espérait que son père n'ait pas emmené le contrat chez lui. Il ouvrit l'un des nombreux casiers remplis de dossiers. Il en trouva plusieurs avec le mot " contrat " dessus mais il tombait que sur des contrats concernant d'autres entreprises et d'autres personnes.

Jon poussa un grognement exaspéré. Il balaya la pièce du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur la bibliothèque. Un jour, son père lui avait dit que les documents les plus importants ne devaient pas être dans des endroits évidents. Ils devaient être cachés dans quelque chose qui n'avait de sens que pour celui qui les cherchaient.

Il se mit à lire les reliures des bouquins se trouvant sur l'étagère du haut de la bibliothèque. Il en parcourut une vingtaine avant de tomber sur un livre de poésie. C'est n'est pas un livre que Rhaegar avait écrit mais c'est celui qui lui avait donné envie d'écrire. Rhaegar avait eut pour habitude de lire des poèmes de ce livre à Jon, Aegon et Rhaenys pour les endormir.

Jon sortit le livre et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit plusieurs documents. Il tomba sur le testament de son père. Jon se sentit coupable de pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de son père et s'empêcha de lire le testament. Il sortit les documents les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Le contrat unissant les sociétés de Rhaegar Targaryen et Cersei Lannister. Contrat pas encore signé.

Jon ne perdit pas de temps à le lire. Il prit chaque page en photo avec son téléphone portable et les envoyaient immédiatement à Sansa. Il soupira de soulagement et rangea consciencieusement chaque document dans le livre et le remit à sa place.

Son regard se posa sur le bureau de son père et plus particulièrement sur les cadres qui se trouvaient dessus. Jon sourit en voyant la photo de mariage de ses parents. Ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes mais le temps semblait les avoir épargnés. Mis à part quelques rides aux coins des yeux, leurs visages étaient toujours les mêmes. La photo suivante montrait Jon, Rhaenys et Aegon devant un sapin de Noel. C'est le seul Noel qu'ils aient passé à l'étranger. Jon devait avoir sept ou huit ans à l'époque.

Chaque photo provoquait une émotion chez Jon. Il espérait de tout coeur que sa famille résisterait aux manoeuvres de Cersei, de Baelish et de tout ceux qui souhaitaient s'en prendre à eux.

Il espérait aussi un jour avoir un bureau et avoir ses propres photos à poser dessus. Il imaginait mettre une photo de Sansa et lui, du jour de leur mariage. Poser une photo d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux ou d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Son coeur s'emballait à cette pensée. C'est ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. Il serait prêt à tout pour que ce rêve se réalise.

Il se reprit et sortit du bureau et de l'immeuble. Il fut rassuré de n'avoir croisé personne. Il rentra vite au penthouse. Le salon était désert. Les autres devaient être sortis ou alors ils étaient dans leurs chambre ou peu importe. Jon s'en moquait. Il voulait juste retrouver Sansa.

Il la trouva debout, près de la fenêtre. Quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence, elle courrait presque jusqu'à lui. Il la prit immédiatement contre lui et humait son odeur. Cette habitude le calmait à chaque fois. Comme si son corps avait besoin de la présence de Sansa pour se détendre. Son corps, son esprit et son coeur.

\- J'ai envoyé les photos à ma soeur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait regarder ça le plus vite possible.

\- Ok.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient vraiment plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

\- Tu a croisé quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Heureusement.

Cela n'aurait pas arrêté Jon mais son père aurait été immédiatement au courant. Si la soeur de Sansa parvenait à trouver quelque chose de louche, Rhaegar ne tiendrait probablement pas rigueur de l'intrusuion de Jon.

Sansa se dégagea doucement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Jon, si ça ne marche pas et que l'empire de ta famille s'écroule...

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver.

\- Mais si ça arrive. Tu m'en voudra.

\- Bien sûr que non, mon amour. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

Il tendit la main vers Sansa mais elle se recula. Ce qui le blessait profondément.

\- Sansa ?

Elle lui tourna le dos quelques secondes avant de se remettre face à lui.

\- Tu ne trouve pas bizarre que Baelish prenne contact avec moi ? S'il visait vraiment l'empire Targaryen. Je veux dire, uniquement l'empire Targaryen, il ferait profil bas. Non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air arrogant, sûr de lui. S'il pense qu'il est à l'abri, il n'a pas de raisons de se cacher.

\- Oui mais il devait se douter qu'il mettait son plan en péril. Que nous chercherions à empêcher le partenariat d'avoir lieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Jon était curieux de savoir pourquoi Sansa se montrait si distante, soudainement.

\- Il s'est montré à moi. Il m'a demandé de rompre avec toi. Clairement il veut quelque chose de moi.

\- Il ne t'aura pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Si. Tu pense qu'il en a après toi.

Sansa soupira.

\- Si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que si je ne m'étais pas rapprochée de toi, il n'aurait peut-être jamais tenté de s'en prendre à ta famille.

Ah. C'était ça. Sansa pensait qu'elle serait à blamer si Baelish et Cersei arrivaient à faire tomber l'empire des Targaryen.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Répéta Sansa, l'air choquée.

Jon s'assit sur le lit et prit Sansa sur ses genoux.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Peu importe les motivations de Baelish. Qu'il s'en prenne à ma famille pour toi, pour l'argent, pour le pouvoir ou juste pour s'amuser, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Ca change que sans moi, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

\- Beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas arrivées si tu n'avais pas été là. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré la femme de ma vie.

Elle se tendit légèrement.

\- La femme de ta vie ?

\- Oui.

Jon sentit une bouffée de panique l'envahir. Ne pensait-elle pas la même chose ?

Elle fermait les yeux et inspirait doucement.

\- Tu a raison, excuse-moi. C'est juste que l'idée que tout ceci aurait pu être évité...

Jon lui prit le menton et la forçat à le regarder.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, Sansa. Je me fous des conséquences. Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu m'aime ? S'enquit Jon.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il devait l'entendre, encore et encore.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Je ne voulais pas dire que je regrettais quoique ce soit.

Elle l'embrassa et Jon sentit un poids le quitter.

\- Pour rien au monde je ne renoncerai à toi, Dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Jon la serra très fort contre lui. Sansa enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux et le regardait dans les yeux.

\- Et pour info. Tu es l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

 **lolostark :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises !

 **PetitKiwie :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre. Bisous !


	38. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que je ne se suis pas venue sur ce site depuis un moment. Je voulais juste vous dire que je venais de commencer d'écrire une histoire sur le site Wattpad et que j'ai besoin de tout votre soutien.

C'est une histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans ma propre histoire. Elle s'intitule " La belle Ophélia " et c'est sous le pseudo de " babyqueen2105 ". La plupart d'entre vous suivent toutes mes fics, alors s'il vous plaît, donnez une chance à Ophélia comme vous en avez donné une à Tess et à Norah.

En tout cas, sachez qu'il est hors de question d'abandonner mes autres fics. L'histoire de Tess et Jasper est loin d'être finie. Pareil pour les autres fics à finir et celles à venir. Je peux vous assurer que chacune de mes histoires auront la fin qu'elles méritent et que vous méritez.

Je vous embrasse tous et merci pour votre soutien depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire. Gros bisous !

B.


End file.
